Revealed Who You Really Are
by Sweetbaby16
Summary: "London? You were talking about LONDON! But how? You said 'a five year anniversary. You only been in collage for four years. How can London be your girlfriend for five years!" Cody yelled. Zack's face broke into a smile. "Actually it'll be 6 next month." (Discontinued)
1. Chapter: Prologue

**The Suite On Deck:**** Revealed Who You Really Are?**

Disclaimer:** I don't own SL, SLOD or anything.**

Thought: _ Italic_

Lyrics: ** Bold/**_ Italic_

Enter Voice: **Bold**

**Ok, so this is my first fic; Lost at Sea? But I've changed the tile and story plot(twice) completely.**

**As always R.R... They will be OOC(sorry for that). ^.^**

**This story will have parts from episodes of 29- to the final episode of SLOD. **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter - Prologue **

"PLEASE TELL ME, I DIDN'T JUST SEE YOU AND LONDON IN THERE... DOING THAT!"

**Geez! Does he have to shout that loud? I mean we're right here. **_Gautier, I want to speak to Cody alone. _**But- **_He's my baby brother in this life, so let me speak with him. _**... Ok, but when you tell him about- ** _Don't worry I'll need you to speak to Gathtier when the time comes. _**Right... then I'll leave it to you for now...**

After taking Cody to the guest floor, and pulling him into the first guest room on the floor. Zack sighed to himself with his brother's reaction. "I believe most call it sex? And I thought you and Bailey weren't coming until Friday? What happen to that plan?"

Still trying to get his wits on what he just saw, Cody glared at his twin brother. "I know what sex is! Also Bailey and I wanted to surprise you and London. But it seems that we got the surprise. Your suppose to be with Maya!" Cody stated, frowning. "How can you cheat on her? And with one of our older friends at that?!"

Tightening his dark blue kimono robe, Zack walked away from the doorway, going to the room's window on the left near the guest bed. "I can't cheat on Maya when we're not together." He said, watching his brother's expression in the window's glass frame. Moving towards Zack, Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you sent me a email three days ago about celebrating your anniversary. Don't tell me, that you broke up with Maya that fast and in London's bed the next? I mean, sure you use to go from one girl to the other, but that was before you met Maya, and though you've broke up at the end of senior year of high school. You two still got back together when college started, since she decide to go to New York college 'Violets' instead of Africa. Weren't you in love with her? I didn't think you've transfer to 'U Mass' college will have any affect on yours and Maya's relationship."

"Cody, my relationship with Maya wasn't really a relationship in senior year. And though we were attending the same college for a little while. Me and Maya never got back together. In fact I wasn't dating anyone in New York." Zack stated, glancing back to Cody.

"What do you mean 'wasn't really a relationship'? But your email said-"

"That I was celebrating my anniversary with my girlfriend. Not once did I say Maya in that email. Especially when Maya and I never got back together after we broke up in senior year before graduation." Zack corrected.

"But Maya told not only Bailey but also mom, that you two was a couple again?"

"She lied." Was Zack's blunt respond to Cody. "I was spending more of my time with trying to get transfer to U Mass college."

"But I don't understand?" Cody shook his head. "If you and Maya didn't get back together and you weren't talking about her being your girlfriend. Then who were you speaking about?" Cody asked, more puzzled then he already was.

However Zack chose not to say a word, instead he just stared at Cody. He was waiting for his brother to put two and two together. Therefore when Cody's eyes begun to widen, Zack knew his brother figured it out.

"London?" You've been talking about LONDON?! But how?"

"You said 'a five year anniversary', you've only been in college for 4 years and that's counting your 4 months at Violets college. So how can London be your girlfriend for five years?!"

Zack held back a snicker at his brother's shock and lost look. However, his face did break into a smile. "Actually it will be 6 years next month, you know our birthday?"

"SIX YEARS! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!?" Cody shouted in his brother's face.

Zack didn't even flinch, he was expecting his brother to act like this. Therefore, settling himself on the full-size bed in the room, with his arms crossed over his chest, Zack said, "It's possible cause London and I've been a couple for that long."

Taking a seat on the red couch across from the bed, Cody stroked his chin trying to stay calm. "For that to be true, you two would of have to of been dating in high school..." Cody trailed off, before shaking his head to get rid of where his thoughts were heading. "Nah, that's impossible-"

"Possible. Cause we did date in high school."

Cody's eyes nearly doubled in size. "You were? How? When? I'm your twin brother, how could I not know you were in a relationship with London of all people! I mean she's London Tipton. The woman whom took a one dollar bill, believing it hundred dollar bill, cause you drew zeros on it." Cody exclaimed, looking on with disbelief in his voice. But it wasn't Cody's disbelief that was annoying Zack. It was his brother's remark to London.

"Ok." Zack still with his crossed arms, gripped them to calm his anger. "First of all, London did that deal because you asked her."

"And second I wouldn't be talking." With his temper going down, Zack let a smirk appear on his lips. "She after all got a D+ while you got a F." Pointing that out to Cody, had Zack's smirk turning into a grin. "I mean if you wanted to take your relationship to the next level. You should of planned it on a weekend." Zack's grin was growing bigger at Cody's embarrassing expression. "And then you should of made sure you had all your homework done and out of the way, before spending the night in your girlfriend's cabin."

Not able to hide his blushing, Cody avoided Zack's eyes, while still questioning him in almost a stutter. "Ho-w you fffind out th-at?" Cody licked his lips, trying to calm his nervousness, as he went on , not stuttering no more. Although he was still nervous and embarrass. "I didn't say anything to you. Not even Woody or Marcus knew that part. Heck! Marcus thought we stayed up studying! And besides you were handcuffed to Moseby the whole time, so there's no way you could of known that." However Cody stated this, Zack's sudden laughter had him thinking he might of miss something that time.

"Ha ha ha ha... " Getting over his laughing, Zack cleared his throat before saying, "London told me, that exact night when Bailey and you kicked her out of her cabin." Now wearing a thoughtful expression on his face, Zack added, "Though, I have to admit. Never did I think my baby brother would 'pop a cherry' before me."

Cody raised his eyebrow, "Pop a cherry?" He didn't get what Zack was meaning.

Which noticing this, Zack rolled his eyes. "Having sex for the first time." He explained, forcing himself from slapping his forehead.

"Oh..." Was all Cody said, uneasy. "Wow, Zack. I can't believe that out of all the girls you were with in high school. You didn't as you call it, 'pop a cherry'?"

"Well, I never said that, Cody?" Shrugging, Zack once again was smirking, at Cody's confused face. "I lost mine a couple of months later after you did."

"A couple of months after me. But who with?"

"I can't believe you asked who? Do I need to remind you of what you and Bailey walked in on just," Zack looked up to the clock on the wall above Cody. "two hours ago?" He added, bringing his attention back to his brother.

Following where his brother's focus went a moment ago, Cody saw as he glanced up at the clock, that they been in this room for about two hours. "No. I'm still trying to forget." He shook his head, before going on. "You know this is going to be hard to get use too?" Cody started rubbing his hand through his well-kept short hair, stressfully. "I mean, I've always saw London as a sister, like Maddie. So to know you and London our in a intimate relationship..." As Cody turned away from the clock, he trailed off once he took in that Zack was wearing a deep frown, that seem to be getting deeper with ever second.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, 'dear baby brother'." Cody stayed silent, for he could tell he cross some line with his big brother, with Zack calling him 'dear baby brother' with nothing but seriousness on his face and bitter filling his voice. "Cause at the end of this year, London and I will be husband and wife."

With Zack's unexpected news, Cody immediately jumped up from his seat. "Are you asking for your death?!" Zack's serious expression didn't drop. "Zack!" But there was fear on Cody's face. "Moseby will kill you when he finds out about this!" Cody was shaking now, as he begun pacing back and forth. "Not to mention, Mr. Tipton will make you disappear from the earth-"

"Marion and Wilfred are aware of us. And they both can't be any happier than they already are." Zack grinned, interrupting his brother's ranting. "Shit, Marion is so happy he wants London and me to name our first kid after him, while Wilfred's hoping his first grandchild is a boy."

Cody stopping his tracks, was completely speechless. _I don't know rather to be more shock that Moseby is fine with their relationship or more hurt that he knew about them before me. _Plopping back on the couch, Cody couldn't erase the pain cause by discovering a part of Zack's life he didn't know about sooner than anyone else. "Is Bailey and I the only ones who don't know?" Cody muttered under his breath, however Zack heard him.

"No. Dad and..." Zack let go of a deep breath while keeping his eyes on anything but Cody's. There was still somethings he wasn't ready or sure Cody could handle. "Mom don't know yet." He still wouldn't look his brother's way. "I was going to tell them both when we see them in Boston for our birthday." Zack wanted to kick himself in the ass, as he didn't have to see Cody's expression to know he was upset with him, and worst. Zack was still lying to his baby brother. _I know I've been wanting to tell Cody about this, but if I'm having this much trouble with Cody about my and London's relationship. Than how will I ever be able to tell him everything else?! _Zack placed his face into his hands. _Some twin I am. I'm afraid Cody will act like- _

Looking over, Cody saw the worry on his brother's face, before he place it in his hands. "Ok maybe, I didn't take your news as well as I should of." He frowned a little when Zack didn't move from his position. "But I'm sure mom and dadwill be different then me," _Yeah right, It's mom's last reaction and words that has me fearing that you would do the same thing. Hell you still see her as some DIM-WIT! _Zack thought as Cody carry on without being aware of his brother's thoughts and doubts. "after all you have to give me credit." Cody shrugged slightly, "I just not too long ago saw my soon-to-be-sister-in-law in the nude." He was beet red as he finish speaking.

Lifting his head slowly, giving Cody his full attention, Zack stared his baby brother down. "I don't know rather to hug you for the first part of that sentience," His eyes' color became darker some what deadly like, while he started glaring at Cody. "or kick your ass for saying the last part?!" Zack stood up from the bed, and made his way to the small bar-stand near the bathroom door on the left side of the guestroom.

"Hey! I didn't wont to see London like that." Cody defended.

Zack at first didn't say nothing as he grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator attached to the bar, and started pouring the bottle into a tumbler glass cup that he got from under the bar counter. "Really?" Leaning against the bar, he let the ice cubes sway around in the water of his glass. "Because I thought that when you visit someone else's home. The courteous thing to do would be is to wait for the hostess to come to greet you..." He took a sip of his cold water, before continuing. "Not go straight up into the hostess's master BEDROOM FLOOR!" Shouting this last part, Zack gripped his glass in his hand, before placing it on the counter, so he wouldn't break it. He rubbed his face with his hand, to hide his now blazing glowing blue eyes from his brother, who was rubbing the back of his head with a uneasy expression on his face.

"Uh, well," Cody cleared his throat. "if we had known London had a companion over. Bailey and I would of waited instead of went up to London's master floor." As he replied this, Cody knew he was lying to Zack, and from the look on his brother's face told him that he wasn't buying his lie.

_He can't be serious?! I had to move out of my dorm room, because of how loud we were! _Zack filling his temper rise again, blinked his eyes while facing away from his baby brother. "I don't believe you..." The oldest Martin twin, got control on his emotions once he finally turned around to the youngest Martin twin. "And I only say this, cause even with these soundproof walls in this builden.." Zack placed his hand against the room's wall. "It's still hard not to hear us when we get intimate."

Without warning, Zack suddenly snatch up another bottle of water and threw it towards his brother's way. Thankful since Zack was aiming for the spot on the couch and not Cody, his brother didn't get hurt. However after throwing the bottle and giving his brother a little scare, Zack went back to talking like nothing happened.

"That's why all the service staff's quarters on the lower floors of our builden."

"Our?" Cody questioned. "I thought this whole builden was London's? How is it both of yours and hers?" Zack took another sip of his water before answering Cody.

"Simple. I own part of the builden." He grinned at his brother, when he notice he was looking like he was once again trying to clear his throat. "I think that water I gave you will help your dry throat." He added snickering to himself, once Cody opened the bottle and took a few gulps of the water.

"How?" Cody asked after his mouth was wet once again. Which Zack just shrugged his arms.

"I figured with you clearing your throat so much that you was thirsty so I-"

"No, no, no." Cody waved his arms back and forth. "No. I mean how can you own half of a 121 floor building?" He explained. However, the one word that came out of Zack's mouth only had Cody more confused.

"Money." There was no joking in his voice nor in his eyes. That's why Cody had no choice but to ask more questions.

"What money?" Again Zack's simple words just made Cody completely lost and confused.

"My money." Cody slapped his forehead in disbelieve, he was starting to become irritated with brother's half ass answers.

"You have no money. I know, cause we share the same account since we was 12. And the last time I checked, your amount of money is only -$15."

"Ah, but I have another account. _to be correct I have at less 12 accounts._" Zack thought the last part to himself. Therefore Cody didn't hear him, but he did catch the beginning of Zack's answer.

"What!" Which had him shouting to the top of his lungs. "Where did you get another account!?"

"Partly, mostly from Marcus." Zack said, while still not giving much away. He was refilling his glass by the time Cody spoke up.

"How?"

Zack thought first over what he was going to say, before speaking. "Remember his one single hit 'Retainer Baby'?"

"Yeah?" Cody said not sure where Zack was going.

"And he made into a comedic Broadway musical."

"Yes and your point?"

"My point is I get 20% of it's profits."

"But you settled for a funnel cake?" Cody stated, being remind of the event.

"Yes. Yes I did. But after London talked to Marcus. He gave me 30% each year."

"But you said, you got 20% of it?"

"I do get 20%, the 10% is London's. Since she negotiated the deal."

"Wow... And how much do you have in your account?" Thinking over this, Zack scratch the side of his nose.

"Well, I stopped counting when the numbers passed 500,000. I let the Tipton's trusty accountant, _who's my accountant also_, keep up with it."

"And when did Marcus stop sending your cut?" Cody took a sip of his water after asking.

"He hasn't stop." And that's why he almost choke on the water at Zack's respond. "You mean," Cody's voice was a little scratchy. "You are still being paid?"

"Uh-huh. As long as the comedic musical still makes money. I still make money." _Then again, what with being one of the secret investors of the musical. I'll always be getting riches from Marcus' work-_

"But that musical sold out ten times before we were even in college! And it's still going strong!"

"Yep." Zack overlooked again Cody's expression of a fish out of water. "And don't forget his up coming move 'Retainer Baby the Movie' that he has invited all of us to see the event in New York on Thursday, as a early birthday present for us being that our birthday will be on the same week. That movie is going to sale millions."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Zack you are already a millionaire. And you didn't have to do a thing but be friends with a rap singer and marry a heiress."

Though he knew Cody wasn't meaning anything negative. Zack still couldn't stop from frowning. "I might have a lot of money at my fingertips, _that I earned, _Cody. But I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I have many dreams too. And one of them..." Zack paused before shaking his head. "But out of all them, two of them are the most important. Creating and starting up my own international security business company, while keeping the Tipton organization going, _along side London._ The other dream is marrying my high school sweet heart, _which I did fulfill both dreams_."

"I'm still trying to get my head around, of how you two dated in high school and no one knew? Or that Mr. Tipton allowed London to date someone three years younger than her. Not to mention take her as they're wife."

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you." Zack slightly shook his head as he started. "Wilfred had his eye on me and you since the hotel. When he allowed us to attend 'Seven Sea High' aboard the SS-Tipton, he had a chance to watch us much closer."

"But that still doesn't explain how you were able to date London?"

"That's just it, by the time Wilfred found out about us. I was already dating London, _even if it was just one month, before he knew we were seeing each other. _But that didn't mean I wasn't scared stiff when he discover us dating."

**More like you needed a new pair of pants... ** Zack fought himself from rolling his eyes in view of Cody's sight, to Gautier's comment. _I thought you was taking a nap? What's with this remark? _**I said I wouldn't cut in your talk with Cody, but I didn't say I wouldn't give my comments to the conversation. And I never said I was taking a nap, you just assumed that was what I was doing, this whole time...**

However after Gautier's words, Zack did openly roll his eyes, where Cody saw him. But Cody didn't point this out, for Zack was talking again. "Hell, I thought I was going to sleep with the fishes. But he told me, _much later, _that I could be with London, just as long as I earned his respect and trust. **A task that was giving to you, for someone' else's 'mess up' .** Zack pretended he didn't hear Gautier's speaking, as he went on with his conversation with his baby brother. Especially when Cody spoke up with more questions.

"How you've earn his respect and trust?"

"I became a agent or a spy, to put blunt, like London. But unlike her, _in the beginning, _I was a silent agent where the Tipton world wide operation's enemies didn't know I was one, _at the time._

"You were a spy?" Cody had already a lot to stomach, but this news blew all the recent stuff away.

"Yep." Zack smirked, as he saw Cody, through his expression, was having a hard time taking everything in. **Well almost everything... You didn't correct him about your still a agent, in fact your concerted the head of the whole organization, not to mention yours, Cody's and London's tied with the 'Leyline Island'- ** For a second time, Zack overlooked his past self's words, who a moment later slipped back deep into Zack's mind as he went on talking.

"So in a way, you can say. I helped the Tipton family stay on top." When Zack didn't hear Gautier give his opinion, he let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately he lost that relief feeling as Cody begun speaking.

"How, Zack?" Cody was gripping his knees with his eyes lowered. "How did you do all this, and I knew nothing of it?"

Staring into deep space, after Cody's words, Zack accepted that he wasn't sure Cody should know 'everything'. Mostly since what he already shared, had Cody looking like he was going to kill over. But then again, he wanted his baby brother to be aware of his conceal time on the SSTipton. _But how can I tell all that without revealing our past life or destiny? Wait! That's it! The Memory Floor, it's perfect! _Putting away both his water and glass, Zack made his way toward the door of the room, while getting Cody's attention. "Follow me..." Saying that, Zack open the door and stepped out, without looking back to his brother.

Cody still wanting to know more of what Zack has been keeping from him. He got off the couch, leaving his bottle, and left the guestroom. Out in the guest floor's long hall, Cody started looking around for his brother's whereabouts, to find Zack was waiting for him at the front entrance of the floor, near the gold color elevator doors.

That's why when Zack saw his brother approaching, he pressed the up button. Therefore by the time Cody reach his big brother, the elevator doors slide open. Walking in, Zack glance over his shoulder to see that Cody wasn't moving to enter the elevator with him. "You coming, bro?"

Unknown to his brother, Cody had been going over a lot in his head when Zack broke him out of his thoughts. Which had Cody give Zack a nod yes, stepping into the elevator. And doing this, Zack press a button with the letter 'M' printed on it, in the panel on the left side of the wall near the elevator doors.

"Where does the 'M' lead too?" Cody asked, curious of the floors of his brother's and London's builden, since he, besides the master floor at the top of the builden, Cody's only been to the first floor and second floor on the builden. So he was interested with the letters on the panel.

"Oh, it leads to all your questions,_some of them_, and my memories." But unfortunately Zack was still running with one answer act for Cody, as he smiled before leaning his back against the back wall of the elevator.

"What does that mean, Zack?" Cody tried to get Zack go deeper into his statement, but Zack only closed his eyes, with the respond of, "You'll see, baby bro."

Knowing now it was a lost case to presser Zack into speaking anymore. Cody took in the elevator detail, to have the two panels on either side the closed elevator doors, catch his eye. And although the left panel had Roman letters on each button. It was really the right panel's buttons that had Thai letters on them, that spark his attention. But he decide it might be a lot easy getting the knowledge of the left panel's buttons, then the right ones.

"Zack, does all the 'Roman' letters here stand for a floor?"

"Of course they do." Getting the easy question out, Cody went for the one he wanted answer more.

"What about 'Thai' ones on the right?"

"They also stand for floors, but those floors are London's closets_, well maybe two of them are_." Cody noticed through their small conversation, Zack didn't move from his laid-back position against the wall.

"So the roman 'L' and the Thai 'L', I'm assuming stand for London's floors?"

"No. The roman 'L' stands for the 'Lounge' floor."

"And the Thai one?"

"I told you, it stands for one of London's closet."

"Which one?"

Lifting his head, reopening his eyes, Cody could see Zack's eyes were darker in color, as well as look like they were in fact glowing. But as soon as Cody blinked the glowing was gone from his brother's eyes, causing Cody to believe that he had imagine it, despite that Zack's eyes were still carrying their dark blue color orbs.

"Lust,_more like it stands for Lon's floor, but I can't tell Cody that until he's aware of who Lon is, and that wont work unless we reach the memory floor..._"

The whole space of the elevator fell into silent, with neither of them saying anything. Cody furrowed his brow in both confusion and wonderment. _I've never seen so much deep emotions pouring from Zack's eyes... There's more to that word or it's meaning then he's letting on..._ Cody was about to go deeper into his thoughts, that was until he heard a ding and then a unfamiliar voice reach his ears.

**(You are now on 'Memory' floor, who am I speaking with?) **

Watching his brother blink two times, Cody saw Zack's eyes were their normal color again. Stepping up to the doors, Zack looked up to a camera screen, with a robotic ear-length red-haired woman in the screen, over the exit elevator doors.

"Zackary Paul Martin and my guest with me is my baby twin brother Cody Robin Martin."

**(Good-day, Master Martin... Can I have the password for this floor?)**

"Seven Sea High."

**(Voice and password are correct, you may now enter the 'Memory' floor.)**

With the doors sliding open, Zack stepped out of the elevator, with Cody behind him. Standing in front of them was a massive living room floor, filled with all different kinds of pictures and art pieces. Cody's eyes followed his brother, as he spoke, while walking over to a green door in the room.

"Stay right here." He said, opening the door. "I'll be back soon." Zack added before closing the door behind him, leaving Cody alone to explore the big space, which he didn't waste time to do just that.

Looking around him, Cody notice first was that the art pieces were many Greek art statues and faces, second thing he notice was a seating area to the far right of the massive living room, where a white creamy reclining sofa took up half the seating area space, facing the sofa, across the seating area was a theater screen, under the screen was a mable wood stand that looked to be holding some home movies in it. And from what Cody can tell was there seem to be over 300 home movies. Tall windows covered most of the walling in the room, while the walling that wasn't windows, had many pictures covering them.

Which some of the pictures caught his eye, on the near far left of the wall, close to the green door, that Zack went through. And approaching these pictures, he saw they were of him and Zack when they were younger. Causing Cody to smile at his and his brother's younger self's. _Ah, good times... good times. _Taking in each picture he went by, had memories filling his head. _Wow, in our earlier years, we did look too much alike, as babies and toddles. _Continuing his walking, Cody saw the pictures were going into their teen years. _Now as teens, you could tell us apart... Hey...?! _Cody's eyes were glued to a out of place picture. _Is that the EIFFEL TOWER! _Cause the picture he was now facing, was one that he never seen or remember it being taken. _I don't recall taking a picture with London... Wait a minute! _Cody pause in thought taking in all the detail of his counterpart. Only to discover it wasn't him in that picture. _That's Zack!_

Yes that was right, it was none other then his brother in the picture. He was standing on the Eiffel Tower in a black tuxedo with his arms wrapped around London's waist, who was wearing a deep red full sleeveless gown, their bodies were towards the person taking the picture, but their attention was on each other. Cody amazed how deep in love they looked in the picture, didn't hear the green door near him open or notice his brother was back.

"Almost didn't get that date... But thanks to Wilfred it turned out perfect."

That was until he heard Zack's voice behind him, making him turn around to face him. Zack changed his dark blue kimono robe for a pair of black pants and a blue stripe button up white shirt with three buttons undone at the top.

"Is that why you went back there? To change into some clothes? What's back there anyway?"

"Nothing really, just another part of this floor, with a full size kitchen, a bathroom with shower and of course a walk-in closet too." Zack explained, walking up to the picture Cody had been looking over. "I always love this picture. _So many things happen those days in Paris, good and bad... _"To think London had a date with both Martin twins, on the Eiffel Tower." Remembering only good times there, made Zack softly chuckle.

"It was a practiced date for Bailey." Cody defended.

"I know." Stating this, Zack let a smirk appear on his face. "Come on bro, it's story time." With that added Zack headed toward the seating area.

Reaching a black cabinet in the wall near a white loveseat, to the left of the reclining sofa. Zack open the cabinet and pulled out a remote control. Settling into the reclining sofa, Cody watched as his brother pointed the remote to the center of the sitting area, where the floor opened up to reveal, a popcorn machine and smoothie/drink machine, with a small refrigerator.

"What do you want to drink, since you left your water back on the guest floor."

"What do you have?"

Smoothies, water, cola, beer...and sport drinks."

"I'll take a sport drink."

Taking two sports drinks out from the refrigerated, Zack handed Cody a sport drink. "There's a cup holder under the cushion to your left."

Moving the cushion arm on his left, Cody found a cup holder, a small compartment that had headphones, and four gray buttons on it. Pressing the button that said on, Cody felted warm heat on his back. "Ah, that feels good..." He mumbled, nearly about to fall a sleep.

"Hey! None of that right now." Zack said, sitting down but not before pressing the 'off' button to Cody seat. "So where should I start?"

With his seat no-longer sending him into slumber, Cody thought a while of what he wanted to know the most about Zack's, unaware to him, past. _Well, I want to know about that picture, but I also want to know about how Zack became so tight with Mr. Tipton... _"Start at the beginning."

Zack had opened his mouth to start, but stopped himself before looking to Cody in puzzlement. "Beginning of what?"

"Of yous and London's relationship." Cody answered.

"Are you sure? Because I can promise you. Your not going to like it." Zack tried to warn, but Cody was too interested to back out now.

"Just tell me."

"Well, ok..." Zack, leaning against into his seat, thought about his memories to see where it will be best place to start, before he begun to go into his past. "It started probably back when we we're stranded on that island when we're 15." Taking a sip of his sport drink, Zack begun. "After falling out of my hammock four times and having Woody's butt in my face and you talking in your sleep about 'backstabbing' twin brothers and innocent girlfriends-"

"I don't talk in my sleep, and I never did."

"Yes, yes you have. And probably still do... Anyway back to what I was saying... I just made my way to the shore...

* * *

**The story will continue to the next chapter; Not Really Stranded : part 1**

**Until next time,bye. **


	2. Chapter 1 : Not Really Stranded part 1

**The Suite Life On Deck : Revealed Who You Really Are?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything. **

Thoughts:_Italic-_

Lyrics:**Bold/_Italic-_**_remembering people's words_

Enter Voice & 21 year old Zack and Cody :**Bold-**computer voice

**A/N: **Thanks to (everyone's review and reading)

As always R.R... They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^

This story will have parts of episodes** 29-64 **of SLOD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Where our story left off...

"I don't talked in my sleep, and I never did."

"Yes. Yes you have and probably still do. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I made my way to the shore..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 :Not Really Stranded:part 1**

_How can Cody think that I would do that to him. HE LOVES HER! Besides I'm not really angry with Cody. I'm piss with Bailey for making my brother feel jealous! Cody might not think she's doing it on purpose, but I do. Although I didn't have to help tease him. _Sighing Zack shook his head. _Right now I probably be on the ship having dinner with London, sharing our stories about our summer vacations. _He couldn't help but to smile at that thought.

Ever since Zack was 12, London and him have had a secret friendship. He never really knew how they became secret friends, just that every time one of them was down or upset, the other one was there. For instance if it was London who was upset they end up talking in her penthouse, and if he was upset they always end up talking on the hotel roof. Sometimes when they're talks lasted pass his time to be home, he would call his mom telling her he's sleeping over at Bob's (since Bob knew about the friendship with London he always back Zack up when Carey called him to confirm her son's story). Then Zack and London would stay up all night watching Disney movies in her living room, eating ice cream and whatever takeout food they were hunger for. They kept this up for the whole 3 1/2 years in the hotel. But when they got on the SS Tipton, they kept they're distance from each other for awhile. That was until Zack and London had to do a project with Woody because both they're easy grade's were partners(Cody and Bailey). And when they got free from they're plant monster; thanks to Woody, who got hungry and started to eating the plant, which made him end up in the nurse's office with a upset stomach. They both got a B+ for they're project and since Woody was still sick. London invited Zack to celebrate their B+ in a local club on the ship(London payed off the Bouncers, so Mr. Moseby wouldn't catch them their), they spent most their time talking in a booth in the back of the club. And after that, the next day London came to his cabin inviting him to have breakfast with her and without knowing it. They started their secret friendship again. But it wasn't the same as when they were in the hotel, for one thing, London didn't have her own room. Therefore they begun a routine of having breakfast and lunch or even dinner (that was if they didn't have a date with someone that night) at their favorite casual dining restaurant 'Ocean Bluer' And they hung out there so much that they had their own special table (A couple of $50.00's in the employees' pockets kept Zack and London's get-together, from Mr. Moseby).

Zack glanced up at the night sky watching the stars_. There's no way I'm going to believe that London really thinks she's on a resort. She's more smarter then that. she's probably acting like this so she doesn't have to help out._

Lost in his thoughts, Zack didn't see where he was going and ran into a stone wall.

"OW!" He screamed, "That's going to hurt in the morning." before grumbling,rubbing the bump on his forehead. After checking to be sure he wasn't bleeding, Zack noticed that his feet lead him to the same mountain, he recently slammed into that morning.

Checking his surroundings, Zack noticed another set of footprints along with his, _Hey! __Those weren't there this morning? And I should know, for I was the only one who's been this far on the island._

Looking behind him, Zack saw two set of footprints leading from the shore. With one of the set of footprints leading to his feet, and the other set continuing along until they stop, facing the mountain to his right.

Taking in the mountain and it's detail to see if it was possible to climb, Zack saw there was no way someone climbed it's too smooth surface. _So if this person didn't climb the mountain, and with no sight of any footprints turning back away from the mountain, then that only leaves one often... _He stared, narrowing his eyes at the area of the mountain where these mystery footprints was facing. _This unknown person went into the mountain...which means there must be a way in. _He stepped up, replacing the mystery footprints with his, as he started knocking on the area in front of him. _Nope that's not it...nope...wrong again..._

10 minutes later

_YES! _Zack yelled after finding a hollow spot on the stone wall. _I knew I'd find it... _

Not moving from his place, a thought occur to him, _However,_ _I still don't know how to get inside?, _ which had him groaning at this let down, _After all that, I'm still at square one. _

Shaking his head he gave himself a encouraging talk. _Ok, Zack... If you could get through the secret passage ways in the Tipton' hotel in Boston. You can figure out this passage way..._

_I got it!_ He thought, smiling. _Since the person didn't move from this spot. Then they must of gave a some password- _" Open Sesame!" Zack shouted out of the blue.

After waiting a few minuets in complete silence... and nothing happening, Zack hung his head. _Well scratch out that password. _He thought, raising his head up,thinking of other passwords,

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

C-"**Did you really think that would work?"**

Z-"**Hey! It was worth a shot? You can't tell me that you wouldn't of done that?"**

C-"**Uh... Well... Shouldn't you get back to the story."**

Z-"**Sure, Cody. Sure."**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

but none of them worked**. **He then leaned his hand against the stone wall, racking his brain of how to get inside.

_ This shouldn't be __so__ hard...Wait? What if this mountain had a name and it was the password?_…_.__Which still doesn't help me, since I don't know it's name! _He groaned, racking his brain more, while leaning his hand harder against the wall. _It's hopeless! I'm not going to get this- Wait, why am I moving? AHH-_

Zack's scream was cut off as he found his face in the dirt. "Ow!" He grumble, lifting his face up, that was now covered in sand. _ I think this island hates me. _Spiting sand from his mouth, Zack picked himself up, dusting off his yellow shirt, looking back to where his hand had been, before his fall.

The spot where his hand recently had been, was a dark block-shape hole the size of a coconut, and looking closer he saw in the hole, further back was a stone rock that was a inch shorter then the hole.

Hearing a hissing sound, Zack watched as part of the wall beside the hole, opened into a passage way entry(door-shape).

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

C-"**You mean to say? That it was never a password, but instead a small compartment in the wall?"**

Z-"**Yes".**

C-"**And it was in front of you the whole time?"**

Z-"**Again yes."**

C-"**Wow."**

Z-"**Cody?"**

C-"**Yea?"**

Z-"**Can I continue?"**

C-"**Oh! Yeah of course."**

Z-**Thanks."**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

_You can't be serious! All this time, it was in front of my face!? _Stepping up to the opening, Zack saw that the footprints continue on inside._ Well,_ a_t less I was right about that. _

Hearing the hissing sound again, Zack glanced up, to see that a slab of stone coming down on the doorway of the entrance.

Therefore, without a second thought, he jumped into the opening, leaving the entry to sealed shut leaving him in complete darkness._ Great. Just great... _he thought, standing up. _I can't even see my hand in_ _front of my face!_

Reaching out with his hands, Zack felt something hard and cold but still smooth. _I hope I'm_ _touching a wall?_

Letting his hands guide his way through the darkness, Zack was having second thoughts of trading into the unknown that was this mountain, _Shit, I wish_ _I had turned back. But, seeing that the entry is closed up. I have no choice but to keep going, now. _"I guess that will teach me for letting my curiosity get the best of me."

He kept walking, as his thoughts did nothing bring a frown to his lips. _I can_ _hear Cody now 'Zack! Why don't you think before you act?' But then __again, he's got Bailey on_ _the brain, to even think about his missing twin..._Walking further down he sighed to himself, _Anyway,he should consider himself lucky. At less the girl he's in love with returns his feelings._

At this train of thought, his frowning became deeper, _Who would of thought all this time I was confuse about my feelings for her...And all it took was Maddie to visit the SS-Tipton for me to realize how my feelings for_ _Maddie was just a silly childhood crush, while... _He felt his face become warm,_ ...my feelings for London has gotten stronger._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

C-"**Zack? How long have you had feelings for London?"**

Z-"**Friendly or romantically?"**

C-"**Both."**

Z-"**Well since I was denying my real feelings about London in Boston, I have to say I had friendly feelings for her in the hotel and had romantic feelings for her on the SS Tipton." **

C-"**But I thought you were in love with Maddie?" **

Z-"**I thought I was too... But after Maddie kissed me... I knew who my heart belong to."**

C-"**To Maddie."**

Z-"**Nope, London."**

C-"**But you beat Prince Jeffrey right after Maddie kissed you." **

Z-"**Fool you, didn't I?"**

C-"**Huh? You lost me."**

Z-"**I won against that brat because I was angry. I mean after waiting for so long for Maddie to kiss me. And she finally does, and I feel nothing."**

C-"**You felt nothing? No sparks or fireworks?"**

Z-"**Nope, nothing. I even tried to make-out with her back on the ship."**

C-"**What happen?" **

Z-"**I think we're getting off topic here."**

C-"**Oh come on Zack, just tell me."**

Z-"**Fine!... London called Maddie's cell."**

C-"**So?"**

Z-"**Turns out the brat's brother Timmy was on a date with London. She sent a picture to Maddie." **

C-"**I bet Maddie was mad at London."**

Z-"**Actually, she'd told London that she was happy that both her and London was on a date with prince charming."**

C-"**What did you say?"**

Z-"**Not hearing the conversation after finding out that London was with the brat's brother. Therefore, ****I didn't hear what Maddie said during the call and after the call. Hell, I was so lost in my thoughts that it took Maddie yelling my name in my ear before I realized she was talking to me."**

C-"**What happen then?"**

Z-"**Well after a few minutes of silence that felted like hours, Maddie asked me if I was feeling ok. I told her I was fine. But knowing when I'm not telling the whole truth. Maddie got it out of me."**

C-"**How?"**

Z-"**She twisted my arm."**

C-"**Yep. That always works."**

Z-"**I told her, I was thinking about how London could go out with someone she just met."**

C-"**What did she say?"**

Z-"**She said it shouldn't bother me who London dates. Unless I was jealous? I told her I wasn't."**

C-"**But you were."**

Z-"**Of course I was! But I didn't want Maddie to know!"**

C-"**Why?"**

Z-"**Because after almost four years of trying to get pass 'the friendship door' I finally have Maddie all to myself, and I have to be thinking about London."**

C-"**Did she believe you?"**

Z-"**To be honest, I'm wasn't sure at first. That was until Maddie wanted to test something."**

C-"**What did she want to test?"**

Z-"**Me."**

C-"**Huh?"**

Z-"**Just like I said, Maddie wanted to test me." **

C-"**With what?"**

Z-"**Her lips."**

C-"**Her what?"**

Z-"**Her lips. ****Maddie kissed me, and after she did that she asked me what I felt."**

C-"**What did you tell her?"**

Z-"**I told her the truth. ****I told her I felt nothing."**

C-"**Did she get upset?"**

Z-"**No, She just told me to close my eyes. And not wanting my arm twisted again, I did what she said. Then Maddie asked me what did I see? I told her I saw the Red Sox."**

C-"**Y****ou didn't really see the Red Sox, did you?"**

Z-"**Nope."**

C-"**You saw London."**

Z-"**Yep."**

C-"**And Maddie knew."**

Z-"**Oh yeah, and to prove I was lying she kissed me again."**

C-"**But this time you felt something, right?"**

Z-"**Yeah... Wait! How did you know?!"**

C-"**Because when Bailey and I broke up and I started going on dates I made myself believe my dates were Bailey so I could kiss them."**

Z-"**Wow... I thought I only did that on dates?"**

C-"**That might explain how you kept your relationship with London a secret in high school."**

Z-"**Yeah that and London calling my cellphone every time I dropped them off." **

C-"**How did she know exactly when to call?"**

Z-"**Every time I got ready to take my date back to their cabin, I'd text London's cell. We had our own texts words that we used so if anyone saw the texts they wouldn't understand them. So I would text 'CZI5' on her cell which means 'call Zack in 5 minutes', we both timed how long it would take to drop off my date. But don't get me wrong it took three dates to time it right. Then London would call my cell using her personal cellphone so when my cell ranged my dates won't know who's calling. Giving me the opportunity to come up with something to end the date before the goodnight kiss." **

C-"**Didn't you feel wrong using those girls?"**

Z-"**Not really."**

C-"**Why not?"**

Z-"**They were using me too... I mean if they weren't getting over a boyfriend, they were just having fun and that goes for the girls in our classes too."**

C**-"Even Maya?"**

Z-"**Especially Maya." **

C-"**But Maya was faithful."**

Z-"**No, she wasn't! She was cheating on me through the whole relationship!"**

C-"**You were too."**

Z-"**No, I wasn't! London and I took a break-"**

C-"**You broke up! But you said six year-"**

Z-"**Cody, we were taking a break 'sexually' not from the whole relationship. We were still friends and we still hung out with each other, and after curfew we would watch the stars-"**

C-"**Kirby never caught you two?"**

Z-"**Kirby let us be there..."**

C-"**WHAT!"**

Z-"…**.. I'm going to say this once. Kirby is more then he lets on , and he has helped London and me on the ship, so much that he's already a godfather to our kids and we don't even have any kids yet."**

C-"**Wow, so you were faithful the whole time."**

Z-"**I didn't say that. ****After I found out Maya was cheating-"**

C-"**You cheated because Maya did?"**

Z-"**No! ****The week after we helped the ghost Captain Entenille in New Orleans. ****Kirby brought me proof of her cheating."**

C-"**Proof?"**

Z-"**Yeah a video starring Mark and Maya in the linen closet."**

C-"**You mean Mark the one who trained you at the juice bar?"**

Z-"**The same one and after seeing the video I told Kirby... not to tell London about it. ****I didn't need her knowing what was going on."**

C-"**Why?"**

Z-"**I had my reasons."**

C-"**As in saying 'your not going to tell me'."**

Z-"**For right now, yes. ****We haven't got that far in the story yet."**

C-"**I'm ok with that logic. ****Actually I still like to hear the rest of what happen that night with Maddie."**

Z-"**Nothing much really, she just proved she was right and we spent the time talking about my feelings for London. Maddie**** even tried to get me to tell London. ****But at that time I told her there was no way London could ever see me as anything, but as a friend or closer a little brother. Maddie said that I will never know London's feelings if I don't ask her." **

C-"**I'm shock, Maddie was so understanding about all of it."**

Z-"**She was understanding because she had a boyfriend back in Boston name Trevor." **

C-"**Why does that name sound familiar?"**

Z-"**Maddie's husband." **

C-"**Oh yeah."**

Z-"**Turns out that Trevor stayed at the hotel for a convention for doctors in training." **

C-"**Isn't he a plastic surgeon now?"**

Z-"**Yeah. At first Maddie was happy he change he's career to doctor instead of politics. That was until he told her why he change careers. He did it because there was more money in plastic surgery then being a mayor." **

C-"**What did Maddie do after he said that?" **

Z-"**They got in a heated argument that led to his suite and then his bed."**

C-"**Whoa. No wonder Maddie married him right out of college."**

Z-"**Yeah... I hate I wasn't there... ****But at least London got Marion to record the whole wedding for me."**

C-"**Where were you anyway?"**

Z-"...**Two years ago, I became Wilfred apprentice, so I was gave specialized training. I was learning management and leadership under him. The day when Maddie was getting marry I was in Koran with Wilfred learning more about the Tipton business." **

C-"**How were you able to get specialized training when you only had one year of college?"**

Z-"**Extra credit in high school."**

C-"**How did you do extra credit when I was doing most of your work for you?"**

Z-"**Because the work you was doing went to Emma. While my real work went to a private tutor online."**

C-"**Then why did you have me do your work if you were doing it?"**

Z-"...**I needed to keep Emma in the dark about what was really going on." **

C-"**And me too."**

Z-"**Yeah...you too.."**

C-"…**..."**

Z-"...**Do you want me... to stop talking?"**

C-"**No! I want to know everything. Besides you did say I wasn't going to like it."**

Z-"**Believe me bro, I haven't got to the dark part yet."**

C-"**...So...You going finish telling me about Maddie."**

Z-" **Well,** **after she said that about Trevor. ****I just laughed my ass off and told Maddie I was happy for her. Realizing how late it was, I walked Maddie back to London and Bailey's cabin. I couldn't help but to smile when London opened the cabin door. Kissing Maddie's cheek I told her I had a great night with her, then said goodnight to both girls. N****ow you know why I told you Maddie was just a childhood crush." **

C-"**Yeah, pretty much."**

Z-"** Now, can I get back to why we're really here?"**

C-"**Uh-huh."**

Z-"**And your not going to interrupted me again, right?" **

C-"**I can't lie, so I can't answer you."**

Z-"**Whatever."**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Zack could see up ahead an opening.

Speeding up his walking, he made his way to the exit._That might have been a short walk but __I'm just glad to be out of there...__Whoa..._

Zack emerged from the cave to find himself in some kind of forest; the forest in front of him looked like a scene out of a fairy-tale book, from the lushes green grass and colorful wildflowers covering everything to the tall rich trees over his head.

_ If I see a rabbit come running by saying 'I'm late. I'm late', I'm going to hang __myself on one of those trees._

Journeying, deeper into the forest he could hear the sound of tropical birds all around him, walking through some bushes, Zack smelled mist in the air. _There must be water nearby... _Coming out of the forest, he stumbled into a clearing _Yep, defiantly water._

In the clearing was a captivating waterfall that seem it could reach the sky, the water flow over a tall cliff into the river below, the river itself was so clear you could see fishes swimming in it.

Moving closer to the river, Zack kneel down splashing cool water over his face._ Ah,_ _I forgot how good that feels. _

Standing back up he saw a meadow across the river from him,with wild blue blossoms covering the ground. Butterflies of blue to lavender flew over the blossoms, while gold color fireflies flutter over the river.

Looking up, Zack saw that stars filled the black sky overhead. _I got to show the others what's behind this mountain. _

Thinking this, he found his eyes moving back to the waterfall, _I got to admit this waterfall's got a serenity look and feel to it. I bet if it was early there be a rainbow to add to this picture... I better get back, and I tell the others, so they can see it for themselves._

However, as Zack was walking away from the river, something caught he's eye or more like someone. For even from this distances, Zack could tell that this person was female.

On the cliff over the waterfall was a girl wearing a black bikini with her back to him. But Zack would know that sexy figure anywhere, _There's only one girl who runs through my mind with that body, _Zack didn't realize he was admiring her, that was until he watch in horrified, as she back flip off the cliff into the water.

_Oh my...WHAT IS SHE THINKING!?_

Not thinking over his actions, Zack tossed off his yellow shirt, and forgetting about his black shirt, jumped into the river. Swimming through the water he didn't pay attention to the king trouts around him, as his attention was on finding her and praying that he wasn't late reaching her, _Where are you? Come on!...Please be ok,-._

Feeling his lungs were about to burst, he swim up breaking the surface of the water, taking in strong deep breaths of air. _I need to find her! _Able to breath again, Zack begun to dive back under, that was until he heard a familiar laughter reach his ears. Turning his head to the source to see a carefree London Tipton, swimming nearby where the water from the waterfall joined the river.

_Thank God..._

Getting closer, but keeping his distances, Zack, staying quiet, watch London move a little under the waterfall, making raindrops from the waterfall, cascade over her face and her real long hair.

Her real hair, that only a hand full of her friends knows how long it is, and Zack was lucky to be one of those close friends.

_I wish she wouldn't hide her real hair under horse hair in public, it's to beautiful to keep hidden,_ Thought Zack, _not to mention how soft it is. _Fortunately he was able to know first hand, how soft London's real hair was, despite each time was only during him comforting her in her time of need.

Keeping silent, Zack gaze at London running her hands through her hair as the waterfall drops continue raining down on her head, making her mouth let out a sigh that sound like a bliss moan, that had Zack's thinking trail down pervert thoughts.

_What I wouldn't do to replace her hands with mine and-, _

Shaking his head to clear his dirty mind, Zack wasn't aware that with his actions, he shifted and ripple the water around him. Which caught the attention of London, who without looking at the unwanted intruder, duck under the water, planing her actions against this intruder.

Therefore, as Zack came out of his thoughts. London was gone from sight.

...

However, London was swimming below him under the water.

_This will teach them, to not underestimate the 'Dark Angel'. But this intruder wont make it out of this river when I'm done. _

Keeping under the water, London set her plan in action. By wrapping her legs around the 'intruder' and cutting off their air with her arm, she was going to make sure she had one less intruder to worry about.

...

Still not aware of what was going on below him, Zack started calling out to 'the disappearing London'. "London!" And though the sound of water flowing from the waterfall into the river, and the bird sounds were in the background. Zack heard only the dead silents all around, which gave him the feel that London wasn't ever there, and maybe he had been day dreaming the only time. _Maybe I was dreaming, I mean there's no way anybody could ever survive a dive like that, let alone Lond-_

Not understanding that one second he was thinking he was daydreaming and the next, he finds himself being pulled underwater, by a small but strong arm locked around his neck, in some kind of headlock, while some legs encircling his mid-area, pushing him more dipper underwater.

He begun struggling and wiggling to get free, which inform him that his 'attacker' was shorter than him. But when he thought he might break free, his 'attacker' change that chance for him, when the 'attacker' quickly release his neck only to slip their arms under his armpits and hold his arms behind his head, and no matter how much he tried to get free, the grips on him became tighter and harder to break. _I can't get free..._

The time he stopped fighting and was accepting his fate, his heart beats were speeding up, that he could hear in his head, as well as his eyelids becoming heavy. _London...Cody baby brother, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you two. _Even though being underwater, Zack's tears still left his eyes to blend in with the water. _It's becoming harder to bre-_

...

Feeling the 'intruder' stop struggling, London decided to let this 'intruder' see that it was the 'Dark Angel' that was taking it's life.

However, when she saw who her 'intruder' was, London stopped her actions immediately and jumped back like she had been burn.

_What the hell is Zack doing here!? _She screamed to herself, as she watched him flee away from her, without even taking in his 'attacker'. And though London could stay underwater a little longer, she chose to go after him, and make sure he was ok, as well as find a way to get him out of this mountain, and back to the safe area where the other's were sleeping...she hope.

...

Just when he stopped struggling the tight hold on him loosened, and not caring for what reason his 'attacker' let go and pulled away.

Zack swim with all his might, to the surface breaking through the water again, heading towards to the shore. Not knowing that his so call 'attacker' had followed him and was breaking the water surface as he hit the shore.

Laying on his back, Zack started catching his breath while hearing his heartbeats return to normal. _Yep, definitely this island wants me dead, _Siting up, he was shock to find that his attacker was standing not far from him on the shore. But what shocked Zack more was who his attacker was.

"LONDON?!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

C-"**Wait? Are you telling me, that it was London who tried to kill you?"**

Z-"**Yes."**

C-"**But why?"**

Z-"**If you let me finish you will get your answer."**

C-"**Sorry."**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

There standing not to far from him was none other then London Tipton wearing a Victoria's Secret Beach Sexy black push-up triangle top tied to the neck and a double string bottom bikini, she was ringing out the water from her hair.

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you were a intruder." She begun saying, while walking over to him causally like. "But we're both lucky I noticed who you were before...Well you know." She gave a little snicker, giving Zack the feeling that this event wasn't no big deal. But, unknown to him, London was seeing this all as a big deal. _I can't believe I almost did that to him? Him and the others are not__ suppose to discover this place! Now what do I do-_

"Lucky?" Jumping up, Zack gripped her arm cutting her out of her thoughts. "What the hell was that?" he yelled, his eyes were stormy, his voice as rough as his hands.

London was very much afraid she did hurt him, that was why it was imperative that she stay very calm and very controlled of her emotions.

"I said 'I was sorry'," London stated, keeping her cool. She knew what she almost done, he didn't have to throw it in her face. "I thought I made myself clear on that, Zack?"

_Yes, her voice sounds calm_, he thought, _even firm_, _but her arm is trembling lightly under my_ _hand. _There was something here, he realized, some secrets she held behind those sad and beautiful brown eyes. The same eyes that had him falling deeper in love with her. _Wait a damn minute!_

"Did you just call me Zack?"

Because his grip became lighter London slipped her arm from under his hand. "Yeah so?" She took her scrunchie off her wrist, putting her hair up. The only thought in her head was getting him away from this place. _What's he getting at? Why wouldn't I call him by his name? _Noticing the smirk on his face London gasped. _Oh fuck! _

Zack was glad he was a inch taller then her now. _"_Last time I checked you were calling me 'water boy' or 'that other bust boy' but never Zack?" He said "That is since you came down with 'I'm a guest on a resort.'" He shook his head, "I knew you were faking, and to think you went to all that trouble just so you didn't have to help out." He glanced back at her, _She should wear bikinis like that one, more often. _He grinned at his thinking, forgetting at the moment that she almost had him sleeping with the fishes.

London started frowning at his assuming of 'her reason' for her recent behavior. "Ok, fine!" Catching herself,London sighed and forced herself to relax her hands. "I was faking, but I didn't do it for what you think." Realizing what she just said, London's eyes went wide as she slap a hand over her loud mouth, _What am I saying! I need to shut up! _

"Then why?" He asked raising his eyebrow, at her more then weird behavior, _what the hell is up with her-_

"I can't tell you." she said between her teeth. _Why did it have to be Zack? The others would be easy to fool, but not him. _London thought.

"You can't tell me or you don't won't to tell me?" Zack wasn't sure if she realized she'd just issued an irresistible challenge. _Whatever your hiding, I'm going to find out._

"I can't tell you Zack." She sighed. " Your just going to have to trust me-"

"Trust you? Just a couple of minutes ago you almost drowned me!" Zack yelled in her face. _She can't get rid of me that easy!_

"Look I already told you I'm sorry, I can't take back what I almost done!" Being shouted at, London also went into yelling fest, while facing Zack as he was doing her. "But know I'm really sorry for it." Her lashes lowered before he could see the shame in them. "Please leave and forget you were ever here." She added, before facing away from him. _Please Zack! I'm begging you._

Zack frowned when London avoided his eyes. "Ok." _You want to play hard ball so be it._

London whipped her head around at Zack's words in shock. "Really?" _Thank you god._

"Yeah," Zack held his smirk, as London's face brought a smile on her lips. "I mean the others should know about this place." Zack showed his smirk while London's smile fell. "I can't wait to see the look on they're faces."

Frowning, London widened her eyes, _Is he serious?_ "You can't do that!" She screamed grabbing his wet shirt.

Zack dropping his smirk, pushed her hands off of him. "Then tell me, what I want to know?" He was once again in her face. "What are you hiding from me? We're suppose to be friends, we can tell each other anything." _She wants me to trust her, but she can't trust me? I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong._

London sighed, at Zack's sad expression. _I don't have no choice, but to tell you Zack... Why do you have to be so stubborn! ….But then again that's one of the reasons why I like you so much._ Leaving her thoughts, while fighting from blushing, London gave in...kind of."With what I'm about to tell you, I might lose your friendship." She said, frowning.

"After what happen earlier your still worry I won't be your friend? Oh come on, London give me more credit then that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." London murmured, _Here goes nothing..._

"Come on, London it can't be that bad?" Zack said putting his arm around her shoulder, starting to chuckle. "It's not like your a spy or anything." _Boy! Wouldn't that be funny. London Tipton a spy! That could never happen. Wait?... Why ain't she saying anything?_

Pregnant silence fell over them when his chuckling went down.

"Right?"

More silents.

"London?"

Still silence.

"Ok, either you decided to become a mute or I was right and your a spy." He said in a uneasy voice._ This isn't funny no more._

"Right now I wish I was a mute." London grumble. _What do I say?_

"So I'm right... Your really a spy." _This can't be happening!_

"Yea... Uh surprise..." She didn't look at him, she couldn't. Nor could she afford to think, just at this moment, of what she had done with just speaking.

"Wow..." His grin came slowly. _This has to be a dream. Yep, I'm still day dreaming... Yes, I'll wake up at anytime now, to find that I fell out of my hammock again or that I passed out from one of Woody's gas-bag farts and having a weird dream this whole time, and now that I know this. I will awake up now...still waiting..still waiting... yep anytime now...-_

Looking up, London saw a distance look in his eyes. "You've going to be ok?" she asked with a worry face, shaking Zack when he zone out.

"Oh!" Zack said snapping out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'll be ok when I wake up that is."

Moving Zack's arm from her shoulder, London gave a puzzle look."'When you wake up'?" _He's not thinking? What I think he's thinking?_

Zack nodded, "Yeah that's what you do when your in a dream."

"A dream?" Her patience was wearing thin, "You think your in a dream?"

Not hearing the anger in London's voice, Zack smiled at her. "Yep." _That's the only way this will ever make sense._

"Ok." She said giving him a tight smile, gripping a fist on her side. _If he thinks he's in a dream? I'll show him a dream!_

"OW!" Zack yelled holding his left arm where London punched him. "What was that for!" _What's her problem?_

"To prove to you that your not dreaming." London explained, smirking, "Do you still think your dreaming?" She asked, raising her arm with another clinched fist.

"No." He quickly raised up his arms, waving his hands. _ Man that really hurt! But I guess I did deserve it. _"I'm sorry."

Her temper eased a bit as she shrugged. "Forget it."

He nod, lowering his arms back down, as his hurt arm started aching. "Damn, where you learn to punch like that?" He asked trying to get the throbbing pain to stop as he rubbed it.

Checking his arm herself, London massage her hand over his bruise. "Special training when I was 8." _I_ _hope he doesn't see my face._ She thought while blushing.

"Special training?" Zack couldn't help studying the details of her face. _She is so beautiful._ When he noticed her lean over his arm blowing on the sore, he hardly felt the throbbing anymore, but another throbbing was happening in his pants. _By the time she's done soothing the pain, I'm going to need a cold shower. _

"Yeah, daddy wanted me to be prepare for anything." London said, relief that the bruise on his arm went down. _Good, it won't leave a mark._

"What do you mean 'prepare for anything'?-" _Mr. Tipton wanted her to get strong, but for what?_

...

Before London could answer him, a loud siren went off around them, making Zack care more about his ears then what they were saying.

_No! Not now! Zack is still here! _"Shit! They're awake." Starting to head back to the cliff, London stopped in her tracks and turned back to Zack who was still holding his ears, but now he was on his knees with his eyes shut,_ I can't leave him here like this. I just can't!_ "Zack!"

Hearing her yell his name he looked up to find London standing a few feet from where she was earlier. "What!" he yelled back, _I can barely hear her, isn't that sound bothering her ears too?_

Not sure if he would be able to hear her again, London mouthed the words "do you trust me?"_ I __hope you know how to read lips. _Seeing him nod, London reach her hand out to him. "Then come with me", she mouthed to him.

Taking her hand, Zack felt the warm feeling come back, from London's touch. _Her hands are so soft, I don't know what's going on? But I'm going find out._

Making they're way to the cliff, Zack spoke up. "Where is that loud sound coming from!?"

Still heading towards the cliff London answered his question, "It's coming from my security system in the cliff. It's telling me my unsuspected guests are waking up from their naps." she said walking on a narrow step trail on the side of the cliff leading behind the waterfall.

Zack following behind her, was still holding her hand. "If the others are not awake now, then their awake from this loud sound, I won't be surprise if the others ain't making there way to this very spot as we speak."

London didn't speak, until after stepping behind the waterfall pulling Zack with her, "It's impossible for them to hear the siren? Since this mountain is soundproof." She exclaimed walking further into the rock shelter behind the waterfall.

Hearing this, Zack stopped in his tracks letting London's hand go "WHAT! We're still in the mountain!" he screamed.

Rolling her eyes London kept walking until she stopped in front of two big sliver metal mechanical doors."Yes we're still in the mountain. Did you really believe we were behind it?"London said, asking the last part.

Looking in front of her, Zack saw to the left of the metal doors was a wall-mounted flat 16 panel monitor with a red button and blue button under the screen. "What's that London?" He said pointing to the monitor, changing the subject about the mountain.

Looking towards what he was pointing at London frowned, "It's called a ID monitor." with that London press the red button. "Voice scanner on please." The screen glowed a blue light. "Siren off." London commanded. As the blue glow left the screen the loud siren was gone. "Ah...that's better" London sighed with relief before turning back to Zack with a serious face. _This is it. _

"Look, Zack." She stepped up to him, still wearing a serious expression. "Behind these doors is a part of who I am..." She stepped back a little, lowering her eyes, "I'm not going to force you into anything and I know you won't tell anybody about what's inside this mountain." She sighed to herself, before lifting her eyes back to Zack. "But you have to understand that, what's behind these doors no one can know about." London warned him. " So I'm giving you a chance to turned back now." She plead. _STOP BEING STUBBORN AN JUST LEAVE!_

Staring back at London's worry expression, Zack gave a straight face. "I came this far I'm not going to turned back now." _I need to know-_

"Damn it!" London shouted, shaking her head. "Why are you so stubborn?" she sighed, then glance to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Zack said not changing his mind of his choice.

"Fine." London said, frowning. "Then promise me right now. That you won't tell anybody about all this, not Woody or Bob or any of your other friends or family and that goes for Cody too." _I can't keep my eyes on the both of you...at the same time._

"And if I tell?" Zack asked not sure if he could keep this from his brother. _Cody's my twin, we share everything._

"Death." London said with no emotion on her face.

"Death? What? You would kill me?" Zack asked, staring her down in shock.

Which had Zack watching as London's eyes showed also shock, but as well as a little sadness. "No," London unaware of her actions, moved closer to Zack, holding his gaze with hers. "Zack, I care very deeply for you to ever let any true harm come to you..." _I did I just say that to him? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

With his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, Zack couldn't believe his ears. _Does she mean the others too or just me? _The realization that London might have feelings for him beyond friends made his stomach do somersaults, as he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

Seeing Zack's reaction to her slip up, London placed a cherry expression on her face while speaking in a casual tone, "Or any of my other friends, like Cody and Maddie for instance." She said finally trying to fix her mistake, not daring to look Zack in the eye.

Trying not to frown, _I knew it was to good to be true,_ Zack thought, hiding his disappointment.

Shaking her head, London once again stepped back from Zack, she was looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry Zack, but I can't have you keeping this from Cody. He's your twin, I mean it hurts too much already keeping all this from my friends. So I can't even imagine how it would feel if I kept this from someone like a twin-"

"Ok."

Looking up at him, London had hope in her eyes. "Ok?" She repeated, "Like ok you'll turned back around and leave?" she said with relief. _Finally he listened to me. I knew the twin thing would work, cause there's no way he can keep a secret like this from Cody._

"No I mean ok I promise not to tell anybody not even Cody." Zack stated, after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Staring with wide eyes, London couldn't believe how things were turning out, "Why Zack!" She cried, not understanding why Zack was making trouble for her. " Don't you get it?! Once you walk through these doors, you wont be able to turn back!"

"I know." Was Zack's simple answer. _If I don't do this, I feel like might regret it later. And besides I'm still telling Cody about this, I'll just make him promise he won't tell anyone. I mean it can't be as bad as she's letting on...right?_

London watched Zack a few seconds before sighing,_ Daddy's not going to like this... _She shook her head of those trail of thoughts, and walked back over to the monitor screen and pressed the blue button. "ID scanner on." She command the black screen she's looking into. Then placed her hand on the screen when it turned white, which once she laid her hand upon it, a green glow moved down scanning her hand. And just as the glow turned purple, a computer voice came from the monitor's speakers on either side of it.

**(Welcome back, Miss Tipton)**

London looked back at Zack with a frown, as he stepped up beside her when she moved back from the monitor. "I hope you don't hate me after this."_If you do... I don't know what I'll do._

Looking at her, Zack smiled "You said that earlier." _Why would I hate her?_

"I know." London said in a low voice, before walking in once the metal doors slide open. _I need to contact Kirby, to see what's happening back on the S.S. Tipton. Then I need to turned the white room on, so I can hear those jackasses and see why they're here and also who sent them... I need to know how they knew we were here! _She thought walking down some fiberglass stairs, going over her next moves.

With London not even explaining her last words, Zack rolled his eyes, as he saw London enter through the metal doors, without looking back to him. _Oh well, _Making his way down the stairs, Zack kept his right hand on the red railing,_ let's see what the fuss is all about?_

Walking down the rest of the stairs Zack came to a glass walkway with blue lights on each side of the panel. Stepping on the walkway he saw different kinds of fish through the glass. _It's like... I'm walking on a aquarium._

...

Coming up to a room on his right, Zack looked through it.

"Whoa..."

The room looked like a workstation/control room; the wall's texture was a mixture between light brown/dirt green. The hardwood floors had a red/orange color to it, beautiful black bamboo lampshades with blown glass diffuser lights hang down from the ceiling evoking the mood of the workstation/control room, giving it a central illumination over the sizeable area.

Moving further in he saw more detail to the furniture in the room, there was a computer-station that reminded him of Batman's computer-station in his lair. _First a fairytale story,_ now _I feel like I jump into a Batman comic book.! _

Shaking out of his thoughts, Zack watched London stroll her eyes over a 90 inch full screen monitor. _Damn! She's still walking around in that bikini! _

Eyeing over her body while she lean over a desk, typing on a maxim keyboard. _Fuck!_ At his word of thought, Zack's eyes widened, _Bad choice of words. _Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, _Ok, Zack you can do this. _Forcing his eyes away from her figure, something caught his attention. _Hey! Is that Cody and Woody?!_

He walked over to a black curved design electric lift table, and on the top part of the table was three monitors with flat silver metallic panel monitor arms on each of them. Closer to the monitors, he could tell he was right, _That is Cody and Woody! _For in the first screen closer to him was in fact Cody and Wood still asleep on the beach.

Turning to the next monitor, Zack saw through the window of the homemade house he helped build for the girls, was Bailey asleep in her handmade bed. Looking back to the first one, Zack watched as Woody's cord snapped and without waking up he made himself comfortable in Zack's empty hammock. Still watching the screen, Zack groaned. _If I was still there I be a flat pancake right now. _

"When did you have time to put up surveillance cameras?" He spoke over his shoulder, still observing Wood with narrowing eyes.

"They were already there." She answered without taking her eyes off her screen. _Why can't I reach the ship? Come on, Kirby pick up. _Sighing, London fell in her black leather style chair, placing her face in her hands.

_What am I going do? If I don't get in touch with him soon... I'm going have to demand answers from those asses... which wouldn't be a problem, but with Zack here-, _Feeling eyes on her, London broke her thoughts and looked over to Zack to see he was staring at her now. _Why is he looking at me lik-, _ Breaking her thoughts again, London jumped up from the chair, feeling her face become warm as she realized that she was still walking around in just a bikini. "I have something I need to do." With that said London walked out of the room.

Watching her leave, Zack had lost look covering his face, _Was it something I said? _He thought, and shrugged. _What I like to know, is if London didn't put those cameras there then who did? _Shaking his thoughts, Zack took one last look at the surveillance monitors, _Oh well I'll get it out of her later, _before leaving for the hallway.

...

Stepping back into the hall, Zack made his way over to the other side of the hall. _And while I wait for her, I'll give myself a tour, starting with what's behind these doors. _

The doors were red rich hardwood with sliver nobs, opening the doors Zack found himself in a collection room. There was displays all over the room from table displays to cabinets displays to wall displays, everyone of them had a collection of different weapons. One collection in fact caught his eye.

It was a custom cherry wood gun cabinet that was holding 11 shotguns and one rifle with two adjustable handguns/knifes displays at each end of the cabinet. He had never seen so many weapons without it being in a video game. There was even four small cabinets full of different ammunition. _If the others saw all these weapons they would of thought that flare gun was a water gun. _

Looking at the different weapons, he saw some of the display weapons had banners of where they were made from, like the swords display had there own country banners over them, from the Western swords to the Japanese (katana) swords, they all had banners (Western,Chinese Japanese).

Studying a display of knifes on a oak wood table, Zack noticed two natural light brown wooden doors in the back of the room with handcrafted art on each doors, on the right door was a scenery of a moonlight time and the left door was a scenery of a sunny day. _I wonder what's in there-_

"YOU STUPID BITCH! IF YOU THINK THAT WIMP DARK ANGEL GOT US WITH THAT SNEAK ATTACK! THEN UNTIE THESE ROPE SO I CAN SHOW HER WHAT HAPPENS WITH LITTLE GIRLS' AND THEIR SLUTTY BODYGUARDS WHO THINK THEY CAN PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS! BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU AND THAT BODYGUARD OF YOURS! I'LL HAVE YOU BOTH CALLING ME DADDY!"

Couldn't believe what he was hearing, Zack forgetting the doors, made his way out of the room to find himself back in the hall. He started walking down the long walkway, _Where the hell did that voice come from, and who's speaking like that!?_

_..._

Checking he's surrounding, Zack found a glass window in the wall that was not too far from where he was standing. Walking over to it he looked through the glass, and what he saw left him shell shock.

Inside the window was a room with bright lights shining everything inside it, giving him a good view. The walls were faded white so was the floor. In the middle of the small room was two bulk guys sitting in green chairs back to back with each other. Their hands were tied to their on chair, making it hard for them to move, they both were wearing all black _Who are these guys? _

Looking at the guy further from the window, Zack couldn't see much of him except for his greases short black hair. The bigger of the two was the guy closer to the window,he had black hair too. But his was spiked up with blue highlights on the end, his face was between a bulldog and Bigfoot with beady black eyes.

...

**The white room**

"HEY PRINCESS! COME ON PRINCESS! I BET YOU'RE AFRAID TO COME NEAR US NOW THAT WE'RE AWAKE AND YOUR BODYGUARD DARK ANGEL LEFT YOU TO WATCH US! IF I WAS YOU I'D START CALLING ME YOUR LOVER! BECAUSE WHEN I GET FREE! I'M YOUR GONNA FIRST MAKE YOU BLEED FROM YOUR PUSSY! AND WHEN I GET BORED OF THAT! I'M GONNA TO MAKE YOU BLEED FROM YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS! BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BODYGUARD!" It was the guy closer to window that had been yelling insults. "Hey Rick, help me with these ropes, so we can have some fun with that princess and her Dark Angel before giving them to the boss."

The guy called Rick didn't move while he spoke in a low voice, for when he woke he knew they were in a room that is bugged, so he decide to his mouse voice, "Jake," he sighed, and choice at that moment to not tell Jake that the room was being bugged. " You know the boss would not be happy if you rape our targets-"

"Oh, please! Like the boss won't do it himself," Rick just rolled his eyes to himself as Jake kept talking, "this way we get a piece of ass. And then we'll clean them up after our fun. I mean she's not any different then the other royal princesses that I have kidnapped and raped, and all their bodyguards are just weaklings. Though I'm shock to see you assigned to kidnapping, aren't you usually assigned to assassinating high rank enemies like your brother does?" Being bugged, Rick in his low mouse voice, told why he was on what look like a low class mission. For he knew once 'she' gets wind of his failed mission, 'she' will kill him herself by using her birth powers.

"Yes mostly, but I was assigned to this mission by a higher member, who wants me to kill the Dark Angel and Lond-"

This time Jake thought it wise to lower he's own voice. "I can see why many want Dark Angel killed, but someone higher up, asked you to kill London? And does this higher up have a name?" Rick hesitated for a second before answering his low rank partner.

"I want give her real name, but I'll give you her code name, Black Widow-"

"BLACK WIDOW!" There was fear in Jake's eyes, as sweat appeared on his forehead, that had him forgetting to keep his voice down. "Even the boss and your brother fear her wrath, not to mention her god-like power. What made you take a mission from her?!" Rick could feel and see a dark shadow enter the room, but he still went on, even though the room was becoming cold as ice as the shadow got closer to him.

"My brother didn't take it, so I was ordered by her to do it." _This shadow is the Black Widow's! My time is up, but I need Jake to know everything, cause he can get it back to Zeta..._

"The boss doesn't know about this does he?" Jake was back to speaking in a low tone, not knowing of the danger in the room.

"Nope, these assassination missions was made under his nose, cause the Black Widow knows what he wants done with London, and the Black Widow doesn't share his plans, nor does she share Lucifer-"

"Wait, wait, wait! What your talking about, has to do with Lucif-..." With his mouth hanging open, Jake not speechless, wouldn't speak of that information that only higher up like Rick's brother was able to speak of. "Rick, why are you telling me all this? Aren't you forbidden to speak of this without being killed."

Rick's feet was getting frostbitten, but he kept going on, "Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself. Cause that young woman that you keep insulting, is more than what you see." _That's why you want her dead, right Black Widow! _Though he was shouting in his head, he was speaking to the Black Widow's shadow, who was connected to her. The shadow was now covering the whole room, without alarming Jake of it's deadly dark presents. However the dark shadow did answer Rick, but not with a voice, but from the icy feeling that was taking over his body from the waist down. In fact it was getting so cold that his teeth was chattering silently behind his closed chapped mouth.

"Who, that Dark Angel?" Rick didn't say anything, "Oh, great now you're talking in riddles," Jake complained, glaring at the floor. "You're starting to sound like your brother... Look if you're talking about Tipton princess, she's nothing but a pushover. She has only made this far cause of her 'Dark Angel' protecting her." A frown popped on his face, not moving his eyes from the floor. "How about we help each over out, cause I want to do something that even your brother couldn't accomplish, and that's, rape that Tipton bitch. So how about I keep London and you kill Dark Angel, that way both us wont be killed by either boss, cause half of the mission will be done." Jake explained, "So what do say?" He added, waiting for Rick's answer.

"You just don't get it, do you?" If he was upset with him, Jake couldn't tell by Rick's still quiet mouse voice. But Rick by now, was feeling like a ice block, which had him closing his eyes as his blood inside was boiling like hot lava. He knew the Black Widow's dark shadow had left awhile ago, but it's task was done...Rick was feeling like he was having a silent heart-attack, therefore Rick wanting his silent pain to end, bit his tongue until it was bleeding badly, but unfortunately by the time his mouth filled up with his blood, his heart busted inside his chest like a bomb, killing him instantly.

"Oh, don't worry about the boss knowing about this deal. I have a feeling that the boss won't say much once he finds out that it was Black Widow that order the Dark Angel's death, and besides that Tipton slut will be to traumatize too much after I'm done with her, to speak about all this, and we're lucky that London isn't nothing like the rest of her family, after all she always being protect by the 'Dark Angel', without Dark Angel, that London is easy pickings." Jake was smiling at his new plan, as he raised his voice. "YOU HEAR THAT TIPTON SLUT! YOUR EASY PICKINGS LIKE ALL PRINCESS BITCHES! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO TEAR YOU APART! With that, Jake started laughing, not knowing that his partner had already pay the price for his unfinished assignment.

...

**Outside the white room**

Zack at first was trying to hear the two man talking when they begun whispering to each other. But then he felt a unnatural feeling come over him, however before he could find out the weird source was coming from, it was gone which had him forgetting about the whole thing, as his eyes went a blaze when he heard the guy closer to the window, shout out again, That_ Bastard!_ He thought as he clutched his fist not knowing he was being watched.

"Zack?"

...

**Time after London left the workstation/control room**

Rushing down the walkway, London tried to keep her mind straight, _no matter what I do, I'm going to have to tell Zack the truth. _She made her way up some stone stairs then she walked down another hall that had her ancestors on each side of her. Opening the door at end of the hall, London strolled over to a walk-in closet in the bedroom she was in, grabbing the first thing in front of her, she sighed. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't to happy about it either, especially with Zack here.

_Ok, if I can't get in contact with Kirby. Then I need to reach dad, because there is no way in hell I'm going to let anything happen to them...Zack..._

Groaning, London started looking around for something in the back of the closet, _Now where did I put it last?_

Moving some boxes she found what she was looking for. _Thank you, your still here. _

Unlatching a black case with gold initials 'L.T.' on it, she took out a Stainless Ruger P95 Centerfire Pistol 9mm Luger .

"Hello, my little baby." London said, kissing the gun.

"It's been a while since mommy last seen you." Pulling out a white belly band from the case, she wrapped the band around her small frame before loading the gun and placing the 9mm in it's slot on the band.

Sliding on her dress, London look at her appearance from all directions in a 63x63 3 body mirror. _Yep the gun is concealed so Zack won't notice I have it. _

Leaving the closet, she stopped by a dark brown North Shore Bar making herself a quick strong drink, and down it in one glop then shook her head.

"Alright, Tipton it's you or them." Placing her empty glass on the bar counter, she finished couching herself.

"I'm not losing anymore love ones." with that thought she headed back to the workstation/control room.

...

Walking in, London noticed Zack was missing, swearing under her breath she quickened her pace over to the computer.

Speed typing on the keyboard, London kept sight on the computer screen, "Rebecca find my guest I brought with me!" she command the computer. Watching a screen pop up on the monitor she couldn't help but to smile when she saw that Zack had found the collection room, giggling she watch him study each weapon.

"Uncle Teddy, you would of loved Zack. He is so much like you." London gave a sad smile. " You two would of gotten along so well."

Wiping some tears off her face, she took a deep breath. "I need to stay on track and leave the past in the past."

Pressing a couple more keys, another screen came up. In this screen was the reason why all this bullshit started. Snarling, London clutched her teeth "Rebecca turn on the surround sound wall speakers in the 'White Room'" She said to the computer.

**(Yes Miss Tipton)**

Waiting a few seconds, London leaned back in her chair,

"YOU STUPID BITCH! IF YOU THINK THAT WIMP DARK ANGEL GOT US WITH THAT SNEAK ATTACK! THEN UNTIE THESES ROPE SO I CAN SHOW HER WHAT HAPPENS WITH LITTLE GIRLS' AND THEIR SLUTTY BODYGUARDS WHO THINK THEY CAN PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS! BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU AND THAT BODYGUARD OF YOURS! I'LL HAVE YOU BOTH CALLING ME DADDY!"

rolling her eyes, at the bigger guy's shouting. "Does he really think I'm afraid of him?" Crossing her legs, London watched as the bigger guy tried to get lose from his ropes. "Keep trying you fuck, you won't get out." As she said that, London heard footsteps coming from the hall. Standing up she made her way to the door to see Zack making his way down the hall to the White Room. Moving back to the workstation she check to see if the others were still a sleep, and when she saw they were, London went back to the computer "Rebecca I need a 'deep sleep' shot, and make it strong for two man."

**(One 'deep sleep' coming up Miss Tipton)**

A compartment on the desk opened to reveal a shot with green liquid in it. Taking the shot from the compartment, London study it. _If I get my answers from them, then I'll give them a painless death, that is after I inform that ass who 'Dark Angel' is._ Slipping the shot in her left shoe, she made her way to the White Room. When she got close, she saw Zack looking through the window.

"HEY PRINCESS! COME ON PRINCESS! I BET YOU'RE AFRAID TO COME NEAR US NOW THAT WE'RE AWAKE AND YOUR BODYGUARD 'DARK ANGEL' LEFT YOU TO WATCH US! IF I WAS YOU I'D START CALLING ME YOUR LOVER! BECAUSE WHEN i GET FREE! I'M GONNA FIRST MAKE YOU BLEED FROM YOUR PUSSY! AND WHEN I GET BORED OF THAT! I'M GONNA TO MAKE YOU BLEED FROM THAT PRETTY LITTLE ASS! BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BODYGUARD!"

Pressing a hand to her midsection feeling the hard steel under her dress, London gave a dark smirk. _The only one who's going to bleed is his stupid ass._

"Hey Rick, help me with these ropes so we can have some fun with that princess and her Dark Angel before giving them to the boss."

London's smirk turned into a smile when she saw Zack clutch his fist and actually growled.

Stepping up behind him, London could feel her heart racing, _the more I try to deny my feelings the more my desire grows. _The desire was becoming a hunger. A hunger that was getting hard to control, even after these years she'd known him. Her feelings never been this strong but she knew why she was feeling like this. _It's because I told him I'm a spy. _A part of her wish she didn't tell him and another part that was getting stronger was glad he knew. It was the same part of her that pulled him into a kiss on the elevator in Boston when she was 15 and he was 12.-

"YOU HEAR THAT TIPTON SLUT!? YOUR EASY PICKINGS LIKE ALL PRINCESS BITCHES! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO TEAR YOU APART!"

Being broke from her trail of thinking by that Jake's loud mouth, London shook herself from her memories and she sighed, before making her presents known to the teen boy.

"Zack?"

...

**Back to Zack**

Turning from the window, Zack saw London was behind him now wearing a White Onion Skin Tie Front Dress; a string tie under the bust to create an empire waist with tank style shoulders, a low v-front show off her tan skin and cleavage. Letting his eyes trail down the rest her body. The dress had two slits on each side of it, with the dress being see-through it gave her a sexy look. _Whoa! I never seen her wear something like this?_ Moving his eyes down her long tone legs. _I'm a sucker for killer legs. _On her feet were black suede Colin Stuart Crystal-back Booties with 5 inch heels. _Damn she could give a guy a boner with this look! _Looking back to her bust._ I can see her bathing suit through the dress! _

London couldn't help but smirk when she saw Zack was checking her out, _Your growing until a handsome young man that any girl would be happy to have as a boyfriend...too bad it can't never be me..._

Clearing her voice, London decide to tell a little of the truth to him, "Zack I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to say."

Looking back up to London's eyes, in a daze, Zack didn't think before speaking, "Sorry about that... I was a little side track."

London watched as Zack blushed after his slip up, _He looks so cute when he's embarrass... Uh! I need to focus-_

"I never seen you wear something like this ...you look _hot! Sexy!_cute."

Trying to hide her own red face, London was losing her focus at the task at hand, "Thanks Zack." _If it was any other guy saying that to me, I wouldn't believe them but because it's coming from Zack, I feel cute..._ London would of kept up this way of thinking, _No London you have to face facts,_ but her mental voice came to the surface,_ you and Zack can never be anything BUT FRIENDS!_ With her mental voice's words, London turned her face serious, as she pointed at the only window in the hallway."Those two guys in there are kidnappers and they came to this island to kidnap me."_ Forgive me for not telling you the whole truth, but I think it's best that I stick with half the truth..._ London looking at Zack's nervous face, couldn't control herself as she placed her hand on his face, giving him a reassuring smile._  
_

"Don't worry, we can see and hear them but they can't hear or see us."

This managed to calm him down. Slightly. For a few things was bothering him. "I couldn't hear anything while they we're whispering to each other. But I did hear that Jake guy say something about some 'Dark Angel' as well as said they're boss sent them? What does this boss want with you and this 'Dark Angel'?

Moving her hand from his face, London frown. "Not me exactly." she confessed a little. "But what I stand for."

Blinking at her "stand for...?" he said confused.

"Yes."London nod. "I stand for the future."

"Huh?"

London rolled her eyes. "I'm the only child daddy had which means I inherit the family's business and fortune."

"So? Even I know their are more wealthy people then Mr. Tipton. Take that lady who helped Tippy and Henry keep their jobs."

"Mrs. Delecourt?" _Well at lease I can tell the whole truth about the Delecourt's down fall._

"Yeah! That was her name."

"She died in a plane crash two years ago and her only living relative was her grandson Chris who led his family's success and wealth into the ground." She said "Since he was broke, he had to sell his family's mansion. Daddy gave it to Karina as a divorce gift last year."

"Weren't they old money?"

"Yes. But even old money runs out."

"But she was the riches person in Boston!"

"Your correct she 'was' the riches person in Boston. Now Daddy is, which means...-"

"People want the Tipton fortune and since your biologically his child your number one target to kidnappers."

"Bingo!" _that's part of the truth._

"Ok, that explains why their here and after you. But it still doesn't explain how they got here or how they knew we were on the this island. Or better yet, how did you know about this island so much if Cody led us here?"

London laughed. "Cody never led us here. I did.-"

"What!" Zack yells, _WHAT THE HELL!_

_Here comes half the facts of the truth, _London thought, getting ready to explain, without revealing to much to the teen boy. "Daddy's been having me check the competition around the world and testing and fixing his islands. Like Parrot Island for instance. Daddy just finish installing the new lifeboats. He told me I needed to test them out. When he explain about me getting to the family's private island. I agree to do the test. So I arrange for Kirby to keep the cameras off the lifeboats-"

"Kirby knows?"

"Yes. Since his promotion, Kirby's been the security on the ship so of course he knows."

"Who else knows your secret?" London decided to only say the other captain that controls the SST with Kirby, under her.

"Besides Kirby, Captain Lomford also. Now that we got that out of the way." She said with a grin. "I pretend to use one of the lifeboats as a closet. When really I was using it to make my trip to the island. I was about to press the safety button when I heard Cody and Bailey talking outside the lifeboat. Knowing I couldn't leave without them spotting me, I made sounds to get their attention which worked. I pretended to get a hair clip stuck to my butt-"

"You got a hair clip stuck to your what?" Zack started snickering.

"Hey! I was in a hurry to get going before Moseby found out I was missing." London exclaim as she playful hit his arm.

Zack couldn't help but to laugh harder, "The things you will do... 'To keep your secret'." He put up 'air quotes' that had London rolling her eyes at him, as she continued on.

"Anyway, I almost had them leaving after Bailey helped me." She shot a playful glare at him. "But just my luck, you and Woody joined the group and of course you know the rest.-"

"But that still doesn't explain how it was you who got us here and not Cody?"

"You haven't let me finish yet," London stated, before continuing. "I woke up early to make sure we were heading for the island-"

"How did you know where to go?"

Sighing, London groaned. "I had a homing device in my T-Phone-"

"T-Phone?"

"It's like a iPhone but better, daddy got his scientists to create it for personal uses." _Like a T-Phone for every member of the __organization._

"Oh,-"

"Can I finish now?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good." she said continuing where she left off. "It told me how close I was to the island, and as I was doing that I saw Cody waking up so I pretend to be a sleep. I watch him change the sail to west. I waited until he fell back asleep before switching the sail to north. When we got close for the water to pull us toward the island. I changed the sail back to west." She explained.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

C-"**Wait, are you telling me that if London didn't change the sail back to north? That we really would of been lost at sea?"**

Z-"**No, We would have been dead... Now can I get back to the story."**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

"Then I took Bailey's gum and your bologna...Don't give me that look Zack, I didn't eat the bologna-"

"But Woody smelled bologna on your breath." Zack interpreting her.

Looking back at him, London gave a cocky smirk before speaking, "I didn't eat the bologna. I just rubbed it on the gum to make it seem like I ate it. Because there was no way I was going to eat or let anybody else eat it._ There was no way I was going let you eat that! Why in the hell did you really have that in your pocket, I'll never know..._

Zack decided to change the subject when he saw London giving him a strange look. "How did those guys know we were here?"

London held back a smile when she realized why he change the subject_,_ and shrugged at him. "That I don't know? All I know is thanks to the security I knew they were on the island and I sneak attack them as you know since that jackass Jake screamed it earlier."

"But he said Dark Angel, not you-" London shook her head in amusement, which had Zack pausing in his speaking.

"Zack, the Dark Angel is me, she's mine code name," She pointed to the window, "those bone heads don't know the Dark Angel and me are one in the same."

"I guess you used the same sneak attack on them as you did on me, right." Though Zack was just joking, London wasn't smiling.

Sighing, she hung her head. " Yes, about what happen in the river? I thought one of them had got out or called for back up," She was shaking her head now, "if I knew it was you. I would of never tried do that to you-"

"Hey!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from shaking her head anymore. "I was only joking. I'm not mad at you anymore, and I did forgive you, so stop beating yourself for it." Zack told her before nudging her shoulder playful showing her they we're still friends.

Looking back at him, London giggled. "You always knew how to make me smile." she said smiling,_ I can't deny it anymore.. Zack, I'm in love with you_.

Giving a cocky smirk, "What can I say? It's a gift." Zack said while putting his arm around her shoulder, and in doing so, he lean closer to her to face.

"Besides you look beautiful when you smile." He whispered gazing into her mocha brown eyes.

Getting lost in his deep blue pools, London could see herself swimming in them, _He has the most beautiful eyes,_ not realizing how close they were getting, Zack reached for her with his eyes telling her what he couldn't. _I love you so much London, please don't push me away._ Leaning closer to him, London felted his arms wrap around her waist moving her more into his arms. P_leases don't let him notice the gun! Just let me have this moment with him_. Not breaking eye contact with each other Zack touch her face making London closed her eyes. She blushed when she felt his breath against her lips...

"DAMN! I'M GETTING THIRSTY! WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE BITCHES?

Jumping back from each other, London and Zack's heads turned to the window both thinking the same thing _THAT UGLY SON OF A BITCH! _

Sighing, London managed to calm herself down,_ What was I thinking?...We almost kissed_.._I can't let that happen again! _she though,thinking of Zack._ I love him too much to put him through that kind of hell. I just need to excerpt that we can never be anything but friends, and as soon as I get my answers from those jerks, I'm going to knock Zack out and place him near the shore so when he wakes up he'll believe it was all a dream. I mean he thought it was a dream, so why not let him keep believing it is. _

With that thought London looked over to Zack, and she was startled to find him glaring at the window; feeling her eyes on him, Zack turn back to her with a nervous smile, "Uh London about that kiss?" Zack rubbed his neck, "Well 'almost kiss'." He murmurer.

London couldn't help but to bite down on her bottom lip, she took a breath. "I'm...we...look...we really should talk about-." she shook her head when she saw Zack taking a step to her. Lifting her hand up in front of her to stop him "But I have some unfinished business to take care of." With that London walk over to a white door near the window. _Soon everything will back to normal._

Not caring that he failed to notice the white door earlier, Zack's smile lessened as his eyes widened. "Your going in there alone?" he asked with concerned in his voice.

Looking back at him, London gave a soft smile. "Yes I am. I need to know how they knew I was here. Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I was trained for stuff like this." Opening the door, she tilted her head back to look at him. "No matter what you hear? Don't come in this room, I mean DON'T!" She said before disappeared inside.

...

**White Room**

Closing the door, London glared at her prisoners, not wanting them to know she heard them the whole time, she walked closer to them with a innocence smile.

" Hi guys."

"Well.. well. Look who decides to join us?" Jake said smirking. "Hey lover did you bring me some 'milk'?"

London ignored him as she walked over to the quiet Rick. His greases short black hair was in a bowl cut style, his face was the shape of a scared crow, and his eyes were closed. _Something not right with him? He's not moving? _Studying his body more London noticed he wasn't breathing. _How can he be dead? He was talking to his partner just less then a hour ago! _Lifting his head, London saw blood sliding out of his mouth. _SHIT!_ _He killed himself! _She screamed in her head kicking the chair Rick was in. _Then that means their boss would of done worst. _

Looking over to Jake, London knew if she didn't get her answers from this guy she was fucked. Neglecting the now dead Rick she moved over to Jake, _I don't have time to play with this __jackass! Please Zack don't come in here, please forgive me for what I'm about to do._

She stood in front of Jake, and gave him a seductive look, moving her hands over his thighs "You said something about 'milk' lover?"

London watched his little member rise in his pants, his eyes following her hands. She knew she was triggering certain urges in him, _That's it fly... come to the spider. _she leaned over his body,"Close your eyes for me." she whisperer in his ear making sure his hands were still tied behind his chair. _Perfect, he can't move._"It's my first time... I'm a little scared. Do you think your partner would be mad that I picked you over him?" she asked in a innocent voice.

Closing his eyes Jake had a big smile on his face "Don't worry your pretty little head, Rick can sleep through anything but you know we could have more fun if you untie me, and besides maybe you can convince your bodyguard to join us, your not a real woman until your in a threesome. "

Rolling her eyes, standing up London pulled out her Centerfire 9mm from under her dress.

"Sorry, but I'm sure 'Dark Angel' is like me, she prefers her men to be good looking," London cocked her 9mm, "and alive." She said in a icy tone, smirking.

Hearing Dark Angel's voice, had Jake opening his eyes, which he came scared shitless as he saw only London standing there, holding a gun in front of him. The worst part that scared him the most was she had the gun pointing at his private. He knew with the disgusted look on her face and the cold tone in her voice that sound like Dark Angel's, that he was screwed and not the good kind he was hoping for. _So this is why Rick wanted me not to over look this princess, she's London Tipton and the Dark Angel! _Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jake brought scared eyes to London, "Your 'Dark Angel'?"

"Correct, Dumb-Ass." Her smirk never left her lips.

...

**After London entered the room**

"Well.. well. Look who decides to join us?" Jake said smirking. "Hey lover did you bring me some 'milk'?"

Zack watched as London disregard Jake, turning her attention to the Rick guy, and a few minutes walking over to Rick, Zack saw London jump back from his body. Her face was shocked then in a slit second she was pissed, kicking Rick's chair._ I wonder what he did to make her that mad? _

Right after that, London moved her attention from Rick to Jake, which Zack felt uneasy when she stood in front of Jake rubbing his thighs. _What is she doing?!_

His mind simply refused to believe the scene in front of him, _She's not like that- _

"You said something about 'milk' lover?" London's seduce voice snapped Zack out of his thoughts.

Tightening his teeth, he kept his eyes on them. _I know she's determine to get an answer. But what did that Rick guy do or say to get her to go this far...? What is she doing now? Is she...whispering to him... _Zack couldn't hear what she was saying. _I'm sick of all these whispering!_

Therefore Jake's cocky face was driving him crazy, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Rick can sleep through anything but you know we could have more fun if you untie me, and besides maybe you can convince your bodyguard to join us, your not a real women until your in a threesome."

_That sick asshole! Damn it London! Even if your suppose to be playing dumb. This is too much! _Zack placed his head in his hands, _I can't watch this anymore...it's just too much._

He begun stepping away from the window, _**I hope you don't hate me after this? ** _but stopped and frowned as London's earlier words went through his head. _And I thought this was no big deal. _He thought, sighing.

Closing the distance between him and the window, Zack assumed his watching. However, what was happening in the room, was not what he expected. Blocking his view of Jake, was London who was pointing a gun at him. "LONDON!" Which had Zack yelling, as he made his way to the door.

...

**Back to London**

"Tell me who your boss is? Is it Zeta that sent you and how did you know I was here?" London commanded, getting straight to the point.

Jake was scared but he wasn't a rat. He had his pride._"_If you want any answers,?" Jake said with a uneasy smile. "You'll have to talk to Rick because he's the only one who knows who he is."_Yeah right, like Rick going to tell her anything he's not call 'tight lip' for nothing, and who would ever want to rat out the Black Widow._

London couldn't believe what she was hearing, _FUCK! That sneaky jackass! _still not moving from her spot, "I can't ask Rick." Stepping up to him, "Because he's dead!"

Feeling the blood rush from his face Jake started to panic. "What did you do to him?! How did you kill him that fast!" Jake yelled, struggling in his chair. _If he did what I think he did then that means I'm a sitting duck._

Glaring at him, London put her finger on the trigger. "He killed himself, Apparently who ever is your boss is scarier then death. Or the fucker had to much pride to spill the beans?"

"LONDON!"

London turned her head as Zack bust through the door, she paused looking at him, frowning. "I told you to stay out!" _Now you have to see me like this._

"London drop the gun he's not worth it." Zack said reaching for her. _Please London don't do this!_

"I agree with the Martin twin-"

"Wait! How did you know his last name or he was a twin?" Pointing her 9mm at his head. "Start talking! I don't care about me but when you bring my family in it. I want answers!"

Zack was frozen, _They know who I am? But how?_

Jake was sweating now, feeling the steel against his head, he came to a decision. "I wont tell you nothing!" He growled, trying to intimidate London but it wasn't working.

Looking from one to the other, Zack was startle that London was staring at Jake with so much hatred. "London-"

"I'm going to count to three, if you don't start talking your going to leave out of this room in a body bag!" She said moving her gun back to his private.

Still not showing any fear, Jake glared into her face, "I dare you. You might be the so call Dark Angel, but your still nothing but a pussy princess. Who probable can't shoot a paper bag on the ground." He knew he was asking for it, but seeing the Martin kid made him think he was safe, since her eyes weren't as cold as they were earlier.

"1" London's voice was hard as steel.

_London won't do this? I mean this is London Tipton, she could barley shoot a flare gun...or was she acting then to...-_

"2"

Jake didn't struggle or move, he just sat there with pride in his eyes. _She wont do it, she has no balls. Rick you were stupid to give up so easy._

"_3!" _

Complete silents fell over the room until London spoke.

"Are you going to talk?"_Last chance..._

Jake smirked, "I was right your nothing but-."

**BANG! **

Zack jumped back when he heard the gun go off, _Oh my GOD! _

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Jake had tears going down his face as he was in so much pain.

"I told you, I want answers!" London said checking her 9mm. "I have more bullets left." Cocking her gun back. "Now who's all talk?" London smirked.

"YOU STUPID DAMN BITCH! I'M FUCKING BLEEDING!" Jake was getting daze with foam coming from his mouth and blood sliding down his legs to the floor. "YOU SHOT MY DICK!" he screamed through his tears and pain.

Pressing his back against the wall behind him, Zack was paralyze he never seen this much real blood up close. "Lond-"

"Look, I told you to stay out! But you didn't listen. So deal with it!" London growled to Zack with her eyes still on the bleeding Jake. _I'm sorry_ _Zack, now you do hate me._

Jake knew he was dying, and from the look in London's eyes he could tell he would of already been dead if that boy wasn't there. "Well ain't this cute," He said spiting up a little blood. "Trying to protect your little boyfriend?" When London's face harden, Jake knew he hit a soft spot. "Oh, so the rumors are right? Miss Tipton has her eyes on one of the Martin twins, but which one I wonder?" Jack started laughing out loud with London's shock look.

"How do you know me!" Zack yelled. _I never met this guy!_

With blurry eyes Jake gave a nasty smile to Zack. "I don't know you? I know the Martin twins. The twins who not only are close to London but are watched by Wilfred Tipton and if rumors are right, then both Tiptons our very fond of you and your brother." Turning back to London, Jake licked his bloody lips not bother by the taste. "So which one of them is he?"

"Shut up!" London yelled holding her gun to his face. "Where did you hear these rumors? Tell me!" _NO! NO! This can't be! Paul said that Zeta doesn't know about Cody and Zack, so how does this low rank member no about them!?_

Not caring anymore about his boss, Jake snickered "All the assassins and kidnappers in Zeta's underworld know about them. You have a few rats on the ship. Because we didn't know anything about them until some guy that went by name Ashton?" Zack felted a unsettling in his stomach. "He was a bratty kid who wanted vengeance on the twin called Zack." He watched for a reaction from them. The boy's face turned pale, London's face didn't change.

"He had a few hit-mans try to kill him. But they always ended up dead. So when the rest of us turned him down. He ended up dead. You think that would of told us something but it didn't. Not even two months after that. The number one dead-beat on everyone's list. Wines up paying everyone he owes." Seeing both of they're confuse faces, Jake smiled. "Turns out if it wasn't for two blond kids and one heiress. He would of been dead. If I'm not..mistaking his name was Milos."

Both Zack and London looked at each other, with Jake watching the whole thing.

"The last person who told the rumor was Armando-.

"WHAT!" both of them said. _THAT SON OF A BITCH!/That Fuck told these people about me and Cody! I should of broke all his bones in his body when I had the chance!_

Laughing harder, Jake could feel his body slipping, it was getting numbed. But he didn't care, cause he was having to much fun. "Yep your last boyfriend Armando was working for my boss Zeta. He saw how... how Wilfred watched over Zack and Cody and how you acted around them. He even said he was falling for you, that was until he saw how close you were to one of the twins..." Blinking a couple of times, Jake couch up more blood and started to shiver. "I can't rem..eber...which..one... itwas..."

London pulled out a shot from her left ankle bootie, "Jake tell me what you and Rick were going to do with the others after you had me." She asked very calm while injection his right arm with some 'deep sleep' liquid that will stop his heart in a hour.

Not even feeling the shot, Jake turns his head to Zack who had a petrified look.

"We were allowed to do whatever we wanted to.. do to them. After hearing about how you were so close to the Martin boys. I was going let Rick have some fun with them since I don't swing that way. I was going to let you watch the whole thing. Then I was going to cut off each one of their fingers and toes."

Jake saw the boy's face go from petrified to furious, it just made his day.

"I would of took that fatass, cut him open to see all his insides. And that other pretty little thing with you? I would of tie her up butt naked and had my way with her. I bet she's a screamer ?,.." His heartbeat was beating really fast, but he felt so light.

He watched as London walked over to the angry boy, putting him in a hug, "Shh..calm down." kissing his forehead. "He's just talking now... don't let him get to you." _Oh my Zack, I never wanted you to see this..._

Jake watched the boy calm down. But what caught him was the boy was staring at him over London's shoulder with deep dark blue eyes that look like midnight. Jake's eyes widened at this. He knew which twin this one was. For he couldn't forget how enraged Armando was when he got fire from his job on the ship because he got in a fight with that boy.

_**His eyes were not like his brother's. His brother's eyes are lighter blue, while his are a deep midnight blue specially when his angry. **_

_**But why did you get in a fight with him? **_

He remembered the jealous look in Armando's snake like eyes.

_**Because of London.**_

_**London? What does she got to do with it?**_

_**She was spending to much time with him. If they weren't having breakfast together, they were having lunch or dinner. And don't get me started with them doing they're homework in his cabin.**_

_**What was wrong with her doing homework in his cabin? Didn't he have a roommate?**_

_**No. He had his own room.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**You were falling for her weren't you? **_

_**Yes... But she was in love with another... I was just someone to date in the mean time.**_

_**Who was she in love with? The Martin boy?**_

_**Yes. I was so pissed about the whole thing, that I fronted her about it.**_

_**What happen?**_

_**She told me they were just friends and she wasn't going to break her friendship with him to make me happy. We end up in an argument. I told her I loved her and wanted her to stop hanging out with him.**_

_**What then?**_

_**She broke up with me. I was so mad that I went looking for him, I found him flirting with some girl name Robin. And the look on his face told me he wasn't happy to see me either. I told him, he had all these girls on the ship. Why don't he leave London alone.**_

_**What did he say?**_

_**He said he didn't know what I was talking about? That him and London had a Platonic friendship. That they're more like brother and sister. Not believe him I told him to stay away from her. **_

_**I bet he said no?**_

_**Your right, he did. I even threaten him. He told me that he will stop hanging out with London when she tells him to stop. I was already furious with mine and London's break-up that I punched him. Not seeing my strike he went down, I thought that was it! He learned his listen. But I was wrong. It was almost like I didn't hit him. He strike me back, and before I knew it? We were fighting. It took two body guards to break us up.**_

_**I got to ask? Who won the fight?**_

_**Since you know me too well, I guess I'll tell you...**_

_**Well?**_

_**He did.**_

_**WHAT! BUT HOW!**_

_**You know I'm sitting right beside you?**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**That's ok. Yeah, he won... I was surprise too. You think for being short he would be a push over? Wrong. Instead of wining my girlfriend's love and scaring him. I was shock that I couldn't lay a hit on him. He was actually kicking my ass! I'll never forget that look in his eyes. I'm telling you. There is more to Zack Martin then he lets on.**_

Jake couldn't believe this was Zack, _To think this boy already has a name for himself in the underworld. All because he kick the Boss's number one hitman's ass. _Jake felted his eyes get heavy, smiling he spoke.

"London can you undo my ropes? I mean there's no reason for them now."

She turned her head to Jake while still holding Zack, "You still haven't told me how you knew we were here?"J_ust die already!_

Shaking his head, Jake gave a grin. "Hey Zack! Will you tell your difficulty girlfriend to undo these rope. Come on... be a pal."

London and Zack both froze like statues._ He knows he's Zack/He knows I'm Zack!_

Laughing, "Don't worry I'm the only person who knows who you are. And I won't be here to long." Trying to giggle but sounding like a whimper, Jake gave them the biggest smile he could, showing all his teeth that was stain with his own blood. "I just...wanted..t.o..se.e ..e." As he stuttered, Jake could feel his heart beats getting slower with every word. whe..n.I.s..aid..hi.s nam..."

London walking over to Jake checking his pulse, spoke over her shoulder "He's dead."

Undoing the ropes on both Rick and Jake; they're corpse felled to the floor covering the white floor with they're blood. London drawled back from the bodies, _I need a shower. I smell like blood. I hate that smell!_ London looked up to find Zack gone.

Frowning, London made her way out of the room, and found him leaning on the wall out in hall, she walked up to him. "I'm going to go clean up, if your still here when I get back, we'll talk but if your not I'll understand." she said before walking down the hall. _I know when ever you look at me now you'll see a monster. What am I going to do about the underworld knowing about them. I have no choice... I have to do everything in my power to keep them safe no matter what..._

_..._

After London was out of sight, Zack sighed. _So this is her life? I don't know what to think!? I just watch a guy die in front of me while he told me how him and his partner was going to kill all of us!_ Zack couldn't help but feel tears come to his eyes, wiping them he started walking in the direction London went, and not long, finding himself in front of a flight of stone stairs, _I could just turned back around and forget all this..._

_**Look, Zack. Behind these doors is a part of who I am... I'm not going to force you into anything a**__**nd I know you won't tell anybody, what's inside this mountain. But you have to understand that, what's behind these doors, no one can know about. So I'm giving you a chance to turned back now. **_

Shaking his head Zack sighed, _No I'm not backing down. I'll keep London's secret. But I wont let her do this alone... I just can't. She has kept this from all her friends, _Sighing again, _I don't want to be one of those friends... _Placing his hand on his forehead where London kissed him, Zack knew he was blushing, _I don't want to just be her friend anymore..._

"_**All the assassins and kidnappers in Zeta's underworld know about them."**_

_I'm sorry Cody please forgive me,_ Zack thought after Jake's words entered his mind, _but__ I __promise I want let anything happen to you baby brother... _His eyes glaze up at the stairs. "Or you London."

...

Making these promises to himself, Zack started up the stone stairs that brought him to a long hall. Walking through it, Zack saw pictures on the wall with people he never seen.

On his left were pictures of women in royal clothes and on the right was the same thing, but instead of women there, it was men in royal clothes. As he got to the end of the hall, there was a rich redwood door and two picture frames on each side of it. The left side was a picture of London in royal purple robes while on the right was no picture just a gold frame. Knocking on the door, Zack waited for London to answer it, seeing that she wasn't coming. Zack checked the door to see if it was locked, it wasn't.

Opening the door he walked in, he found himself in a full size master bedroom and living-room area; on the right side of the room was the living-room area with a 69'Wx38'Dx38'H blue mist love-seat and a 92'Wx38'Dx38'H blue mist long couch, a 52'Wx28'Dx19'H coffee table with a dark brown finish, and against the wall in front of the living room set was a LCD 30 inch flat TV on a 62'Wx20'Dx25'H TV-stand with the same texture as the coffee table, there was a 70'Wx21'Dx42'H North Shore Bar with a dark brown finish to it, beside two white doors. On the left side of the room was the master bedroom area with a 84'Wx 95'Dx87'H RowleyCreek California King Canopy Bed with black wood, white lace curtains on sliver rails mounted to the ceiling over the bed with lavender silk sheets,lavender silk pillows with a purple/black cover half hanging off the bed.

There were two black end tables on each side of the bed, there were two sliding glass doors leading out to a balcony. Zack was shock to find that it was still night time, and the sun haven't even come up yet. _Damn, what time is it? _He looked over at a black digital clock with yellow highlight numbers on the end table on the right,

_11:00 pm, __It's not even 12:00 yet. But I guess that's what you expect for being on a island with nothing to do but eat and sleep-. _

"Ah! I needed that shower." London said, coming out drying her hair with a dark blue towel, wearing a Issa Short Kimono Dress; the kimono had a print silk-chiffon feature with a pleated shawl collar with a deep V neck look and an attached tie at the waist, with long kimono sleeves. The short kimono had a black background with light and dark red leafs,flowers on it. On her feet were black/gold rhinestone sandals. Moving over to the bed London didn't notice Zack was in the room as she stretched out on the canopy bed. "Hmm... I love silk sheets."

Watching her, had Zack smiling, _she looks like a little kid. _"London?"

Sitting up, London turned her face to him. "I would of thought you've left by now?"_Why are you still here?_

Chuckling, Zack moved to the bed. "To be honest I was thinking of leaving and forgetting this whole thing."

London leaned her head down, _I wish you would! I know now as long as you are near me your in danger-_

Her thoughts were cut off by Zack who put his hand under her chin lifting her head up. "But then Cody came to mind... I need to protect my brother," Gazing in her eyes. "and I want to help you. I don't want you to do this by yourself anymore."_I want to be closer to you, to protect-_

_NO! _London jump up from the bed, "But, Zack that's dangerous! You could get hurt or killed-"

"And so can you!" He said standing up, "Now that I know, I can't just watch you do all this on your own." running his hand through his hair. "After what I saw just a couple of hours ago, I wont let you go that far again."

"Since when did you become my dad!" London yelled. "I been doing this-"

"What! Seducing people before killing them! Do you know what you looked like in there?" Not waiting for her to answer, Zack went on. "A seductress! You looked like a seductress! I can't believe your dad is so stupid to-"

Just as the insult to her dad left his mouth she slapped him.

"Don't call my dad stupid!" She glared at him, "It's not easy being a Tipton! Everything you do the damn world knows! You can't even go to a park as a child without having cameras in your face or a gun!" _or able to tell you how much I love you,_ Her hands were far from steady, so she curled them into fists. _No, I work to hard to let you and Cody fall into this life! _"Dad and I are the only Tipton's left." Looking over at Zack, she saw he haven't move from his spot from when she slapped him. He was holding his right cheek staring at his shoes, _This is the only way to make him understand...I have no choice but to tell him the whole truth,_ she sighed,

"Zack, do you have a uncle or aunt?" _I'll start there..._

Still not moving, Zack was in thought, _I shouldn't of said that to her,_ before speaking, "Yeah."

"On your mother's side or your dad's?"

"Both. Me and Cody have one aunt on mom's side and a uncle and aunt on dad's."

"Who's your favorite?"

Zack moved his hand from his face but kept his eyes on the floor. "Dad's older brother Uncle Paul. When Cody and I was little, we use to hang out with him. He let us get away with anything, that's who taught me pranks." _Why is she asking me these questions?_

London smiled,_ so Paul was already training them before he went to dad? _She thought to herself before sighing, "Uncles are the best aren't they?"

Lifting his head up, Zack look at her. "Why are you asking me about my relatives?"

" I had a uncle name Lon Tipton everyone called him Teddy, I was name after him, _Why can I opened up to you but no one else? _ "I was 4 years old when my parents got a divorce. I went from mom to dad for months after that, and if it wasn't for Uncle Teddy. I would of blamed myself for they're break-up. Before Moseby's became my guardian, Uncle Teddy watched me." Putting her arms around herself, London closed her eyes. "When word got out that my parents weren't together, all hell broke loose. People accused dad was to influence on the divorce to care about his business. So dad's rivals took advantage of his circumstance. They tried to take my mom, but since mom couldn't stay in one place to long," Sustaining her tears, London continued. "they went for me. At first with Uncle Teddy's protection, they couldn't get near me. But being a restless 4 year old,who wasn't allowed to go play in the park or with other kids. I remember my way to the park, so I snuck out of Uncle's townhouse in London. He found me two hours later on some swings, and after he lectured me. We stayed in the park a little longer playing. The whole time we were there, I was being watched and didn't know it. The time we walked back to his townhouse." Zack lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't he use any transportation to get to the park?" _She's never told me she has's a uncle, he sounds cool._

Letting go of herself, giving a small smile, London look back at him. _I was right, Uncle Teddy would of loved you_. " Uncle Teddy and dad were twin brothers and even though they look alike. They were completely different from each other just like you and Cody. Dad would pay someone to drive him around the corner, while Uncle Teddy wouldn't use any of his transportation unless it was necessary, and since the park was two blocks from his place. He walked there to get me.

"Your uncle and dad are twins?"_ oh man, now I got to meet this guy!_

"Were twins."

At these words, Zack felt a cold chill go down his back. "What do you mean 'were'?... Did your uncle die?" _Whoa... her dad lost his twin... Man, I be a wreck without Cody around, it be like a part of myself died with him..._

"No. ...He was murdered." As the painful memory resurface, the warmth in London's eyes disappeared. "We got back from the park just as the street lights came on." Zack could tell with her body language that she was reliving it. "He made a homemade pepperoni and sausage pizza while singing 'Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast and we had chocolate ice cream for dessert. Since it was to late to watch my movie 'Aladdin. Uncle Teddy sung my favorite lullaby 'When You Wish Upon a Star'." London hugged herself again, "He always knew how to make me feel loved." and bit down on her lip. "I don't know how long I was sleeping but I got woken up from a loud sound down stairs. I called out to Uncle Teddy. But when he didn't answer my call and the noise didn't stop I got out of bed and went to find what the noise down stairs was." London closed her eyes when she felt wetness on her cheeks. Zack noticed how she was struggling to continue.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

She stepped back,"No. I'm not.", she covered her face with her hands.

Realizing she didn't need comfort but a friend, Zack stayed in his spot."Do you want to stop?" He spoke in low soft voice.

London moved her hands from her face, shaking her head. "No...I been holding this in for to long." She said wiping her tears. "I need to let this out." There was something in her eyes, something dark and passionate and something else he wasn't sure of. "And I'm glad it's you I'm telling, not anyone else." _You make me feel safe..._

"I'm glad too," He said putting his hands in his pockets. If he didn't do something with his hands, he was going to touch her. _I need to be her friend right now! _He wasn't sure he could handle being just friends.

There were tears threatening again, but London refused them.

"When I came down the stairs and entered the living room where the noise was coming from. There was six man wearing all black. Two of them were ransacking the living room looking for something, and two others were holding my uncle up from his arms, while the last one kept punching him. I scream for them to stop, the one punching him ordered the others to stop what they were doing. The two men holding my uncle dropped him. Not caring about my safety I ran over to my uncle on the floor. His face was so bloody, I could barely recognize him. I started shaking him asking him to get up. Hearing someone laughing, I turned to see the man who was giving orders just a second ago, standing over me. He told me to come with them. I cried 'No', moving closer to Uncle Teddy, and my uncle whisper in my ear, he told me not to worry, and that no one was going to take away his 'little diamond'. When the men reach for me I close my eyes still screaming. When nothing happen I opened my eyes to find Uncle Teddy holding the guy back. But since I was to scared of the men, I went to hide, and from my hiding place I watched my uncle fight the leader, I never seen Uncle Teddy fight before then. He was holding his on with the leader, but that stopped when one against one became one against six, they had him restrain not to long after. I was still hiding in my place under the stairs when the leader told me to come out of hiding or he was going to kill my uncle. Now wet and terrified, I came out from under the stairs. When I was in view of them; one of the bigger guys had his arm around Uncle Teddy's neck. Back then, I didn't know he was in a choke-hold. Walking towards the leader I saw my uncle trying to get free. So I told the leader that if he promise he let Uncle Teddy go, then I'll go with them. Understanding what I meant the leader ordered the man to let go of my uncle. The guy loosen his hold on him, but still had his arm around his neck. Looking back at the leader I asked him why was that guy still holding him?" She said taking a deep breath. "He said that my uncle will be free when I came to him. So I made my way over to the leader."

Zack was enraged, _Those ASSHOLES! How could they put a 4 year old through that?_

"When I was standing in front of him, he grabbed my arm and gave me a smirk." She didn't stop her tears this time, "He remarked that I was the most stupid Tipton he ever met, and with that he snapped his finger and not even a second afterwords, I heard a thump sound." Closing her eyes, "I turned my head...back to where Uncle Teddy was being held...he was face...down.. on the floor..not moving," she said between her tears.

**( AN:Since it takes to much time, I'm not going to show her crying. But just write her words)**

"Glaring at the leader, I kicked him in the shin. When he released me, I rushed over to my uncle. I shook him harder then before. And as I did this, the windows in the townhouse shattered revealing dad's secret service. While they restrained the goons. I kept on shaking Uncle Teddy... I knew deep down he was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to believe he was. I slide under his arm quietly singing 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast. I paused every-time waiting for him to sing the townspeople's part. But he never did. When they begun to take him away. I tighten my hug on him, yelling at them to leave him alone, and that he was going to wake up anytime. I kept repeating the song over and over for hours..."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

C-**"Poor London..."**

Z-**"Yeah I know...We have a room dedicated to him with a statue of him in the center...London goes in there sometimes to talk to him...and so do I."**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

"Until I heard someone calling my name, the one calling my name was dad. He was standing behind me with tears in his eyes. Finally accepting that Uncle Teddy was really gone, I ran into my dad's arms crying asking him to bring Uncle Teddy back." Using well-honed control, she relaxed.

"Two days later, dad put out a missing bulletin. The world thought Lon Tipton just disappeared, while close friends and family knew the truth. He was murder protecting his niece. One year went by, I was 5 now and had a new guardian Mr. Moseby. After Uncle Teddy's death, dad tried to be there for me but because he was missing his twin brother he started to distract himself with work and new wives... I was the last thing on his mind at the time.

Missing Uncle Teddy and not having daddy around, I distance myself from everyone. I didn't care about anything I just stayed to myself. After I failed preschool twice, dad came to the Boston hotel where I was now staying since Moseby was the manager there.

Seeing that I haven't seen him since I was 5 years old, I lad in on him. I told him that he should of never put Uncle Teddy in charge of me. I told him it was his fault that Uncle Teddy was dead. To upset to realize I went to far with my words, I kept yelling until dad slammed his fist down on the coffee table and stood up glaring at me.

He said 'now you get this straight young lady I didn't order Teddy to protect you. He volunteer to watch you even when I told him not to, he still did. I was never Teddy's boss. We were partners. We both were running the Tipton business just like all the Tiptons had. Teddy was his own person, he choice to take care of you. I had no say in it. Even though he knew it was dangerous he still did it. And you want to know why?.. Because your his diamond. My baby brother didn't won't anybody but him protecting you.'

After he told me that I became angrier, I told him I didn't wont anybody else protecting me. I didn't won't other people dying because of me. He told me he couldn't stop that. But he could help me protect myself and others.

Not understanding where he was going with this. Dad went to the door opening it, and when he came back in, there were two guys with him. Both of them were wearing business suits, one of them had black hair and the other one had light brown hair. Dad introduce them to me, their names were Holt Hashimoto and Paul Martin-

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

C-**"Uncle Paul and Hashimoto knew London back then! How-"**

Z-**"Cody if keep interrupting the story, we'll never finish...And believe me this isn't even half the story."**

C**-"Sorry, carry on."**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

"Paul Martin! Uncle Paul?"

"Yep. Him and Holt went to college with dad and Uncle Teddy and trained in martial arts with them-

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

C-**"MARTIAL ARTS!"**

Z-**"CODY!"**

C-**"Sorry."**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''"They are both my godfathers. After the introduction, dad explained that Paul and Holt were going to train me to get stronger.

He said they were going take me to one of our secret islands**( AN: guess which island ^^ you only get one try)** and put me through some specialized training. But I would always come home for the holidays.

Not wanting anyone else I care for, get hurt or killed. I agreed to do the training. I was 7 when I started training and 13 when I finished my basic training.

Holt kept my school work up while both of him and Paul trained me. By the time I left the island. I was a black belt and was at a 11th grade level of education. And since I was more smarter then most of the kids in my class. I started skipping school to help dad with his business keeping my eye on every employee. Cause 'the best way to grade one's work is when they don't know they're being graded'. _Well that last part of what I do as an agent was partly true...kind of,_ "I mean who would ever think that I London Tipton was more then just a dim-witted spoiled, rich girl." She said giving a cute smile. "Yay me!"

Zack shook his head laughing, "Your right no one would, and if I wasn't standing right here I wouldn't believe it."

London lifted an eyebrow at him. "You didn't believe it." She said with a grin. "You thought it was a dream." She stated to him, trying not to laugh.

"Well...? I mean now I believe it. But earlier I was still shocked."

Rolling her eyes, London sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh come on Zack, you shouldn't of been that surprise. After all the times we hang out with each other. You knew I wasn't as dim-witted as I act. Just like you aren't as dumb as you want others to believe."

Sitting down beside her, Zack nodded. "You got me there, I wasn't that shock that there was more to you. But I was shock to discover you are a spy." he said scooting further on the bed laying on his back.

London smiled, "Not as shock as to find I know Paul." She said gazing at the night sky through the glass doors. Turning to the right end table London saw the clock read 1:15 am.

"Yeah that was shocking, to think our Uncle is your godfather." He said staring up at the white ceiling.

"You and Cody were so cute when you were babies. Especially you Zack, you were so cute with your blue toy guitar running around in your birthday suit." London said, giggling behind her hand.

Raising up, Zack knew his face was burning. "How did you...? I mean I thought I burned all my embarrassing baby picture last year before we left the hotel?"

"You probable did." She said giving him a evil smirk, "But I got to see them a month after they were made."

"How?" He said, not catching on.

Giving Zack a look that said 'are you that slow' London sighed. "Really Zack, you should of got this. Who took most of yours and Cody's pictures when you were little?"

Slapping his forehead, "Uncle Paul." Zack murmurer.

London nodded. "When Paul would leave to go visit his family, he always came back with pictures mostly of you and Cody."

"You knew about us before you met us?" He asked.

"Of course." London said. "If it wasn't for Paul telling dad that you and Cody had potential none of you would of moved to the Tipton hotel in Boston."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

C-**"You-!"**

Z-**"Cody, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth...but know if you keep interrupting me, I'm not going to feel bad about leaving you in the dark about the part of my life you didn't know. :[**

C-**"Hurtful!" T.T**

Z-**"Cody it wasn't funny when Woody said it and it's not funny when ****you**** say it." :P**

C-"**Sorry Mister Martin." :0**

Z**-"?"**

Z-**"Why in the hell did you call me that!?" :C**

C-**"Sorry, inside joke." ^_^**

Z-**"Whatever." -_-?**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Zack was looking confuse, "But I thought mom-"

"Zack, think about it?" said London, shaking her head, "Yes Carey has a beautiful voice.. but with all the money dad has to spare, he could of hired someone famous. The only reason dad hire her was because of you and Cody. The first day you two step into the Tipton hotel, you were being watched by dad's undercover agents."

"Whoa."

"Paul wanted to start yours and Cody training right after you moved to the hotel. But dad wanted to wait a little longer-"

"You mean to tell me, that if Mr. Tipton wasn't still testing us? Me and Cody would be training to become spies for him?" Zack asked.

Sitting Indian style, London rubbed her hand over the silk sheet. "Dad was ready to put you both through training after you two turned 14."

"So why didn't he? What stopped him from going ahead with the training?" Zack asked, more confused then before.

London held back at first, then relented "Me-"

"You?" He shouted in shock.

London nodded, "While dad was testing you and Cody. I was getting close to you two, so when dad told me he was ready to put you two through training I said no."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I cherish yours and Cody's safety like all my family." London answer while avoiding his eyes. "I won't stand by and watch another love one die because I couldn't protect them, and the only way to keep you and Cody safe was to make sure you never found out about the training."

Zack shook his head, "But yet here we are?"

_Yeah here we are... _She sighed but still nod her head again. "If it was up to me you still be in the dark about all this."

"That was never your choice to make." he murmurer.

She turned her head back to him. "What did you say?"

His eyes darkened and narrowed. "You heard me." he said. "Maybe just maybe we wanted to keep you safe-

"I DON'T NEED ANYBODY PROTECTING ME!" she yelled in his face. "And I didn't ask-"

They were close, knees brushing, bodies bent toward each other(face to face). He noted her eyes had fire in them and with that fire was sadness. He wanted so bad to remove that sadness. When she started yelling at him, Zack found his eyes trailing down to her lips. _The hell with this!_

He put his hands firmly on either side of her face and kissed her. London didn't have time to refuse if she wanted too. He was quick. Before she could deny or protest, his mouth was on hers, covering and conquering. His mouth, his hands, his body when he pulled her against him, were hard and demanding. The swift frisson of fear had her lifting a hand to push against his shoulder,_ Zack we can't do this!_ As he deepen the kiss London's fear turned to an ache, _I feel so warm_. She fisted her hand against him, forced to fight herself now rather then him, _London stop him! You can't fall_. Despite London's mental voice trying to reach her, London was being taking over by her need for this taste-able mouth of his.

She was taut as a wire. Zack could feel her nerves sizzle and snap as he clamped her against him, _I dreamed of kissing her back for so long, but never thought it be this good_. He knew it was wrong, unfair, even despicable,but damn it, he needed to show her how much she means to him. He needed to convince her that she couldn't keep doing this by herself. She shuddered. A soft, yielding sound followed. And her lips parted beneath his in irresistible and avid invitation,_ I want more please don't stop_. Swearing, he plunged, dragging her head back by the hair so that he could take more of what she so mindlessly offered. Her mouth was a banquet, and he too racked with hunger to stem the greed, _she still taste like strawberries_. He could smell her hair, fresh from her shower with orange scent, her skin, soft to the touch with a coconut fragrance. Each separate scents slammed into his system, pumping through his blood, roaring through his head to churn a need he'd hoped never left. _Damn it! I can't control myself I need more..._

London couldn't breathe, or think. All of the weighty and worrisome cares she carried in her vanished. In their place, rioting sensations sprinted. The tensed muscle under her fingers, the hot and desperate taste of his mouth, the thunder of heartbeat that raced with dizzying speed. She was wrapped around him more now, her fingers digging in, her body straining, her mouth as urgent and impatient as his. None of her boyfriends ever kiss her like this or held her so close to them. None have ever made her feel this free, _He really knows how to hold a woman._ She wanted to feel his hands on her, rough and demanding, to have his body cover hers on the soft silk sheets. To be wild and willful. The sheer power of that want ripped through her, tearing through her lips in a sobbing moan. Zack's fingers were curled into her short kimono dress, had nearly ripped it aside before he caught himself, cursed himself. And released her. London's shallow ragged breaths were both condemnation and seduction as he forced himself to pull away.

"I'm sorry London." He said after running his hand through his hair. He knew he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know his desire for her was that strong. He had never kiss someone with that much passion before, sure he had his share of kisses. But nothing like that.

_After that kiss, our friendship just went out the window._

Sighing at this thought, he got off the bed but he didn't make it any further then that, when he felt a tug on his arm, looking back he saw London holding his arm. "London what are doing?"

_I never felt that free, I don't want it to end! _Biting her bottom lip, London kept her eyes on him. "If I wanted you to stop I would of stopped you." They both knew she was lying about that, because for some reason she couldn't budge him earlier. Leaning on her knees, London pulled Zack to her, _I love you Zack, I want to show you how much._ He could see her dark brown eyes calling to him, he watch as she licked her lips before kissing him. Not breaking the kiss, London laid back on the silk sheets taking him with her. Feeling his burning hunger return he fit his mouth to hers more aggressively, tasting her, circling the inner softness of her sweet lips. She responded with a low sound,and then her tongue ventured forward to meet his-

**(Miss Tipton, message from SS Tipton coming through. I repeat message from SS Tipton coming through.)**

Growling, Zack rolled off of London. Sitting up, London moved her hand through her hair, _I wish I wasn't a Tipton right now...No I can't think like that_, she looked over to Zack. _We can't be lovers but we can be partners...He's strong...but the way he hides it, tells me he's had some training in martial arts...but where...the only way I'll find out is if I test him myself... _"Zack?"

"Yeah?" he said turning to her.

"When we get back to the ship your training starts." she couldn't help but smile at his shock face.

"What change your mind?" he asked.

Leaning over to his face, she slide her hand down his cheek before brushing her lips over his,_ cause we can't be together after we leave this mountain, so I'm going show you how much I love you ever chance I get. _"I think I need more help, besides Paul would be happy that I'm allowing one of his nephews to follow in his footsteps."

"Is that the only reason?" Zack smirked pulling her closer. _This feels so natural, like she was made to fit my arms..._

Giving a gasp, London put her hand on her chest, "Zack? Whatever would give you the idea I had any other reason?" she said with a innocent look.

Rolling his eyes but still smiling, Zack kissed her forehead, "Your something else." he whisper, brushing his face into her hair.

London wanted to stay in his arms a little longer, but knew she still had work to do, _My work is never done._ Moving out of his embrace, she jumped off the bed, and looked over her shoulder, winking at him, before a sly smile came to her face, _My, my what do we have here._

"I'm going to check the message sent from SS Tipton, maybe Kirby can tell me whats going on." Pointing a finger to him. "And you are going to go take a shower." She said after fixing her dress.

"Uh...London, this is all I have, it would look weird if I had clean clothes on, when everyone else, besides you, still had the same thing on." He said while standing up from the bed.

Giggling, she walked into the bathroom, and brought out a clean blue towel. "I know that, I'm saying that you can take a nice shower and still put back on your same clothes." she said, _Maybe a cold shower._

Raising his left eyebrow, Zack was staring with a disbelieve look, "Do I stink that bad?" _She wasn't complaining when she was trying to take my shirt off._

Kissing his cheek, she whispered softly in his ear. "No sweetie, your little friend has come out to play." _From the looks of it...it's defiantly not 'little', _Thought London, as her eye sight headed south, taking in his 'friend'.

Confused with what she said, Zack watched her step back, and looked down at his pants, blushing. Following where her eyes were, his mouth dropped, then looked up at the same time as her, which had them staring directly at each other, before London still blushing, looked away, avoiding his stare.

Drinking in how adorable London looked embarrassed, Zack smiling, said nothing as he walked closer to her, taking the forgotten towel she was still holding,

"Thanks, gorgeous."

He said, planting a kiss on her cheek, then lean over to her ear, "You know, I feel I should be the one blushing," whispering, Zack didn't know he's breath was tickling London's earlobe, making the heiress's neck become warm and red, matching her cheeks, "but with your glowing expression, I feel instead that I should be flattered that your impress with my 'little' friend," Zack couldn't help chuckling a bit at London's now wide eyes. Kissing her other cheek, Zack finally walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him, while leaving in his wake a more flushed London...

...

**CONTROL ROOM**

"Rebecca, bring Kirby online." London ordered.

**(Yes Miss Tipton)**

After getting over her little embarrassment, London got in agent mode, and rushed for the control room, getting back to the task at hand. By the time she got to her desk chair, the image of Kirby came over the big computer screen.

"London, I'm so glad I reached you."

"Kirby what the hell is going on?" London shouted, cutting Kirby her second in command at the SST off. She wanted answers, and she wanted them NOW. "Didn't you make sure no one knew about me leaving the ship?!" As she waited for Kirby to respond, her mind went back to the cute teen boy taking a shower upstairs, which had her reminding herself, that if Kirby saw Zack, and it got back to her dad before she could talk to him, _I got to make sure Kirby doesn't see Zack...If dad finds out before I can discuss this with him. He'll-._

"Yes London I did.. But something unexpected happened." Kirby said trying keep her calm.

"What?" London asked, once coming out of her thoughts, listening to Kirby. Still hearing him, London took a glance at the time on the surveillance monitor system, _2:36..._ She saw that the other teens on the island were still sawing logs, _Oh, I'm glad they're still asleep..._

"Moseby and Emma got stuck in a lifeboat too-" Kirby once again unaware of breaking his leader's thoughts, jumped back a little at her out burst.

"WHAT!" London couldn't believe what she was hearing, falling back into her chair, she tried not to scream again. "Did you find them yet?" She inquire, while most her attention was on her guardian, _Please be ok Moseby... _

"No Paul told me to get in touch with you, after he caught everyone who found out where you are. That is except for two guys' name-"

"Rick and Jake." Taking the words out of Kirby's mouth before he could speak, London sighed rubbing her forehead._ I'm really getting to old for all this. _

"Yes. How did you know that?" Sighing again, London threw a look that told Kirby his answer, which brought a frown to his face. "London they made it to the island didn't they?" With a nod from the heiress, Kirby's worry grew, "Is everyone ok?" He was hovering over the system desk he was using, with only his face in view to London.

Nodding, London wave a hand, giving the expression everything was fine, "They're safe, and don't worry about those guys," With London's wicked grin and bleak eyes, Kirby pulled back from the screen, "they wont be bothering anybody anymore." Kirby dropped in a chair at London's frosty dead statement while feeling a chilliness creep down his back, that made him hold back from shivering.

With unawareness of how her cold expression was affecting Kirby. London turned her head towards the the small monitor on the desk, "Rebecca bring up the White Room in monitor 2." The view of the White Room came on the small monitor, "Send the image to Kirby."_That'll give me some time to find Moseby...please be safe. _London's face was now hard to read as Kirby took a look at the image that appeared on his screen.

"You know what you need to do?" Said Kirby, putting the wanted pictures of the two guys in a shredder under his desk, "I'll tell Paul he don't need to search for these two anymore. But you still need to clean up the white room."

"I already am." She answered, after typing on her keyboard, making the screen on monitor 2 start showing small compartments opening up on each wall in the White Room, pouring out mountains and mountains of water, and as the water filled the room, another compartment opened revealing piranhas, they started attacking the corpses.

While Kirby was calling Paul, London started looking for Moseby and Tutweiller on her computer. "Come on, Moseby where are you?" Scanning for awhile, she found a red mark on the map on her screen not to far from where they were. _So they're 4 days from here. _Typing on her keyboard again, London sent the readings of Moseby's location back to Kirby. _Good Kirby will get the readings to Paul and dad..._ London's current unreadable expression turned to pleased as a smile came to her lips when she could sense he was in the room,_ Just at the right time too. _Smiling more, London felt his arms wrap around her waist, closing her eyes, she lean into him.

"Did you like your shower, sweetie?" she asked._ Feels like I'm on cloud 9..._

Kissing her neck, he whispers, "It was bliss"_, while having my arms around you is heaven itself._ He thought, inhaling her sweet orange/coconut scent, "You smell so wonderful." He said hugging her closer while kissing her uncovered shoulder, _I love you so much London._

Holding back a moan, London turned in his arms" It's call 'Luscious Kisses'" she said before attacking his lips while trying to ignore the fire between her legs. London knew now that he has romantic feelings for her. But she just wasn't sure how strong his feelings are, _Does he love me like I love him? Or is he just sexual attractive to me? _She wondered,_ If he really loves me, what am I going to do later...When I have to break his heart...I need to know._

Pulling away from him, she caught her breath leaning against the desk behind her. "What..are.. we?"

"What?"

"What are we?" London asked while calming herself down, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop having doubts. "I know we're both attractive to each other, but I want to know if you see me as more then a pretty face." She asked afraid of his answer, _I want to make sure this __is worth jeopardizing everything... I never felt so strong about someone like this..._

Zack watched as London started to rub her left arm while biting on her bottom lip, he could see the nervous look on her face. He didn't need time to figure out how he felt about her. He loves her, and nothing and no one had ever made him feel like this, not even Maddie, and he knows his attractive wasn't just looks. Everything about London he loves; her smile, her real laugh and the way she gets lost in a Disney movie or the way she knows the right thing to say to make him happy. Many reasons came to mind of why she was the one for him. But for some reason he was hesitating to tell her his true feelings, _What if she doesn't feel that way about me like I do her?_

London stared at Zack expectantly, waiting for his answer. When he didn't do anything but averted his eyes to the floor. She felt tears building up behind her eyes,_ it's for the best I know, but I can't help feeling like my heart's breaking...Zack it hurts so much_, holding back, London put on a brave face, she knew it was better this way.

"Don't worry Zack, I'm not mad." She said, giving a fake smile. "And we're still friends and what happen in the master-bedroom up stairs, well we can forget it ever happen." She didn't really want to forget it, but she had to if she wanted everything between them to stay only as friends and partners, _But I want us to be more..._. "I have a few things left to do on the computer, after I'm done-"

"London?"

London saw he was still staring at the floor with both of his hands clutch into fists on either side of him."Yes?"

When he lifted his head up, London was shock to see tears on his face. She only witness him crying three times since she known him, so to see him crying now left her completely stun._ Zack, what am I doing to you...your hurting so much...Oh Zackary..._

"Make a promise to me." He asked, and when he saw her nod her head he continued. "No matter what happens between us we'll always stay best friends." _If I can't have your love...let us still be friends._

London smiled when she heard that, "I promise Zack no matter what, we'll always be friends."_After everything that's happen you still want to be my friend...I know your'll hate me and dad's going to be against it but...I want to be with you-_

"I love you London." He finally said. Wiping his eyes, Zack smiled at her,"I have for a while now, and no matter how many girls I dated, none of them make me feel like this, denying it only made it worst-"

Before he could finish, London wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest, her body was shaking with tears. "I love you too." She said between her tears. _He loves me too! He loves me too! Yay Me!_

Zack put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back until they were face-to-face. "You do?"

London nod. "Yes Zack, I love you." she said letting her tears slide down her face. _Maybe we can work...I've never felt so happy._

He never seen her look more beautiful then right now, "I love you too my Rich Thang." He returned leaning in kissing her so gently on the lips. It was a short kiss compare to their others, but this kiss meant more to them, and when they parted Zack drew back only slightly, keeping his gaze locked on those gorgeous mocha brown eyes, while wiping her tears off her face.

Giggling, London gave him a little kiss on the nose. "Rich Thang?" She said placing her hand on the side of his face. "Then your my Zackary." She whisper, drawing him into a passionate kiss which was growing as both they're tongue made contact.

...

Lost in they're new relationship, Zack and London didn't know they had an audience.

"Oh! That's so sweet!"

Realizing they were being watched, London backed away from the desk that Zack pressed her against, and turned around leering up at Kirby on the computer screen, _TALK ABOUT BREAKING THE MOOD!_

"Kirby just like always you have amazing timing." London replied to him sarcastically. _Damn you! You weren't suppose to see us like this! I haven't told Zack the rules about this new relationship yet!_

Rubbing the back of his bald head, Kirby gave a uneasy laugh while London glared at him. "Sorry Lon-"

"It's Miss Tipton." She hissed, _This better be good!_

Swallowing, "Right Miss Tipton I'm sorry I was eavesdropping on you, I was calling you to tell you that Mr. Tipton got the locations you sent and that a rescue crew is on it's way to the island. And they'll be there in a week-"

"Good," London saying, cutting Kirby off, "that will give Moseby time to reach the island."

"Moseby? You mean Mr. Moseby?" Zack asked joining the conversation.

"Yep, him and Mrs. Tutweiller got themselves stuck in a lifeboat." London answer him while pushing a key on her keyboard.

After she did that, the image of Kirby shrunk until another image came on the screen, with Kirby's image to the left of it. The image showed a map with two blinking lights on them. _ I might as well let him know what's going on..._

London pointed at the blinking light on the left side of the map, "This is the island." Pointing to the other light not far from the first one. "And this one is Moseby and Miss Tutweiller, they're about 4 days from the island."

Looking at the screen, Zack spoke. "How did you locate them?"_ Why do I feel like it would be wise to keep my distance from London, while Kirby's here?_

"Moseby's name tag has a locator in it." Kirby answered as London started speed typing.

Zack nodded, "That explains they're locator, but what about the island's locator on the map?" He asked, watching his girlfriend's typing while looking at a monitor. "Was it already here?"

"No, the island your on never had a locator." Kirby said. "The Tipton's secret islands don't have locators on them. Only Mr. Tipton's personal pilots know the way to the islands, nobody has step on that island in almost 12 years," Kirby explained to Zack. "That is from what I know." Kirby nervously added as London threw him a warning look before Zack notice the exchange.

"But if there wasn't a locator on this island already?" said Zack while sitting in the office chair behind London. _I might can't touch her with him here, but I can look. _"Then how is there one here now?" He asked eyeing, London's backside.

"Because I put it there." London said in a composed voice.

"When did you do that?" He asked, _I wonder why she doesn't wear stuff like this on the ship?_

Looking over her shoulder, London winked. "When we stepped on the island." Seeing the confuse expression on Zack's face, she giggled. "You remember what I did when I got off the lifeboat?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah you ran up to a tree and wrap your arms, and legs around it, yelling 'A tree, a tree. Now they'll find us for sur-'. Shaking his head, Zack couldn't believe he didn't catch on sooner. "You put the locator on the tree didn't you?" _Right under all our noses._

"Yep." Facing him, London lean against the desk with her arms folded over her chest, smiling.

Before either one of them could speak, the computer's voice came online.

**(Miss Tipton the piranhas are done, should I send them back to they're tank?)**

"Yes Rebecca, and drain the room also, and when your done doing that, collect the clothes and bones and send the reports of the bones back to headquarters." London ordered.

**(Yes, Miss Tipton.)**

Seeing Zack with a questioning look, London frowned and pointed to monitor 2 on the desk. Standing up, Zack looked at the monitor she pointed at, the monitor screen look like it was under water, but not clear natural blue water? But deep red water with piranhas swimming in it.

"London," Zack weakly called to her, "please tell me that's not the same room those guys were in?" _This is something out of Jaws!_

"I wish I could?" Was London's unsympathetic respond, _Welcome to my life love, are you sure want to be agent?_

When the blood water started to drain into the floor's drainer, the piranhas were led back to there tank, with metal arms carrying pieces of chutes of meat. By the time all piranhas were gone, the water was too. All that was left in the room was bones and shred clothes and pieces of hairs with some skin still stuck to it. The white walls were now stain with blood, and the same metal arms from before, were picking up the leftover bones on the floor, placing them into four different slots on the wall.

Not able to handle anymore, Zack bent over from the waist, praying he won't bring up what little food he had in his stomach.

"You going to be ok, little buddy?" Kirby asked with concern, as he had been observing Zack while he was taking in the gruesome scene in the white room.

Closing his eyes, Zack tried to ignore the visible images of what he just saw. "Need a second to get my breath." _So much blood..._

"Take it easy." Quickly, London open a brown wooden cabinet beside the computer desk, pulled out a glass beaker with some orange liquid in it. "Drink a little of this." _He_ _handle longer then I thought he would...or could. _

Most of the queasiness passed when she took his hand, pressing the beaker into it. "What is this?"

Helping him back to the leather chair, London bush some of his hair out of his face. "It will help your stomach."

He drank it slowly, it was a strong bitter taste on his tongue but as the liquid made it's way down his throat he couldn't feel the nausea feeling in his stomach anymore. "That was nasty."

Because she could see his color was eking back, her own heart rate settled. "The important part is that it took care of your nausea feeling." She said, kissing his forehead, forgetting all about Kirby,_ My poor baby..._

Feeling a lot better, Zack handed the half empty beaker back to her. "Thanks, it did help." _So did your caring for me..._

Putting the beaker back in the cabinet, London turned her attention to Kirby once she remember he was there. "When Moseby makes it to the island, I'll call you back. But until then, Zack and I have to get back the others before they wake-up." _I want some more time with Zack before I have to tell him the rules of our relatship-_

"Right, Kirby out." After he said that, London cut they're connection with him.

(**The White Room is clean and the reports on the bones are sent back to headquarter. Is there anything else you need Miss Tipton?)**

"Bring the time up." Ordered London, gazing over the surveillance monitors.

**(Yes Miss Tipton )**

_Times up... So much for some alone time... _

4:15 am came over the big monitor in bold green numbers. London looked back at Zack, "Since Bailey has it in her head that everybody is suppose to wake up exactly at 6:30 am every morning, that gives us one hour to get back to the others, but first I need to program your voice, hand print into the computer-"

"Why?" Zack said interrupted her while getting up from the chair.

"So you can enter the entrance without me being here." London explained. "It would be odd if I disappear and then come back with food or water. It makes more since that you bring food back and of course water also."

Zack folded his arms, "An exactly where is this food and water your talking about?" he asked, "Because the only clean water, I see own this island is in the river in this mountain."

"Actually, there's another water stream. But you have to go through a colony of fire ants to get to it." She said, bringing up a map, and some blue prints on the monitor screen. "This map shows the whole island, these blue prints show all the rooms of this place." London waited until he was standing beside her looking at the screen. "There are five floors here and an entrance, the first floor we're on has a full kitchen, a room for prisoners(White Room) a study(collection room) and a dinning room, living room(control/workstation) , a meditation room." Smiling, she watched his reaction in the corner of her eye. He had his eyes scanning over every detail of the blue prints. "As you can see, there's a elevator in the dinning room leading up to the second floor where five bedrooms and three bathrooms are, you can only get to the master-bedroom by stairs, it's the only one with a balcony. The third floor has two divide spaces, a game area and target practice area with one weapon room-"

"But what about this room?" Zack pointed at the collection room on the screen, "I thought this was a weapon room?"

"No love, that room is a collection room." Seeing the lost look on his face, she smiled. "I'll tell you more about it when I give you the grand tour later-" London gazed at the time in the corner of the screen. _4:20, we need to get back! _"But right now, I need to record your voice and scan your hand. Rebecca add a new user to the system!"

**(Yes Miss Tipton. Starting new user program.)**

A machine arm appeared from a compartment in front of them on the desk, it had a mechanical eye on the end, the eye was glowing a light green.

**(Female or male?)**

Leaning over to him, London whispered in his ear. "Tell her your sex."

Zack took a deep breath, "Male."

The machine arm extended itself until it was face to face (face to eye)with Zack, and he tried not to jump when it did.

**(Full name please.)**

"Zackary Paul Martin."

**(Beginning body scan, please stand still for me.)**

The light in the eye change from green to red, the light scanned over Zack' body.

**(Processing data. One moment please.)**

Three seconds later, the light on the machine arm change to purple before disappearing back into it's place in the desk.

**(Welcome Mr. Martin. My name is Rebecca, is there anything I can do for you?)**

Zack glance over to London. "Mr. Martin?"

London shrugged at him, "She calls all of us by our last name."

Nodding he turned back to the computer "Uh Rebecca...do you think you can call me Zack instead of Mr. Martin?"

**(Of course)**

"Thank you."

**(Is there anything else you need Mr. Zack)**

Zack smirked when the computer call him 'Mr. Zack'. "Mr. Zack I like the sound of that."

London roll her eyes, "Whatever, it's 4:32 and we need to leave."

"We can't leave until you explain to me how I'm going to bring back food?"

"In the kitchen there's a walk-in liquor/beverage cooler, a food storage closet, four walk-in freezers. The first one is a meat freezer, the second is a poultry freezer, and beside that one is a ice cream freezer-"

"If you haven't noticed we're on an island? I can't go up to Cody and hand him a steak with potatoes, and ask him to cook it without him asking questions about where I got -" Before Zack could finish, London put her hand over his mouth, glaring.

"I'm getting tired of being interrupted!" She outlined solidly. "The fourth freezer carries fish, that you can take out some king trouts from it, put them in the oven, tell Rebecca to put them on defrost mode for fish. Since she controls all systems on this island." She told him moving her hand from his mouth, "And because the fish will still be wet from defrosting. The others will believe you actually caught them from the sea. Does that explain your questions?"

Zack waited until London calm down before speaking, "Yeah it does." He answered, wrapping his arm around her waist, and when she didn't push his arm away, he pulled her closer. "I didn't mean to upset you? But I think your more upset with something else then me?" He said, sliding a stray of her hair behind her ear before stroking her face.

London wasn't able to stop the heat from coming to her cheeks, she was to amaze with how he could read her like a book. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm really thinking without me saying?"

Smiling, Zack gave her a little squeeze. "That's just one of my other gifts 'reading people'." He responded, lending to her, kissing the side of her head. "Are you going to tell me why your upset?"

The only thing stopping London from telling Zack, would be his reaction to her real reason for being frustrated. _He's endure so much already, _She sighed, _I need to change the subject, but how? _Gazing up at the time, London came to a idea, _Perfect! _"Look, I promise I'll tell you," Slipping her hand into his, she made her way back to the front entrance, "but not right now, we really need to get back."

Letting her pull him up the fiberglass stairs back to entrance, Zack knew he should be angry that she was still hiding something from him. But he wasn't. He was sure that if he gave her time, she would tell him. But until then he'll be patient.

...

Still being led along, Zack found himself back in front of the river. "How do we get pass this river without getting wet again?"

Not letting go of his hand, London started walking beside the river. "If we continue down this way we'll find a small pathway to cross over."

A few minutes walking (after crossing the river) Zack stopped when something caught his attention in the counter of his eye. London looked back at him when she found she couldn't pull him anymore. "Zack, why did you stop?"

"Because I almost forgot something important," he said picking up his yellow shirt he took off earlier, putting it on Zack walked back over to London.

Studying him, London frown. "Your hopeless." She murmured fixing his collar on his shirt. "What am I going to do with you if you can't even fix your shirt collar?" She said.

Zack placed his hands over hers, "If your there to fix them for me, then I'll always keep my shirts sloppy."

Rolling her eyes, London gave a faint smile. "Zack your shirts are always sloppy." She said, trying to keep her voice light. "It's probably already 6:00, which means we need to keep moving."

He only tightened his grip when she tried to draw away. "We'll get to it." Zack's blue eyes turned a darker shade.

Watching his eyes, London knew that look; it was the same look he gave her before he kissed her in the master-bedroom. She looked down at the ground avoiding his eyes.

"We don't have time for this, if we don't get back soon before Bailey wakes up, she's going to come looking for me."

Zack had a grin on his face, "Your right." he agreed, releasing one of her hands.

After he did that, London lifted her head, but before she could let out a sigh of relief, he had cupped the back of her neck, covering his lips over hers. Her head was screaming, 'Stop' while her body and heart was screaming, 'Don't stop', and as the kiss got deeper. The fuzzier her mind became, _It should be illegal to know how to kiss like this! _Her body trembled: her skin heated.

At the first flicker of response, Zack dived into the rough, desperate kiss until he was certain the only thing she was thinking about was him. Then he took a moment longer, to please himself. She was a volcano waiting to erupt, a storm ready to blow. Her pent-up passion packed a punch more stunning than her fist could have. He intended to be around for the explosion, but he could wait. When he begun to released her, London tangled her fingers into his hair, moving her tongue over his lips. Moving his arms down to her waist, he tightened his hold bringing her closer. Leaving was the last thing on they're mind...

**...**

**SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME!**

That was until London's cellphone went off...

**Darling you give love a bad name**

**(Instrumental)**

Being caught off guard, Zack fell back taking London with him. "Oww!" he yelled, leaning up, looking at London who was laying on his chest reaching for her cellphone in her pocket. "What the Hell was that?"

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

**You promise me heaven then put me through hell**

**Chains of love, got a hold on me**

**When passion's a prison you can't break free**

Standing up with her cellphone, London showed him where the sound was coming from. "That's Bailey's ring-tone to tell me she's awake" She explained before looking at the time on her cellphone, cussing. " Shit! And from what I can tell the 'farm girl' woke up 30 minutes earlier then she usually does."

Standing up dusting himself off, Zack raised his eyebrow. "You have a ring-tone to tell you when Bailey is awake?" He asked.

Shaking her head, London looked back to him with a grin. "No. I have a ring-tone for all of you." She said noticing they weren't to far from the exit of the mountain. "Rebecca is program into my cellphone, so I'll be aware of everything that's happening on the island."

With her back towards him, Zack stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Then I have a question for you?"

Thinking how long it will take to get back before Bailey gets too curious of her absence, London let Zack ask his question. "Ask away."

"My first question is if you have alarm ring-tones to tell you when we're awake?" Pulling her closer, he continue. "Can I hear them?"

Turning her head to him kissing his cheek, she smiled before moving out of his hug, placing the cellphone in his hand. "You can hear them on my personal ring-tone list, since they are all the same... well Bailey's and Cody's I changed yesterday." Grabbing his other hand, London started walking again. "And you can hear all them while we're still moving."

Being dragged, Zack scroll down the list of names, noticing they were all in order he looked at Bailey's ring-tone, and saw what the name was. "'You Give Love A Bad Name'?" _I knew I heard that song before,_ "I can't help but wonder why you gave Bailey that new ring-tone?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

C**- You Give Love A Bad Name?"**

Z-**You weren't the only one who noticed Bailey's flirting."**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Slowing, but not stopping, London tossed a look over her shoulder. "I gave her that ring-tone because the way she's treating Cody. I get she's upset with him for going behind her back and 'changing the sail'. But she don't have to keep putting him down, I mean he knows he did wrong ." Swearing under her breath, London quickened their pace. "Even though they're so call 'through' she still trying to get his attention by flirting with someone very close to him."

Letting go of his hand, London stood in front of a dark cave, "But instead of ignoring her flirting, that person added more fuel to the fire, and what I don't understand is why that person would do that when he knows very well how much Cody loves Bailey."

"London, I was only teasing Cody-"

"Zack." Turning back, London gave a stern look to him. "You and Cody will be 16 this November, you can't keep acting like your 13. You need to be there for your brother especially with you becoming an agent(spy). Not only do you need to grown up, but you need to start using your brain. This stuff isn't a joke you could get killed as you saw last night." Walking up to him, London placed her hand on his face. "Rick and Jake were small fries compare to the other people in Zeta's underworld, and the training I'm going to put you through won't be easy." Stepping back, she took the cellphone from him, bringing it up to her face. "Rebecca turn on the lights in the cave tunnel." Handing back the cellphone to him, London made her way inside the dark cave.

Putting the cellphone into his black jeans pocket, Zack knew now why she was upset, and wasn't going to say anything until she told him, _so that's why she's upset...ok then,_ with that thought, he stepped inside the cave.

...

Less then 5 seconds after they entered, the cave lit up with semi-transparent mirror film shades; inside the shades were interior steel chandeliers with decorative glass beads lights. Now able to see the inside of the cave, Zack could tell the cave was exactly as London called it 'cave tunnel'. The cave was actually a long hallway that look like a real tunnel. The flooring was stone with a long wool orange carpet that covered the walking path through the hallway, the walls had murals on each side; on the right was a mural with sharks underwater, while the left had two big cats resting on some tree branches over looking some zebras.

Walking further down the hall they came to a open space at the end. There were two channel sconce fluorescent lamps on each side of the stone wall in front of them, the features had long, slender hand-blown glass meadow(dark/light green with a little yellow to it) color shades with a silver finish, under the right wall lamp was a long gold candle wall stand holder.

Zack didn't understand why it was there if the lamps were the source of lights in the open space. London walked over to the candle holder, pulled the handle down and right after she did that a part of the wall open up to reveal the outside of mountain with the sun shining in. _Oh that's what it's for..._

...

**Outside the Mountain**

"Well we're out now." London said, looking at their footprints in the sand. "I need to get rid of these footprints before the others see them." she murmured under her breath before moving her foot over the set of footprints hiding them with the sand.

He waited until she'd gone about nine feet (from still hiding their footprints). "London."

Stopping what she was doing, she looked back over her shoulder. "What?"

"Your right about earlier," He dipped his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "I shouldn't treat Cody like that, but I didn't do it intently." He shook his head, "But that makes no differences, cause I should be there for my brother not making everything worst-"

"Zack, your a great big brother to Cody."

Zack's head snapped up to London's comment, "But you said-"

"I know what I said," she ran her hand through her hair, messing it up. "And I shouldn't of said that to you. It's just that I'm still angry." she sighed, hanging her head._ I'm so exhausted...I need to tell him before I fall out...but-_

Walking up to her, Zack put one hand on her shoulder, lifting her chin up with the other. "Why are you so upset?"_ Tell me baby..._

Hearing the worry in his voice made London more angry, making her jerk her chin away, stepping back from him, "I'm angry with how things turned out!" she shouted, glaring at him. "None of this was suppose to happen. You and the others we're suppose to be back on the ship, not here! You were never suppose to become an agent, and we were never suppose to kiss and I was never suppose to tell you about my feelings-"

She broke off, appalled. She'd been shouting, which had furious tears burning her eyes. Her stomach was clenched so tight she could hardly breathe. Zack stood a foot away, staring at her, with a knowing look.

"I have to go," she managed and bolted.

She didn't get far when Zack grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. He didn't care if the others came looking for them and saw him holding a crying London. "Let me go." When her voice broke, she bit down on her lip. She struggled to get out of his hold but couldn't. "Please let me go."

"No." He said with surprising calm, "We're going to get this all out right now, before we continue on." When he felt her relax in his arms, he loosen his hold a little but was still ready to tighten it if she tried to bolted again. "So everything didn't go as plan, to be honest it never cross my mind that I would tell you I love you this soon, I mean I knew I was going to tell you some time this year or after high school. But not once did I think it would be on an island owned by your family after finding out your an agent and my uncle is part of it too."

London thought about punching him and running. But knew he would stop her. She was learning that Zack might not look it but he could hold his own. Closing her eyes she sighed, hanging her head, "Zack, I'll still train you to be an agent, but we can't be together-"

"Why? Because we have to keep our relationship a secret like our friendship?"

Lifting her head, London looked at him with shock, "How did you-" Cutting her off, Zack kissed her.

He realize earlier why she was upset, he just wanted her to tell him. But seeing how much it was tearing her up he couldn't keep on pretending to be in the dark about it. Pulling her closer to his body he deepen the kiss.

Still stock and more tired from her break down, London struggled back. Her blood was rapid and hot,her body was taut as a bow. She dragged in a single ragged breath. All she could see was his face, his dark blue eyes, his mouth hard and hungry. Then all was a blur as his lips brushed down on hers again. Under the sun's ray in the open where anybody can see them London pressed against him, answering each demand. When the dizziness came again, she reveled in it. This was not a problem she had to fight anymore.

Catching his breath, Zack buried his face at her throat where her pulse jack-hammered. Now that she was his. He swore to himself that nothing and no one was going harm her as long as he was around. Each time his mouth came back to hers it was with stronger desire. Dozens of sensations knifed into him, all sharp and deadly. He wanted to push her up against a tree and take her. He wanted to hold her close and never let anyone come near her. But her arms were around his neck, her hands moving restlessly through his hair while her body trembled in his arms. Then her cheek was against his, nuzzling there in a gesture that was almost unbearably sweet.

"What are we going to do?" she murmured. Wanting comfort, she turned her lips to the skin on his neck and sighed.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

London closed her eyes, resting her head against him a moment, listening to his heartbeat. "It will be hard."

Kissing her head, Zack gave a light laugh. "Last time I heard, relationships were never easy, that's why there worth holding on too.

She let out a shaky breath. "We both have reputations on the ship, yours as a player and me as a dim-wit heiress."

Brushing his face in her hair, "I know." He replied, kissing her head again.

"You know that around our friends we have to keep up our reputations?"

"I know that too." She bit back a gasp when his fingers tightened around her hips.

"And the only time we can be like this is when we're alone."

"And when will that be?" He asked kissing her forehead this time.

Giving a real smile London gaze in his eyes. "Tonight after everyone is asleep."

"I'll be here." He said kissing her.

Breaking the kiss, London put her forehead against his. "The one thing I can promise you, is that if we're a couple, I won't regret it."

He couldn't argue, not when she looked at him that way. "Now," he corrected.

"Now," she said with a nod, before moving from his arms. Her legs weren't as shaky as she'd thought they would be. She felt stronger. _Now_, she thought again. Yes, she'd already accepted that they we're now a couple. Taking off her kimono, putting it over her shoulder London reveal she was wearing a strapless one piece flowery bathing suit. "But for the moment you have some fish to defrost." She said already heading back to where the others were. "And I have some people to order around." Without slowing her pace London looked over her shoulder, winked at him. "Don't be to long, boyfriend." After saying that she was gone.

When she was out of sight, Zack glanced back at the mountain, pulling the cellphone out of his pocket,putting it close to his mouth. "Rebecca can you open the front entrance into the mountain?"

For a second, Zack thought it wasn't going to work, that was until he saw the wall go up. Smiling, he walked back into the entrance. "Thanks, Rebecca. Do think you can have two king trouts defrost for me when I get there."

**(Yes Mr. Zack, they will be defrost in about half a hour.)**

Zack rested his hands behind his head, closing his eyes still smiling. "I can get use to this." He said making his way through the hallway.

...

After being praised by Woody and Bailey. Zack started cleaning the king trouts he 'caught' with a hunter's knife he took from the weapon room. The knife's handle was pure black with red flames on it, the blade had smooth edge good for cutting (like fish), and when Woody asked him where he got it he said he always had it.

Looking up from his cleaning, he watched what everyone was doing. Woody was still drooling over the fish, Bailey was making a small salad; since London ask for a salad instead of a fish. Which was why Bailey was putting different plants (some poison ivy) and dead red beetles, some fruits in a homemade bowl she made that morning. "Woody, whatever you do don't eat this salad because I made it specially for Miss Tipton."

Not moving his eyes from the fish, Woody shook his head, sticking out his tongue in disgusted, "Even if I liked salads, there's no way I'm going to touch that one. You have red beetles in it!"

"Well, London did like my 'homemade mint', so I'm sure she's going love my homemade salad." There was laughter in her voice with each word she said.

"I still can't believe she ate that bug." Woody said before being slapped on the hand by Zack for trying to take a piece of fish meat that he already cleaned. "Hurtful!" he whimpered, frowning.

"Woody, leave Zack alone." She begun raising her voice a little, that Zack felt was unnecessary. "If it wasn't for him we would be eating berries and dirt right now." Standing up with her bowel, Bailey gave Zack a sweet smile. "I'll be back to help you cooked the fish." She said to him, but her sight was on Cody. "I just need to give London her 'salad'," With that, she left for the tree house(the girls' homemade bedrooms), snickering.

...

After Bailey left, there was nothing but silence between the guys.

Putting the trouts on sticks, Zack looked over to his brother who haven't said anything since he came back with supper for everyone. "Cody do you want to help me make a fire for the fish?"

"I'm busy."

"Busy with what? Your just sitting there?" Woody said.

"I'm thinking," standing up Cody glared at them. "but you two wouldn't know what that's like since you barely use your brains."

Before the guys could start arguing, Bailey came running back dusting herself off, cussing under her breath. And from what the guys could see, she look like she just came from a food fight.

"What happen to you?" Cody asked with concern.

Glaring at him, Bailey pulled a beetle out of her hair. "What happen? I tell you what happen! I walked into my and London's bedroom to find her asleep, and when I wake her to give her the salad, she takes one look at it, and tosses it against the wall beside me making some of the fruit pieces and beetles fall on me," Bailey was now pacing back and forth, still picking fruits and bugs from her hair, "And while I'm trying to get melon juice off my face, she has the nerve to yell at me for being late with her lunch, that she now wants fish instead of salad!"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Zack kept himself from laughing. _Nice babe. I don't think I ever seen Bailey this hot under collar._ He thought, before slapping Woody's hand away from the fish again...

...

Cooking the first patch of fish over the campfire that he made, Zack handed out 'fish on a stick' to Bailey and Woody, then turned to Cody, handing him one.

Cody instead of taking the offer, got up from his spot near the campfire and walked away grumbling, "I'm not hungry."

Sighing, Zack laid his brother's fish back against the campfire, before noticing London's fish was still there. "Who's going to take London her supper?"

As soon as he said London's name, Bailey begun frowning, and that frown deepen as she spoke, "I'm still not over what she did earlier."

With his mouth full, Woody threw in his own reason of refusing. "And I already have to be her butler, beautician, styles,-"

"Woody!" Zack shouted, shutting him off, "We get it, she has you doing a lot." Rolling his eyes, standing up, Zack grabbed London's fish on a stick' and started for the stone steps. "I'll take her fish to her." He said continuing on his way.

...

Standing in the door way, Zack explored the tree house with his eyes. The house was nothing more then a big room with two beds, the beds were made out of bamboo, the blankets were from the boat, they made them into the girl's bed sheets and pillows.

On the bed further to the right was where his attention went. Laying on her stomach asleep was his London, she had her arms under her head with her face towards him. Placing the fish on the other bed he walked over to her. He kneel beside the bed in front of London who was still sound asleep. Not able to hold back anymore, he reached out, touching her face. He hesitate for a second. He leaned back to see if anyone was coming and when he saw nobody coming he returned his hand back to her face, brushing his fingers over London's forehead. She stirred, but didn't wake. His hand moved, slowly. Her skin was soft and warm from the sun; she sunbathe earlier. His fingers glided down the side of her face, across her cheekbone. Lightly, very lightly, he felt his way down her shoulder to her smooth back, then headed back the way he had come. Her honey complexion shined, as the sun reflected off it from the window beside her bed. He drew his hand back when London shifted on her back, however when she didn't wake he started forward again. But this time instead of her back he was touching her front, when his fingertips slide down her collarbone he saw the buds on her breasts perk up through her bathing suit, and even though his mind was telling him 'he reach his limit' Zack found his hand moving over her right breast teasing the tip of it. He felt her shiver under his touch, and when his hand started trailing over to her left breast he became more aroused then he was when he started his 'little exploring'.

_I need to stop this_, he told himself, even as his fingers continued their gentle exploration over her body. London shifted a little while staying on her back asleep, and made a sound that might have been a sigh, or a moan. Whatever it was, it triggered another, stronger urge in him that was making his pants very uncomfortable.

An image sprang into Zack's head. He tried to suppress it like he always did when he fantasize about him and London having sex, but now knowing they were a couple made it harder for him. Zack jerked his hand from her body, stepped back from the bed, desperately trying to get control of his own body. Walking out of the house he felt like he just came out of a sauna, and even though he wasn't touching London no more, the images of her kissing and touching him still wouldn't leave his mind, _This is going to be harder then I thought, _he sighed to himself, realized he couldn't go back to the others while he still had his 'problem'. He pondered, briefly, the notion of a trip into the woods to relieve himself. _NO, _he said to himself. _The others would hear me. _

They would, too. He knew himself well enough to realize that. No matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to restrain his 'joy'. Shaking his head he knew he had no choice but to think of the most disgusting thing he could imagine, sex-wise.

When a image of Woody in a tube-top and mini skirt appear in his mind. It was like a bucket of cold ice water fell over him. Needless to say his problem in his pants was gone. With his body back to normal, Zack started his way back to the others.

"Hey Zack! What's taking so long?" Woody said coming up to him. "Bailey said I can't have another helping until you got back...Are you ok? You look like your going to be sick."

Trying to keep his dinner down, Zack took in a deep breath, exhaled it. "Sorry, Woody. No, I'm fine. I just, uh, need some water."

As he started walking he saw Woody looking back where the tree house was. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

When Woody turned his attention back to him, Zack noticed that Woody looked nervous. "Do you think London would ever notice me as more then a servant?"

"What about Addison?" _I thought she was his girlfriend?_

"Addison is on the ship," Woody said, placing his arm around Zack' shoulders(buddy style). "and since you and Cody are fighting over Bailey," a sly smirk appeared on his face. "That leaves London all to me."

Counting to ten in his head, Zack kept himself from punching Woody. _JACKASS! _Pushing, Woody's arm off his shoulder, he turned and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" Woody yelled trying to catch up with Zack who wasn't slowing his pace. "Oh! Come on wait up!"

...

After Bailey stormed out of their room London started cleaning up the mess she made when she threw her 'salad' at Bailey (she missed hitting her on purpose)

"First, she tired to feed me a black beetle(mint) now she brings me red beetles and poison plants (salad)." Sighing she stood up from cleaning the floor. "And if I see her touch my Zackary like that again. I'm going to break her arm." Her temper didn't stay long when her mind went to thinking about her Zackary. Even though Bailey kept flirting with him, London saw Zack didn't returned her flirting like he had yesterday, he kept his distance from her while trying to get Cody out of his sulking.

Putting her hand to her mouth London yawned. She was still sleepy from last night and this morning, and since her early nap was interrupted. She made her way to her bed, and laid on her stomach with her head resting in her arms, with her face pointing towards Bailey's bed. Just when she was drifting off, London felted someone enter the room, keeping her eyes closed she was hoping whoever it was would leave her be. At first she thought it was Bailey but when the person move over to her, kneeling beside the bed. A strong scent of leather came to her nose, and that's when she knew who it was. _Zackary_. She felted him touch her face with his fingertips. London thought about opening her eyes, but decided not to when Zack drew back his hand. Thinking he knew she wasn't a sleep London held her breath, that was until his hand returned back to her face. When his fingertips brushed against her forehead she wasn't able to completely hide her reaction to his touch, but tried to make it look like she was still asleep. Apparently it work, because his touches continued down to her back. Not believing how much she was enjoying the sensation of his fingers running over her back. A wicked idea came to her, _I wonder how bold he really his? _Turning on her back London waited to see what he was going to do, and she didn't have long to wait. His fingertips started at her collarbone, as she heard his breathing pattern change, and knew instinctively that he was becoming aroused. Then she felt her own. It started between her legs, and went up her spine.

_Oh no,_ she thought as Zack's touching went to her right breast to her left. _Oh! Zack your making it harder and harder to pretend to be asleep!_ When his other hand begun to tease her thighs and legs, a image of Zack replacing his hands with his lips and tongue came through her head. _Oh your killing me!_

Just when she was about to lose it, he stopped. She heard him stand up and moved from her bed. She knew if he was as aroused as she is, then he must be struggling to control himself. She opened her eyes to find herself alone. Getting off the bed, she made her way towards the door entrance, and when she saw Zack not to far from the entrance she kept walking, and from what she can tell he was still struggling with himself. _I need to say something, _She said to herself while walking closer. _I should pull him back to my bed, have my way with him, I know he would let me, it would be so much fun..._

Standing behind him London froze, _Fun?_ _Is that what you call your relationship with Zack? Fun? _She frowned when her other side came to the surface ;the same side that kept her from letting Zack and Cody become agents, _I thought he might be more to you then a quick fix? _When she saw him start to walk away she didn't stop him, she just turned around,and walked back to her room. _Zack does mean more to me then a quicky, and because we're both virgins. I want our first time to be special. _

As she sat Indian style on her bed, a smile came to her face. _Besides there's more sexual things we can do other then intercourse, and when we get back to the ship I'll get in-touch with Maddie so she can tell me more about her and Trevor 'bedroom games', I believe if their 'bedroom games' helped them control themselves, and become closer. Then I know it will help Zack and me become more closer too._ When London begun to start meditating( to calm her urges) her other side interrupted her. _And pray-tell me, where all these 'games' will be? Because the last time I check we have a roommate! And don't tell me Cody will keep her busy back on the ship because if you haven't noticed THEIR BROKEN UP! _London sighed, _We won't be using my cabin, _A smiled returned to her face. _We're going to use Zackary's cabin, since he has no roommate. _Realizing she shut her other side up London went back to meditating, _Clear mind of all thoughts...no Zack or Zack and sex, _She told herself. _Just a rich forest with a cool breezy passing by..._She repeated the phrases until they blanketed her consciousness, making her fall into deep relaxing state, and that's how Bailey found her hours later...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Back to the Present**

"Wait a minute!" Cody yelled standing up, knocking his sport drink on the floor. "How did you know about this part about London if your telling it from your point of view?"

Zack looked at his baby brother, before shaking his head. "After everything I told you? That's what caught your attention?" He asked. "And the reason why I knew about London's view of our past is because she told me.

Picking up his sport drink, "I see." Looking around, Cody turned back to his brother. "where's the towels?"

"Don't have any."

"But how and I going to clean this up?" Cody asked.

"Just wait a second, you'll see why." Zack said, before drinking his drink.

Just as Zack finished his drink, a little sliver hockey puck came through the room from a small door in the wall near the black cabinet. The small puck was actually an automated cleaning system vacuum. Cody stepped back as he watched the 'puck' clean his mess before heading back to the compartment in the wall.

"Well since that's over, can I get back to the story?" Zack toss another sport drink to his brother.

Catching the drink, Cody sat back in his chair getting comfortable. "Yeah."

Relaxing in his seat, Zack place his new drink in it's cup holder. "Now where was I?"

"You were at London meditating to get-"

"Oh yeah... Well later I told London about my 'exploring' her body-"

**(I'm sorry to interrupt you Master Martin. But Mistress Tipton wants you and Mr. Martin down stairs, ready to go out for a early lunch with Miss Pickett in less then a hour.)**

"Thank you Rebecca, tell her we're on our way." Zack stood up, placing his drink into a cooler in the reclining sofa.

**(As you wish Master Martin.)**

"Cody hand me your drink so I can keep it cold while we're gone." putting Cody's drink in the cooler, Zack saw his brother giving him a weird stare. "What?"

"Rebecca?"

Zack knew then what his brother was getting at. "Yes Rebecca is the same Rebecca I was talking about in the story." Pointing the remote control towards the food/drink stand, Zack and Cody watched as it went back into the floor. "Rebecca is the Tipton's brain computer, she controls all the Tipton's systems."

"But why does she call you 'Master Martin' and London ' Mistress Tipton' instead of what she use to call you?"

"How about I explain that on our way out." Zack said, as he started pushing his brother towards the elevator, and once inside the elevator Zack press the F button(Front Entrance) on the wall panel. "When London and I first bought this building, and started all the remodeling, we program Rebecca into this place's system and she started calling us 'Master Martin' and Mistress Tipton'. At first we didn't like being called by those names but after awhile it grew on us." He leaned his back against the elevator wall. "In this building Rebecca only takes orders from me and London, that's why we have maids and butlers for our guests." After he said that he glanced at his watch on his right arm. "Rebecca how long until we get to the front entrance?"

**(In 30 mins Master Martin.)**

Groaning, Zack ran his fingers through his hair. "Not good. If I don't get down there soon I'm a dead man."

"Why" Cody asked turning his head to Zack.

Looking over to Cody on his left side, Zack frowned."Because lately London as been in a P.M.S mood and I don't want her to have anymore reasons to get more upset." He explained, sighing.

"Do you know why she been upset?"

"Yeah we do."

"Then what is it?"

Avoiding his brother's face, Zack folded his arms over his chest. " She's...pregnant."

Cody was speechless. He didn't know what to really say to his brother, _What can I say? I just not to long found out that Zack has had a five year long relationship with London, the stuff he has already told me still has my head spinning, and now he's going to marry London because he got her pregnant! _

When Zack didn't hear a respond from Cody he looked back over to him, "Cody are you ok?"

Shaking out of his thoughts, Cody looked at his brother's face _he looks miserable._ "Is that why you are marrying London, because she's pregnant?"

Zack glared hard at Cody, "I love London that's why I'm marrying her, not because she's pregnant with my child!"

"Then why do you look miserable?"

Zack stepped back from Cody in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Your face. Every since you mention London is pregnant you been wearing a depressing look."

Walking pass his brother, Zack pressed hard on the hold button to stop the elevator, and once the elevator stopped, Zack turned back to his brother._We're already an hour late why not add one more to it. _"Your right Cody I have been depress."

"Because of London and the baby?"

Shaking his head, Zack moved back over to his brother, and sat down on the floor with his head leaning back against the wall. "No, I'm happy to build a life with London, and I'm overjoyed to become a dad."

Sliding down beside his brother, Cody gave him a confuse look. "But if it's not London or the baby that's got you like this then who?"

Closing his eyes, Zack fought back his tears. "It's mom."

"Mom? What's mom got to do with this?"

"One year ago I asked London to marry me." Zack stopped to wipe his eyes before going on. "She said yes, we were making plans to surprise everyone-"

"Last year?" Cody was shock to hear this, "You and London we're going to tell us last year?

Zack gave a small nod.

"So why didn't you?"

"Maddie's bridal shower."

"What?"

"Maddie's bridal showers is why we postpone our wedding."

"I don't get it?" What's Maddie's bridal shower got to do with mom."

Taking a deep breath, Zack looked at Cody beside him. "Who gave Maddie the bridal shower and you should know because Bailey help her set it up."

"London did."

"Exactly, and where do you think she threw the bridal shower?"

"Here."

"Correct again. And since I lived here I stayed for the shower, and I can tell you it was a big mistake." Leaning his head down Zack was trying to keep his tears in.

Seeing his brother hurting Cody put his arm around Zack's shoulder giving him a brotherly hug. "Bailey told me a little of what happen.

Zack lifted his head up. "What did she tell you?"

"That mom got drunk and London locked herself in her bedroom. Is that all that happen?"

"Not even close. They had the shower in the ballroom floor, and when the shower died down me, London and Maddie moved our talking into the living room on that floor. And since it was only Maddie we we're taking too. I let London on my lap while I had my arms around her, and through our talking London and me told Maddie our good news, and she was happy for us. Everything was great until mom came in and joined us. She told Maddie she was happy that she found a great guy, she was glad she didn't have to worry about me and Maddie getting together now. We all laughed at that. But when Maddie asked mom how would she feel if me and London got marry."

Zack leaned his head back down, and from the shaking he was doing. Cody could tell he was still fighting his tears.

"Zack what did mom say?" he asked calmly.

Still with his head down Zack spoke. "She said, she rather I marry Maddie."

"She was joking right." Even though he asked he knew the answer.

"No. Mom was dead serious." He said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Did she give a reason?"

"Yeah she gave her reason."

"What was it?"

Zack could feel his temper rising. "She said, London's not mother material!"

Cody could hear the bitterness in Zack's voice "Mom really said that?"

Nodding his head, "And that's not all. After giving her 'reason' mom told us. She loves London like a daughter, and wouldn't change her for a thing. But when it comes to the future of her son's wife she wants a women who is nice, caring and well rounded, like Bailey. Not able to hear anymore London moved off my lap, walked out without saying anything. After that Maddie left. I was the only one left in the room with mom, and when I was about to leave, mom spoke." Zack wipe some tears from his face before checking his watch. _Another hour gone by. Sorry honey but Cody needs to know everything. _Zack thought to himself before turning his gaze back to his brother with a bitter smile._ "_I'm sorry Cody, I wanted you to find out later-"

"Zack what did mom tell you?"

"She told me she knew London and me were dating."

"But how did she know?"

Zack snarl when he thought of the person who told his mom. "Maya." standing up, Zack started walking back and forth. "A week after I transferred from Violets to U Mass, Maya called and told mom about me and London dating."

"Does she know about you and London dating in high school."

"If she did she didn't say, I wasn't going ask. After being shock of this news I asked mom why didn't she say something, and she told me it wasn't worth worrying about."

"'Wasn't worth worrying about?' What...did mom think your relationship with London was?"

Zack stopped his pacing. "She thought we we're fucking partners!"

Cody was shocked. He open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. _Mom thought that? _

"And the only reason she thought that, was cause' Maya told her I had a fling with London at a college party after seeing her at a game against our universities."

"Well did you?"

"No! London called and told me that her volleyball team was going to have a game in New York, so I went to it, watched her play and once the game was over we went back to my dorm. London stayed for a week before heading back to school."

"And the party?"

Zack rolled his eyes at him. "We got back to the dorm, and some of the guys in the dorm were having a party. We didn't stayed for it, we went straight to my room."

Rubbing his forehead, Cody couldn't help but to sigh. "Zack did you tell mom what you just told me?"

"Yeah most'll why? I wasn't going to lie to her."

"Well I don't want to upset you more but I can see where mom thought you and London were just sex partners. I mean the first thing you do after her game was over, was go back to your dorm and have sex-"

"Whoa! Hold it right there! The only thing we did when we got to my dorm was talked all night...it's was two days later before we made love."

"And di-"

"And before you ask, yes I did tell mom that part and she still didn't believe me!" Not able to control his temper anymore he slammed his fist into the wall beside him. " I told her I love London with everything I am and I'm going to marry her,...mom...just laughed." He said through his teeth. "She just laughed...like what I said was a joke?"

Cody didn't move or say anything, he just listen.

"She told me she didn't want me to settle for last like she did, for awhile neither of us said anything. I made my way out of the room, until mom told me to stop, and when I did. She said she wasn't going to let me screw up my future with some spoiled little princess. I turned back to her, and said I'm going to marry the woman I love, and I don't need anybody's permission to do that, thinking I said I what needed too. I continue my way out of the room, as I was mom stopped me again...she told me I had to choose between marrying London or being her son. Before I left I told her she finally got her wish to have one son. Next morning Maddie told London and me that Bailey found mom still in the living room pass-out on the couch, and when she woke up she had a hang-over, and couldn't remember anything she said or done the other night. Even though mom claimed to not remember, she kept giving London dirty looks that morning. So later that evening when everyone was getting ready to go back to Boston for the wedding I called Wilfred up, asked him if we could change our business trip for that week instead of next week and he said he we could. So I went to Korea instead of going to the wedding. I haven't seen mom since then, and the worst part of it all, is London has no idea what mom said after she left the living room in tears that night, and I still don't have the heart tell her.

"You shouldn't take what mom said to heart after all she was drunk."

Zack gave a bitter laugh, "There's a saying 'you can get the truth out of a drunk man better then you can a lie detector."

Neither one said anything for a while.

"I think we wasted enough time in here." With that Zack walked over to the panel, press the hold button again. Once he did that the elevator started moving again. "Man we been in here for about 3 hours I bet London's having kittens right now-"

_There he goes again. _Cody couldn't take it anymore he was tired of Zack always thinking he had to be the tough one of them._ Ever since we were little I be the one to cry over things like girls and bruise knees while Zack would push his feelings down! Well not anymore! _

After that thought Cody pulled his brother into another hug. "Zack you can't keep holding it in you need to let it out. Your always there for me when I need to cry, so I'm here for you, and know no matter what mom says we're still brothers."

Hugging his brother back, Zack still wouldn't let his tears fall freely. "I'm sorry I kept you in the dark about all this, your my twin and I shouldn't-"

"I forgive you, Zack."

And as Cody said that the walls broke and Zack let his tears fall freely without trying to hold them back. Cody didn't say anything, just calmly patted his brother's back while he cried, _I'm here for you big brother, I'll always will be._

_..._

10 minutes later

Stepping back from his brother, Zack wiped his the rest of his tears before speaking. "Thanks bro I needed that more then I thought."

Cody smiled at him. "no problem.-"

Before Cody could saying anything else the elevator doors slide open to reveal one worry Bailey wearing green detail sleeve jacket, with under the jacket was a long and lean white tee along with rinse wash goddess cargo jeans, and sporting a pair of silver metallic peep toe 4 1/2 heels. Standing beside her was a really piss off London who was wearing a gray scoop neckline sweater dress, with a unique slim gold design belt and black suede knee boots, with her jewelry accessories that included- a 'Elsa Peretti design necklace in platinum with seven round brilliant diamonds and five Tahitian Keshi peals(black) in a n asymmetrical design, and at the center of this necklace's 36' long chain, with a Tahitian Keshi pearl between them, was two old special wedding bands: a 'Jean Schlumberger Lynn' ring with 18k gold X-symbols with round diamonds in platinum, and a 'Milgrain' wedding band ring in platinum and 18k gold(6mm wide), wedding bands that symbolism both Zack and London's pretend marriage back in high school. On her ears were teardrop hand-carved rock crystal and sterling silver hook earrings, while on her right wrist was a nice style sterling silver cuff with a black jade open-circle in black, and a 'Elsa Peretti' bracelet with three Tahitian Keshi pearls and three round brilliant 'sparkly' diamonds in platinum. And not counting a heart ring with six white gold hearts and one encrusted diamond heart in band style, that Zack gave to London on a pre-anniversary back in Paris. She had her in fact engagement ring: splendid leaf petals showcase rare green-set diamonds, with stunning garnet stones flower petals as a breaking taking 'sparkly' cushion-cut(11.22-carat)diamond, while tiered white diamonds emerged under the flower design like a cool summer breeze.

"What the hell took you so-!" London walked up to her finance, her anger left her when she saw his face. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she spoke in tender voice,"Oh my baby!" Before quickly turning angry eyes onto Cody who was getting checked over by a still worry Bailey. "What did you do to my Zackary!" London started to stomp over to him clucking her fists. "If you did something to him, so help me I'll-"

"Honeysuckle... Cody didn't do anything to me." Zack whisper into London's ear, while gently wrapping his arms around her waist keeping her from attacking Cody. "I stopped the elevator, so I could have a little talk with Cody. I'm sorry I had to make you wait." He continued whispering, now brushing kisses on her cheek.

London sighing while calming down, rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm not mad anymore." Then turned in Zack's arms, kissing him on the lips before playful hitting him on the arm.

"Oww."

"That's for taking Cody to the memory floor without me," she hit him again on the arm.

"Oww..and what's that for?"

"That's for whatever you do later." Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck, before bringing him into a deep kiss. Pulling back, London intertwine their hands together before glazing up at him. "And that was because I love you."

" I love you too, my funnelcake." Zack replied, returning a smile to her and a kiss against her forehead. "You hungry?" He added as he looked towards his baby brother.

Letting Bailey put his arm around her shoulders Cody looked over to Zack as he spoke. "Yeah, I could go for some steak and potatoes."

Which after saying that comment, both Zack and Cody suddenly bust out laughing. Making London and Bailey look at their mans, before looking at each other, puzzled.

"Did we miss something here?" Bailey asked London who just shrugged.

"I don't know, but I could go for some steaks too."

That just made the guys laugh harder.

"Should we do something?"

"Don't worry, I know how to stop them. Watch and learn." London quietly watched Zack for a few more seconds before putting her plan into action.

"FUCK!" Zack's scream carry through the whole front entrance. Heat flashed into his eyes when they met London's. Which the heiress gave a evil smile, while squeezing him again. "That's one way to stop your laughing."

"You want to play that kind of game?" Holding her chin with one hand,pulling her closer with the other, Zack's eyes stayed hard on hers as he leaned in to kiss her. As he came close enough to kiss her lips, he smiled. "Game on." With that he press his lips against hers.

London didn't stop him, but instead returned the kiss. Their tongues danced a slow, unhurried dance. As they kept kissing, Zack moved his hand from her chin to her breast, teased the right one, then his finger circled the nipple on her cover breast. That made a moan come from her mouth that was being muffle by his. When her body rubbed up against his, he moved his hand under her dress massaging her heat. London felt shivers go down her back._We need to finish this somewhere else. _Almost as if Zack 'read her mind' he let her go but kept his hard stare on her. Placing her hands behind her back she walked backwards towards the exit while keeping her eyes on his dark midnight ones.

"Bailey do you remember where 'Midnight Sun' is?" She asked, while still walking backwards and staring at Zack.

Bailey who has been blushing since London grab Zack's private. "Yeah, I remember how to get there."

"Gage! Bring me the keys to the 2016 Ferrari California. Both red and blue!"

When Gage (one of their butlers) came and handed Zack the keys to both convertibles. Zack's eyes never left London's who was making her way out the door."

"Thanks Gage. Hey Cody, catch!"

Getting use to his brother tossing things to him, Cody caught the keys and saw a red rube on it.

"There's a red 2016 Ferrari in our parking lot. Take that one to get to Midnight Sun, Bailey will show you how to get there since she knows the way." Zack watch as London turned the corner outside before leaving his sight. "Cody when we get back I'll finish telling you about my relationship with London on S.S. Tipton." Not waiting for Cody's respond Zack ran outside like the devil himself was on his tail.

...

Waiting until Zack was gone, Bailey look at the gray hair tall thin man called Gage. "Gage how many times do they do that?" she asked trying not to blush again.

Gage look at the young couple. "days or weeks?"

Cody and Bailey look at each other before turning back to Gage. "days." Bailey asked.

"I think the most has to be 11 times a day, that's not counting when Mr. Martin comes home from business trips."

"Wow!" Bailey said while turning to leave with Cody beside her. "How about once we get to the restaurant you and I order whatever we want, because they'll be paying." she said with a smile.

Cody looked down at Bailey. "Sure why not, they'll be fashionable late anyway."

With that they made their the way to the parking lot to see a beautiful sexy red 2016 Ferrari California Convertible. Once inside, Bailey opened the glove compartment to find three things. A letter and one set of sunglasses. Bailey saw the front of the note. "Cody this has your name on it."

Taking the letter Cody read it out loud. "To my baby brother, this gift can't make up for all the secrets I kept from you. But hope you love it anyway. I got you the red one because it's your favorite color, and the sunglasses are for both of you. I mean you can't have a sexy car and not look the part. So the sunglasses fix that. Have a wonderful birthday bro. Love your brother Zack and soon to be sister London.

P.S. You have the same heated seats as my, and the seats are very comfortable for fun activity. ^.^

Laughing, Cody put the letter in his pocket and started the car to hear it purr. Placing the sunglasses on, Bailey and Cody only had a few words that came to mind as Cody drove down the road heading towards the restaurant. _This is the sweet life!_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; _ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; _ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

**next charter : Not Really Stranded part 2.**

**see you next time *.* **


	3. Chapter 2 : Not Really Stranded part 2

**The Suite Life On Deck : Revealed Who You Really Are?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything. **

_Thoughts:Italic-_

Lyrics:**Bold/_Italic-_**_remembering people's words_

Enter Voice & 21 year old Zack and Cody :**Bold-** computer voice:**Bold- other languages: Bold **

Enter Voice & 24 year old London and 21 year old Bailey: **_Bold/Italic_**

**A/N: **Thanks to (everyone's review and reading)

As always R.R... They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^

This story will have parts of episodes 29-72 of SLOD

* * *

Where our story left off...

Laughing, Cody put the letter in his pocket and started the car, hearing it purr. Placing the sunglasses on, both Bailey and Cody only had a few words that came to mind as Cody drove down the road heading towards the restaurant. _This is the sweet life!_

**Not Really Stranded part 2**

"I see why they call this place, 'Midnight Sun'." Cody whispered to Bailey as they stepped into the restaurant.

The restaurant had a trendy upscale jazz cafe look to it. The walls were dark blue with little dark red trims, the lights were dim to give the place a midnight scene while you knew the sun was still shinnying outside. From where they were standing Cody could see a full wrap around bar in the center of the restaurant.

"I love this place." Bailey whispered back to him, while waiting to be seated. "It has the best Pecan Pie I have ever had." Before Cody could even defend his cooking skills, he was interrupted.

"Well I'll be damn! He wasn't kidding about having a twin, and from the looks of his girl he has inoperable taste just like his brother."

Cody and Bailey turned they're heads toward the voice to find a guy, that seem to be in his early 20's, standing beside a podium holding a iPad; the guy was one inch taller than Cody with chestnut eyes and short reddish/brown messy style hair. He was wearing a clean white button up shirt with black slacks and black shiny shoes. "I take it you're Cody and Bailey?" He asked, while grabbing two menus from the table beside the podium.

Bailey and Cody looked at each other, before Cody turned back to the guy, confused. "Excuse me? How do you know who we are?"

"Huh?" The guy stared at them for a minute, before laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me." He said before bowing. "My name is Derek Pad, I know your brother Zack. We use to be roommates in our dorm before he was kicked out three years ago." Straightening up, Derek said, "Will you two follow me, to your seats." monitoring them to follow him, and as they did, Cody was able to see more of the restaurant, to notice it was bigger and spacer than it looked on the outside and the front entrance.

Like the front region of the restaurant behind the waiting entrance podium, that Cody noted first when coming in the door with Bailey, seem like 'Midnight Sun''s only eating section. But as Derek was leading them away from the this area of the restaurant, Cody took in the ceiling over it, to catch that there wasn't a ceiling, but actually a round opening to another level of the restaurant, that had black french railings, to separate the jazz looking bar, from the, what looked like a french decor cafe eating section, being there were mini balcony windows with small cafe like black iron tables, along with two black iron chairs or just one. Continuing on through the restaurant, with Derek leading them. Cody along with Bailey this time; being she had not seen any other part of the restaurant last time she was there, except for the bar area. They both saw and took in the the next room that was an opening space like a small ballroom, with booths and chairs along with table with colorful tablecloths and some of them kid paper menus with one box set of a crayons for each coloring menu paper. Further back in this room was in fact two swinging doors and one open arch doorway with stairs to them; that Derek told them the first doors were the entrance to the kitchen and the last one lead up to the top floor. And while the bar room was done up with dark decor colors and low-lights. This room was the opposite of it the first, mostly with the decor colors being lively and welcome, while the ceiling lights, were bright. The whole room gave off a Family and warm atmosphere. Proving to the couple that this was where family with kids were seated. A moment later, Cody and Bailey found themselves coming up to another room, only to stand there a minute, while Derek pulled back long, tall, golden color curtains, on the outside of the room, telling that this room was a special room for private parties.

And saying that Derek lead them into the massive room that gave both Cody and Bailey a feeling as if they were in Greek time; mini white columns in each corner of the room, and many room size statues of many Greek gods were placed around the space, without looking cluttered. The wall printing were baby angels flying in clouds, the rich red style petal looking carpet added to the Greek decor style so did some plastic plant vines placed around the columns and the marble ceiling that match the marble flooring. A few tables and chairs sets filled the room, with most of them having a one glass vase with a yellow or red rose in them, and white tablecloth covered the square tables while nice, comfortable cushions of white or red, rested on the chairs. One big crystal-gold chandelier hung in the center of the room giving the space it's only source of light that while it shined the room, it wasn't as bright as the family eating/seating room.

"Zack, called me ahead, telling me to have his and London's booth ready. And gave me heads up, that his twin Cody and Cody's girlfriend Bailey was going to be joining them."

Derek said, stopping in front a seating space that had, out of all the seating/eating in the room, had two white columns on either side that reach from the ceiling to the floor with white transparent thin curtains attach to the columns, hiding the sitting area from their view. Therefore when Derek pulled back the curtains, like he did to entrance ones, it showed a romantic booth setting; the booth itself was a rich red cushion front with hard wood back, the rectangle table had a crisp white tablecloth over it. The table was decorated with fine china,silver flatware and four wine glasses that look like they had water already in them and one rose centerpiece in the middle of the table. There were two smooth light wooden chairs in front of the table, with same the cushion seats as the other chairs in the room.

"And from the heavy breathing he was doing, over the phone. I could tell I would be meeting you two before they got here." Derek said, pulling out a chair for Bailey who sat in it. Cody took the other chair at the table. "And he said since this was a special occasion, you can order anything you want, he'll be paying." He explained giving them they're menus. "While we wait for them, would you two like to know the selections of our Champagne and Sparkling Wines or would you want me to order Zack and London's usual?"

"What is their usual?" Bailey asked as Cody studied his menu.

"They're usual is our Cellar No.8, Red Wine; Merlot. It has an aroma of sage and black licorice with hints of cherry and chocolate flavor. They always get a bottle instead of a glass."

"How much is a bottle?" Cody asked.

"The bottle is $38.00, while a glass is $10.00 each."

Bailey looked over at Cody, smiling, before looking back to Derek. "We'll have their usual." Derek placed the wine order into his iPad he was still holding.

"And what would you like with your wine?"

Bailey's eyes had a gleam to them. " Well, for starters I'll have the Sauteed Mussels as an appetizer with Caesar dressing on the side, and then I'll have a Chicken Caesar salad, as for dessert I'll have your Kentucky Bourbon Pecan Pie." Bailey order while handing Derek her menu.

Derek place her order before turning his attention to Cody. "And for you?"

"I'll have the 'Chicken Marsala' and not to much Marsala and Mushroom sauce I don't want the chicken scallopini or the almond rice pilaf to be over power by the sauce."

Placing Cody's order in the iPad, Derek nod his head. " Would you like any appetizer or dessert?"

"I guess I'll have the clam chowder, and for the dessert..." Cody strolled down the desserts, murmuring to himself about which one he should get. "Let see...'Creme Brulee..nope...Black Satin Cake...nope too rich...Caramel Basket...I don't like that much caramel..."

Bailey glanced at Derek, noticing he wasn't bothered by Cody's corky ways, like most waiters. _He's got a lot of patience... _

However unknown to Bailey, Derek had been informed ahead of Cody's corkiness by Zack, therefore he knew how to handle Zack's twin brother. "Cody, why don't you have our special 'Key Lime Cheesecake; it's a creamy cheesecake, flavored with key lime juice on a graham cracker crust, served with both mango and raspberry coulis along side a dollop of fresh lightly whipped cream with the seasonal fruits."

"How fresh are the seasonal fruits?"

Derek smirked at Cody's question. "As fresh as if you pick them off the tree and sanitize them before eating them." Seeing how Cody's eyes lite up to this, Derek placed a key lime cheesecake into his iPad, before Cody even told him too. "Will that be all for now?" When he saw both of them nod yes, he pressed send on the screen on his iPad. "Ok, your orders have been sent off to our chief in the kitchen. Would you like for me to bring your appetizers out to you, before your main courses?" They nodded yes again. "Very good, our wine server will bring your bottle of Merlot to you, and to warn you he only speaks French-"

"That's all right, me and Bailey speak French too."

"Oh that's good, because most of our workers can only speak French, and a little English. " Derek said.

Bailey felt lost with what he said. "But wait? I thought you said London and Zack always orders wine?"

"Yeah I said that." Derek answered, unsure where she was going with the question.

"But if your wine server can only speak French, then how does London and Zack speak to him? They don't speak French." Bailey asked. Which Derek taken back, looking at Bailey like she was insane or grew extra body parts. "As long as me and my wife, Casey have been friends with them they always spoke perfect French. Hell they speak it better then me and I'm part French on my dad's side." He stated, puzzled that Cody and Bailey didn't know this about London and Zack. However with the couple's freaked out expressions, Derek had a sinking feeling that was keeping more from Cody and Bailey than he first realized. Therefore he decided, with the speechless couple now wearing disbelief expression to they were told, Derek gave out a uneasy laugh. "Well I better go check on my other customers while you wait for your wine and food." And with that Derek, quickly, walked away from the table and then a second later left the room.

Not able to take the silents after Derek left the room, Cody looked to his left side at his girlfriend. "You been waiting to eat here again haven't you?" He asked, while changing the subject completely.

Glad that Cody changed the subject, Bailey answered him. "Before we went back to Boston for Maddie's wedding, London, Maddie, me and your mom stopped here for a quick bite, where we were seated in the first room; jazz bar. I only ordered the Chicken Caesar with a glass of water. And since London shared her Sauteed Mussels with me, I discovered the Caesar dressing from my salad was good and went well with the mussels, after dipping them into the dressing. While Maddie shared her pecan pie dessert with all us, which unfortunately..." Bailey looked around her before leaning closer to Cody's ear, "This restaurant's Kentucky Bourbon Pecan Pie is better than my mom's and grandma's sweet potato pies."

Cody had to admit that the Pickett's pies were to die for, so to have Bailey say the 'Midnight Sun''s pecan pie was better was saying something. Moving his chair closer to her's, Cody put his arm over her shoulder. "Do you think you can share, a little of your pecan pie with your Cody-Kitten?"

"I'll share my dessert with you if you share yours with me?" Bailey said while leaning closer to his face.

"Deal." he said, before kissing her which Bailey returned with her own but more deeper.

* * *

"**Excusez-moi, monsieur et madame?**" (Excuse me, sir and madam?)

Cody and Bailey broke their kissing, and looked at a dark brown haired man, in his late 40's, in a black suit with a short neat hair style, standing, behind a serving table, that was facing their table. He holding four wine glasses.

"**Je suis désolé de dérangé votre PDA. Mon nom est Astin et je seral votre serveur de vin ce soir.** (I'm sorry to disturbed your PDA. My name is Astin and I'll be your wine server this evening.)

Astin placed the wine glasses on they're table before picking up the wine bottle. "**Je vous ai apporte a votre sélection.** (I brought you your selection.)

After saying that, Astin poured the red wine into their wine glasses. "**Et je dois admettre excellent choix."** (And I must admit excellent choice.)

Putting the bottle into a ice bucket on the serving table, Astin moved the serving table aside, away from their eating table. "**Seul un expert en vin vraie optez pour un vin comme le Merlot**. (Only a true wine expert would pick a wine like the Merlot.)

"**Sir Astin moi et mon copain n'a pas choisi ce vin il a été le choix sont des amis d'habitude ****quand ils viennent ici." **(Sir Astin, me and my boyfriend didn't pick this wine, it was our friends.) Bailey said in french after taking a tiny sip of her wine.

"Oh! Et qui sont ces amis?" (Oh! And who are these friends of yours?)

Finally taking a sip of his wine Cody couldn't believe his brother or London could pick a sweet delicious tasting wine like this. "Tipton Londres Martin Zack et-" (Zack Martin and London Tipton-)

"Madam Tipton and Sir Martin?" Astin said with shock, he didn't know they we're back from Thailand. _**Berit va être heureux de ses enfants sont de retour ils long voyage**__(Berit going to be glad her kids are back from they're long trip)_, Astin thought.

"Oh ma petite Annabelle et Strong Gautier sont la seula raison que je n' ai pas déplacé' ma belle 'Midnight Sun' ailleurs." (Oh, my Little Annabelle and Strong Gautier are the only reason I haven't moved my beautiful 'Midnight Sun' somewhere else.)"

_Who are Annabelle and Gautier...Wait! Did he say his Midnight Sun?_ Cody looked at Astin. "**Attendre? Vous êtes propriétaire de ce restaurant?**" (Wait? You own this restaurant?)

Astin smiled. "**Oui. Moi et ma femme 'Midnight Sun' sont fils Derek et son épouse dring Casey habituellement, mais parce que ma fille chère belle-mère attend le médecin la' mise sur l' alitement." **(Yes. Me and my wife own 'Midnight Sun', our son Derek and his wife Casey usually runs it. But because my daughter in-law is expecting, the doctor put her on bed-rest.) ..._**Oh fuck !**_ "Quand vous monsieur Gautier lui dire que je lui dois de 50.00(When you see sir Gautier tell him I owe him $50.00)

Cody looked at Bailey "Who is Gautier?" He whispered. Bailey just shrugged before turning back to Astin. "**Uh, sure Astin nous lui dirons.**" (Uh, sure Astin we'll tell him.)

"**Bon je dois voir si ma belle Berit a votre commande sera prête.**"(Good I must see if my lovely Berit has your order ready.)

Bailey watched until Astin was out of sight before turning to Cody. "You know its funny."

"What is?" Cody asked.

Bailey took a small sip of her wine before answering. "That we came to Zack and London's college to tell them our good news." Cody gasped, when he realized he forgot the real reason why they came earlier to visit his brother and London.

"Well after everything I'm finding out about my brother and London, I decide to tell them later on, that we're going to be studying at Harvard Medical School in Boston." Cody replied as he notice mischievous filling her eyes.

"You know, I can't wait to be able to study beside you, after 4 years away from you in New Haven, Connecticut." Bailey whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek.

"I just that glad that you took me up on my offer, and sign up for the Medical Scientist Training Program in Boston, and I'm really glad that Yale let you transfer here to take the program." He pulled her into his arms, holding her closer. "Just think, five years together, studying with the best doctors and scientists...It's a dream come true."

Although Bailey wanted to keep talking about how bright their future was looking, she found herself becoming more interested with what occurred in the memory floor.

"Since we don't know when Zack and London are going to get here. Why don't you tell me what Zack was speaking about back when he said 'he'll finish telling you about his and London's relationship'." Cody gazed down at his girlfriend, still wrapped in his arms.

"Did London tell you about her relationship with Zack?"

"No, she just told me that once you and Zack got back to their master-bedroom floor she would tell me everything. But that was before London found out Zack took you to the memory floor."

"I see."

"So did he already tell you how they got together?"

"Yep, and before they became a couple they had secret friendship going on through our time in the hotel and our first year on the S.S. Tipton. They became a couple after telling each other they love the other on that island we got stuck on-"

"You mean they were together right under our noses and we didn't notice?" Bailey cried out as she sat up straight in her chair.

"Pretty much." Cody said calmly as a waiter; teen girl with ocean blue eyes and red long-length hair in a high ponytail, wearing a black knee-length skirt along with button up clean white shirt, place their appetizers on the table. "Why don't I tell you what I've already been told."

"That would be great." Bailey grinned before dipping one her mussel in her Caesar dressing.

Cody took a sip of his creamy clam chowder before speaking. "Well it all started when Zack couldn't sleep...

* * *

**15 minutes after Bailey and Cody were led to their seats by Derek.**

"Oh, I have miss this place." London said smiling, while taking off her white Jessica Simpson Belted Napkin Collar Puffer Jacket while keeping her black purse on her shoulder. "I forgot how good it feels to make- out in a car."

Zack chuckled a little taking her jacket, "Yeah you got so carried away that you tore my shirt. Making us have to stop by the mall for a new one." Taking off his black zip front coat, Zack revealed that he was in fact wearing a completely different shirt; a navy Jersey Long Sleeve T-shirt.

Holding both coats, Zack opened a brown door near the front entrance with big letters on the door saying 'COAT ROOM CLOSET', and walked inside the walk-in closet room.

Zack knew London was following him into the closet, and couldn't drop the smirk that appeared on his lips. _I feel like I'm a teen, sneaking around on the S.S Tipton again._ He thought as he strolled further in the closet, with London still behind him. _Well? Derek did say I could use his and Casey secret spot... So why not..._

* * *

**2 hours later**

Opening the coat closet a little, Zack peered his head out to see if it was safe to come out. Seeing nobody nearby he looked back over his shoulder at London, who was still re-applying her make-up. _She's still the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. She doesn't need that make-up..._ He paused in his thought when he watched London place some concealer over some deep love marks on her neck from him. _Then again, maybe it's a good thing she wears make-up on some places on her skin._ Zack rethought.

Making sure London was finished putting her makeup on, Zack took her hand, and opened the door wider, stepping out. But stopped in his tracks, when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Zack!" Derek called out when he saw Zack standing in front of the coat closet and walked over to him after placing his iPad behind the front table. "There's my brother from another mother, I was shocked to get a call from you," He patted Zack on the back,"I thought you two still be in Thailand? How did London's grandma take the engagement?"

Zack who was still keeping London out of sight, until the coast was clear, smiled at Derek. "We just got back last night, and **Khun Yai**(grandmother) took our news great, she's even happy for us. But my 'Rich Thang' forgot to tell me, that she promise **Khun Yai** a traditional Thai wedding because her mother didn't. So we had to stay-"

"Wait?" Derek cut him off, stepping back. "You had to get marry in Thailand?"

"Yes we did, but because **Khun Yai's** village monk had three wedding ceremonies in front of us. We had to stay 2 extra months...And the whole time we were there, we had to follow the Thai tradition which was hell." Zack felt London slip her hand into his, while laying her head on his back, while still staying out of Derek's eyesight.

"Why was it hell?" Derek asked when he notice his best friend's grim look. Zack took in a deep breath then let it out before answering.

"Well until the monk could give his blessing to us. There was no interacting with each other, that meant no kissing or touching and most of all no sex..." Zack shook his head. "And if I did kiss her, it had to be behind **Khun Yai's** back, which wasn't easy since she watched us like a hawk. So for three whole months, the closes I got to London was a small kiss on the cheek."

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing and voiced his disbelief. "Wait? Zack Martin and London Tipton not having any sexual contact...is that even possible?"

Zack rolled his eyes to Derek's reaction and comment. But before he could speak, London beat him to it.

"Ha ha,." As London laughed there was no humor but only sarcasm in her tone of voice. " Very funny Derek." She added folding her arms, frowning at him.

Derek not too surprise to see London slip out from behind Zack's back, gave them both a dead serious look. "No! I'm serious. Of all the time I known you two, never once have I seen you two keep your hands off the other." Derek smirked when he saw a tint pink come to Zack's cheeks. "I mean hell. That's why you had to move out of the dorm 5 months after transferring from Violets(New York University) to our college(UMass)." He said to Zack. "You two alone made too much noise at night, even for a college."

London with a calm appearance, checked her nails on her right hand, while hiding a grin. "If my memory serves me right, didn't you and Casey get caught doing some sexual activated in the inside pool at the college not even an year later, which forced you two to move out of the dorm so you wouldn't get kick out of the college." Zack shook his head, while smiling._ Derek walked right into that. _

Instead of getting pissed off, Derek let out a full out laugh while pulling London into a hug. "You know besides Casey, your the only person who could make me feel like a Jackass. Mistress London." He added, whispering the last part in London's ear, making her give a small smile, hugging him back.

"It's a gift." was all London said, as Derek let go of her.

"But back to the subject at hand," London said. "Now that we got the monk's prayers, and college is over, next is Zack and Cody's birthday and then the wedding..." London gave Derek a apologized look. "I hope your not mad with us, because Casey's stuck in Boston helping Maddie with our wedding, and you won't be able to see her until we all leave for Boston next week."

Derek gave London a kind smile. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Actually I'm glad she's there and not here working herself to death." London smiled at him. "That reminds me, Casey email me yesterday, that her and Maddie finished the wedding planning. So her and everybody else, besides us, my family, the best man and the second bridesmaid are going to all be in New York for Marcus's movie day-view 'Retainer Baby', Friday." He told them as they made their way to their private room, where they not long reached their booth, where they saw Cody and Bailey deep in a conversation as they got closer to them.

"Then I guess we're all leaving Thursday morning, for New York City." Zack said.

"Oh good then I'll need to go tell **maman****,papa et Ashley**, the new plans." Derek replied before jumping back in fright when he saw the girl name Bailey came up and without warning to both London and Zack, pulled them into a strong hug.

"I'm so sorry..." Was all she kept saying as she hugged them.

Zack and London, exchanging looks to each other in Bailey's grip, didn't know what to say or do, but to just tell her they forgave her. Which, had Bailey to letting them go and sitting back down. Now free to move, Zack gave his brother a look that said 'what did you say?' once he saw the uneasy expression on Cody's face as him and London got comfortable in their booth at the table.

Settling in their booth Zack and London ordered their usual meal; 'Oyster Rockefeller'(appetizer for two) 'Chateaubriand with Portobello Mushrooms with light Medeira Wine, 'Steamed Asparagus with Hollandaise Sauce', Twice Baked Potatoes with Leeks and Parmesan'(Main course for two) and 'Tiramisu Hearts'(dessert for two) and for drinks; Zack ordered more wine and London ordered a sweet ice raspberry tea for herself. After placing their orders in his iPad, Derek, bowing, left to inform his parents of the change of plans.

"Bailey what was that all about?" London asked, a moment later as she took a sip of her fresh glass of water.

Taking a bite of her salad, that she barely touched while Cody repeated what Zack told him earlier, Bailey looked over to London with calm and kind eyes. "London if I knew how you felt for Zack back then, I would've never use him to make Cody jealous-."

Smiling, London reached over, patting Bailey's hand on the table. "You didn't know, so you have nothing to be sorry about." Seeing that London didn't hate her, Bailey returned London's smile with her own. Before turning her complete attention to Zack.

"I know that you told Cody that you'll tell him the rest back at the 'Memory Floor', but since we're all here..." Bailey eased out.

Zack looked to London beside him, before answering Bailey's question/but not a question.

London just took another sip her water, then leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Cody and Bailey didn't understand London's actions, but it seem like Zack did as he took a sip of his wine in front of him, then turned to the other couple at the table.

"London is okay with me continuing." Zack replied. "So Cody tell me how far did you get before we showed up?" Zack asked his baby brother while nodding his thanks to a black headed young man waiter, who placed their appetizer on the table, before walking away. _I wonder where Ashley is, she's usually our server when we're here-_

Before Cody could open his mouth, Bailey spoke first, while also breaking Zack from his thoughts of Ashley's whereabouts, not knowing she had been there earlier before him and London got there.

"He stopped at where London was trying to control-" Cody didn't know why he covered his girlfriend's mouth, but the shock and red face London was showing and the fear look in his brother's eyes told him all he needed to know. Zack was in trouble.

London who was embarrassed, lift her head off her husband's shoulder and glared hard at his handsome face while yelling in Swedish. "**Du ****sa**** Cody ****det****?!** (You told Cody that?!)

Zack sighed, overlooked Cody's shock wide eyes and Bailey's gasping mouth, and pulled his new wife into his arms, trying to calm her down and explain his reason. "**Babe, ****kom****igen**** vi ****ar****alla****vuxna**** har, och Cody ****ar****som**** en ****bror**** till dig, ****inte****raknar****att****han****ar**** min ****tvillinbror.** (Babe, come on we're all adults here, and Cody's like a brother to you, not counting that he is my twin brother). Zack said in perfect Sweden accent.

Even though London was still glaring at him, Zack leaned his head to her neck with his bottom lip sticking out, staring up at her with puppy eyes. "**Ja****kan****inte****beratta**** for ****honom**** och Bailey, ****hur**** vi ****traffades****utan**** din ****synvinkel**** pa ****det****, och ****det****innebar****att****alla**** din och min syn pa ****historien**(I can't tell him and Bailey, how we got together without your view point on it, and that means all yours and my view of the story). London not able to stay mad at Zack for too long finally gave in.

"**Fine... Men jag sager till dem, min del fran och med nu**." (Fine...But I'm telling them, my part from now on).Pulling London closer he moved his lips to her ear.

"**Jag skulle inte ha det pa nagot annat satt, min 'Rich Thang**'(I wouldn't have it any other way, my 'Rich Thang')."He whispered for only she could hear, kissing her cheek before leaning up in his seat.

As both London and Zack returned their attention back to Cody and Bailey, they saw that their shock expression was still on their face while staring at them in disbelief.

"You might want to stop staring that way," London said, "Your faces might get stuck like that."

It was Bailey who broke out of her gawking first, "London, Zack...you two know Swedish?" she said trying to hide the shock in her voice while at the same time trying not to be jealous, that London can speak Zack and Cody's mother tongue on their father's side, better than her!

Just as London was about to answer Bailey, a plump size, fire red haired older woman came running up to their table with Derek, Astin and Ashley in toe, yelling with excitement.

"Our 'Little Annabelle and Strong Gautier are back from their trip!" Cody and Bailey watched as both London and Zack jumped out of their booth seat with gleaming eyes as the older red headed woman pulled them into a hug, which they returned. Astin came up to the hugging group.

"**Hey! N' ai-je pas obtenir un câlin aussi(**Hey! Don't I get a Hug too)?" Astin pouted with a playful frown towards Zack and London.

"**Bien sur, papa, quel genre de gosses serions-nous n'avons pas laisse vous rejoindre dans l' étreinte(**Of course papa, what kind of kids would we be if we didn't let you join in the hug)."

Zack relied back, as he pulled Astin, Derek and Ashley into the hug.

After a 2 minute hug. Zack and London sat back down in their booth. **"Dites-nous comment votre voyage a été**(Tell us how your trip was)?" Ashley asked as her, Derek and their parents pulled up a chair to listen.

Cody listened as London and Zack in flawless French told him, Bailey and Derek's family about their trip in Thailand, and discovered not only did his brother and London get marry there, they also told everybody the great news about London being 3 months pregnant. As the lady, Cody found out her name was Berit, pulled Zack and London back into a hug, he found himself thinking about what all happened after they all graduated from high school on the S.S. Tipton.

After him and Zack went back to the Tipton hotel, they both found letters waiting for them. Cody was shock to find out that Zack went for 'New York University', and got in, but he was more taking back when he found out the letter sent to him, was 'Harvard University' and that he got in. He didn't understand how he got in, when he didn't apply for the college. That's when Zack revealed to him, that he sent one in for him, with all the teachers and classmates on S.S Tipton own letters saying that he's right for that college. To say he was touch, wouldn't even come close to how he was feeling that day.

After that both him and Zack hanged around the hotel for seven days. But because they didn't want to take their mother from her own suite, they got a suite for themselves while there...

But now that Cody thinks about it. Zack was barley in the suite at night those few days they were there before leaving for college.

He didn't think anything at the time since he didn't know about Zack and London's relationship, but now he bet his life, that Zack was sleeping in the penthouse with London those nights. Cody started laughing inside, when he didn't put two and two together sooner. _How could I be so blind, they were dating right in front of me and I didn't even notice. _

Cody went deeper into thinking about the past, and found that Zack and London never really hided their love for each other over the years, nor did they throw it out there like most couple. No his brother and London showed signs of their feelings, its just that he couldn't see it until now, and the more further back he went the more he found that it was right there the whole time.

Bailey noticed the thinking look Cody was giving and knew he was deep in thought. Turning her attention from him, Bailey watch both Zack and London closely as they we're finishing their story of their trip in Thailand. _All this time, London's been pretending to be dumb... How could I not see it, but then again I didn't really try to understand where she was coming from, and even if I did, what could I say... I have to know more! _With this in thought. Bailey waited until Derek's family left before speaking up.

"Can you now start the story of you two on S.S. Tipton?" She asked as Cody came out of his thoughts, nodding to Bailey's question.

"Yeah I would like to find out what happens next." He said pouring himself some more wine.

"Sure...well let-" Zack pause as London clear her throat.

"I believe I will tell this part if you don't mind?" London said gently placing her hand over his on the table.

Smiling, Zack kissed the side her face. "Tell on..."

Giving a "Yay me", London started where Zack left off...well almost...

* * *

**Later that night (8:00)**

Doing some warm-up stretches London wonder where her boyfriend was. "What's taking him so long?" she said finishing two splits. "I though we both agreed to start his training early?"

When Zack came to her, and confess about his 'busy hands' earlier. She reveal to him that she was never asleep the whole time, and after a few awkward moments they both sat down, and talked about what they wanted out of their relationship, and where they hope it leads too. London was shock when Zack agree with her, that he didn't won't their relationship to be just a 'high school love'. They both wanted it to last. That's when London told Zack about the 'bedroom games' Maddie and Trevor do to keep their relationship strong. Zack agree to try them, they both agreed that they will wait until they got back on the ship before they tried them, only a little kissing and hugging was allowed until then.

That was until Woody almost caught them in her bedroom earlier (Bailey went to get some more fruits for the next morning breakfast).So Zack came up with a great idea to keep them busy. Start his training early which London agreed to it.

Laying on her back London started her last warm-up (ABS and buns stretches) and when she begun, the elevator doors slide opened revealing Zack.

Snacking on a apple Zack notice the room they we're in was a full gym. (basketball court, gymnastic ) "Sorry babe I got hungry an-"

Zack froze in his spot when he saw his girlfriend's position. Wearing nothing but a turquoise purple dye/ black bootcut slim fit pants, a turquoise purple dye sport bra with thin straps.

London was laying on the blue gym mat with her feet planted on the floor,her hands were face down on the floor while she kept pushing her hips up and down from the ground, taking deep slow breaths.

Any true red-blooded teenage boy would think what he was thinking, _Damn! _He said to himself while approaching her. Closer now, he could see more detail of her body, like how when her hips went up he saw her muscles on her tone stomach tighten with every thrust she did.

"Whew..." Finishing her warm-ups London grab a white towel she toss behind her when she started her warm-ups. Wiping off sweat from her face, she stood up smiling at Zack. "I must be out of shape. I use to be able to go through my whole warm-up stretches without breaking a sweat, now look at me." And Zack was doing just that, _Where the hell is she 'out of shape' at!_

"I don't know where you see this 'out of shape' on you. Cause all I see is a sexy and gorgeous young lady who puts so much on her shoulders."

"But that's what your here for? To take some of the presser off of me." She responded, giving him a playful smile before pointing at the apple in his hand. "Did you bring me one?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his head "Well actually I only brought one, sorry."

"Don't be." she reach over and took the apple from him. "We can share yours." London explained, and wink at him before taking a bite out of the apple. "OK, I already did my warm-ups, now you need to do yours before we start your training." Strolling away from him London took another bite of the apple,before quickly turning around and throwing the apple at Zack.

And just as the apple was about to hit him in the face, Zack caught it in his hand without even trying.

"I knew it!" London had a smirk of her face.

Now holding the apple and looking back at London. Zack questioned her. "Could you tell me why, out of the blue you threw this at me?"

"I did that because something caught my attention when we had our first 'heated kiss' in the master bedroom." she begun while walking back to him, and stopped two feet in front of him.

"That wasn't our first kiss?" He said giving her a knowing look.

Even though she was blushing London rolled her eyes at him. "I said first 'heated kiss', the first kiss I gave you in Boston was just a peck on your lips. _Even if it was my first kiss._

"Besides I kissed you. Not the other way around, so it doesn't count-" When London saw the frown come to his face she rethought what she said. _It was just a peck why would he be so upset about a small kis-. _Then it hit her like ton of bricks. _That wasn't just my first kiss it was his TOO! I gave Zack his first kiss? _

Realizing how much that little kiss meant not only to her but him too, London made the two feet between them disappeared, and place her hand on his face. When she saw him look at her she leaned in, kiss his cheek before pulling away smiling.

"Your right that kiss does count, to both of us."

After she said that his frown was gone, and in it's place was a cute smile that made London feel all warm inside. But knowing the look that was appearing on his face(the same one ending with them in a heated lip lock) London got back on topic.

"How far did you get in your martial arts class?"

Stepping back Zack gave her a shock look. "How did you...I mean I don't remember ever telling you about my classes?"

"You didn't." She said while still smiling. "Your body shows you already been through basic martial arts training." London named a few reasons for him. "One you have good balance, two you have good posture without knowing it, three you have great reflexes, and of course from our kissing earlier your body is physical developing into a true martial artist. So who taught you the basics?"

Seeing that the cat was out of the bag, he had know reason to keep her in the dark. "You remember that time you was coming back from your 'interview' and saw me saying goodbye to my classmates from summer school that I just finished tutoring?"

"Yeah I remember that 'night', and you know perfectly well that wasn't a 'interview', it was just a cheap way for Cody to get me to go on a date with 'the local mini-mart' owner Wayne." London shiver after saying his name. "I still feel my skin crawl when I think of that 'jerk'.

"You know Wayne wouldn't hire Cody unless he could set up a date for him with you."

"I know all that from the start, I even told Cody that. But then he brought up that it was a 'interview' and not a date, and since Moseby was listening in on our conversation I had no choice but to play 'dumb London' and agree to the 'interview'." Zack nodded with understanding.

"Well earlier that night I looked at Brick's work, saw he was really smart and asked him, 'if he was this smart why didn't he just pass and go on to high school?' Making sure know one was listening to us. He told me when he was little he was afraid of the bigger kids (bigger bullies) in high school. He said he went to his dad and told him how he was afraid and his dad took him to his friend who teaches martial arts. Brick said he just finished the basic training and enter his second level in his class, so now he wasn't afraid to enter high school after summer break. After threatening me not to tell anyone... he gave me his martial art teacher's address, not wanting to get on Brick's bad side I took the card and place it in my pocket. The next day after 'hanging around' the school I thought about what Brick said and decided to check this martial art teacher out." A smile appeared on his face. "Turns out the teacher was our local deli, Berry Winsock."

"You mean Tai Kwon Deli?"

"Yep, I took his self defense class and after five lessons he sent me to his older brother Jeff who spent his colleges years in between China and Japan learning their ways of martial arts. Berry told me he couldn't be my teacher anymore that there's nothing he could teach me. Thinking I was a bad student for knocking out the star pupil in my class, I let Berry hand me over to his brother Jeff, and after they talk for a couple of hours (it was really a few minutes but it felt like hours to Zack). Jeff told his brother he'll see what I got and then ordered me to follow him. He led me up some stairs to another room with some older kids and adults in it. Jeff told me to show him and his class what I learned in Berry's self defense class. I show him what I was taught, after I was done he asked his students what they thought. Nobody said anything. I turned to leave after that. As my hand touch the door to leave Jeff place his hand on my shoulder, and told me that his classes start at 5:30-9:00, he expects me to be there 10 minutes before class so he could show me where my locker was. Completely shocked about the whole thing, I asked Jeff why he was allowing me to be in his class when his student didn't agree?"

"They did agree. Because if they didn't, they would of said so" London said putting her hair in a ponytail. "It's call disciplined."

"Yeah that's what Jeff said too."

"When did you find out you was in advance martial art class?"

"The next day after getting my ass kick by Barbara who was in my advance class (she was out sick yesterday).

"How did you keep Cody or any of us from knowing?"

"Berry gave me 15% off coupons from his wife's bakery every week, and I gave them to mom, so as long as she didn't tell Cody about me being in martial arts.

"And Barbara?"

"She told me she would keep quiet if I didn't use what I learned in class on Cody, and I agree not too. Though there were some times I wanted to use what I learned on a couple of people but I know I can I only use them as a last resort."

"How far did you get before leaving for SS Tipton?" London asked.

"Jeff was going to teach us how to use a Bo staff." Zack smiled before he saw the shock look on her face. "What?"

London kept gawking at him before shaking her head. "So your telling me, you already did your warm ups?"

Zack nodded yes. "I did them, before getting myself a snack."

After hearing that, London made her way to the other side of the gym mat. "So you know all about sparring right."

Zack nodded yes and made his way to other side of the mat(from London) "I know a little, Barbara was a good sparring partner."

London clutched hands on either side of her, reminding herself that she had nothing to be jealousy about. "Just show me what you got."

Chuckling to himself Zack took off both his shirts and stood in front of London. "You sure about this?"

When Zack stood shirtless in front of her, _definitely physical development _she thought to herself while gawking at his bare chest. _A few more training session and he'll have a full six-pack!_

Zack saw how London was ogling him, and couldn't help but to smirk. "Like what you see?"

Too lost in her thoughts to really say anything London just nod her head yes. Making Zack confidence go up. "Dad got me into weight lifting, while I stayed with him over the summer."

"Remind me to give your dad a hug the next time I see him."

"Will do." After taking off his shoes Zack relaxed his mind before he looked back at London. "Let's starts."

Hearing the serious in his voice London closed her eyes, controlled her breathing. Opening her eyes London didn't see her boyfriend or best friend, she saw her opponent and from the expression on his face told her he saw only his opponent. Walking up to each other they stop a few feet from the other and bowed.

"Don't hold back London."

"Funny that's what I was going to tell you."

Getting in their stance both never took their eyes off the other. Zack watch for an opening to strike, but saw there was none. _You can't be serious! She has no opening! I guess I have to take the first blow. _With that thought Zack made a move to kick her in the midsection, but was blocked. London tried to punch him but Zack blocked, before either knew, they were sparring.

* * *

**Two hours later (****I was not going into detail about the sparring)**

Sweaty and exhausted both London and Zack were getting irritated for two reason, 1. neither one could lay a hit on the other, 2. all this sparring and heavy breathing was turning them both on.

_Damn it! I need to end this soon or I'm going to burst! _London thought while blocking another kick to her back.

_Shit! If we don't stop soon, I wont be able to control myself! _Zack leaned back when London tried to punch his chest. "Nice move, you almost had me." He teased.

Glaring at him, London turned her punch into a low kick, but again Zack blocked it. Aroused and tired London growled. "Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

Instead of responding to her insult, Zack found his gaze on her sport bra, he could see her breasts nipples through her sport bar, they were hard. _She getting turned on too. _Realizing this, a sneaky idea came to him. _I know how we can bend some of our rules without breaking them._

Noticing that London wasn't going to just give-up the sparring Zack knew what he had to do. _I'm going have to take a dive. _Walking out of his comfortable zone Zack watched a gleam come to her eye.

_Oh, you shouldn't of] done that. Now I have you. _She thought, and sweep kick him knocking him down, winning there sparring. "Yes I win! Yay me!" She squeal while jumping up and down.

Leaning his head up from the mat Zack watched her jump up and down until she stopped. "Well now that you did your victory dance, do you think you could help me up?" He asked putting his hand out for her to help him up.

With a embarrassing look London walked over to him. "Sorry, but after" she looked at her watch on her left wrist. "2 hours sparring with you and not able to hit you-"

"Yeah yeah...can you just help me up already." _Come on, your killing me!_

"OK, you don't have to get mad that you lost." London took his hand. "I mean if you didn't make that amateur move, we probably still be sparring. _Wait a minute? After 2 hours of sparring with him, I know he would never make a amateur move like that... unless!- _

London didn't even have a chance to see the evil smirk on Zack's face, when he pulled her down on him and wrapped his arms around her middle to make sure she couldn't get up.

"You lost on purpose!" London tried to get out of his hold but couldn't. "Why would you do that?" she could feel his chest against hers. _I need him to let me go! _"Did you think you would hurt my feelings if you beat me?"

Seating up while still holding her. "Nope."

Turning her head to him. "Then why?"

Reaching for the scrunchie(matching her clothes) in her hair, Zack undid the ponytail to let London's hair fall down her back and shoulders. "I like when your hair is down." He said while running his hands through it. "It's so soft..."

London closed her eyes. _So that's why he lost..._ she though while feeling him pull her closer.

"Damn your so beautiful."

Opening her eyes London found herself gazing into his deep blue ones, "But my face is red and I'm all sweaty. Beautiful is the last thing I would be right now."

"Your right." He nipped at her chin, then her mouth. "your breathtaking." His arms tightened, bringing her more closer.

She made a little sound of distress when he closed his teeth over her earlobe. "Zack, we need to stop."

"Tell me to stop, and I'll stop." _Her skin still smell like her 'Luscious Kisses' scent._ "Just tell me." He whispered against her skin.

"Stop" But even as she said it, her mouth was moving to meet his.

"Ok." He changed the angle and sucked on her bottom lip.

Moaning she tangled her fingers in his hair. "We need more control on ourselves ."

"I agree." His hands caress her back slowly while kissing her neck.

"I don't want to stop" she slowly said.

"Then we wont." He said, and turned her on her back. "We'll just take things slowly."

Before the teens could go any further, they were interrupted.

**(Miss Tipton, there's a problem that needs your attention in the control room.)**

_Damn it! _Zack thought as he help London off the floor. Giving him peck on the lips London started picking up her towel."

"You know Zack, there's a 3-d trainer game in the game room next door, why don't you continue training with it while I go find out what Kirby wants." She said taking him, next door to the game room before giving him another kiss on lips and then leaving.

As Zack started his training and London was making her way back down to the control room, they both wish they could just have a little time together.

* * *

**Control room at 2:00**

London groaned. _Will she ever go to sleep? _London was a little surprise to see Bailey at the boy's sleeping area watching Cody sleep away, while ever minute brushing his hair out his face for him. London actually thought it was cute what Bailey was doing, heck she did to Zack a few times back when they were still in Boston. But having her running around at night wasn't good. _Thank god, Zack came up with those recorders of us snoring, and the heavy sacks of clothes for our'bodies'... I'd probably be trying to rush back to the tree house, by now if they weren't placed there._ London was relief when Bailey finally went to bed without waking anybody else up. Leaning back in her chair London closed her eyes just relaxing... But it didn't last long.

**(I can no longer reach lifeboat #16. I repeat. I can no longer reach lifeboat #16)**

London jump up when she heard this, looking on the screen she saw that their was no blinking light where Moseby and Tutweiller location had been.

"FUCK!" she yelled slamming her fist down on the desk, "Rebecca bring up the game room, NOW!"

A view of the game room appeared on monitor 2 showing Zack jumping around hitting a invisible person in just his black jeans.

"Turned off the visual images!"

Once London order Rebecca to do that, monitor 2 showed Zack pausing his fighting, and then started looking around him. "Zack I need you to get back down here, right now!" Right after London said that she saw him look up at the screen, and nod his head before rushing out of the game room.

Turning her attention back to the big screen in front of her. "What hell are they doing!" Running her hand through her hair she sighed._ I need to reach Kirby. _Speed typing London blow up the image of Moseby and Tutweiller' last locating. "Rebecca send this new locating to Kirby a.s.a.p!"

**(Yes Miss Tipton) **

"What happen! Is something wrong?" Zack asked catching his breath.

Turning to him, London found she was completely speechless, _Summer was really really good to him! _She didn't think he could get anymore hot, but she was finding herself to be wrong. Still shirtless, and catching his breath while standing in the doorway. London couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend.

Seeing the look London was giving him, a cocky smirk appeared on Zack lips. "You rang, my rich thang." He said walking up to her.

Waiting until Zack was standing in front of her, and still not saying anything, London brushed her hand over his chest slowly.

Now smiling, Zack stop her exploring by using his hand. "I would love to continue our little teasing game." He said kissing her hand before letting it go, "But you interrupted my training for a reason."

London's eyes widen when she remember why she called him down there. "Moseby's location has change." _How could I forget about Moseby!_

Raising his eyebrow "When?"

"About a hour ago, and until Kirby calls me back there's nothing I can do but seat here, and watch someone who is like a second uncle to me, drifted further and further away from safety."

Closing her eyes, London tried not to cry. "The locator's battery last only a year, Moseby was suppose to get a new name-tag next month!" She put her face in her hands, "if we don't rescuer him before his locator goes out, I'll never forgive myself-"

London felted Zack put his arms around her in a embrace. "Shh...babe, everything will be ok.." Still holding her Zack made his way to the leather chair. "Why don't we be patient and wait for Kirby to get back in touch with us." He said while siting down, with London on his lap. "I'm sure Kirby has an idea of what to do." He whispered in her hair before kissing her head.

Hiding her face in his neck. She knew he was still a little sweated and smelly from his training but she didn't care. Lifting her head up she gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked stroking her face while wiping her tears.

London turned her face in his hand, placing a kiss on the skin. "For being you." She said.

Not saying anything, Zack pulled her closer rubbing her back, kissed her eyebrows, cheeks, before pressing his lips against hers.

London knew he was trying to make her forget her problems, it was working. As their kissing became more passionate, they were once again interrupted. But this time they were glad to be. London rush up to the computer, when she saw Kirby's face appear on screen.

"London, I got your message, and to put your heart at ease," Kirby said. "there was a little storm earlier and it block the lifeboat's location, but it's back up and Moseby and Emma are only one day from reaching the island."

"Thank you, Kirby." London gratefully replied.

"See I told you, everything was going to be fine." Zack whispered against her ear, while wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Letting him hold her closer, London turned her head to him, grinning. "I'm finding when I'm with you, I have nothing to worry about anymore."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you." Smiling at each other, they kissed. Seeing that his job was done. Kirby drop the contact, so the teen couple could a have some alone time.

* * *

**Later the next day before dinner.**

"Just when you get the water for dinner, be careful of the fire ants." He warned Bailey as she left to get some water for them to drink with the extra crabs, leftover from lunch that he 'caught.'" After she was outer sight, Zack continued his way back to the others.

As he was walking, he couldn't help but to reminisce the best make-out session he ever had. Not even realizing that Kirby sign off. Him and London lost themselves, the only thing that kept them from going all the way was they were still wearing their clothes. They took separate showers after their making-out session and made their way back to their sleeping area before the others woke up.

When Bailey woke everybody up, he went to 'catch' some fish as London told the others that she was going to go wash up, and after ordering Woody to stay and not follow her. She gave him a complete tour of the mountain while he waited for the fish to thaw out. He found out, that the island was actually where his uncle Paul trained London. He even found out that the two doors in collection room. Lead to a meditations room where her dad and uncle use to meditated and practice their sword fighting. She also show him the top part of the mountain, with shock and a lot of fear, he watched London flip off the top of the mountain and into the water below.

Begging him until he did it, London got him to do it too. At the first try, it hurt a little, but after London told him to relax and be one with the wind, he found himself diving in the water, and found he loved it. After he had gotten use to diving, they started a water fight. As they were going into their third round of water fighting, they both realized the fish was already done thawing out. Seeing that he lost since of time, he pulled out some crabs to be ready for lunch when he comes to 'catch' it. When he brought the fish back to the others with London with him, it was Bailey and Woody who question London about where she has been this whole time, and after telling them she didn't answered to hired help, she order Woody to get her some mango to go with her fish. The whole time she was doing this, he wanted to bust out laughing.

Coming to the girls sleeping area. Zack saw his London siting on a stump with nobody else around. Almost like she knew he was there, he watched her turned her face towards him. And for a split second she gave him sweet smile, before placing a blank look on her face. Not sure why she was looking at him like that, Zack made his way over to her. But stopped when he noticed Woody not to far from London, and from the looks of it, Woody was doing something with the leftover crab crawls. Understanding London's blank look now, Zack slip away before Woody noticed him there. Leaving the girl's area, he thought he should go talk to Cody and finally get him to stop hating him. With this in thought Zack started calling out to his baby brother...

* * *

**After Cody and Bailey make up**

Zack saw what Cody had in mind, and from where he was looking, he didn't think it would work. But his girlfriend thought different after seeing Cody's idea. Before they started building the air balloon, London told everybody she was going to take a walk around the island for awhile. As she said this Zack knew what she was doing, she was going to go and check to make sure everything was okay in the mountain.

For hours they sewed clothes after clothes together and the more it was coming together, the less doubt Zack felt, but he still had some doubt. Seeing that they needed a couple more dresses, Zack made his way into the girl's tree house. Once he was inside the tree house he froze in his tracks when he saw that London was back from the mountain. Without thinking, he walked up to her and pulled her into a strong kiss. London surprise for second froze up, but deepen the kiss, while running her hands through his sun-kiss blond hair, when she realize what was going on.

Fighting for breath, he broke the seal of their kiss. "I been wanting to do that since I last saw you." He whispered, as he kiss her forehead.

"That's odd," London whispered back. "I wanted you to kiss me like that too." London closed her eyes as Zack buried his face in her hair, holding her in a strong embrace.

London and Zack stay like that for awhile, but knew they couldn't stay like that forever(even if they wanted too), so they broke apart, and as they did Zack noticed a piece of paper laying on London's bed.

"What's that?" He asked while pointing towards her bed. Not saying anything, London reach for the paper and handed it over to Zack to read. Taking the paper, Zack read it out loud, but with a low tone.

**Dear Management,**

**I'm leaving this resort and never returning. The service was awful, although the minz was delicious.**

After done reading the note, Zack raised a eyebrow at her. "minz?" He questioned.

London rolled her eyes at him. "Before you ask, no I didn't eat that bug Bailey gave me, and I wrote mint, m-i-n-z. Because that way, Moseby will know we were here, but got saved."

Handing the letter back over to her, Zack shook his head. "Do you really believe that Cody's idea will work?"

"Yes I do." London replied, before placing the note where it could easily been seen. "But if you don't go finish helping Woody with the sewing, then I will never prove to you that Cody's idea will work."

"Ok...I'm leaving, but I need to pick up some clothes for the balloon," Zack started gathering up the rest of the dresses as London took out her T-phone.

"Zack before you go, I need you to hold on to my T-phone until we get back on the ship." Seeing that his arms were full with dresses. London slip the T-phone in his back pocket. "That's a good boyfriend.." She said pecking his cheek, before he left the tree house...

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Back to the Present**

Feeling dizzy, with the urge to throw up. London pause in the story, with a hand over her mouth, while pushing Zack to get up so she could get out of the booth. London made hast towards the restaurant's restroom.

After moving out of his wife's way, Zack watched with worry in his eyes as London rush to the back of restaurant, heading for restroom as fast as she could.

"It's ok Zack. Me and Bailey can wait until you and London come back, to finish the story." Cody said, seeing that his brother, wanted to follow after London to make sure she was ok.

Zack glanced at his brother, "Thanks bro, I owe you." he said before making his way after his wife.

After Zack left, Derek came to the table with a plate of saltine crackers and a glass of Ginger Ale. "These always help Casey." He told them. "When they get back, tell London to nibble on the crackers and take small sips of the Ginger Ale." Derek added. He was about to leave, but Bailey stop him.

"Derek, while we wait for Zack and London to come back, could you clue us in, why your parents call, them 'Little Annabelle and Strong Gautier."

"Sure I don't mind." Derek pulled up a chair and told them how his parents the 'Pad' met London and Zack and why they look at them as their kids...

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon, sorry for the long wait.**

**See you soon!**


	4. Author note

**A Big Heads Up**

Ok, first off. I thank you all for your reviews and making this story a favorite of yours.

But some things I had to change in the story, like Zack and London's deep feelings for each other.

I was writing the chapters of the story and realize I have to write some very strong moments for them, especially after they get back on the ship.

So I'm just warning everybody that a lot of the chapters will have them trying to control their desire for each other, while at the same time keeping their new relationship a secret.

This will continued for awhile, until I get to the married episode. I will also show how hard it was for them both to control their jealousy.

And there's going to be a lot of surprises in the story...

Some chapters will go to the next without the future group indenturing through them.

Zack and Cody will not be the only person from the group to talk through the story.

Bailey will be asking a lot of questions, and London will be telling the story sometimes, but Zack will be doing most of the storytelling, since London's not use to being pregnant...and will need a lot of rest.

And don't worry, everybody will find out where Maya comes in all this and why she was at NYU with Zack.

And if any of you have readied the 'Suite Life with LOCK', you will find out about 2 agents of Boston when they come to the ship.

You will also see how far both Zack and London will go to make the other happy. Also there will be sad moments...

I promise you, Cody and Bailey will discover how much pain Zack and London went through on the ship.

They will also see how Zack and London tried to get them back together after they broke-up. I hope all of you , will still be reading the story. after this note.

And of course Zack and London will be completely OOC.

Till the next chapter, be seeing you.


	5. Chapter 3 : Blue Shark & First Date

**The Suite Life On Deck : Revealed Who You Really Are?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything. **

_Thoughts:Italic-_

Lyrics:**Bold/_Italic-_**_remembering people's words_

Enter Voice & 21 year old Zack and Cody :**Bold-** computer voice:**Bold- other languages: Bold **

Enter Voice & 24 year old London and 21 year old Bailey: **_Bold/Italic_**

London's other side- a.k.a. subconscious:_Italic/Underline_

**Lyrics: Bold**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone's reviews and reading(I hope you like what I write)

As always R.R... They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^

This story will have parts of episodes 29- and the final of SLOD 

* * *

Where our story left off...

"Derek, while we wait for Zack and London to come back, could you clue us in, of why your parents call them 'Little Annabelle and Strong Gautier."

"Sure I don't mind." Derek pulled up a chair and told them how his parents the 'Pad' met London and Zack and why they look at them as their kids...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Back on the Ship : part 1**

Derek had left the table, after explaining why Mr. and Mrs. Pad(his parents), saw both London and Zack as their kids, especial Zack.

Not knowing what to say after hearing what they were told. Cody and Bailey just sat quietly in their seats waiting for Zack and London to return from the restroom. It was about 15 minutes after Derek left that the couple saw their friends heading toward the table. Cody lean to Bailey's ear.

"What ever you do or say, don't mention what Derek told us. Because I know now, I want Zack and London to tell us in their on view of what happen in Paris." He whispered to her, as he watch his twin brother get closer to the table with his arm around London who had her head against his chest.

Bailey fought back tears as she nod her head to Cody's request. "The more I'm finding out about them, the more I'm realizing I miss judge them all this time." Bailey spoke in a low voice. She saw Zack and London were stopped by Derek who look like he was telling them about the saltine crackers and Ginger Ale he got for London's nausea feeling. "I can't believe they went through all that, and kept it to themselves for so long, especial Zack. I knew he was sweet when he wanted to be, but I never thought he would do all he did for someone he loves." Bailey shook her head while trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes.

"My brother is a passionate person, always has been." Cody replied. Trying to get over how much his brother and London went through just to make everybody around them happy without asking for anything in return. _If I have known what London was really going through in Paris, I would of never ask her to help with the date for Bailey... _As Cody was in thought, so was Bailey.

_My life was plan out for me when I was just a little girl, just like London. But unlike me all I had to do was apply for 'Seven Sea High'. While London wasn't able to start following her dream, until Zack without her knowing, went on a mission in her place, when he realized how dangerous it was..._

Both Bailey and Cody broke out of their thoughts, when they saw that Zack and London was back to the table. Without saying a word the couple watched as Zack scooted into the booth, then helping London settle into the booth beside him. After Zack had London comfortable, they watched as he with a gently hand brush some hair out London's face as she laid against his shoulder blade, before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Cody and Bailey was amazed with how much affection and care Zack was giving London. But then again as they both remember what Derek told about Paris, they knew Zack and London's love is as strong and solid as any love could ever be. Knowing this Bailey lean her head on Cody's shoulder. Looking down at his girlfriend, Cody saw she was glancing up at him, grinning.

"I love you, Cody R Martin." Bailey whispered, there was so much love in her eyes for him. Returning her grin, Cody lean down until his lips were an inch from hers. "I love you too, Bailey Pickett." He whispered back, then closed then distance from her lips with his.

"Sorry we took so long, but I can continue where London left off if you want?" Cody and Bailey broke their kiss, and looked over the table at the other couple. Zack was looking at them, with a smirk as London was nibbling on a cracker while sipping on her Ginger Ale, ever few seconds. Blushing at them ,Cody spoke up.

"Don't be sorry, bro." He said, smiling back at his twin brother. "And we would love for you to continue, where London stop at."

Nodding his head, Zack begun. "Well after I left the tree house with the dresses, I help Woody finish the balloon. And you know what happen after that, your idea worked-"

"Wait!" Bailey spoke up cutting Zack off. "You know I realized something now. When we were making our way back to the ship in the air balloon, you kept close to London until we finally landed on the ship, where you two switch places, and instead of London holding onto the balloon it was you." Zack chuckled after Bailey finished.

"Yeah I believe I played that very well, don't you." Cody actually chuckled this time.

"You mean to tell us, that you was playing being scared that whole time?"

"After jumping off a mountain top to dive into the water below, seven times." Zack explained. "Riding a 'bucket of death' was a piece of cake. London and I even saw Moseby and Emma's lifeboat while we were in the hot air balloon, and I swore that I saw Moseby waving at us in the balloon. But when I asked him about it, all he said was he couldn't remember."

"One more thing before you continue on." Cody asked Zack.

"Ask away." Zack replied.

"When did you tell Moseby about you and London?"

Zack waited until London was sound asleep on his shoulder, before replying. "We told him and Emma at their wedding in Honolulu, Hawaii." He said while softly brushing his fingertips over London's face without waking her. "Moseby was so surprise of the news... that he fainted. It took almost a month before he stop fainting everytime he saw us." He added looking back to Cody. "As for Emma, when we told her. She surprise us by saying she knew this was coming. Turns out, that Emma thought we were right for each other, just like you two. She said that: It made sense to her, that she had a couple who was her 'best students' and couple who was her 'worst students'." He smiled at them. "Well with that question out of the way. I'm going to continued on with the story." Zack watched Cody and Bailey for a second to see if they were ready for him to continued on, once he saw they were ready, he started. "We just got to back to the ship, and I just gave London her T-phone 2 hours ago, after she just revealed to you that she faked being ' a guest on a resort'...

* * *

**Sept 09, 09 Wednesday 10:00 on the S.S. Tipton: Zack's cabin**

After heading back to his cabin, Zack took a long hot shower and change into some fresh clean clothes;'Arizona blueish-green/gray/blue stripe t-shirt, Arizona Dark Destroyed(wash out black) and kicking a pair of black/gray/blue 'Vans Morgen Men's Skate Shoes'. Before falling across his twin beds.

"Never have I been so glad to be wearing clean clothes." He said to himself. As he was laying there, he found himself having the urge to grab his cell phone and call London. But before he could, he heard a knock at his door. Getting up from his comfortable spot, Zack opened the door to see his girlfriend standing there.

London was wearing a light pink cotton button-down shirt, with a white denim miniskirt,enamel-inland metal flag plates at the hip, while wearing brown leather peep-toe wooden wedge heels. Under the fold over collar on her shirt was a diamond pear-shaped line necklace, and hanging from her ears were a pair of 'drop' earrings of diamonds in platinum. On her left wrist was a solid gold 'Bow Tie' bracelet, while a 'fancy deep pink diamond and white diamonds in platinum ring rested on her right middle finger. He noticed she was wearing her 'fake' hair up in curls.

"I was just about to call you." He lean in to kiss her, but London placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Hold that kiss." London told him, then snap her finger and right after she did that, 5 to 6 people rush into his room, holding different stuff in their arms and hands, and before he could opened his mouth to asked what was going on, London beat him to the punch.

"Since its not safe to talk right now. I'll explain what is going, but first I need you to follow me, but not to close, understand?" Zack didn't know what to do, but to just nod his head and follow London to where ever she was taking him.

For awhile all they did was walk around the ship( with London a few steps in front of him the whole time). That was until London stop in front of her old boutique that was now a gift shop, that London still ran with Bailey still working for her.

The gift shop was closed, with the blinds down hiding what was inside. London turned her head to him, placing a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak until we're inside got it." London slip out her key to unlocked the shop door. Once opened London looked around them before pulling Zack into the shop with her.

The gift shop was completely dark when they step in. Letting go of Zack's hand, London went to turn the lights on in the shop. Not really ready for the bright light to hit his eyes, Zack jump back in surprise. After blinking a couple of times, Zack's sight got adjusted to ceiling lights in the shop.

Standing there, he realized that he haven't been in London's store since it was remodeled into a gift shop. The walls in the shop still had the same color it did before, he could see the blinds were still down as he look around him. There was shelves after shelves filled with tourist trinkets from mug cups to colorful shirts. But Zack didn't get time to study everything in the shop, when he found himself being drag further to the front on the left side of the shop, where a blue door with a sign on it saying 'London's Office, Authorized Personnel Only. And That Don't Meanz Bailey'. London unlocked it.

Zack found once they stepped through the door,they were in a normal size office(a desk, chair, office cabinets) the only difference in it was a white door with the words 'closet' on it, and a high-security control panel that had a keypad attach to it. London pulled him over to the door.

Staying quiet, Zack watched as London press 6 numbers in the keypad.

Once she did this, a familiar voice came through the intercom on the control panel.

**(Miss Tipton, can I have your password.) **

London blushed as she gave out her password. "Sparkle!"

**(Voice and password is correct, access granted) **

Zack started snickering, but stopped when he saw London giving him a warning stare over her shoulder. They both could hear sounds like, metal touching metal before the door gave a buzz and opened for them.

**(You may enter, Miss Tipton) **

As London lead him through the 'closet door' he saw they were in a narrow beige hall. Letting London continue being his guide , Zack watched as she stop at the end of the hall in front of black door, with a screen panel pad on the side of it. She placed her hand on it and after she did, the door opened. Once through London continued to lead him as they went through another hall, but this had water pipes over their heads. Coming to the end of the hall was a wide opened space with two wide metal doors, with surveillance cameras around it.

"Zack, I want you to stay back, until I tell you otherwise." London told him over her shoulder, before stepping up to the metal doors. Once she was facing the doors, all the cameras locked on her. After watching London stand there for about 5 minutes, not moving. Zack watched as the metal doors opened up and as they did, the cameras moved their sight from London, and once they did, London monitor for Zack to follow her in. "Behind these doors is the main control room of the ship where all the agents of the SSTipton work at. Stay close." London inform him as she slip her hand in his, walking through the opening.

"Zack. Welcome to the group 'Blue Shark'."

Standing beside her in the 'main control room', Zack couldn't believe his eyes._ Holy Shit! _Was all that came to his mind as he check out his surroundings. In front of them was some steps that lead down to a open space the size of a full-size showroom. High quality technology equipment filling up the whole space, from desktop control systems with plasma screens to video surveillance and communication systems, there was even a section in the middle of the wide sizable room was a 65' inch wall screen. The full screen had a image of a world map on it, with blinking lights all over the map.

All around the room, there were man and women(teens and adults) running around doing things like; writing on computers, checking readings on some big fax machines, passing out coffee or sandwiches and looking over another big screen on left with the S.S. Tipton's blue prints. They reminded Zack of a hive of bees with how busy they were working with the women in purple/black jumpsuits and the man in black/navy ones.

Walking down the steps still following London, Zack noticed as they were walking by some of the man and women, kept looking at him like he grew a extra body part, while the other were whispering to themselves.

"Is that one of the Martin twin?"

"Yeah, I think that one is Zack."

"Wow...London's must of change her mind, about letting them join, but where is Cody?"

"I wonder how Lt. Paul and Chief going to take this surprise?"

"Wasn't it Major London, who refuse them from coming agents?"

"I wish I can see, what all happen on island #001."

"I do too. But only the Board of Director Majors have access to Rebecca's history memory-"

Into listening to the whispering around him, Zack almost crash into London when she stop all of a sudden in the middle of the main center of the control room.

Under the full screen with a map on it, was a wide plasma monitor screen with small screens on it, and each picture screen had visions of areas in the ship. He even saw all the guests and students cabins. He walked up to get a better look at 8-102 cabin(his cabin), where he saw the people earlier still inside his room, setting up equipment behind the cabin walls of his room.

"London what are they doing to my room." He asked as he turned his head to her.

"There setting up Rebecca in your room, like she's set up in mine, besides me, you will be the only agent on the ship that has Rebecca program in there room, and before you ask, Rebecca controls everything in the below level of the ship, like here, and the top level of the ship, but she doesn't talk or interfere with guests or non-agent workers." London walked up until she was standing beside him. "The program system will be conceal behind the wall in your room, and once I get to my office, I'll order Rebecca to send a T-phone for you." London said. "That is after I give my report to father."

Zack threw her a questioning look."London-" But froze when he saw was who was standing behind them.

Standing straight behind them, wearing a black uniform that look like, a navy uniform with gold medals and a sergeant officer hat, was none other than Kirby D. Morris. He didn't seem like the same silly security guard Kirby on the surface of the ship. He had a appearances of a navy sergeant officer. His face was hard and strong.

"Did anybody see you, Major?" His voice was all business.

"No, we walked around the ship for about 1 hours, before I brought Zack here." London replied not affected by Kirby's completely different attitude. "I'm going to go send my report in," London added pushing Zack over to Kirby. " Sergeant give him a tour of the place while I'm gone." With that London kissed Zack's cheek, while ignoring the shock looks she was getting from the other agents and turned on her heels, and made her way to the farther back of the room on the right side, where there was red door that said 'Major Miss Tipton's office' on it.

A green light scan over London's body, before she had access to step through the door, Once the door closed, Zack turned his attention to Kirby with a almost unsure look, but relaxed when he saw a kind Kirby's smile appeared on his face.

"Come on, little buddy." Kirby walked up to him. "Let me give you the grain tour, starting with the kitchen...

* * *

**In London's office**

Stepping into her office; the office look like the master-bedroom back on the island, except instead of a bedroom set in the back of the room. There was a custom dark wood, long desk/makeup vanity with a mirror. The desk part had a keyboard/mouse 'under the desk tray' drawer, and 12 pc desk set includes: 1 sharpie black permanent marker, 2 paper-mate flex-grip ultra pens, 1 pair of scissors, 1 plastic letter opener, 1 tape refill, 1 staple remover, 1 box opener, 1 set of paper clips, 1 highlighter and 1 pilot mechanical pencil. And a custom T-phone charger, and one real heart diamond ring paper weight on the top of the desk, while the makeup vanity part had a cosmetic makeup kit: face-(foundation, concealer, and blush), eyes-(eye shadows, mascara, eyeliner), lips-(lip balm, lipstick, lip gloss, lip liner) and brows- (trimmers, brushes), and brushes and applicators, make-up remover, a deluxe lighted makeup mirror.

With a black lather 'Big and Tall Comfort Pivot Arm Chair'. And instead of a balcony at the wall, there a wide fiberglass window behind the chair and desk(the window is the same design as the aqua lounge in season 3). The window gave London a clear view of dolphins and other fish swimming underwater.

Against the wall to the right side of the desk was a wide screen On the screen were 9 tabs with the name's of the 'Board of Director Majors (1. Robin-Canada, 2. Astin-France, 3. Holt-Japan, 4. Quinn-England, 5. Esteban-US, 6. Sakura- China, 7. The Royal Ramirez Family-Peru, 8. London-SS Tipton and 9. Stuart- Parrot Island), and over them was two gold tabs with C.E.O and Chief President(Wilfred A Tipton) and the co-president and Lieutenant (Paul Z Martin).

London stopping at the bar, made herself a drink(grapefruit juice/diet ginger ale).

"Rebecca, call dad." She told the Tipton's main computer once she had her drink.

**(Yes, Miss Tipton)**

Getting comfortable in her chair with her drink, London waited until her dad appear on the screen. After waiting 5 minutes, the screen reveled a man with light brown hair with some of it almost covering his sky blue eyes. London was completely shock to see him instead of her dad.

"Lt. Paul? Where's my dad?" She question taking out her T-phone, placing it in its charger. "Rebecca, send a order for another T-phone, but make this one have all Zack's information on it.

**(It will be here in 2 days, Miss Tipton) **

Paul lean back in his chair, putting on a thinking look, that remind London of both Martin twins.

"London you know by the end of this year, Wilfred wants an answer to the apprentice offer-"

"I got more things to worry about then being my dad's 'little apprentice'." Butting in London glared at her old teacher and godfather, before swinging her drink down her throat. "You didn't block my contact with dad, just to tell me about my already 'planed future' that dad as made for me." she said bitterly. _Just cause I agreed to pass both my maters degree in law and business for dad. Doesn't mean I want to become father's chief executive officer! I hate being dad's only child with the Tipton's blood running through my veins-_

Paul sighed to himself. He should of knew she would catch on quick. "There is another reason why I blocked your contact." The serious expression coming to his face, had London frowning.

"Paul-"

"It's the 'Stander new agent test'..." he cut her off. "You know Zack was suppose to go through a test before being approve to be a AGENT!" London actually shut her eyes, as she heard the anger in Paul's voice. "It was your choice, to refuse them from coming agents in the first place!-"

"I know that..." London undid her fake hair,letting her real hair fall over her shoulders. "I was wrong-"

"No. You thought you could protect everyone... But you found out too late, that every person on this earth

needs a helping hand...even you." Paul frowned as he watched London hang her head in shame. "I'm sorry London, but Zack can't become an agent let alone your partner..If you would have of let them become agents when they were 14, then we wouldn't be having this talk, but I can't put my family out there with blind eyes. Do you understand me!" London nod her head slowly to show she understood.

Paul looked down at the report Sergeant Kirby sent him about what happen on the island, and after looking over Rebecca's storage history, he knew his nephew wasn't going step back, even if they tell him too...But at the same time he couldn't show favorite to his nephew over the other agents. _But maybe we can still let __him be a agent and London's partner. But for that to happen he'll have to go through the training that London went through... _He pause in his thought as he study his goddaughter, _I haven't seen her this upset since Lon's death. _Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Paul came to a decision. _Wil's going to kill me after he finds out what I'm about to let happen... Lon, I hope I don't regret doing this. _Paul thought, while writing up a list on his computer of what Zack needed to accomplish before coming an agent. Making a copy of the list, Paul turned his attention back to London.

"London sit up and act right." Paul order her, with a stern tone. " I have something to tell you, Major."

London push her hair out of her face, straightened her back as she sat in her chair. There was no expression on her face, even though there were tear stains on her cheeks. "Forgive me, Paul." London said all business. Paul hide his smirk as London took a tissue from her desk to wipe her face.

"London do you know that Kirby sent in a report earlier about what happen on the island."

"Yes I do, that's why I was going to give my report to dad, but now I know that would have been a bad thing." Now finished with cleaning her tears, London turned her attention back to Paul.

"Do you also know that I checked Rebecca's storage memory history from the island." London's cheeks became red, but the blush left her face as fast as it came. "I watched your sparring practicing, and noticed that you held back on purpose, while Zack didn't show his own fighting style, which tells me he doesn't have his own technique, like you didn't have in the beginning after your training was over, and you remember what happen on your second mission when you used someone's else fighting style."

"I got major agent Li Nichols put in a coma for two years, and Robert Johnson and Mary Johnson killed. While their sons; Rickie, Alex and their daughter May got kidnapped. I let everybody down, because I thought that mission was going to be easy as my first one." London answered reliving her second mission, and the worst mission she had ever had.

* * *

_**B- Wait! Did you say Li Nichols as in Deer Nichols? Moose's big brother and the Mayor of Kettlecorn? **_

**Z- The one and the same. **

_**B- But if that's right? Then Moose's brother is an agent. **_

**Z- Was a agent. After Li came out of his comma the doctors told him, he wouldn't be able go back out in the field. That's when he became a training teacher for the Tipton agency in Kansas, which the base being under Kettlecorn. The last time I talk to him last year, he said he was going take his father's place as the mayor of your town. And with the feedback reports we been getting from Leo it seems everything is going great down there. **

_**B- Leo? As in Leo Moose Nichols? **_

**Z- Yes.**

_**B- So that means that Moose also is an agent, right?**_

**Z- Correct. He's been an agent for about 13 years now... **

_**B- So if he's been an agent for 13 years, that means he was 12 years old when he became one. **_

**Z- Correct again.**

**C- But I thought Moose was only 15 when he came on the ship?**

**Z- No, he's two years older then us.**

**C- You mean to say that Moose was 17 when he came to the ship?**

**Z- Pretty much.**

_**B- Um... What he said.**_

**C- Bailey how could you keep this from me-**

_**B**_/**C (smooch)**

**C-(blushing) All's forgiven. **

**_B-(smirking) I thought it be would. You may continue on, Zack._ **

**Z-(chuckling) Somethings never change.**

* * *

After finishing her first mission with Esteban in Paris. She went own this mission with the 'Nichols brothers' to save the riches family in Kansas. Becoming a hero in France, London thought she was all that. So when Li told her to stay back and protect the Johnson family with Leo, she didn't listen and took on a guy that look to be weak to her, but found later he wasn't. Trusting her training, she tried to do a move she watch Holt do during her training. But in the end when she went to do the around house kick. The guy caught her leg and broke it. Not able to move from her spot London watch as Li took on the guy and killed him before fighting 6 goons all at once. By the time back-up came, Li was knocked out and bleeding from his head, and Leo had some broken ribs (for protecting her and the Johnson family) and the Johnson family was gone and so were three of the goons out of 10 that wasn't killed or knocked out.

Not even two months later Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were found dead in their vacation home in India, and their kids nowhere to be found. And to this day nobody knows if the kids or even still alive or not. After that mission London promise herself that she would always finish a mission no matter what and one day find the Johnson kids and if they're dead she would make sure to have them buried besides their parents and if they weren't she would do whatever she can to asked for their forgiveness.

* * *

_**B- I'm sorry to cut you off again, but did London ever get to keep her promise for the Johnson's kids?**_

**Z-... All I'm going say is, you'll find out all about them further in the story.**

_**B- Oh.**_

* * *

"I still hate myself for that, and even though Li and Leo have forgave me. It doesn't erase what happen to them and the Johnson family." London got up to make her another drink.

"I'm sorry I brought that up-"

"Don't be. Your just reminding me, that on a mission anything came happen, and you have to be ready for anything, and have your own fighting style for your size and height. Because someone else's style might not work for you or the person your up against might know the style and then your dead." She said, "Being an agent ain't all fun and games, its serous and a deadly life." Done with making another drink, she headed back to her desk chair. Paul waited until London was siting back down, drinking from her cup, before speaking.

"Your right, that's why I want you to tell Zack all this before he becomes a agent and your partner."

London spit it out her drink, when she heard what Paul said. She already started cleaning her mess up she as spoke. "But your exact words were 'Zack can't be an agent', right?"

"Yes I did say that, but I also know my nephew." A big smile slipped on his lips."We Martin men are hardheaded, but also passionate with what we hold dear, and my nephew holds you dear to his heart as much as he holds Cody there." Paul pause for a second before continuing on. "Your dad might order my death after this, but I'm going to take a chance on you two...but there are a few things you need to have done before I can approve Zack a full agent."

"What are they?" London asked.

Paul fax over a list of 7 things Zack needed to have done before becoming a agent. As London strolled down the list, she continued listening to Paul.

"As you can see, the first two things out of the 7 on that list, is his debt on the ship and his school work. Those two things then to be done first. But even though he's not an agent yet, I want you to still put him through training, and when I mean training. I mean the training you went through, understand."

"Yes, I do." London replied without taking her eyes off the list.

"I will keep all this a secret from your dad, but I can only keep this hided for a few months, and in those few months Zack better be ready. Because if he's not we're all in trouble."

"I get everything on the list, except number 7. 'Clear family's name'?" She said out loud as she looked back to the screen at Paul.

"Don't worry about that one. I'll send the information and history about that one, just make sure you give Zack the language program you made, before you reach Martensagrav in Swedish." Once he said this, he fax the papers over to her. Reading them London found something wasn't adding up in the history and also something else didn't seem right.

"Paul, this history doesn't make sense, why would your family's ancestors let a bear just take the only food in the town, if they themselves founded Martensgrav?"

"Because they're crime is a lie. The real truth is the mayor now. His ancestor frame them, by dressing up as a bear and took the herring. But the only way to prove our family was framed, is in a diary in the mayor's mansion that one of his ancestor had about what really happened that day.

"If you know all this, why aren't you proving your family's ancestors weren't the ones, and how do you know the mayor has some diary?" Leaning back in her chair, London gave Paul a hard look. "Fess up Paul."

Staring at everything besides London. Paul spoke. "I know all this because when I was 20 and travailing with your uncle, we stop in the Martensgrav and I met a girl name Helga. she was telling about the town's history and that's when she told about the Martin's 'dark past'. Then after I told her I was a Martin, she told me my family was framed and the town's history of the Martin's wasn't true then, she showed me her ancestor's dairy and after reading it, I told her that I was going to clear my family's name," London raised an eyebrow as she noticed Paul's face turned a little pink. "She thought I was brave doing that for my family so she kissed me..." He's face was as red as a cherry. "That kiss turned into kisses, then touching, then-"

"I get it!" London cried out halting Paul from going into further detail. "Just tell me what happens, after that 'part'."

"Her brother caught us together and told his father who after finding out I was a Martin, had the town-people throw herring at me until I left, and to make sure I couldn't step back into town again, the mayor banished me from Martensgrav. So that's how I know and why I want Zack to clear our name."

London was quieted for a few minutes, before looking at the subjects on the paper. "The mayor Ragnar has a daughter, her name is Dorta." London study the blond teenage girl in the picture, _that is not her real hair color. _**You're right. But Zack wont care when he see's her... It be like history repeating itself. You know, like Paul and Helga, but this time it will be your -so call Zackary and sweet little Dorta instead. **Gathering up the files London force herself to overlook her 'other-self''s comment.

"Where did you get these pictures?" She walked over to some office cabinets in the room. As she heard Paul answer to her question.

"From Helga, she sends letters to me about how she's doing, and her brother's family. Her brother is still shaming the Martin name." Paul pause when something on his computer caught his attention. _With their new relationship. I don't think their be thrilled to find what Mosbey did._

"I take it, since your taking Zack as your partner you got Rebecca set up in his room?"

London placed all the information of the Martin's history she was giving, into a cabinet file. Before answering. "There setting her up as we speak."

"Well it seem that Mosbey personally assigned Zack a roommate this year, he'll be arraying in the middle of October-"

"WHAT!" London rush back over to the screen staring at Paul giving him a uneasy feeling. "First my cabin, now HIS!" She rub her forehead. "I get that Zack was suppose to have a roommate in the first year on the ship, which was suppose to be Bailey, since we thought she was a boy and not turned out to be a girl. I mean I was angry to find that Moseby at the last minute gave me a roommate, but a necklace worth $35,600.00 dollars had that problem fixed. But then the problem with Bailey came up, but I have found ways to do my missions without her catching on. But this is too much!**So much for your 'bed-games' HA HA HA HA HA HA! **London growled when her other side started laughing. _SHUT UP! _She shouted inside her head as she pushed her other side to back of her mind. "What's the roommate's name?"

"Marcus Little." Paul said reading off the name on his computer.

"Where have I heard that name before?" London spoke out loud, as she sat back in her chair.

"It says that he use to be a former child singer called 'Little Little', he wrote a song called-"

"Retainer Baby." London answered for him. "It was his only hit single."

"He wrote his own reason why he applied to 'Seven Seas High'. Marcus doesn't want to be revealed as 'Little Little' anymore, it also says that he's never been to a school or had a real true friend before." Paul pause a second to move his eyes to London. "He wants to be seen as just as Marcus Little."

London knew how that felt, _Even though I would of loved to have some alone time for us. I think if anyone was perfect to be someone's first true friend it's my Zackary. _London thought to herself before, speaking out loud to the Tipton's computer system brain. "Rebecca tell Kirby to send Zack to my office."

**(Yes Miss Tipton, right away)**

Paul knew that was his que to end their conversation. "Well, I'll be in touch. Make sure Zack gets everything done on the list." London nodded ok, while he continued. "Even though you'll be busy training him. You still have to do your missions while your at it, so Wilfred wan't discover whats going on." He added. "And don't worry about the other agents on the ship, I'll have Kirby order them not to speak a word. And since you'll be their boss in a few years I'm sure they'll keep quieted. I think their smart not to cross you when you have their future in your hands." Paul started typing on his computer.

"I'll keep Moseby and Emma on the island for one week, that will give you enough time to complete the first 4 on the list, and once those 4 are done, you can have Zack help you with your missions, but remember he can't do any fighting until he makes his own fighting style, and make sure you teach him to mediate so he can learn will power. Take care, and be safe." Paul smiled as London ended their connection.

"Rebecca, bring up Zack's files."

**(Yes, Miss Tipton)**

Looking at Zack's debt in his files as it appeared on the screen. London gave out a heavy sigh. _I'm going have to upgrade his gold pass to a platinum pass, since the gold pass doesn't pay for damage __done to Tipton property by the cardholder._

* * *

B-_** You had a gold pass! How did you get something like that? Woody had to beat sumo wrestler; Mikio to get one!**_

Z- **London gave it to me as a 'forgive me' gift, for not sharing the profits of my 'paintings' with ****me. **

C- **But that means, you was able to get anything with the Tipton name on it, without paying.**

Z- **Correct. Actually the gold pass was made for only the agents of the Tipton organization. Now that I answer both your question, can I continue on? **

_B & C -__** Yep/Yes**_

* * *

She was checking over his grade score in S.S.H(Seven Seas High), as Kirby brought Zack into the office. London looked to them from his files.

"Zack will you have a seat in this chair in front of me. We have some stuff to go over." Zack made his way over to the chair London told him to sit in.

As he was walking across the office, he noticed that London had a big window that showed different fish swimming by. If Kirby didn't give him a tour of all the departments, rooms and floors below the guests and students of the ship and other secret passageways that lead to the under decks. He would have been amazed by London's whole office. But after seeing the meeting room, break room, gym/sauna room, kitchen and locker/restrooms. Her office didn't shock him. He even got to meet some agents on Kirby's tour and discovered most of the 213 employees on the ship were agents, except 113 people that Moseby hired(Lomford hired the agents), including himself. He even found that Mark Vase(his old boss and trainer at the juice bar), Rave(his new boss), Miss Rose Tile(young nurse), Professor Alex Dotson(science teacher) were agents too. He also met Kirby's partner: Caption Bod Lomford and found that Lomford is sergeant of what happens on the top decks while Kirby is sergeant of the low decks, they both are the co-leaders to the main caption/major on the ship; London.

As he met all the agents that wasn't at work on the surface, he realized that every last one of them were undercover on the top levels of the ship, while on the low levels of the ship they were being themselves. Which he liked their real selves more than their fake self's.

Once he was seated. London turned her attention to Kirby who was still at the door. "Sergeant Kirby, thank you for bringing Zack here, and showing him around." She gave a kind smile. "Lt. Paul wants you to call him in your office, so he can inform you about what's going on, and once you're fill in of what's going on. Tell Lomford too." Kirby bow to her.

"Yes Major, I'll get right on it." He relied. "See you two at breakfast, welcome to the team Zack."

"Catch you later, big guy and thanks for the tour, and tell Lomford I owe him a golf game." Zack said as Kirby was leaving the office.

"Will do."

Once Kirby left. London got down to business.

"Zack, I got some bad news and some good news...Which one do you want to hear?" London asked as Zack got more comfortable in his seat.

"Surprise me, Major." He told her using her title for the first time, while putting his hands behind his head.

London crossing her legs under her desk, placed her laced hands under her chin. "Okay before we start, number one rule; 'Don't call me Major when we're alone, got it!"

"Loud and clear, London." With this part out of the way, London finally begun the 'important news'.

"It seems that I have forgot that you have to go through a 'Standard New Agent Test' before becoming an agent." London slide the list over to him. "You have to complete this list of 7 things before you can become a agent." London turned her attention to her keyboard and started typing as Zack read the list out loud.

1. Pay full debt bill on the ship

2. Pass the High School equivalency and can't have no lower then a 101.2 score

3. Pick a college and a degree,from the Tipton's international network of 200 colleges and then take the online classes of the college of your choice

4. Learn about 5 out all 64 Languages, starting with Swedish

5. Develop your technique

6. Learn to use a gun

7. Clear family's name 

**Once you accomplish this list. **

**You must prove your skills, against the person your teacher picks for you.**

**Then will you become a full Tipton agent. **

Zack looked up from finishing reading the list. "London how long does this take?"

"It takes about 2 years to finish, that's why dad wanted to start yours and Cody's training at 14, because by the time your done with the training you will be 16 the right age for out in the field beginner agents."

"So it will take me until I'm 17 or 18, to become a agent?" Zack asked not believing how long it would take to be an agent and keep both Cody and London safe.

London shook her head. "No, your going to go through the training course, I went through. The course I took was hard. But it payed off in the end and fast. Although your going through the same course that took me 7 years to finish, you have only a few months to do this. Before my dad catches on. Paul going to stall dad as much as he can, but he said it will be less then 4 months." London locked eyes with his over the table. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes." Zack answer. "I promise myself I would protect you and Cody. And I don't go back on my word.

**He'll be going back on his words when he ends up like UNCLE TEDDY! And it will be all your fault! **Forcing herself not to listen to her other-self and try to talk him out of his choice, London got to work. "Alright, we'll start with number 1. 'your debt on the ship'. Do you have your wallet with you?" She asked bringing back up his bill on the ship.

"Yeah I do." Zack pulled out his wallet. He could see the whole amount he owed to the ship. "$658,000.00!" He cried out in shock.

Not faze by his out burst, London got up and walked over to a cherry wood glass locked cabinet door. She took out a key out of her pocket. "Zack, I need you take out your gold pass to upgrade it to a platinum pass."

As Zack was pulling out his gold pass card, London unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a platinum card, then locked it before walking back to her desk and taking the gold pass as Zack handed it over to her. Zack noticed London typing something on his account on the screen, while glancing every second at his gold pass that she put in front of her on the desk where she had placed the platinum card beside it.

"I already tried to pay my old bill, using the gold pass you gave me, but besides the food courts, clothes and school supplies. I can't pay off the expensive damage I made last year."

Before speaking London cut up Zack's gold card. "That's why your getting upgrade to a platinum pass card." London started to explain, but pause to speak to Rebecca. "Rebecca. Put these numbers on Zack's credit account please. 7,8,5,6,3,2."

**(785632, as been log in Mr. Zack's credit account)**

After hearing this London handed over the platinum card to Zack to keep. "This card will make sure you don't have to pay for anything, that means even stuff without the Tipton's name on it." London explained. "It will make sure you won't have anymore debt." London added while showing Zack his file on the ship to revealed that his debt of over $658,000.00 was gone. "I have the card numbers programed in your account, so when you buy anything make sure you show this card, but don't ever let Moseby catch you with it. We don't want him to find out that you have a platinum pass card that only me, dad and the 'Board of Directors' carry around." London change the monitor screen from his now 'debt free' account to his high school grade score. "With that out of the way, on to the second thing on the list, 'pass the equivalency high school test'." London stared at his score for a while before speaking. "Zack your score is lower then average right now..." London thought over what she was going ask before saying. "Do you even try in school?"

Zack avoided her hard staring. "What about you? You're still in high school-"

"No I'm not." London said speaking over him. "I've actually been in college for about 6 years now."

* * *

_**B- What!**_

**Z- (whispering)Bailey not so loud, you're going to wake up London.**

_**B- (whispering) Oh sorry...carry on**_

**Z- Thank you.**

**C- (snickering)**

**Z- (whispering) Cody!**

**C- (whispering) Sorry... **

* * *

"Wait, what?" He spoke up giving London a lost look.

Sighing to herself, London brought up her confidential files on the screen to show Zack what she was talking about. Starring and reading the degrees London had. Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"You have master degrees in law and business?" Zack jump up from his seat. "When did this all happen."

Not shocked by his reaction. London lean back in her chair, locking eyes with his across the desk. "If you calm down and relax in your seat, I'll tell you." The whole time London was talking she gave him a sweet and calm look. Getting over the surprise Zack sat back in his seat. "Zack, when I told you I was at a 11 grade level of education at the age of 13, I wasn't kidding. While I was going to 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow' I was taking NYU classes on the Tipton's online college network. By the time I was going to yours and Cody's high school, I already had my diploma and was going for my law degree. Just last year I got my masters in both law and business, I'm majoring in fine art now."

"London how smart are you, really?"

"When I took my high school test at 13 my score was 103.2 the highest test score in the whole Tipton organization" She overlooked his wide eyes as she continued back to what they were talking about earlier. "Now that you know how smart I am. Tell me how intelligent you are, and don't lie.

Zack turned his attention to the left side of him, thinking to himself. _Can I really tell her...no I can't. _Shaking out of his thoughts, he spoke up. "London, you remember I told you about the test I took with Cody. But in the end it turned out to be a joke(the SL 'Aptitude' episode)."

"Yeah, I remember. I told you if you work hard and have faith in yourself, you'll be able to become a C.E.O if you want too." London gasp when she remember why Zack didn't want to pursue further in his education. "Zack." London reach over the desk and squeezed his hand in comfort. "You can still hide your intelligence from Cody if you want to, but I've known for awhile that your more smarter then even your brother. You proved that to me when you always beat me in chess. So Zack when you take the test, don't hold nothing back, because the lowest you can make on the test is 100.2." London squeezed his hand again. "And knowing that you will pass the test, what degree do you want to major in, how about 'business management'?" She asked, smiling.

Zack looked at her still holding his hand. _Maybe I don't have to hide my smarts anymore_ "You really think I can A's this test?" _I been holding back for so long, I might can't-_

**He don't believe in himself, why should we!** "I don't think. I know you can." She told him, while not letting her other-self's words affected her. "So why don't you start on that C.E.O dream you told me about. Although I would like this dream to come true for you, But I can't show you my necked money dance with all those girls around in your dream." She tease at him, then wink as he started to blush. "But even though you will be finish with high school, you still have to pretend that your still a student of 'Seven Seas High'." She said getting back to business.

"I can do that" He said still blushing. "So when do I do this test?" He added.

"Tomorrow, I'll have Professor Dot give the test to you. I'll get Kirby to send it to you after your results come in. And as for you leaning 5 out of 64 languages, in a few months. I had Rebecca order another T-phone. It will have a new program I came up with last year called 'learn a language in 8 hours in your sleep'. That program got me, my master in business early last year, and a lot of the colleges of the Tipton international network tried to buy it from me, but I didn't sale it, instead I let them all rent the program." After bringing up the program on her own T-phone, London showed him how it worked.

"You take the earphones that come with the T-phone and tell Rebecca to start the program and then go to sleep. The time you wake up, you will have learned a new language, but you have to have at least 7-8 hours of sleep for it to work." London put her T-phone back on its charger. "The first language you will learn is your mother tongue on your father's side.

"Swedish?"

"Yep." London got up and made her way over to him. "But right now you and I have some sparring practice to do, and I'm teaching you how I was taught, instead of the normal practice the agency give to the new agents." She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you to become my partner, Zack. So you need to develop your own technique." London lean her forehead against his,gazing into his eyes. "You have amazing potential, and a strong mind and body. You will be the best agent we could ever have." She kiss his lips. "Don't ever let it go to your head."

"I wont."

"We will practice your fighting skills for 2 hours and meditate for one hour before breakfast today, but before I can start a training course for you. I need to know your morning work shift schedule."

"I have the morning shift on Tue, Thur, Fri, Sun." Zack told as he was about to kiss her, but London moved from his lap before he could.

"Good. Then at 4:00 in the morning on Mon, Wed and Sat, we'll practice." London explain as she was heading toward the door. "But right now, you need some suitable gym clothes then we'll begin our sparring and after breakfast we can finish going through whats on the list..." London pause in her steps. "Then I can tell you about the roommate your getting." After saying this London continued walking towards the door.

Zack nod his head, but then froze when he realize he heard 'roommate' come from London's mouth. "Wait, what?" He jump out his chair, and started heading after London who was now rushing out of the room. "What roommate?"

* * *

**Oct 03, 09 Saturday : London and Bailey's cabin**

In the past two weeks, things had been going up and down for London. In the first week it was good for her. Not only did Zack past the 'high school test' but he also scored the highest score in the whole agency; 109.6 and after telling him to come clean about how smart he really was, London found out that he wasn't just smarter then Cody he was smarter then both her and Bailey, and she also discovered why he hide his gift, and when he was done telling her, she broke down crying in his arms. That was the first time she slept over in his cabin(they only slept).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**C- Zack-**

**Z- (sigh) Don't Cody. That's something I promise Carey-...I mean mom I would never tell you. You want answers about that, you have to take it up with her not me.**

**C- I understand. And I will take it up with her.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After talking to Maddie. London decided to make hers and Zack's sparring a little more fun. So she came up with Love Vouchers game. The Love Vouchers game has three different vouchers; on Mon you get a friendship voucher, on Wed you get a romantic voucher, and on Sat you get a sexy voucher. Her and Zack made 15 'Love Vouchers'(friendship,romantic sexy)for each of them. And after writing 5 friendships, 5 romantics, and 5 sexy vouchers for themselves, and not letting the other know what he or she wrote. They left Kirby in charge of the 'Love Vouchers' and was only to give the winner of their sparring a voucher. That first week she won every time which earn her 3 vouchers( 1 friendship, 1 romantic, 1 sexy). Each voucher last only for a month time. At the end of each month they will make new voucher for themselves or if they want make copies of the first ones. But because September was short they decide to change the vouchers after October.

"No this one wont do either."

London said tossing another outfit(that would be 12 outfits all in all) to the side. While thinking about how far Zack as come in a short time. And how close he was to finishing the list.

He had started on his own style of fighting and already finish learning Swedish, French, Russian, Japanese, Thai and German. And beginning on Hebrew and Chinese, even though he doesn't have too.

By the second week rolled around everything started to go a little bad for London. Bailey, Cody and Woody found out that she was lying when she told them she was pretending to be 'guest on a resort' on the island when Moseby and Emma showed them the note she left,when they got back to the ship Monday morning. Now with Moseby and Emma back on the ship, both her and Zack fell back into their masks. Which London wasn't to thrilled to see Zack flirting and dating other girls. Even though she knew he was just pretending didn't stop her 'other-self' from pointing out that most of the girls he was flirting or dating were pretty girls with more 'package' for a body then her. Reminding herself that Zack loves only her. Kept her from getting to jealous. So did her part as being 'the dumb heiress'. They both still made sure they were the dumbest students in Seven Seas High. Though Zack was still hiding his intelligence on the top levels of the ship, he was showing his smarts below the decks. Even his confidence in himself as become stronger. He even beat her two times earning him 2 vouchers;1 friendship, and 1 sexy. While she had; 1 friendship, 2 romantic, and 1 sexy.

It was the first day of October when Zack brought it to her attention that they haven't been alone with each for two weeks or been on a date.

So after Zack convince Rave to take the early shift at the juice bar Sunday for him. He asked her on a date, and of course she said yes. So that's what she been doing for about 1 hour now. She knew he told her to wear something causal for their date. But that was harder said then done. This was their first date as a couple and not just friends so she wanted to look her best for him. Zack already inform her yesterday that Stan(crew member/agent) was going to pick her up and take her to the location of the date. She already tried to check where Zack was on the ship by checking her computer system that was hidden behind a fake wall, that her dresser/desk was against. But Zack had order Rebecca not to let her locate him. So that left her wondering what Zack would come up with for their first date.

_When been so busy for two weeks, that we haven't had some alone time to our self's. _London thought while she was doing her makeup(natural look). **He's going to stand you up. **_Zack's not like that, he's a sweet and- _**Yeah right! Once a player always a player-  **_ZACK ISN'T A PLAYER!_ London screamed in her in head refusing to be pulled into her mind with her other-self. _Zack's just been pretending all this time._ Ever since her and Zack got together, she been having a really hard time trying to shut out her other-self. **Oh really, was he pretending to be eyeing that picture of Dorta yesterday?** London pause in putting on her earring, when she found herself frowning. _He was just checking over and reading her info, that's all._** Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.**

Wanting to scream London went back to finish putting her earrings on as she look at herself in her makeup mirror on her dresser/desk, while taking glances above the dresser/desk at a wide 50 inch monitor attach to the solid wall behind it. In the monitor were small screens with different views of important people on the them and above each screen was a name of that person; on the top left was Cody, on the bottom was Bailey, in the middle on the top was Moseby and under that screen was Emma, on the right was Zack and under it was Kirby. Each screen showed London they're location on the ship at all time. Like Emma who was down in her cabin(below where the agency is but not close enough to noticed them) playing and dressing up her cats. London shook at the sight and turned her attention to Moseby who also was in his cabin, and from the looks of it, saw that he just took some pills and was going to bed early. Seeing that both Zack and Kirby's location was blocked from her on the right screens(Kirby was helping Zack with setting up the date) she turned her attention to both Cody and Bailey's location which they both were in Cody's cabin 'studying'. London couldn't help but frown at the couple.

"Do they ever come up for air?" London said to Rebecca as she started brushing her hair. **Oh admit that your just jealous that they been playing tongue war these two whole weeks, while you and 'lover boy' have barley even kiss on the cheek these two weeks.** Not wanting to believe what her other-self was trying to point out to her. London ignore her.

**(Every 10 minutes they do.)**

* * *

_**B- Wait? You mean to tell me that London had this whole computer system in our cabin, and I never knew? And what about this Rebecca? Is she like the computer that control the ship when I went back home to help my family with the prowling? I think you said her name was C.A.L.L.Y, right Cody?**_

**Z- To answer your first question, yes London had a whole computer system in your cabin, but don't feel bad. Marcus didn't know about the computer system or the conceal wide 65 inch plasma HDTV in the wall. **

**C- You had a TV behind your cabin wall? **

**Z- Yeah, so did London. Ok to answer your second question: Yes and No, Rebecca is like C.A.L.L.Y since they both were created by the same family, but different family members. Rebecca was made by Arwin's grandfather; Cory Quentin Hawkhauser and his father; Brian Quentin Hawkhauser. While C.A.L.L.Y was made up by Brian but after him and few of the older scientists got killed in a 'gone wrong' project. Arwin took the blueprints on her and finished what his father started- **

**C- But Cally tried to killed everybody...well expect me. I thought Arwin got rid of her.**

**Z- Cody have you not catch on yet? Everything that happen on the ship wasn't an accident. It was all for full purpose. C.A.L.L.Y was created to be a deadly killer and very loyal to her partner. Arwin had her program to care for you and only you. We tested C.A.L.L.Y to see if she was able to control the whole ship without taking control of Rebecca her mother so to speak. And she not only did her job, but she was still loyal to you the whole time. That showed us that she wasn't just loyal to who she was program to, but she also showed us that their had to be male program as much as there were female ones. So they wont fall in love with their human partner.**

_**B- How many are there right now? And what are they used for? **_

**Z- There are about 140 female C.A.L.L.Y and 150 male C.A.L.L.E. And there all use for very dangerous mission that even a agents can't do, especially now. One of them can save 50% more people then 20 agents put together and I'm counting myself and London. And we're at the highest level an agent can reach.-**

**C- You mean to tell me, that you and London our still agents?**

**Z- Yes. And before you ask, you will see why we're still agents, but that's after we leave the ship.**

_**B- But you haven't exactly told us much about Rebecca?**_

**Z- What do you mean? **

_**B- I mean what is her whole purpose?**_

**Z- Oh, well Rebecca is the Tipton's main brain computer, she controls all the Tipton's systems around the world. But out of all that, she's very fond of both me and London. And she's not like her daughter. She don't kill or has a body, but she does have a screen face, but that's only at the Tipton's family homes.**

_**B- Oh.**_

**Z- Cody. You ok? **

**C- Yeah, why? **

**Z- You seem really quieted, that's all. **

**C- Oh, um... I was thinking about the birthday gift you gave me.**

**Z-... yeah what about it?**

**C- Why a car?**

**Z- Sorry I can't tell you why yet, but I will. **

**C- Can you give me a hint?**

**Z- Ok... Dad's car. And that's all I'm saying right now. Now where was I? Oh yeah London's cabin... **

* * *

**Another hour later**

**(I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Fink is heading back to his cabin, it seems he has made the buffet close up sooner then it should.)**

"Well, he has buy me enough time to get dressed, and do my hair and makeup before Bailey gets back." London replied.

Getting up from her dresser/desk. London saw that Bailey was on her way back from Cody's room after Woody interrupted their 'studying'. London gave out her password for her wide computer screen and TV. "Uncle Teddy."

Once she spoke those words. The fake walls conceal the computer screen and the TV behind them(one behind her desk and one in front of hers and Bailey's beds). She knew she had about less then 20 minutes to finish getting ready for her date with Zack, before Bailey reaches their cabin.

Checking over her make-up in her mirror again. London had finally found a causal look for herself; she was sporting a white crew-neck jersey tank, with an gray/blue jersey maxi skirt, that had 2 side slit to it, her jewelry was a 'sprinkle' necklace in sterling silver with seven round aquamarines and five freshwater pearls. On her ears were delightful droplets in myriad hues earrings with aquamarines in 18k white gold. She let her 'real' hair flow down her back, since she knew Zack loved her hair down. **You need to add more makeup if don't want Zackary to noticed your faults.** London placed her choice of footwear beside her on the bed as her 'other-self' critics her looks. _Zack actually wish I wouldn't wear so much makeup._ She growled at her other-self.

She was strapping her 'champagne' satin high heel sandals to her ankles when Bailey came through the cabin door.

"Wow." Bailey cried in surprise at the door when saw what London was wearing. "London I got to say, you look like a normal person with what your wearing?"

London wasn't sure she should take Bailey's comment as a insult or not. "What do you mean, 'normal person'? I'm never been a normal person, normal person are poor."

"You mean 'people'." Bailey corrected her, while putting her books away. "And not all normal people are poor."

"No. Their not pretty just like you, since your as normal as they came." She grab her purse and walked across the room to the door, when she heard someone knocking, but Bailey opened it before she could.

Leaning against the doorway was a guy with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey London you ready to hit the club?" Not giving Bailey a chance to ask question about Stan. London slipped pass her, pulling Stan along with her at the doorway. "See you tomorrow, Bailey." She called back over her shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

**The bowling alley on the ship**

"Thanks for helping out Kirby, and getting the bowling ring closed for tonight." Zack said to Kirby, dressed in a;'lake blue long sleeve shirt, white soft cotton slacks with 'royal blue/white Nike Air Force' sneakers.

Zack knew London was going to be late, she always get lost in trying on clothes. That was something about London, even though she was an agent, smart and the boss to 100 agents, didn't mean she couldn't be a styling diva. He figured she would probable be maybe half an hour late. He was okay with that, because he just finish setting up the their date with a few of the crew members/agents helping.

In just a short time he had became quick friends with most of the agents. He was even learning from them, mostly Kirby. And except his uncle Paul. Zack didn't know any other agents outside the SS Tipton. Even though he asked the agents, nobody would tell him. All they told him is if the other agents worldwide found out about him before he was full agent. Then they'll be in trouble, so he stop asking and continued with his training. He has been so busy these two whole weeks from taking a online college: NYU(He had a choice from all the 200 colleges after Paul show them his 'Finish High School' test result. But he pick New York University, because London's taking their online college, and also because Mr. Tipton, Paul, Lon and Holt went to NYU. Paul as been keeping London's father in the dark about everything that's going on, on the SS Tipton. And since he's friends with the agents on the ship, he's earn their trust so they been keeping they're lips sealed about him).

To dating a lot of the girls on the ship that wouldn't give him the time of the day last year but was now. Even though he was dating and flirting with them. His heart still belongs to his London. And though she tries to hide it he has noticed her jealously. Although they have been busy getting stronger in the past days, with partnering and fighting. Zack choice that they needed sometime alone with each other as a couple and not agents. Or London was going to start thinking he wasn't serious about them being together(which he is).

So with his new roommate 'Marcus Little' going to be here, Oct 11. Zack thought tonight was a great time to go on a date with London. He wasn't overjoy to hear that he was getting a roommate. But after hearing all about Marcus Little's childhood, he actually felt bad for him. So after getting his T-phone and looking up the girl(Tiffany) who is the biggest number 1 fan of 'Little Little' on the ship. Zack came up with a plan that would work for everybody. He just hope everything in his plan will workout, just like he hopes this date with London will tonight.

"No problem Zack." Kirby in his security-guard uniform, knocked Zack out of his thoughts by patting him on the back. "Tina already has everything ready in the kitchen. Moseby is in his room, he took some sleeping pills so he'll be asleep until I go to his cabin at 8:00 to wake him up in the morning." Kirby turned off the other lanes in the bowling alley except for the first lane. "Are you sure London wont get upset that you pick a bowling ring as your first date with her?"

Zack shrugged. "Actually I'm not really sure, but I did promise her that I would teach her how to bowl when Arwin at the Boston hotel couldn't. But things came up at the time, so I forgot until now-."

Zack cut himself off when both him and Kirby heard the front entrance door opened, with London stepping through. _I should of went into detail of what I meant by 'casual' but I got to say she still looks hot. _As he thought this he made his way over to her, smiling.

When Stan lead her to the sports area of the ship, she didn't know what to think, but seeing now that Zack wants their first date to be in a bowling alley, she didn't know what to think about his choice. "Did you decide to have our very first date in a bowling alley?" **What a gentleman. NOT!** London clutched her fists at her other-self's rude comment.

"I thought this would be a great place for a first date, specially since I promise you, I would teach you how to bowl-"

"That was back in Boston." She said cutting him off. "And why would I want to learn bowling as a first date?" London folded her arms, keeping her gaze steady on his as she talked. "This would be the last thing I would want to do on a first date." Though she sound angry, there was a little interest in her eyes.

And that little interest was all that Zack needed. With a charming smile, Zack gently took her hand and kiss it. "I'm sorry your not happy with my choice, but I just wanted to fulfill a promise I made to you...and if you don't enjoy yourself tonight, I'll let you pick our next date." Still smiling at her, Zack lean closer to her face. "What do you say?"

Not able to think straight or hear her other-self when he's this close with his crooked grin, that made her want to take a little nibble of it. London gave in. _Does he even know what he does to me?_

"Fine." She frowned at him, then looked at Kirby who was now at the door. "Sergeant stand outside, I don't want anybody seeing me."

"You can count on me, I want let anybody see you, Major." With those words, he went outside the door and started guarding it.

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Zack took London's hand(that he was still holding)and lead her to the only lit up lane(lane one) where there was a plastic orange bench with two pairs of bowling shoes place in the seat; one pair that caught her eye were some sparkly purple bowling shoes with 'LT' on them in gold letters. The other pair were bigger than the first pair, there bowling shoes were navy blue with 'ZM' on them in sliver letters.

"Zack how did you know my size?" She asked. Zack took a long, considering look at her high heel sandals.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged.

"Ah," London looked down at her sandals herself before turning her attention to the sparkly purple bowling shoes. "I got to admit you know my weakest of 'sparkly' things."

"Just call me your number one fan." Zack tucked the shoes under his arm,and sat her down on the bench, then slide in beside her. "I know your going to have a blast." He told her as he handed over her shoes to her.

"Zack, don't you remember that Arwin tried to teach me bowling, but I didn't get the hang of it." **You never even hit one pin! And you tried 14 times to hit just one. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ** London took the shoes he was handing her.

"That was then." Zack took off his sneakers to put on his bowling shoes. "You'll have a better time with me teaching you tonight. Who knows you might even get a strike."

"I doubt it." London said under her breath, while taking off her sandals as she could still hear her other-self laughing away in her head.

"You will, and there's nothing much that beats the feeling of that first strike."

"How about making-out with Brad Pitt."

Zack stopped tying his bowling shoe to stare over at her. "You made out with Brad Pitt?"

She started giggling "No, but I'm willing to bet any amount of money that making-out with Brad Pitt would for me, beat out the feeling of knocking down ten pins with a ball.

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore that you just told me, 'your boyfriend'. That you would like to make-out with Brad Pitt. And bet you $100 bucks that when you throw a strike, and you'll admit it's up there on the Thrill-O-Meter."

"First, it's highly unlikely I'll throw anything resembling a strike. Second, I could lie."

"You will. And you won't. Change into your shoes, **ma 'Thang Rich'**(my Rich Thang).

* * *

It wasn't as ridiculous as it was when Arwin tried to teach her. Silly yes, but not ridiculous. Her ball was hot pink(another surprise gift from Zack. He had a hot orange ball). The job was to heave it down the long (red) lighted polished alley toward the red-necked pins he called 'Moseby Pins'. Which had her laughing before she could hold it back.

With his eyes locked on her movement, Zack watched as she walked up to the foul line, swung back, and did the heave. The ball bounced a couple of times before it toppled into the gutter.

"Okay." She turned, tossed back her hair. "Your turn." **Your hopeless!** _Go to hell! _

"You remember, you get two more goes fer fame."

"Woo-hoo." London said as she rolled her eyes.

Zack shot her his quick grin. "Let's work on your delivery and follow-through, then we'll tackle approach." He walked toward her with her hot pink ball as he spoke. "I'm going to teach you my trick, how to hit those 'Moseby Pins'" He handed her the pink ball. "Hold it with both hands," he instructed as he turned her around to face the pins. "Now you want to take a step forward with your left foot, bend your knees like you were doing a squat, but bend over from the waist." He was snuggled up right behind her now, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She tipped her face around to meet his eyes.

"You used this routine for other girls on dates, am I right?"

"Absolutely not. Your my first student." He told her, then went back to teaching her. "You're going to want to aim for the front pin. You can worry about the pockets and the sweet spot later. Now you're just going to bring your right arm back, then sweep it forward with your fingers aimed at the front pin. Let the ball go, following your fingers. I know you can do it.

**Yeah, and that fatass Woody is skinny! **"Hmm." But London tried the move anyway. This time her pink ball didn't bounce straight into the gutter, but actually stayed on the lane long enough to bump down one pin on the far right.

"Your doing great."

"Yeah right. Two tries, one pin. I don't think that earns my 'Yay Me' dance."

"Since I enjoy seeing your 'Yay Me' dance, I'll help you do better yet. More from your shoulder down this time." He instructed before taking in her new fragrance. "I like your new perfume, it's smells sweet like mangoes, " He added before he walked back to get her ball again.

Its 'Inner Goddess' I thought I tried it tonight for our date." _Stride, bend, swing, release. _She thought, once Zack gave the pink ball to her. And actually managed to make a strike, but in lane-2 instead of lane-1.

"That was a great strike, now lets see you do the same thing in your lane this time." He press the reset button. The grate came down, pins were swept off with a lot of clattering, and another triangle thudded into place. London just playfully stuck her tongue out to his comment. Not realizing that because she was starting to have a great time, she couldn't hear her 'other-self in her head.

"I wanted to hit the other lane." London tried to look sure of herself, but Zack could tell with her pink-tint cheeks that she was embarrass with what she did. But he didn't point it out to her.

"If you say so." He said making his way back over to her.

He adjusted London's shoulders, shifted her hips. And she was glad that she was he's only student,because she knew if he had ever taught any of the girls he dated how to bowl he would have had a lot of success in his 'teaching' almost 98% success with them after the teaching is over.

* * *

After 8 attempts, she was able to take down 5 pins in her lane. She knew Zack wasn't even putting down points anymore. As London knock down 6 pins, she was getting use to the smell of wax. So she was surprise when a strong aroma of cheese and chili reach her nose. Smelling the tempting greasy junk food, London glance over her shoulder an saw Zack carrying a full tray of nachos and cheese, two chili dogs, two fountain drinks and some Twizzlers to a table at the food area behind the bowling area of the bowling ring. Seeing the food made London's stomach growl.

Although she was getting the hang of bowling. London had made a few fake misses, to have Zack adjust her stance every time. And the last three times he did, had her considering changing the angle of the article from innocent bowling lesson to the sexiness of bowling. She grin as she started to make another deliberate gutter ball. Then it happened. She released her pink ball and it rolled down the center of the alley. Surprised, she took a step back. Then another with her arms going up to clamp on the sides of her head.

"Oh. Zack look! It's going to-"

There was a satisfying crack and crash as the pink ball slapped the pins and pins tumbled in all directions. Bumping into each other, rolling, spinning, until the last fell with a slow, drunken sway.

Not able to hold back her excitement, London screamed. "Yay Me!" She actually started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "Did you see that? Zack did-"

And when she spun around, a look joyness delight covered her face until she noticed Zack giving her cocky smirk like a cat that caught the tricky mouse.

"Shit." She muttered. "I owe you $100 bucks." **Took you long enough , to remember why he even tried to teach you how to bowl. **London groaned when she could hear her 'other-self' again.

"How about we play a real game to call it even?" Zack kindly smiled as he watch her walk his way.

**Oh look he's giving you pity, how sweet of him.** London wandered over to the food area where Zack was standing. "No a bet is a bet. But I wouldn't mind playing a real game with you, but first I need to feed my growling stomach." She told him, as she ease herself in the booth to help herself into the cheese nachos on the table.** Very c****harming. Show him how a pig you really are.** _I have pig out on junk food around him more then anyone I known. He's not bother by it. _**But that was when you two were just friends. Now your a couple. I don't think he likes seeing his 'girlfriend' eating like a fat truck driver!**

Laughing to himself Zack join London at the booth, not noticing London pushing back the cheese nachos then reaching for her fountain Pepsi.

"You know this is something I like about you." London spoke taking a sip of her drink.

"What is?" Zack added a Twizzler to his chili dog.

"The way your not bother by me eating like a truck driver." She stated eyeing the cheese nachos, while taking another sip of her drink. "I thought maybe now that we're a couple, you would want me to I don't know. Eat like a girlfriend is suppose too."

Zack pause from taking a bite from his chili dog, staring at her, odd like.

"London, I would rather have my date eat what they want instead of not eat at all." He replied. "Besides, when I said I love you I meant all of you, that means I don't want you to feel you have to impress me. Because you don't have too." Making his point, Zack took a big bite out his food.

Giggling. London grab a napkin off the table and reach over and wipe some chili off Zack's cheek. Still giggling London after moving the nachos back to herself, started stuffing her face. Which in the end had Zack laughing up a storm, as he himself reach over the table to clean his girlfriend's cheek covered in cheese. Now relax that Zack was ok with herself being herself they continued enjoying their food.

While eating Zack told London about his plan about changing his cabin, into a 'bachelor pad' and about Marcus's number one fan on the ship(besides Moseby): Tiffany. Which after hearing his plan London agreed that it was a great plan. Finish with their dinner, they went to play another game of bowling and once London caught on. She bet Zack another $100 bucks, that she could beat him in a game.

* * *

"Not one time did I expect to be leaving the bowling ring $200 dollars richer." Zack said as they sat hip-to-hip, on the orange bench changing shoes. "How about we go to the 'Sky Deck' and watch the stars, after we leave here?"

"All right." London said, strapping on her left sandal as she watch Zack gather their shoes and their balls, and head towards the renting shoe counter.

"Thanks, Tina." Zack gave over his and London's bowling gear to Tina behind the renting shoe counter. She was a 28 year old, green eyes and blond hair women. She was actually Stan's partner and his girlfriend. London was coming up as she saw Tina giving Zack a flirty wink.

"Your welcome, Zack. I hope you and Major had a great time tonight." She said turning off the lights on lane-1. By flicking the snitch behind the counter. London walked up to them and slipped her arm through Zack's, giving Tina a warning look before turning her face to Zack, smiling.

"I got to admit, I had a blast."

"So you wouldn't mind doing this again on a date?" Zack asked pulling her closer to him.

"No. I don't mind, but this date hasn't ended yet, right my Zackary." London gave him a playful frown.

"Right." He rub his nose against hers, which turned her frown into a full out smile. "Well. We better get going if we want to watch the stars before morning." Zack said as he lead London to the exit.

Tina was about to point out that she was joking with Zack when she wink at him to London. But after she saw London glared back at her, without Zack seeing, she decide to leave it alone and put a kind smile on her lips. "I'll see two at the meeting tomorrow night." She said waving before making her way to the back room to finish closing up. _If London keeps this up...their relationship won't last. And anybody can tell that Zack's deeply in love with her. _

Saying their good-nights to Tina, both Zack and London step out the door to see Kirby.

"Hey, Kirby do you think its safe for us to watch the stars on the 'Sky Deck' for awhile?" Zack asked while holding London's hand.

"Sure, I'll even keep watch for you, while your there." Kirby said giving them the ok.

With Kirby's ok, the young couple made their way towards the 'Sky Deck'.

* * *

**On the Sky Deck **

"Its beautiful tonight." London said in a low voice as they were leaning against the rail on the 'Sky Deck' while gazing up at the stars. Well one of them was looking at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Zack whispered in her ear. "I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet being with you."

Hearing Zack's last sentience, London frown to herself. _What does he see when he looks at me? _**Money like everybody else does. **London's frown became deeper. _Your wrong he doesn't care about that! _**Oh really then why don't you tell him what you really feel about your 'plan out future'. I'm sure he'll be understanding.-  **_Fine I will!_

London turned her eyes to him. "Zack, I need to inform you about something that I haven't told you."

"What is it, babe?" With love in his eyes, Zack gave London his full attention.

"I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps." She tried to hide her face, but Zack wouldn't let her.

"What do you mean?" London bite down on her lip as she saw the lost look on Zack's face. **He's going to drop you, like week old eggs.**

London shut her eyes for a moment, before speaking. "I mean I don't want to run my family's business, I want to follow my true dream of being-"

"A fashion designer." Zack finish for her, and when he saw London stared up at him with her mouth hanging opened. He started laughing a little as he wrapped her in his arms, holding her close.

"How did-"

"You told me the night after confessing to Maddie that designing clothes is your dream and passion('Pilot Your Own Life')."

London gasped. She forgot that after she told Maddie her dream career she told him later on that night too. Zack moved them over to the juice bar and sat her on a stool, before siting on one himself.

"London, if that's what you want to do, then tell your father your dream."

London drop her head. "I already told him two years ago, but he wan't let me. He says out of all of his kids, I'm the only one that carries the Tipton's blood." She lift her head back up, staring at him. "My mother was father's only wife who didn't cheat on him and got pregnant by someone else while marry to him. All my half brothers and sisters are from other fathers, but dad claims them anyway. So word wouldn't get around, that 'Mr. Tipton can't handle his wives'. Dad has to look strong, mean and cold, no matter what, or his enemies will walk all over him." London place her face into her hands as she stared sodding. "I love my dad, but I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be so busy that I don't have time for my family or be like my mother and not be there for my children-"

Zack got off his stool and kneel in front of her, he gently took her hands from her face and placed them into his. "That's not going happen-"

"How do you know?" London glared at him. "I have only met one of my grandparents. My mother's mom, my **Khun Yai.** I never once had a chance to meet my father's parents whom die before I was born. I might not look it or acted it, but I want a big family with lots of kids...5 and no less. But being a Tipton is not a safe life... So what kind of mother would I be to bring any life into this world? I wouldn't want my worst enemy to have the childhood I did. Let alone any child I would care and love for." She turned her head to the right, to avoid his eyes. "Why would any man want me as a wife or the mother to their childre-"

"That's enough!" Zack growled, standing up. Surprising both London and Kirby(Kirby was watching them from the stairs). "Any kid would be lucky to have you as there mother, and any man would be in complete heaven with you as their wife. I know I would." He added as he took London's hands into his again. Looking deep in her tear fill big brown eyes. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know I can't see myself with anybody but you." Keeping a hold of her hands, Zack never once moved his eyes from hers. "I love you London, and I want you as my wife in the future. Do you see me as your husband in the future?" He asked.

London took this time to really look at Zack while he was talking. She caught her breath and felted her heart leaped with what she saw in his deep blue eyes. They were full of compassion and love for her. She knew right then she couldn't see her self with anyone else but him. She touched his cheek with her soft fingers. Their eyes held for a long moment, before London looked away. "I see it in your eyes. You love me for me, and not for my name." Zack took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. London's heart ached.

"London, you stole my heart when you asked me to dance at Maddie's prom." He whispered against her hand. "I just deny it all this time, because I thought you only seen me as just a friend or worst a brother. London, the love I have for you scares me, for how strong it is. I want to be with you through everything you do. And I will break anybody apart who thinks of ever hurting you." He again kiss her hand.

She closed her eyes, feeling his lips caress the inside of her wrist. A tremor went through her, a tremor which was melting her inside as she thought more about this guy that not only caught her eye when his uncle show her his toddle picture many years back. But also her heart. _He's funny, handsome, he makes me happy, he loves me and not because I'm a Tipton, he's amazing kisser, he makes me feel safe and his a great sparring partner. He's great person, caring, sweet and loving._ Coming out of her thoughts, London stood up and put her arms around him in a strong embrace.

"Yes, Zack I see you as my husband and I even see you as the father to my kids in the future." Zack encircled her,in his arms. Not ever wanting to let her go.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because it might not be right now. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you can follow your true dream of becoming a clothes designer."

"Zac-"

His mouth was on hers before she could finish her sentience. Returning his kiss fanatically, London wrapped her arms around his neck as he lift her up and place her on the juice counter, sliding his hands under her skirt, rubbing her legs. Feeling his warms hands on her skin had her giving out a moan in his mouth.

Before they could see how far they could go. Kirby 'kindly' interrupted them to tell them they needed to get back to their cabin before anybody sees them. Blushing up a storm they both told Kirby thanks and good-night. Before heading for the student's cabins.

* * *

**The girl cabins : London and Bailey's hall**

As they were heading for London's cabin, she stopped him in the hall not to far from her cabin.

"Zack, we have a week before your roommate gets here, and you said that your going to start on remodeling your room into 'bachelor pad' soon, so I was hoping," London gazed into his eyes. "that I could cash in my voucher and spend the night in your room before you change it." She said handing over a voucher to him. (Friendship Voucher: Good for one sleepover in your cabin).

Zack's eyes went wide. "You want to stay in my cabin tonight?"

Noticing his blushing face, watching how his eyes was taking her in, London shook her head before speaking. "Before your mind trails down to the south part of your body." She made him bring his eyes back to hers by lifting his chin up. "Remember this is a 'friendship voucher' which means, I'm talking about sleeping over like old times back in Boston, just like I did when you told me about why you hide your intelligence all these years."

Understanding now Zack agreed. "Do you want me to have Rebecca program a movie in my room?" He asked as London smiled up at him.

"I like that, you can pick one from my movie:playlist on your T-phone and have Rebecca download it in the TV." After saying that London kiss his cheek. "I'm going to shower and change into my sleeping wear before coming over to your cabin." Zack watched until London stepped into her cabin, before heading to his own.

* * *

**Zack cabin's**

**(41. Lion King,42. The Fox and the Hound,43.101 Dalmatians,44. Cinderella, 45. Sleeping Beauty-) **

Zack in 'Gray Heather Knit Lounge Shorts' with a graphic navy blue tee that had 'I'm Right 98% Of The Time... Who Cares About The Other 3% ' printed on the shirt in white letters. Listened as Rebecca went through London's collection of Disney movies(50 of them) with his legs on his desk.

It was 2:30 when he got back to his cabin, and once he took a quick shower and change into his sleeping wear. He check over everybody on his computer monitor to see if they were all asleep. And once he saw they were(expect Kirby who was still on night watch). He brought up Rebecca on his T-phone to show him London's movie playlists and after looking through her 150 movie playlists, he chose a playlist called 'Disney movies'. He had Rebecca call the collection out to him. That was 30 minutes ago.

**(, 47. Tarzan, 48. Oliver and Company, 49. Mulan, 50. Beauty and the Beast... What do you want me to play?)**

Zack thought this over in his head. _Every Disney movie in her collection. I have seen with her, once or twice... Expect Beauty and the Beast, but now I know why I happen seen that one with her. I bet it still brings back sad memories for her. That's it! I know which one! _

As Zack told Rebecca which movie to play, London walked through the door wearing a pink/white stripe color design 'Satin Kimono Wrap' with 'pink/purple 'Supersoft Slippers'. She had her hair still down.

"Sorry it took me so long, but Bailey had to get up to go to the bathroom and I had to wait until she went back to sleep, before I could leave." London explained before heading over to the two twin beds that was pushed together. "So what movie did you pick from my playlists?" She asked as she slipped off her robe to reveal that she was wearing a black/purple 'Satin Cami and Short' set under her silk robe.

Zack's whole attention was on how London's sleep wear left little to the imagination, with that incredibly beautiful and curvy figure. As he locked his cabin door. The purple silk shorts showed off her sexy tone legs, and the black lace/purple silk top, showed her breasts clearly sitting pertly through the silk material proving she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "That's new, right?" He asked trying not to let her catch how much hard he was becoming as he turned the lights off in his cabin, letting only the computer and TV' lit up the room with there lights. _What happen to her long gowns, she usually wears? _

"Yeah it is, I just bought it yesterday, at 'Hot Love on the Sea'." London said fully aware of him taking in her appearance. She glanced quickly, noticing his shorts were fitting a bit snug. Looking at him, she met his eyes. "Why? Is something wrong with it?"

His lips curved up to match her sexy smirk. _Not from where I'm standing. _"No. I was just curious that's all." He said in a low voice as he headed to the bed while gazing over her sleepwear. "Go ahead and play the movie Rebecca." Zack got on the bed watching as London saw the Disney sign come up once Rebecca started the movie on the screen,before looking back to him.

"Which Disney movie you pick?"

"The Lion King 2." He said letting a smile appear on his lips when he noticed the excitement in her eyes.

"You know The Lion King 2, was the first movie we watch together at the hotel." London said sitting on her knees. Giving him a nice view of her front without realizing it.

"That's why I picked it." Zack replied as he got comfortable on the bed with his back against the wall as the movie started.

* * *

**Half way through the movie**

Half way into the movie, London had change her position on the bed, to siting between Zack's legs with her head against him. Still with his back against the wall Zack pulled London closer to him as, they watched as Kiara went searching for Kovu after he was exile from the 'Pride-Land'.

**In a perfect world, **

**One we're never known**

**We would never need **

**To face the world alone**

**They can have the world **

**We'll create our own **

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart **

**I know **

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go **

**I'm home **

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I found you**

**Love will find a way-**

Lost in hearing Kiara sang from her heart, because she couldn't find her other half. London reach out for Zack's hand. Feeling her soft hand on his, Zack took his eyes off the movie just as Kovu appeared on the screen, and gave London's hand a little squeeze. When he did this London turned her head to him, to get caught in his warm eyes, looking in his eyes made her remember their wonderful times together on her family's island. She felt her cheeks become warm when her gaze trail down to his kissable mouth, that was turning into his sexy smirk, as he followed where her eyes went.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" He asked brushing his hand on her cheek. Which London's cheeks changed a deeper red when he touched her face.

"Nothing." She said as she started licking her licks without knowing she was, as she noticed his blue eyes had darkened. For years, she had prided herself on her self-control. But one hot, steamy kiss, and those deep dark blues, and she's like a wild female animal in heat. Feeling his 'buddy' against her back didn't help stop her hunger for him. Yep she was addicted. But she didn't care, she wants to explore this dangerous and exciting desire in her that only comes to the surface when he's touching her.

"Nothing, really?" He chuckled, not convince as he took his hand that was on her cheek, to her back and slipped his hand under her silk top, slowly rubbing her soft, smooth back. "Are you sure it's nothing?" He asked, and then kissed her nose.

London pulse suddenly began to race, a quick fierce heat raced up her back and neck, that went all the way through her at his teasing hand. "Damn you." She growled, before rolling on her back, pulling Zack on top of her. Bringing him into a kiss, while slowly and lightly rubbing her hand through his hair. Their kiss started innocence but change as London gently tickle his lips with her tongue before connecting it with his tongue.

After kissing for a while, Zack turned his attention from her lips to her neck, while sliding her thin straps from her shoulders. Feeling her take fist full of his tee in her grip hands, told him that she didn't mind the stitch. Which only encourage and boost his confidence. _Two weeks was to long for me, not to be alone with my London/Zackary. _They thought at the same time as everything was becoming hot and heavy quickly.

* * *

**The next part will have a little action : you have been warn**

By time he realized his brain and body were completely disconnect from each other. He had London's silk pajama top on the end of the bed. Letting his body lead him, he took a bold move and started gently rubbing her warm firm breasts and taking turns kissing them. Which had her gripping the bed sheets while moaning.

"What...are...you doing to...me?" She moan, breathless.

Lifting his head to her face, he kissed her forehead. "I'm not doing anything we both don't want." He whisperer, nibbling her ear. "God I love you."

Enjoying his hands and teeth on her body London tug at his shirt. Catching on with what she was doing, Zack pulled off his shirt for her, before attacking her mouth.

Not able to think straight, London used her arms to pull him down on her, so her breasts pressed and rubbed against his chest, while trialing her nails down his back.

Moaning in her mouth, Zack felted shivers all over his body when London wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his sex to brush against hers through their clothes. Wanting more, he moved his hands to her hips gripping them. Feeling him through her very thin silk shorts, London was unable to control her body as her hips moved up and down, while bringing her lips back to his. Not breaking the lip-lock, Zack tightened his grip on her hips, and started grinding himself into her, matching her thrust and moan, with his own.

* * *

They were to focus on each other to realized the movie was over. But Rebecca noticed.

**(The movie has ended. Shall I put another one in or turn it off, Mr. Zack?)**

Hearing the question from Rebecca, Zack and London was able to think straight again, and realized they almost went to far ;they both were down to their panties and boxer by now. Getting up from the bed, Zack put on his shorts before he made his way over to his desk.

"Yes, Rebecca you can turn the TV off." He told Rebecca as he bought up their date last night on the surveillance screen. Once he had it up, he rewind the whole date, and downloaded on a disc, before deleting the date on the surveillance. "Rebecca make copy of last Sunday night's bowling ring."

**(Yes, Mr. Zack)**

"After your done making the copy. Send it to the security room, to Kirby. He'll know what to do next."

**(Right away, Mr. Zack)**

"Thank you, Rebecca." Now in control of himself, Zack turned his eyes to London as he spoke to her.

"How would you like to help me remodel my cabin come Monday-" He pause in his sentience, when his sight drink up the nice view he was looking at. _Shit! Does she know how hot and so fucking sexy she looks doing that!_

London was standing besides his left bed, stretching in nothing but her underwear. "That sounds like fun." She started placing her shorts back on. "How about I design your lines to your room, for you?" She offer looking over to him, still topless. Not taking his eyes or mind off his new 'friends', Zack didn't hear London. "Zack?" No respond.

_Skin so soft and smooth. And smell and taste like mangoes , amazing- _

"Moseby just walk in." Still no respond.

_-killer legs, nice tight firm ass, now these sweet luscious breasts...Damn! Not only does she have brains, but she has a drop dead gorgeous figure to match- _

"Zack!"London yelled throwing a pillow at him. Which hit him dead in the face, making him fall out of his seat and onto the floor.

"What?" He cried out getting to his feet.

London rolled her eyes, then finally pick up her top from off the bed and put it on. "You haven't been listening to a word I said." She told him folding her arms over her covered chest.

"Yes I did." Zack said nervously, siting back in his chair, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok." London not undoing her folded arms, sat on the end of the bed in front of him. "Then what did I say?" With the knowing look he was getting from her, told him London wasn't really asking a question, but making a point. But that didn't stop him from trying to convince her anyway.

"You said...um...and that...and why-" The more he tried to remember what she said, the more he came up with a blank. Trying to buy himself some time to come up with something, he turned his eyes away from London to his computer monitor, checking over everybody to see if they were still sleeping. "Bailey,Cody, Woody and Emma are still sound asleep, but it looks like Kirby just woke Moseby up, to start his rounds around the ship.- "

"Zack, your stalling." London said, making him bring his attention back to her by turning his chair he was siting in to face her and not the monitor screen. "Why don't you just admit that you weren't listening to me."

"Okay, fine." He said giving up. "Maybe I wasn't listing, but I do have a good reason." Zack wanted to slap himself upside the head, after he said that.

"Oh really? Then I would love to hear this reason of yours." She replied, starring down hard at him. "And don't try to lie, because I will know." Fearing her reaction will be bad if he told her the real reason,so he tried to change the subject again.

"You know its getting late, and I got to be at work by 4:30 tonight-" London place her hands on either side of his face. To stop his talking.

"Zack, just tell me." Looking into her pleading eyes, he gave in.

"Alright! !" He said all that in one breath.

"What?" Which London didn't understand any of it. "I speak 64 languages. But speed talking is not one of them. So please speak slower this time."

Sighing Zack did as she asked. "I said that I was thinking and commenting about your figure in my head."

"My figure?"

Zack avoid his eyes from hers."Yeah, like your skin, legs, butt and breasts...aka 'your figure'."

Unsure of what to say, London stepped back from her boyfriend. "Oh...um." With a blushing face, she made her way to the right bed of the room, pulling the cover back. As London did this Zack felt like she was upset with him. But the truth was London was anything but upset. She was shock, pleased, and a lot curious. "So what do you think about my body?"

Unexpected that London's respond would be good. Zack gawked over at her. "Wait?" He turned his body towards her. "Your not furious with me?"

London had a puzzled expression. "Why would I be mad-." She pause when she heard her other-side's opinion. **I bet he found he's unattractive to your so call 'figure' that's why he hesitant to tell you.** Not wanting to believe that was his reason. London shook her head and force herself not believe her other-self. _You don't know what your talking about, Zack loves me! _She back fire to her other-self. But what her other-self came back with had London wanting to break into tears. **You can love someone, and still see them unappealing. Just face it, your not like Bailey or Maddie, I mean you have wide hips, small breasts, and a big ass! Hell! Zack probable regrets that he's with you if he knew about ME!** _SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE!-_

London felt herself being pulled out her mind by Zack's voice.

"London, baby are you okay?" Zack asked with worry in his voice.

Now able to focus, London noticed she wasn't standing, but in Zack's arms on the bed. With him looking at her with concern. "What happen?" _I didn't just have a spell did I?_

Zack helped her sit up, but didn't move his arms from around her. "I don't know. One minute you was asking why you should be mad at me, then you stop talking, and stood like a stature, and before I knew what was happening your body went limp. Seeing this I caught you before you could fall. I been trying

every-since to wake you up." He pulled her closer into a strong embrace. "Your eyes was still opened, but you almost felt lifeless in my arms." He kissed her forehead. "I was so scared, I got Rebecca to bring some help. But she told me you was going to be ok, and that this was normal."

"She's right." London pulled from his embrace, but stayed in his arms. "I been having these spells since I was 11."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" _All the time we been friends and I didn't notice this?_

"Because like me being an agent, I didn't want people to know about my spells."

"Does Moseby know?"

London shook her head. "No. The only people who know about this problem is dad, Paul, Holt and now you. I usually can control it, but sometimes before I know it I'm visiting my other-self-"

"Wait? Did you say 'other-self'?"

"Yes, I did." London said, sighing. "Ever since Uncle Teddy's funeral. I found myself withdrawing from everybody, it got so bad that I had a voice in my head that I called my 'other-self'. The voice sounds like me, looks like me, but it talks like it is its own person." London feeling afraid that Zack would think of her as a freak hesitant before glances at him. And what she found was unexpected. Not disgust out or weird out or even freak out. But just sweet calm and understand was what she saw on his face. Seeing this gave her the courage to go on.

"Zack you remember that picture I showed with me having 'Dumbo Ears'?"

"Yeah I do." Zack started rubbing her arms as her hair fell in her face. "But I wouldn't call them 'Dumbo Ears'." He slide some hair from her beautiful brown eyes . "I actually thought they were cute." Hearing Zack's opinion on her old ears brought a smiled to her lips. _He even thought I look cute then too. _**He's just saying that! Those ears were so big that you could of flew away- **London shut her eyes to force her 'other-self in the back of her mind, and once she couldn't feel her. She opened her eyes and looked at Zack.

"In that picture I'm on #001 island with Paul and Holt. That was the last time I took a picture having those ears. When I was growing up I didn't care about what most girls did. So I wasn't bother by my ears. I was 9 when Paul taught me how to shoot a gun. I became a pro in no time, that's when I turned 10 Holt and Paul got me that gun I used in the white room. Although I seem happy on the outside. I was dieing on the inside." London pause when Zack got under the covers and pulled her along with him.

"Sorry to cut you off but I think laying will be more comfortable for us." Once they were settle in bed, and London had her head on his chest. She continued.

"And my other-self made sure I knew I wasn't happy. Every chance she got. She would put me down, even if I was getting praises on the outside from others. She was making me feel small inside. Not able to take anymore, from her or the people around me not knowing what's going on with me. I got up early one Wednesday on the island while Paul and Holt was still asleep. And went up to the top of the mountain and took my birthday present and shoot myself in the head." Zack froze up after London said that part. Feeling him stiff up, London lifted her head up from his chest, then lead up and kissed him, she didn't pulled back until she could feel him relaxing.

"What happened after you did that?" There was sadness filling his voice.

"Well as you can tell I didn't die. I had my eyes closed the whole time so instead of shooting off my head I shot my left ear off and the bullet brush against my head." London sat up and pulled back her hair on her left to show her ear. "Right behind my ear, you can see where the bullet brush against my head." Looking where she was pointing Zack noticed a 2 inch scare in the skin on her head. He was about to touch it but stop himself. "Its ok, it wont hurt if you touch it." Getting the ok from London. Zack gently trace out the scare with one finger as she continued on. "It was about a month when I woke up in the hospital not remembering anything or anyone. It turned out that I had lost all my memories. I was scared of everybody around me." London let go of her hair after Zack was done looking at the scare.

"It was so bad that dad had to take some time off from his busy life to take care of me, because I didn't even know my own dad. That was the only time dad ever chose family over business since uncle Teddy was alive. I stayed that way until I turned 11 years old. Then 3 months after I was back to normal I started passing out randomly but still be conscience. It would always start with my other-self mocking me about something I was thinking about at the time. Then next thing I know I'm waking up from passing out. Over the years I haven't been letting her get to me as much, but lately its becoming harder."

"Why is it becoming harder now?" Zack watch as London turned her face from his.

" You." London told him, still avoiding his eyes.

"Me? Why me?" Zack asked trying to figure out what he had done to trigger her spells.

"Because she tries to turned everything you say or do into a negative." Zack heard this, he turned London's face to him. London wanted to run away when her 'other-self' came to the surface. **Look I knew he wouldn't believe you...HA HA HA! He thinks your a nutcase! HA HA HA HA HA! **Noticing the angry look she was getting from Zack. Made her want to cry. _Maybe she's right-_

Watching her expression Zack could tell that she was about to cry, and knew the voice was putting more doubts in her head which was ticking him off. Not wanting her to have another spell, he pulled her in his arms.

London's eyes went wide and her mind blank when she felt Zack hugging, holding her tight. Zack admitted to himself that if London didn't tell him she witness her uncle's murder at the age of 4 and didn't have any side-affects afterwords he would be shocked. So to hear that she had a voice insulting her and it sound like her voice and look like her, didn't make him love her any less, in fact it made him fall more in love with her, to know she trust him enough to opened up to him completely. He knew most guys would have run for the hills after hearing this. But he wasn't one of them.

"London will you tell me, if you blame yourself all this time for your uncle's death?" Once those words slipped out his mouth. He felt London starting to shake in his arms. By the time they were laying back down on the bed London was hiding her face in his chest sodding.

After London's crying calmed down. They laid in silence, listening to the sea water outside the porthole and the people rushing pass the hall outside Zack's cabin door. London not moving from her spot in his arms, listened to his heartbeat against her ear.

"Zack, is it ok if I tell you I'm not ready yet to talk about that?" Hearing her soft, but exhausted voice reach his ears. Zack looked down at her as she lifted her head from his chest facing him.

"Yeah London it's ok..." Zack said, kissing her forehead. "When your ready to talk about it, I'm here to listen. And no matter what your 'other-self' tells you. Know I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling London laid her head back on his chest, and barley 2 seconds later she was asleep.

Gently moving her onto the pillow on the bed beside him. Zack reach over to his T-phone on his nightstand and called Rave. He didn't have to wait to long before Rave answered.

"MZ what's up, how was your date with Major?" Hearing his code name and London's, told Zack that theirs friends were close by the juice bar.

"Who's close by you?" Zack got off the bed without waking up London, and brought up the 'Sky Deck' on his screen to find that Cody, Bailey and Moseby was on the Sky Deck. Cody and Bailey were drinking smoothies. Moseby was giving a guest a tour of the Sky Deck.

"BC and M" Rave answered. "B asked C if he has seen Major. C said he didn't. So I'm taking it Major is with you?"

"Yeah she is, and to answer your first question. The date was great." As Zack turned off his computer screen, he gave out his password to Rebecca to conceal his computer system and TV. "LOCK." Once he gave the password. The computer system behind his desk became hided behind a fake wall. While the TV mounted on the wall in front of the beds disappeared behind another fake wall. Leaving the porthole as the only source of light in the cabin.

"But somethings came up after the date so I was wandering if you-"

"Your asking me to take the night shift too. Right?" Not hearing any anger in Rave's tone. Zack answered.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Ok. But next week you're taking a full shift for me."

"Thanks man." Zack was getting back into bed when he remember something Rave said earlier. "Oh one more thing. Tell B you saw TL heading for the beauty parlor. Once you tell B that she'll believe you."

"You got it MZ. Rave out." With that Rave hung up.

Placing his turned off T-phone on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. Zack noticed London was awake, when he laid back and she turned over and cuddled up to him.

"I thought you were a sleep?"

London sat up a little to gazed at him. "I was until I felt you leave the bed. I been hearing your conversation with Rave. And good thinking about the beauty parlor, sometimes I can stay there for half a day before I go back to my cabin."

"I know that's why I thought of it." Shifting onto his side, Zack smiled at his girlfriend. "You know. You never answer my offer."

"What offer?"

"The one I asked you if you wanted to help me remodel my room this week coming."

London started giggling. "I did answer your offer, it was when you told me you were busy studying my body." London's giggling turned into laughing when Zack's face became scarlet red. "I told you I would love to help you with your room as long as I can design the linens of your cabin."

"Linens?" Questioned Zack with a puzzled look.

"Yeah like comforters,sheets,pillows, towels and shower curtains. You know linens in your room and bathroom."

"Oh those linens." Zack replied before shrugging. "Sure, but nothing with flowers in them."

"Done." She said laying her head on the pillow he was laying on. "And with your pass card and my speed delivery team. We'll have this room looking like a bachelor pad by Friday."

"Good, cause I saw a black chair that Moseby threw out yesterday, that would go great with my plan." He said, before giving London a peck on the nose.

Smiling at his show of affection, London brushed his hair from his eyes. "What could a black chair that turns you into a pretzel, be perfect for your plan?"

"Just trust me on this," He pulled her in a kiss. "if my plan works, then that chair is going to play a big part in the whole plan." Letting out a yawn London turned on her side with her back to him.

"Ok, its your plan." Without speaking, Zack slide his arm around her, bringing her back to his chest. London could feel his heartbeat against her back and his warm breath on her neck, backing up against him more, London let him hold her closer and that was when she noticed she couldn't hear or feel her 'other-self'. Hearing Zack's calm breathing that pointed out to her that he was a sleep. London fell asleep not to long after. While the young couple slept away. The guests and friends went about like a normal everyday morning.

* * *

**To be continued : Marcus has arrived. **

**Until next time be seeing you. **


	6. Chapter 4: Marcus Arrives & Next Mission

**The Suite Life On Deck : Revealed Who You Really Are?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything. **

_Thoughts:Italic-_

Lyrics:**Bold/_Italic-_**_remembering people's words_

Enter Voice & 21 year old Zack and Cody :**Bold-** computer voice:**Bold- other languages: Bold **

Enter Voice & 24 year old London and 21 year old Bailey: **_Bold/Italic_**

London's other side- a.k.a. subconscious:_Italic/Underline_

**Lyrics: Bold **SHOUTING WORDS: CAPITAL WORDS IN **BOLD  
**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all like it. ^.^ And thanks to everyone's reviews and reading.

As always R.R... They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^

This story will have parts of episodes 29-to the final episode of SLOD

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Where our story left off...**

"Ok, its your plan." Without speaking, Zack slide his arm around her, bringing her back to his chest. London could feel his heartbeat against her back and his warm breath on her neck, backing up against him more, London let him hold her closer. Not long the young couple was sound asleep, while guests and friends went about like a normal everyday morning on the SS Tipton.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 4 - Marcus has arrived/ rescue mission

**October 09,09 Friday : 6:32 pm : Zack's new 'bachelor pad' cabin **

"Ok, Landon truth or dare?" Asked a 24 year old,Irish young woman witch(skill spell master) with forest green eyes, red hair, name Abbey whom is wearing a purple haze tie dyed jersey racer-back tank, white wash 'dark' skinny jeans, with black suede 'greta' woven slingback heels, with her accessories being a amethyst 'love at night' chain link necklace, amethyst 'glittering love' heart charm rolo chain bracelet, lavender druzy flower ring, purple two-tone braided knit scarf, wild plum cashmere crystal detail beret. She's an in-field agent and part of the ship's cleaning crew. She was now staring hard at Landon as she waited for his answer like everybody else in Zack's cabin.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Zack and London had everything done for Marcus's up coming arrival. And Zack was glad too, because shortly after last Sunday's meeting. He discovered that London was going on a secret mission with Pedro and Ace to meet two agents that have been undercover in Zeta's organization for 2 years and a half. London will be leaving Saturday morning and wont be back until Sunday morning. Which after finding that out, he found that London gave him a mission to keep Moseby distracted so he wont notice that she wont be on the SS Tipton. Knowing all this, had him spending every chance he could with her, even carrying all her shopping bags from Mon-to-Thu as she went shopping on the ship and their three stops, when the ship was docked(that was except for Tuesday and Wednesday, where London had made a scene for being stuck on moving stairs, that she called 'magic stairs'). So when Rave told him to take Friday off so he could spend more time with London. He took it. And now he was in his cabin joining along to a tradition 'Truth or Dare' that all the young agents(20-24) do before one of them goes on a over night mission (all the agents on the ship have come from different countries, but they all know how to speak very good English).

"Dare." Landon a 20 year old French guy; with blond hair and blueish-green eyes, a small tan,replied. He was wearing a black distressed 'rambler' straight leg jeans, vanilla tie-dye stripe cotton 'chip' crew-neck t-shirt, black down-feather puffer vest over the shirt, while on his feet were a pair of black suede 'Ramsey' sneakers and on his lift wrist was a black and sliver 'gem' crystal detail watch that his dad gave him, before finishing his agent training. He's an out-field agent and a lifeguard on the 'Lido Deck'.

Smirking Landon stood up ready for whatever lame 'dare' Abbey would give him. "Show me what you got 'witch lady'." Every agent but Landon in the room noticed Abbey's devious smile appear on her lips(even Zack).

"I dare you to 'go to the 'Neptune Lounge' where the seniors are having their bingo night, and yell My husband has run away with my Moseby Dick, while running around in the lounge until Kirby comes in and gets you, and you can only be wearing your lifeguard speedo the whole time'." Anybody can see that Landon's early smirk left his face leaving a little frown in it's place.

"Don't you mean 'wife'?" He questioned, hoping he'd miss heard her.

Abbey's devious smile never moved from her lips. "Nope." Landon's frown deepen as he hesitated, with his answer.

Sitting on Zack's lap with his arms around her on the floor with the other agents in a circle. London dressed in a multi tie dye-black/purple/blue 'Rope Halter Bar Top Dress.' that had a double halter strap tied to her neck, where also a 16' gold chain with a flower pendant in 18k rose gold with pear-shaped lavender amethysts and a round brilliant diamond was around her neck, with a set of flower earrings and a right middle finger flower ring to match the necklace design, while her pair of black studded zipper back heels, laid beside her and Zack, as she covered her mouth with a hand to hide she was laughing at Landon.

She didn't need Landon to noticed she was laughing at him, so he wouldn't have another 'so call' reason to start a fight with Zack. Which the last fight they had almost made her boyfriend lose his chance of becoming an agent. But thanks to her, the older agents and their younger agent friends. They all made sure Landon or his group wasn't able to inform her dad about Zack. _I wish he would excepted that I prefer Zack as my partner and not him. I let dad control everything in my life, but if I'm going have to have a partner... I want to be able to choose the person and not DAD! _London thought as she kept trying to stop laughing. But as she was trying to hide her laugh, Zack was a completely different story.

In one of the designer outfits London got him on her last shopping trip yesterday; a black shirt, with the top collar being plaid-white/blue, and a white detail dragon on the left front area of the shirt, with 'Japanese Skinny Denim' and a pair of 'AK CS-33 shoes and sporting a 'Vestal Destroyer All Black' watch. Zack was grinning at Landon's misfortune. _It's about damn time someone put Landon in his place! _

That first night Kirby showed Zack around to meet the night agents. He met all the younger agents, the cleaning crew: Anika, Kadin, Malcom, Abbey, Kalista and the swimming instructors:Nichole, Robin(old girlfriend), Ace and the DJ for the 'Crystal Wave Night Club' on the Fiesta Deck: Pedro.

All of them except Landon and his group of friends; lifeguards: Herbert, Abelo, Corbet and bellboy: Darell and, waiter at the 'Shell Clam Pearl' restaurant:Aaron. They had been out clubbing that night. But Zack knew them and even hang out with them in the past. But them being friends anymore with him changed. When Landon, who's the youngest agent on the SS Tipton, found out he was trying to become an agent and not only that but Zack knows from hanging out with them last year, that Landon and his group have a thing for London. So they weren't too happy to find out she was in a relationship with him, especially Landon who flirts with London in front of him on the Sky Deck, which ticks Zack off since he can't do nothing, but watch.

"Don't tell us you're scared to do a little dare...I thought you said you was the 'top dog' in this group." Zack's grin grew bigger when Landon turned his glaring eyes towards him. "But I guess you're just a little puppy with his tail between his legs." London knew she should stop Zack from teasing Landon, but she was cut from saying anything when someone spoke up.

"Yeah I got to agree with MZ." Kadin, a 22 year old Greenlander, with short ashy black hair and green lime eyes, said. Who was siting on the floor in the circle with his also 22 year old Greenlander girlfriend Kalista; pitch black long hair in curls with sky blue eyes. ( All the young agents were on the floor except Abbey, who was siting in Zack's blue beanbag near the left closet). He was dressed in a casual ivory cotton pique striped trim polo shirt with navy shorts, Prada sport white leather suede trimmed sneakers. While Kalista was in a pink candy silk jersey 'avram' hooded wrap top, black denim raw edge mini skirt, with salmon suede stitched 'antica' platform wedges.

"Shut it, Dork! Nobody was talking to you." growled Aaron, a chestnut brown hair, black cole eyes 22 year old French guy and Landon's best friend. He was sporting a comfortable style; hot pink cotton jersey printed collar polo shirt, dark indigo denim slim leg jeans, black leather 'Ludlow' slides.

"Yeah!" replied both Herbert(dark chocolate brown hair and eyes, 21 year old Canadian guy), Darell(dark skin, black curly hair and dirt brown eyes, 21 year old from Florida), Corbet(dark orange/brown hair, hunter green eyes, 21 year old Icelander guy) and Abelo(hot green hair and gray eyes, 21 year old Mexican). Darell was wearing a Hugo boss green navy striped pique cotton 'padson' polo shirt, charcoal black cotton 'take off 3' cargo shorts, navy and white 'shoreline iii' thong sandals. While Corbet, Abelo, Herbert were wearing their lifeguard track set; white track jackets; the SS Tipton's logo was on the breast pocket and their names were printed on the back area of the jacket, and white track pants and white/black flip-flops.

"Why don't you five get off Landon's dick and grow some balls and let him fight his own fights, especial when he's always opening his big mouth, about being a big shot to Zack."

Stated Nichole, a psychic(seeker) 25 year old Hawaiian young woman, who has a honey texture skin like London, with fire red curly hair and red rich brown eyes that almost look like their on fire. She was dressed in a turquoise jersey embellished one shoulder dress, with black suede 'salsbourg 120' ankle wrap platform sandals. Her accessories were; white enamel branch cuff, white mother of pearl 'mercer' earrings, gold and white enamel dome ring, white faux pearl long necklace. She was sneering at all them, for opening their mouths, while her 24 year old blind Norwegian( that ever agent on the ship knows his blind, but Zack) boyfriend Malcom; light brown hair, royal blue eyes, with 'reading glasses' and real tattoos down his arms, wearing a white silhouette stripe print jersey v-neck t-shirt, black wash faded 'canvas' relaxed jeans, black rubberized guccissima leather high-top sneakers, snickered at them.

"Can we get back to the game, please?"

Everybody turned and looked at Morgan, a 21 year old Belgium young woman with light strawberry blond hair and mud brown eyes, dressed in a emerald woven embellished halter blouse, black leggings, with emerald suede pumps(with a multicolor striped and solid glass beaded triple strand necklace), who was siting on her copper red hair, dark brown eyes 23 year old Brazilian boyfriend Ace's lap. Who was sporting a d&g sport green cotton 'let them spy' crew-neck t-shirt, black quilted lamb-skin vest, dark blue wash 'zulow' straight jeans, with sport green nylon suede detail sneakers on.

"What?" she said getting nervous, with being the center of attention. "I just want to play our game before going clubbing tonight, because our love ones are going to be on a mission tomorrow and tonight might be the last time we're with them."

Every couple nodded to Morgan's words remembering why they were there in the first place, and since London and Ace was the agents that was leaving tomorrow they snuggled up to their girlfriend/boyfriend more, while the rest of the couples in the room was glad to have their boyfriend/girlfriend not leaving anytime soon. But the single agents didn't really care.

Sighing to himself in anger with seeing London kissing Zack, in front of him. Landon finally agreed to do the dare, and after stripping down to nothing but his yellow speedos, and giving London a flirty wink(which London rolled her eyes in disgust, while Zack threw him a death glare), he left the cabin.

Wanting to make sure that Landon was doing the dare. Zack got up from his spot on the floor, which had London moving from his lap, for him to rose to his feet. And once he was up he had Rebecca record Landon's actions and had her showing everything on the TV screen in his room, so they can watch the dare.

...

**Lobby Deck**

Landon took a deep breath outside 'The Neptune Lounge', and then started running screaming to the top of his lungs into the senior's bingo night. "**MY HUSBAND HAS RUN AWAY WITH MY MOSEBY DICK!"**

...

**Back inside Zack's cabin**

Everybody's eyes were on the screen watching as Landon ran around the lounge, scaring the seniors as he keep yelling** 'MY HUSBAND HAS RUN AWAY WITH MY MOSEBY DICK!'** That was until Mrs. Gergely started hitting him as he went by her for the second time. By this time Zack's cabin was fill with laughing young people and not one of them had a dry eye(even his friends were laughing). After Kirby came to stop Mrs. Gergely from hitting Landon(he already went around her 15 times by then). He pulled the now limping Landon out of the lounge, and knowing about the young agent's game of 'Truth or Dare'. He told Landon to go back to the others. Once the others saw this, their laughing started dieing down, as Landon was making his way back.

"Abbey, remind me never to pick dare around you." Morgan comment, trying, just like the others to control her laughing.

"Sorry," Abbey said after almost 10 minutes of laughing. "but when it comes to 'truth or dare' there's no mercy."

"Can't argue with that logic, now can we." Abbey's 20 year old British boyfriend(really book smart when it comes to science, unnatural. But lost about everything else in the world), Anika said emotionless. Anika is a short red hair, with black night highlights(Abbey bet him to get them), and sandy brown eyes, with freckles above his pierce nose, who is a warlock and vampire dork fan. He was wearing a black sleeveless goth shirt with eyelet details, black baggy style cargo pants in a futuristic cyber goth look, rock lives black leather 'braybrook' boots.

Once Landon came back(still limping) into the cabin and put back on his clothes, they continued their game.

"Ok, Landon spin the bottle to see who's next." Abbey order, as she sat in the circle waiting for the next pray.

Rolling his eyes, Landon spin the bottle for it to land on Robin; 20 year old girl, cole black eyes, black hair with blond highlights, wearing a flamingo floral(orange/purple) prink silk chiffon halter long dress, with silver leather 'double tour' pumps, and her accessories were a dark purple jade and fuchsia leather wrap bracelet, druzy flower ring, coral clover pendant chain necklace, light coral drop and gold filigree tear shield earrings(She's from Chicago).

"Truth or Dare?" Landon said, hiding his evil smile. Landon thought he just hit the jackpot with Robin, since Zack use to date her last school year, in secret. And from the flirty look she was throwing to Zack, when London wasn't looking, told Landon that she was still into him, and ,like Landon, she didn't refer to London as her leader. And although Zack wasn't returning her attention, didn't stop Landon from setting his plan into action, to gain what was his first.

"Dare." Robin, like all the agents on the SS Tipton know about Landon's deep feelings for London. So she knew he was going to do everything he can to make London break up with Zack. And she didn't mind being the cause of it.

"I dare you to, 'kiss the person sitting to you're right, while giving them a lap dance'." Once those words left Landon's lips. Four things happen. 1. Landon's evil smile was now on his face, 2. Robin was overjoy, 3. All the agents even Landon's friends gasp and gawk at this dare. 4. Zack and London was too preoccupied in a deep conversation with each other to hear the dare, so when Robin slide into Zack's lap and kiss him on his shock lips, London became outraged and reach over and pulled Robin out of Zack's lap.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing kissing and sitting in MY BOYFRIENDS LAP!" Throwing Robin to the floor hard, London was about to jump her until Robin shouted back at her.

"I believe I was dared to kiss and give the person to my right a lap dance. I was just doing what I was dared." Robin glared up at London who was still ready to attack her. "And since Zack wasn't complaining about what I was doing, I'm guessing he was enjoying it." She gave a cocky smirk, towards London, before turning to Zack. "Tell her you didn't mind what I was doing to you, since I use to do that when we use to date." She gave him a cute wink, then stood up from the floor facing a pissed off London, not waiting for Zack's answer.

London glance over to Zack to noticed that he was clutching his fists, staring hard at the floor with angry dark blue eyes. _ Why is he just siting there starring at the floor? Does he want to do this dare? _Shaking her head London turned to Landon. "Since she already kissed him, let that be the dare." London frowned when Landon shook he's head no.

"I didn't get any mercy, when I was dared. Sorry London, all's fair in the game of 'truth or dare'. You know that." _No this is getting too good to stop, besides that will teach you from rejecting me and picking someone younger and more of a player then me! _

"Fine, but I'm not staying to watch!" With that London stormed into Zack's bathroom, to wait until the stupid dare was over. Which brought a smirk to Landon's face as he monitor Robin to go ahead with the dare.

Seeing that she was able to continue, Robin moved over to Zack, but as she was about to sit on his lap again, Zack got up before she could, knocking her down in the process.

"Abbey you know this game in and out, right?" Zack asked Abbey. _If they think I'm going to let this dare continue they're more stupid then I thought. _Zack thought as he waited for Abbey's answer.

"You're right, I do." Was Abbey's short replie.

"So if the person that is the target don't want to be the target. Can they stop the dare?" He question, while overlooking Robin's shock and upset expression on the floor.

Every couple there, had to give Zack credit, for finding a sneaky way out of the dare. "As long as part of the dare was complete and the target felt uncomfortable doing the rest, can they stop the dare." Abbey explained, since she knew what Landon and Robin were trying to do. _To bad for them that it back fire. Nice save Zack. _

After hearing this Zack while grinning walked over to his bathroom, and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Which told both Landon and Robin he wasn't going to go along with the rest of the dare, which ticked them off.

...

**Inside the bathroom**

Once he was in his bathroom. Zack saw London siting on the side of the tub, with her head down.

"Is the dare over?" London asked, with a bitter tone, while her eyes were starring down towards a animal print rug under her feet, that she picked out to match the whole topical theme to Zack's whole cabin(room and bathroom).

"Yeah, the dare is over." He said moving from the bathroom door, to have a seat on the floor in front of her, hiding his smile. Wanting her to look at him, Zack lean his face in her view, blocking the rug she was looking at to stare at him. And once he did, he saw a pouting look on her face.

"So how was it? Did it make you remember your relationship with 'her'? I bet you came in here to tell me you're breaki-"

Smiling now, while playful rolling his eyes, Zack lean his head up to her face as his hand slip behind her neck, bringing her into a upside down kiss. Once he felt her relax in the kiss, he broke the seal, and stood up and sat beside her on the tub, putting an arm around her.

"Look London, I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone." With her eyes not moving from his, he continued. "Besides Maddie, you're the only girl I have loved. All the other girls I dated were just my way of trying to deny that I was madly in love with you, and if I'm honest with myself. I have always been in love with you, since the first time I laid my eyes on you. When you thought me and Cody were little people who ran away from the circus." Both Zack and London started laughing at that silly memory.

But London stop when an thought came to her mind. "But wait? You were in love with Maddie in Boston, not me. You told me I stole your heart at Maddie's prom, so how could you have been in love with me since our first meeting?"

Now calmed down from laughing, Zack turned to London's confused eyes. "I have a confession to make." He stared ahead for a second, before looking back to her with serious written all over his face.

"I picked Maddie as my love interest, because she was easy to pursue." When Zack noticed she still had a puzzle expression on her face, he explained.

"What I mean is that, when I saw Maddie I saw that she was beautiful, smart, nice and funny." He pause to take her hand in his. "But when I saw you, I noticed little details about you that I never did with other girls. Like the way your eyes sparkle when something makes you laugh, or how your cheeks puff up when you're mad, or you can light up a room with your smile." He slowly brushed his unused hand against her cheek.

"Where Maddie is beautiful, you're breathtaking, where she's book smarts, you're a deep mystery, and where she's funny and nice, you're silly and sweet." He kissed her forehead. "What I was feeling for you when we first met had me confused, and a little scared, 'cause at the time I didn't understand these strong feelings I had towards you. While the feelings I had for Maddie were easy to understand. I liked her a lot. Which I took as real love and not just puppy love. Back then that was all I needed to know at the time. And not to throw my ego out there. But I saw that I had a better chance with Maddie liking me, then you. Since I felt that someone like you; gorgeous, rich and experience with older guys would never give me the chance in a million years. That's why she was easier to pursue, then you."

London blushing, lean her head against his shoulder. "Zack, back then when we first met, what kind of 'experience' did you think I had with guys?"

"Promise you wont get mad with my answer?" He asked. London moved her head away from his shoulder to face him.

"I promise, I wont get mad." Zack studying her eyes, sighed before answering.

"I thought you have done it all, from going down on a guy to having a threesome." Zack closed his eyes waiting for the pain he was going get from London. It never came. Opening one eye, he saw that London had faced towards the bathroom door. Opening his other eye, Zack reach out slowly and turned London's face back to him, by putting his hand under her chin. And what he saw broke his heart.

London had tears trailing down her face, hers eyes were getting puffy and her body was shaking(besides some light red lip gloss, London wasn't wearing any makeup). Moving from the tub, Zack sat on the toilet in the bathroom, placing London on his lap, with his arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Shh...babe. I didn't mean to hurt you... and don't listen to what your other self is saying. 'Cause if I knew I would hurt you this bad I would of never said anythin- " Zack was silent when London lift her head from his shoulder, laying a finger on his lips.

"I stopped hearing her, last Sunday after I told you about my spells." London said as she moved her finger from his mouth. "And I rather you tell me the truth and hurt my feelings, then to lie to me about what you thought of me when you met me." A soft smile appeared on her face, when she took a hand, and brush his hair out of his deep blue eyes, so she could gaze into them. "I'll admit that I threw myself out there for people to believe, I was something that I wasn't. But knowing me after we became friends, did you still see me like that?"

Returning a smile to her, Zack placed his face in her hair, smelling her new scent(Diamond Beauty) that he got her Tuesday. "Yes and no." He moved his attention from her lavender scented hair to her face, looking into her eyes. "Yes, cause you was still breathtaking, gorgeous, sweet and a deep mystery to me. And no, cause I discovered that you were very smart when you needed to be or when nobody was looking. You were funny as much as silly and nice, and have a angel voice, and someone I wouldn't be able to see not in my world." As he said this he wiped the leftover tears from her face.

"And my experience with guys?" She questioned. Zack was about to answer her, but got interrupted.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long? There's still a game out here." Landon's angry voice came through the bathroom door. "Just cause you were to chicken to let Robin finish her dare, doesn't give you the right to waste our time, while you get in a little quicky-" London felt Zack's body tense up, before he started yelling back to Landon.

"Hey! The last time I checked. This was my cabin, if you want the dare to continue, then you be Robin's** DAMN TARGET,** and besides I rather be a chicken, then a snake like you!" London was taken back by two things; one, she was shock that Zack didn't finish the dare, and two she was stun with Zack's yelling. She knew it took a lot to get Zack or even Cody to yell at you in pure hate.

"Just give us a second, and we'll be out, ok Landon." London quickly squeezed in, before a fight could start.

"Sure whatever..." He murmured through the door.

Once London heard Landon move away from the bathroom, she looked back to Zack who was glaring at the door, like if he stared any harder maybe Landon could drop dead from the death glare he was throwing towards the bathroom door. Placing her hands on either side his face, she brought his lips to hers in a soft, but a passionate kiss.

"Forget about Landon, and my question. I know now I was worry for nothing." She moved her hands from his face, and took them and started to fix his shirt collar, but Zack stop her, when he pulled her in another warm hug.

"London, I told you, you got nothing to worry about when it comes to my love for you. Even if you ever stop loving me, I will still love you-" Zack couldn't finish his sentience as he was beginning to choke on his tears that started building up behind his eyes, when he thought of London taking back her love from him. Feeling him hugging her tighter, and hearing his broken voice. London slipped her arms around his middle, while still in his embrace, and hugged him back.

"That wont happen my Zackary. I love you now and forever. The only way I'll move from your side is if I'm taken from this world-"

"Don't talk like that, London. Please don't." Pulling back from the hug to look at her, Zack frowned. "With what I have been hearing from our agent friends, this mission is dangerous, because it's close to one of Zeta's high skill training camp(He has 10 of them, 4 headquarters bases, and 20 secret prison camps around the world. And one unknown home base island). You might not come back from this-"

London silents him with another kiss, but this one was stronger, so far. Getting as close as she could to him, London ran her hands through his hair, and down his face, and back to his hair, while not breaking her liplock with him. She wanted to take the pain look from his face. Feeling his head spending, with London's actions as she unbutton his shirt and started rubbing her fingertips up and down his chest, while he shifted his shirt off his shoulders, for her. Groaning in her mouth, Zack slide his hands up her dress, rubbing her legs, thighs.

Breaking their heavy kissing London wink at Zack's now red flush face, before turning her attention to his neck, pressing her lips against it. Once she did this, Zack's breathing quicken. Smiling to herself, and forgetting about the agents and the game waiting for them. London continued kissing along his neck, before she stop in between his collarbone and his right shoulder, and placed her lips there, leaving her mouth open on the skin, licking it before gently sucking it. As she did this, Zack's hands moved from her legs to trail up her body to her soft hair, sliding his fingers through it. Still feeling her sucking and kissing his skin, Zack closed his eyes as a shiver went up his back.

"London-...mmm." was all that he could speak out breathless, before London's gentle actions on his neck became stronger. Shutting his eyes again, Zack's hold on London's hair tighten as he let her lips, hands continue there pleasure tour over his body.

London stop and smiled at her work on Zack's neck. Still smiling she lean in and kiss the hickey she made on his neck, before continuing her kissing from his neck to his jaw line, feeling his pulse speed up more as her lips made there way further up until they stop at his lips, bringing him back into a deep ,strong, heavy kiss, before pulling back all together, which she found wasn't much with Zack 's hands still in her hair. Before she could remind Zack's of this problem, he pressed his mouth roughly on hers, pushing his tongue through her shock lips, to move against her own tongue, and with the tongue war going on between him and her. London started feeling warm all over as Zack slipped his hands behind her neck, undoing her strap that held the top of her dress up. Just as London felt the cold air kiss her breast nipples, and then his warm chest against them. A hurry knock came to the bathroom door, freezing them in their tracks.

"Uh... Major and Zack, I don't mean to hurry you two or anything, but can I use your bathroom, Zack?"

London hearing Morgan's shy voice. Got up from Zack's lap, not missing his disappointing expression when she did. Strapping up the top of her dress back on to hide her breasts, London stared at Zack, who still was siting in his spot. "Zack get up!" She hiss at him, softly hitting his arm. "You heard Morgan. She needs to use your bathroom, so get up." London watch Zack stare at her until she finish getting descent. And once she was, she watched him slide his shirt back on, and stand up, while buttoning up his shirt, before fixing his hair in his bathroom mirror above the sink.

"Pervert..." Although she said it in a disapproved voice, didn't stop Zack from noticing two things in the mirror. The hickey on his neck and her little smile that she was throwing behind him.

"You give me a hickey, and I'm the pervert?" He pointed out as he watch her already blushing cheeks become more redder through the mirror. Smirking Zack turned around as he was fixing his shirt collar to hide the hickey. London could tell the hickey was getting dark in texture on his neck, as he tried to cover it up. "Why did you give me, a hickey anyway?"

When London saw that she could still see the hickey, she took it in her own hands to fix his collar right, by hiding her work on the lower part of his neck. "I gave you a hickey to mark my love for you. And when I come back I will let you mark me as your lover as I did you." London nibbled on her bottom lip, when Zack raised his brow to her with a questioning look.

"You gave me a hickey to show your love to me?"

"Yes." She responded not looking into his eyes.

Zack waited until she was done with his shirt before speaking again. "And you're going to let me give you one, when you come back?"

"Again yes." Done with fixing his shirt collar, London headed towards the bathroom door. "Look I'm still new to all this...you and me in a deep relationship... I never loved someone like I do you... I just want to do it right." Fighting back her tears, London placed a hand on the door nob to leave. But froze when she felt Zack's arms wrap around her from behind, making her turn her head to him. "Zack, what-"

"I love you too... just promise me you'll come back safe to me." London smiled tenderly at him.

"I will... I promise." With that London turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back, not letting him see the sadness appear on her face. Breaking the hug a few seconds later, Zack kiss her lips before opening the bathroom door to see Morgan waiting. Once they walked out, Morgan rushed passed them closing the bathroom door behind her.

...

**After Zack steps into the bathroom**

Robin couldn't believe that Zack didn't want her as she thought he did. She didn't understand what he could see in London. _I have a body that other girls want and guys worship, what does she have that I don't-_ Robin was brought out of her thoughts when Landon stood at Zack's bathroom door shouting at Zack and London to come out.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long? There's still a game out here." Everybody could tell with Landon's pissed off attitude, that he wasn't very happy right now with how his plan had blown up in his face. "Just cause you were too chicken to let Robin finish her dare, doesn't give you the right to waste our time, while you get in a little quicky-"

"Hey! The last time I checked. This was my cabin, if you want the dare to continue, then you be Robin's **DAMN TARGET,** and besides I rather be a chicken, then a snake like you!"

Robin and the other agents turned towards the bathroom door, when they heard the pissed off voice of Zack, coming through the door. Robin felt her heart break into pieces with Zack's words. _I hate that Bitch! She has any guy falling for her on this ship, why couldn't she leave Zack alone!_ Fighting her tears back, Robin looked over to Landon who was once again siting in the circle, but anybody could tell he still wasn't happy that Zack and London was still taking their time in the bathroom. Turning her attention from him to the others, she saw that the other couples in the room were talking quietly to there other half, or sneaking kisses to the other. The other single guys other then Landon was playing a little game of hot hands with each other waiting for the game to continue. Robin turned her attention back to Landon a few minutes later as he was getting back up, but was stop by Morgan who ran up to the bathroom door, knocking on it heavy.

"Uh... Major and Zack, I don't mean to hurry you two or anything, but can I use your bathroom, Zack?" Robin could see that even though Morgan was shy and quiet, she was jumping up and down whimpering at the door, and after Zack with London came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, Morgan rushed pass them into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

When Robin saw Zack holding London's hand, she wanted to rip them apart. Taking a quick glance at Landon in the corner of her eye. Robin found she wasn't the only one who wasn't overjoy to see that not only were Zack and London still together, but they were giving off a sort of happy glow, that she wasn't liking.

"So I take it, you're ok now, right London?" There was a tender smile on London's lips, as she looked at Zack, then looked over to a knowing smirking Nichole to answer her question.

"I'm more then ok, I'm in sweet bliss and lucky to have amazing boyfriend." After saying this London hug Zack's arm, which he peck the side of her head in return.

Trying not to show her real feelings about this let down, Robin waited until both Zack and London was siting back in the circle, with London comfortable in Zack's lap, before speaking.

"I'm sorry London, I shouldn't of acted like that to you." She put on a sweet smile. "I guess if Zack was 'still' my boyfriend and some girl came and kissed him, I would probably react just like you did." She comment as she kept her sweet smile on her face.

London could see through Robin's act, but didn't let anybody else know she did. "Its ok. I guess knowing that you two dated last year, was what got me to act like I did." She put her hand out to Robin. "No hard feelings, right?"

Thinking she fool everybody, Robin shook London's hand. "Right." _Not!_

After that was over, and Morgan was back from the bathroom, they once again continued on with the game. They were playing for half an hour with everybody having a turn each, most of them picked truth( just to be safe). It was Aaron's turn to spin the bottle, which the bottle stop beside London's left where no one was sitting. Seeing that the bottle didn't land on anybody, meant that the last person who spins gets to ask a truth question and everybody in the room has to answer it. Enjoying that he has this kind of 'power' Aaron thought a few minutes, before speaking.

"How old were you when you had your first time, and tell when and with whom. Starting with Abbey."

( the circle will go like this – Abbey, Anika, Landon, Ace, Morgan, Kadin, Kalista, Malcom, Nichole, Aaron, Herbert, Darell, Abelo, Corbet, Robin, Zack, London.)

"Well I was 15. In my brother's room with his best friend Chris while my brother was at his football practice."

"I was 15, also. It was at a pool party, with my girlfriend, Lisa's hot Aunt Emil."

Landon lower his head, looking at his hands in his lap, as he spoke. "I was 13. In my dad's office. With his 20 year old secretary, Ashley."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Z**-(puzzled) Bailey are you okay?**

_B**-(wiping her eyes of tears quickly) Yeah, Zack. I'm okay I just had something in my eye,that's all.**_

Z**- (blinking at her) "Both eyes?"**

_B**-(forced a smile) Yeah, I think I put too much pepper on Cody's plate, right dear?**_

C**- (catching on) Yeah she's right. It was just the pepper she put on my food. (smiling at him)**

Z**- (more puzzled) Yeah...okay?(-_-) Back to the story...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Just last year at the agent's gym on the ship, in the hot tub, with Morgan."

Morgan was blushing up a storm as she hide her face behind Ace's back. "What he said. Same place, person and time."

"I was 16. At my next door neighbor, Tommy's house with his wife, Kate while he was out of town."

"I was 14. With my sister's boyfriend, Bobby in his backseat of his truck."

"Me and Nichole have lost our first to each other, but we don't want to talk about it." Nobody asked why either(Zack was going to, but London stopped him).

"I lost mine, by a childhood friend, that I'm not going to say her name, but I will say that I was 16, and it was in my bedroom before I left to train to become an agent with Landon." After Aaron said this, he took a big swig of his 'Budweiser' bottle, that he brought with him.

"Me, Darell, Abelo and Corbet lost our's on the same night last year with Robin's younger sister, Reina." While all three brothers high five each other, Robin was blushing at how easy her baby sister really is.

"Though I'm not happy to hear that you, older guys slept with my baby sister. I can't really fuss about it, when I'm no better." Robin glance other to London, before turning her attention to the other agents. "My first time was last year at our last day docked in Rome. It was with Luca ;the handsome musician, and Steven Zeta's godson, also London's ex-boyfriend." She shifted her eyes back to London who had one trim eyebrow lift up at this news. "He was heartbroken when you cancel your date with him on our last day in Rome. So I comforter him that night." Robin was actually smirking now. "What could have been so important that you miss a wonderful night with him?"

London just shrugged her shoulders. "I had a better offer that night." Saying this she gave Zack a quick secret wink, that had him blinking his eyes in puzzlement.

Not seeing this, Robin rolled her eyes, not believing that any offer would have been better then having amazing sex with a hot, handsome musician _Even if he's the second best con man in Rome behind his uncle_. "Well, whatever offer it was, you missed out on a passionate, hot, sweaty night."

"If you say so." London said not really caring about it. " I want my first time to be with the man I love, not some one nightstand with someone I just met or thinks is cute. I love myself better then that." Hearing London's true, but 'rude' comment. Robin rose to her feet and faced London who didn't move from her spot on the floor. Robin stare hated eyes at her.

"Are you telling us, that you London T Tipton aka Dark Angel haven't had sex yet?" London nod her head yes to Robin. "But your name out in the field is 'Deadly Demon Lilith Seductress'. How can you be called something like that and still be a virgin?" _How dare she talk to me like she's better then me! She can't stand here and tell me that she's some angel-_

London froze up when Robin called her what she's known as in the underworld. "Just cause I'm called that doesn't mean it's got anything to do with sex." Robin step back a little when London stood up all of a sudden, glaring hard back at her. "They call me that cause I lead my enemies into telling me what I want to know by the time their in a state of sexual arousal." London step up until she was nose to nose with Robin. "I do not have any contacts with them except rubbing or saddling their laps. Their dirty pervert minds dose all the rest for them, and when I get the information I need from them." A seduces, but ice cold smile slide on her stone face. "I give them a painless death, but if I don't get my information I give them so much pain, they're begging for me to kill them. And the only reason they call me, Lilith is because nobody has seen my real face and live to tell about it." London pause when she noticed fear in Robin's eyes. Stepping back London frown a little at her, while shaking her head.

"I would feel sorry for you, cause I can see in your eyes, that if you was out there with the out-field agents, you would be dead. That's why I'm glad I'm in-charge of the agents on this ship, because even though you been treating me like shit, because I'm in a relationship with Zack. I wouldn't put you on a out-field mission when you're new to all this and still wearing kid gloves. Because I can tell you, the out-field mission ain't got nothing to do with kid stuff, you grow up fast out there, and learn quick and hard, because if you don't you'll be somebody's pray out there. And as your Major, I can't do that to you." She saw Robin about to comment, but she stopped her before she could.

"I don't want you to think that I'm saying all this to hurt you, because I'm not. You have great skills at targeting, tracking enemies down in the control system center just like Abbey, Anika, Kadin, Kalista. I keep you where your strong strength is, not your weaknesses like; combat and killing up close." London put her hands on both Robin's shoulders when she started tearing up. "I looked at yours and all the other agents files. I put you where you're needed, and not where you're sitting duck. Just like all the agents on this ship, you're my responsibility. And my main responsibility is to make sure you great agents stay alive, on my watch or off my watch." Robin wiped her tears, now smiling at London, seeing her in a new light, and as her leader.

"You're right, I'm real sorry for my behavior lately towards you, Major." Taking the tissue that Abbey handed her. She clean her face.

Afterwords, everybody sat in a quieted moment in the circle thinking about what London said. But that didn't stop Herbert.

"Well, Zack what about you? When did you have sex for the first time." Herbert asked curious, of how old he was, while at the same time missing the death glares he was getting from everybody. Everybody except Landon who also wanted to know, so he could see the hurt in London's eyes, when she hears her prefect boyfriend wasn't so prefect.

Although Zack wanted to get everybody out of this glum state. He wasn't sure how to, so even though he was glaring at Herbert like the rest, he was actually glad to change the subject. "Well actually I haven't."

**"WHAT!"** Ringed around the circle by everybody but Zack, London and Robin.

"Wait? How can that be?" Aaron stood up from the floor."Behind Landon you're the biggest player on the ship." He said not believe what he was hearing.

"I'll ambit last year. I flirted, dated, and sometimes made-out with my date, but sex. That's where I draw the line." Zack turned his attention to London. "I guess you can say I'm looking for the one to be my first." As he was speaking Zack laced his hand with London's and once he was finish talking he brought her hand to his lips and kiss it.

Everybody was too shock with Zack's words to noticed Robin, who was blushing a little. She knew Zack wasn't lying about being a virgin. Because she herself tried to seduce him, when he told her last year, that he never had sex. But every time she did, he turned her down. She came out of her memory, and took a real good look at Zack and London. And she was finally seeing what she didn't want to believe was there. _He loves her, and she loves him. I believe this is what real love looks like... I just hope I can find a real love like theirs. _Sighing to herself she look over to Landon, who look like he was still in denial. Shaking her head she tried to get everybody back on the game, and off Zack and London.

"Ok, back to the game, guys." She picked up the bottle in the middle of the circle and gave it to the next person beside Aaron. Herbert. "Here let this be the last one, then lets hit the club." Robin exclaim.

"I'm ok with that idea, what about everyone else?" London asked, holding Zack's hand. Everybody agreed to that idea. Seeing this Herbert spin the bottle, for it to land on Zack."

"Truth or Dare?" Herbert asked. Zack didn't have to think long and hard on this answer.

"Truth." Herbert was about to speak, until Landon lean over and whispered in his ear. After he did Herbert started snickering up a storm, before speaking. "Well since you told that you haven't had sex yet, how about telling us about your first kiss, and who it was, your age and where."

Everybody watch as Zack's face was completely red down to his neck. But what had them raising they're eyebrows, especially Landon. Was London was just as red as him. Zack swallowed before he begun.

"Well...it was back in Boston...I was 12 years old...uh-mm...I was in the Tipton's hotel elevator." He pause to look at London in the comer of his eye, before facing the others. But couldn't find himself to telling them it was London who gave him his very first kiss.

"Come on man." Malcom said getting as curious as every one else.

Sighing Zack looked over to London who was staring intently at their hands, since they were still holding each other's hand, then turned back to the others. "It was a 15 year old girl, she kissed me on the lips for helping her through a hard time she had. And no I'm not telling what her name was." Zack felt London squeezed his hand a little. "Well now that's over can we get to the club?"

Catching on that they weren't getting anymore detail from Zack about who gave him his first kiss. Everybody started leaving for the club.

"I need to clean everything up, before leaving. So London and I will catch up with you guys, in a few." Once Zack closed the door after the other agents left(with Robin pulling a pissed off Landon along). He felt soft, but strong arms wrapped around his middle, and smiled to himself when London laid her head against his back.

"You didn't tell them it was me who gave you your first kiss. Why?"

Still smiling Zack turned around in London's arms to face her. "Because I want to keep that little secret between you and me." He caress her face. "I was never the kind of guy to kiss and tell." London closed her eyes in bliss as his hands trail down to her cheek, and cupped her face, before he covered her lips with his...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C**- Ok, I wasn't stun to find out that you was taking martial art classes, since Mark told me back in Boston over the summer, while you were with dad. Which after Mark told me, he said he wasn't suppose to tell me. **

Z**- That's Mark for you. You tell him to keep a secret and he goes and blabs the secret you just told him not too. Then afterwords he remembers that he wasn't suppose to say word about that secret.**

C**- Well anyway. I knew about your classes, but I didn't know it was London who gave you your first kiss-**

_B**- So why didn't you ask about it when London was telling the story?**_

C**- Because I didn't think of it at the time. **

_B**- Oh.**_

C**- So Zack when did this all happen? Because I'm sure that you told me Max gave you your first kiss.**

Z**- Actually I told you Max was my first kiss from a girl 'my age'. **

C**- Oh yeah...you did say that, word for word. But I still want to know. You owe me, remember.**

Z**- You're going to milk this aren't you?**

C**- Definitely. **

Z**- (Sighing) I did say I would answer all your questions.**

C**- Yes. Yes you did.**

Z**- You're loving this.**

C**- Pretty much.**

Z**-(Shaking head) Ok. You remember the time when we thought...(sighed) 'mom' mixed us up?**

C**- Yea. We thought we were each other. You were Cody and I was Zack.**

Z**- Right... and as being you, I convince Maddie to take London in.**

C**- Oh yeah, I remember. Afterwords London gave gifts to everyone who was there for her when she was broke. Maddie got a five star breakfast,lunch, and dinner the whole week and a shopping spree in any store in Boston, although all that rich food made her sick so she miss her shopping spree. And Moseby got a yellow sports car, that his mother somehow ended up with later. While we and mom got free service in the hotel for a whole week. That's how I met Chef Paolo in the hotel restaurant. And how mom got to stay in her own full size suite. I still can't forget how she cried when our week was up. She really loved having her own suite.**

Z**-(rolling eyes) And did I seem different to you the whole time?**

C**- Now that you mention it. You did seem upset about London's gift. Why? **

Z**- Because London thought she had to buy our friendship.**

C**- What! London really thought that?**

Z**- Yep. That morning when Esteban brought London's gift to us. He gave me a letter from her, while you and... mom were jumping up and down for the gift-**

_B**- What did the letter say?**_

Z**- That she was paying me back for helping her out. And it even said she was wondering if we could be friends after the gift expires. That's why I was pissed.**

_B**- That's so sad.**_

C**- Man. London really didn't believe we cared. **

Z**- No she didn't... After that week, I was still upset. So you should expect my shock, when I run into her in the hotel elevator. She started asking if I liked her gift. I told her 'I didn't use it, because I don't want a payment for helping someone out when they need it.' I was completely taken back when she started to laugh.**

_B**- London was that cold back then to laugh at you?**_

Z**- In a way. Yes. She told me-**

_L**- That I didn't believe him, because Maddie told me that him and Cody were pretending to be the other, so I knew he only helped me, cause he was being Cody.**_

C**- London you're awake? **

_B**- Are you feeling a little better? **_

_L**- A lot better. I didn't know being 3 months pregnant would take so much toll on my body so soon. **_

Z**-Well as long as you're feeling better, that's all that matters.**

_L**- (snuggling) With you watching over me, I know I'm in good hands. **_

Z**- (kissing her forehead) What kind of husband will I be if I didn't take care of my mother to be? If you want I can finish answering Cody's question and then I can take you home so you can relax more comfortable. **

_L**-**_** (snuggling more) I'm comfortable right here, now continued with his question.**

Z**- (smiling down at her) Ok, my Rich Thang.**

C**- (chuckling)**

Z**-?**

_L**-?**_

_B**-?**_

Z**- Cody? What's so funny**

_B/L** – Yeah.**_

C**- (calming down a little) Sorry it's nothing, continue where London left off in the hotel. **

Z**- (-_-)... Ok. Anyway after London said this, I was hurt, but at the time I didn't know why her words affected me so much. But that didn't stop me from specking my mind. I told her 'Even if I was pretending to be Cody. I still would of helped you. Because, call me crazy. But I thought we were friends? Especially after that dance at Maddie's prom! But I guess I was wrong! What does somebody have to do, to show you that maybe, just maybe they don't want anything from you, but just your friendship!' After saying that two things happen. First, I realized that my eyes were wet from crying, and second the elevator doors opened up to my floor. Wanting to get away from her as soon as I could. I stepped one foot out of the elevator before being pulled back in by her-**

_L**- Remembering how bad I treated him, when he came to my aid after Maddie's prom.-**_

_B**- What did you do for it to be bad?**_

_L**- Payed him 50 dollars for helping out with something that had to do with a mission that at the time he didn't know it was a mission. To make a long story short, if he didn't come to my aid against the target of my mission, a few things could of happen that would reveal that I was a agent to my target, which wouldn't of been a good thing. So in way I payed him for his service. But back then when I was treating him like hired help, I was only thinking about making sure that him and Cody didn't fall in this agent world and lose there carefree childhood. (tearing up) Like I would of did if I knew about Lumi-**_

Z**- (pulling her into a hug, while comforting her) Shh...it's ok, London. Me and Cody got to have a great childhood, so no more crying ok. (kissing her forehead) Luminita and Hercley our in a better place together. **

_L**- I'm sorry it's just these memories and hormones...(crying on his chest ) **_

_B/_C**- ****_!_?**

seven minutes later

_L**- (sleeping on Zack's chest)**_

C**- (whispering) What was that about?**

Z**- That my brother is what we call-**

_B**- mood swings. I'm studying to be a OB/GYN and taking a program at Harvard medical school.**_

Z**- Wow. So you and Cody will be going to the same school next year? **

C**- Well, actually Bailey and I are going to be in the same medical program, but while she's specializing in obstetrician/gynecologist, I will be specializing in Primary care- Internal Medicine.**

Z**- That's great to hear, so is that why you two came early to visit me and London? To tell us the news?**

C**- Well, yeah. But after our surprise about you and London. I kind of forgot. **

Z**- So we have a lot to celebrate about tonight, don't we. **

C**- Yeah I guess we all do. But the program wont be until next October, so I'm taking some time off from studying.**

_B**- While I'm taking a internship in Boston's OB/GYN Dr. Bumble-**_

Z**- Did you say Bumble? As in Susie Bumble?**

_B**- Yeah she went to Yale and came to speak to us last year and offer me a internship as she shows me the ropes, while I wait for the program next year. Wait how do you know her?**_

Z**-(laughing to himself) Oh this is to funny. Susie is London's female doctor and Wilfred's girlfriend. She's the one who delivered London, and she's going to deliver mine and London's baby. **

_B**-(gleaming) Oh my gosh, this so great! I'm going to help deliver my soon to be niece or nephew. Oh maybe it will be twins. **_

Z**-(laughing a little uneasy) No it's only a one baby inside London. And before you ask, no we didn't get the sex of the baby, we want to be surprise at that. **

_B**- Oh.**_

C**- Not that I'm not overjoyed to hear I'm going to be a uncle soon, but can you get back to your first kiss-**

Z**- Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, thanks Cody.**

C**- Don't mention it.**

Z**- Ok, lets see...oh yeah, well after London pulled me back into the elevator, she told me 'You're right Zack, we are friends, and I believe you still would of helped me. So I want to thank you for being a sweet friend to me.' Believing she was going to thank me with a hug like Maddie would. I was surprise when I felt her lips on mine. **

C**- I got to ask. How did you feel?**

Z**-(gazing lovely down at his sleeping wife) Well. One I feted daze, like I was floating, corny I know, but true. Two she smelled like a rose garden. And three her lips taste like strawberries, and forth I passed out afterwords-**

C**- ( started laughing)!**

_B**- Cody quit being rude to your brother,(slapped his arm) I don't see what's so funny with what he said. If I remember, Woody told me you passed out that time you wanted me to be your pretend girlfriend after I kissed your cheek. **_

C**- But he said strawberries, and early he called London 'Rich Thang'. (laughing more, before looking towards his brother) Quick question Zack, after you passed out from London kissing you, wasn't it Esteban who found you pass out in the elevator that day?**

Z**- Yeah it was- Wait! How did you know that? **

C**-Because Esteban told everyone who would listen. He said that your face was as red as strawberry!(laughing harder) and when he woke you, the first words out of your mouth was 'my Rich Thang'! **

Z**-(blushing) It's not funny!**

C**-Yes,(laughing) it is.(still laughing)**

Z**-(glaring/growling) Cody...I'm warning you-**

_B**- (giggling a little)**_

Z**- Not you too. (=_=)**

_B**- Sorry Zack, but it is kind of funny(giggling more, until it turns into an all out laugh)**_

Z**-(groaning) The things I put up with...**

10 minutes later

Z**- Are you two done?**

C**-Yeah I'm good.**

_B**- Me too. **_

_L**- Good then maybe Zackary can get back to the main story.**_

Z**-(smiling) I couldn't say it any better. So you two ready for me to continue on?**

C**- Yeah we're ready.**

Z**- Oh and Cody.**

C**- Yea.**

Z**-(devices smile) Remind me to pay a visit to Esteban. I want to thank him for finding me.**

C**- Uh...sure I can do that... I think(-_-)?**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Breaking their seal kiss to catch their breath. Zack lean his head against London's, lightly smirking at her.

"About that day in Rome, where you had a better offer then being with Luca?"

"Yeah, what about it?" London asked while letting her own smirk appear on her lips.

"Was that better offer the same one, that I invited you to join me, Cody and Bailey to have dinner at Chef Gigi's restaurant?" Not waiting for his girlfriend's replied, Zack laid his lips on her neck, kissing and nibbling the skin. London gasp when she felt his teeth against her skin, but she still answered him.

"The same one," She bit down on her lower lip, when her whole body became hot, as Zack continued his slow butterfly kisses on her neck up to her cute ear.

"So you prefer, dining with friends then spending your last day in Rome with your Romaine musician boyfriend." he whispered in her ear, before playful nibbling on it.

London took a breath and then released it,as she leaned her head back a little with her eyes closed, savoring his warm hands that had now slipped under her dress rubbing up and down her back, "No.-" She said breathless. And once that word slip out of her mouth, Zack stop what he was doing to look back at her. Seeing the lost look he was giving her, London gave him a brief little kiss. "I was responding to your last question." Although London said this, Zack was still wearing a lost expression on his face.

"But why did you say no? To my question?"

London giggle before speaking. "I wasn't saying no to the question, well not really anyway." Looking into his eyes, London wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her nose to his. "I was saying that, 'no, I didn't take your offer to have dinner with friends'." She had a tender smile on her lips. "I took the offer to have dinner with you, that's why I said I had a better offer that night. Being with you beats any other offer I could get." Still smiling London lean in and kissed him.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, London eep in his mouth, out of shock when Zack pulled her into his arms and spun her around to press her frame against his door, while keeping their liplock in tack. London chained her arms around his neck again as he press her more against the door. When he broke off the kiss, London could see the heat in his dark midnight eyes, that had ever muscle in her body quivering in excitement. _I never seen so much hunger and lust in his eyes befor-_ London was cut from her thoughts when Zack crushed his lips against hers once again. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded from her perfume and his cologne scent mix together as she nipped at his lip, rocked her hips against his. The feel of his hands on her covered breasts as their tongue's brush against the other made her writhe in pure ecstasy, and begging for more. London gave out a purring moan, when Zack's hands started squeezing the softness of her breasts, sending electric shock through her body.

Zack couldn't control himself after hearing London tell him that she gave up a date with Luca to be with him, and knowing now that every boyfriend she had(Luca, Lance, Armando) always gave her a choice to pick between them or him, and everytime she pick him over them in the end.

Breaking their heavy kissing to breathe, Zack replace his hands on London's covered breasts with his mouth, flicking his tongue against her hard breast nipples through the silk dress, making her hold him closer while wrapping a leg around him, leaning her head against the door as she closed her eyes savoring what he was doing to her.

Allowing his desire to take over more, Zack moved his hand to her leg that was warp around his waist, and slowly ran his hand up the soft, smooth leg to her thigh, while his other hand was on her back to keep her close to his body. As his hands and mouth were busy, Zack kept his eyes on her expression. He was intrigued to see that her face was deep red from blushing and whimpering while biting on her bottom lip. But when her eyes opened from being shut, when he covered her breast with his mouth. He saw love, lust, and something he wasn't expecting. Unsure.

Seeing this last emotion in her eyes had him forcing himself to stop his actions and step back from her. Not looking at her confused face Zack headed over to his new Foosball stand.

London was about to ask Zack why he stopped all of a sudden.

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**The future is clear**_

_**I want you to be my boyfriend **_

_**Whenever you're here, the clouds disappear **_

_**And the future is clear**_

_**Who's cuter than you **_

_**Yeah, I wanna be your girlfriend **_

_**Whatever you do, I'm keeping you here.**_

_**'Cause the future is clear-**_

But her T-phone went off with Nichole's ring tone that had Jeannie Ortega's voice filling the room.

Taking a quick glance at her boyfriend who was now taking down the black chair(Moseby's chair) from off his Foosball stand. London walked over to her T-phone on his bed where she left it when they started playing 'Truth or Dare'. Answering Nichole's text.

"Girl? Where are you two? Are you done helping MZ cleaning his cabin. We're starting to think you forgot about us?" Taking another glance at Zack who she noticed was trying to look at anything but her. London text back.

"No, we didn't forget about you and the others, and we just finish cleaning up his cabin. We were on our way, right now."

"Oh. But you don't have to hurry, because the lines haven't got shorter yet, I just call to see if you and MZ were ok, and still coming clubbing with us. I'll tell the others you're on your way. Bye TL." Nichole text, before ending her texting.

Once she turned off her T-phone, London let out a big sigh, before heading over to Zack who was now making sure everything on his juice bar stand was clean and put away.

"That was Nichole. Her and the others were wondering if we had change our mind of going clubbing." She saw that Zack nod his head to tell her he was listening without facing her. "I told her we're on our way." When her hand was just a inch from his shoulder, Zack moved away from her, and went to grab his keys, wallet and T-phone.

"We better get going, we don't want to keep them waiting-"

London became furious, when Zack was doing everything to avoid her eyes, and couldn't take it anymore. Marching over to him at his bed stand(blue chest) she turned him around to face her now angry eyes.

"What is your problem?" She yelled into his face, breathing heavy out of anger. "First you get me all hot and aroused by your actions, then you out of the blue just stop, and now you're trying not to even look at me!" London narrowed her eyes at him, not noticing Zack's hand moving behind her head. "I don't like being played wi-"

London's eyes widened like dinner plates, as Zack brought her into rough hot passionate kiss. A kiss that had her getting weak in her knees, and her heart rushing. She could feel all his want and needs in this kiss, and when he pulled back from her lips leaving them both breathless, with his lips inches from hers, she saw so much heavy emotions filling his deep blues as he locked his eyes on hers. Not losing eye contact with her, Zack watched London's eyes darken and cloud.

"I want you, London."

London's heart had leaped up to throb in her throat with Zack's words, but also the serious tone behind them. With his eyes still on hers, Zack caress her face, trailing his fingertips against her cheek, chin, neck, and continued further down.

"But although your body's willing," He pause his fingers at her stomach and continued back up her body. "you're not." Zack stop his hand under her chin gently holding it, so she could look at him. "I have always been able to read your emotions without you saying anything, but after the short time I have been your sparring partner, I have noticed that you hide your real emotions well when you need to on your face. But it's your eyes that tell what you are really feeling. And they told me you're not ready. And all though I want you." He lean in and gave her a soft tender kiss on her forehead. "I love and care about you to much, to force you into anything you're not ready for."

London didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him, he was wrong about her emotions, but she couldn't. She knew deep down he was right. She wasn't fully ready to take that big step, not yet anyway, but she also had to admit that it was very hard to think straight when he had her in his arms, kissing and pleasuring her body. So she was really glad that Zack respect her enough to stop before they wouldn't be able too. Smiling at him, London laid her head on his shoulder hugging him.

"Thank you, Zack. Any other guy would have took me right there-

London was caught off guard when Zack gripped her arms and pulled her back a little from his shoulder, starring heavily into her eyes.

"Believe me London, I wanted too."

London's pulse gave a couple of quick jumps as she met those calm blue eyes. "Okay." She cleared her throat. "I think now is the time to start using those vouchers we made Monday." She step away from him, to grab her black crocodile-print satchel with shaky hands. "If you do great on your in-field mission, then I'll let Kirby give you a sexual voucher, from your batch. That way each voucher will help us learn of each others likes and not likes when it comes to pleasure."

"I think I was doing a great job pleasuring you." His lips curved, as he step over to her, but didn't touch her. And yet her skin still went hot. "But I don't mind getting to know all your pleasures and desires."

"...Good." London took another steady breath trying to control her body as much as her fuzzy mind. "I think we should get going," With her small purse on her shoulder, London turned back to him. To see he was placing his stuff(keys, wallet and T-phone) into his pockets. "You ready to go?"

Looking back to her with a smirk, "I'm ready whenever you are." Zack answered.

London knew he wasn't talking about leaving when he said that. But she still nodded ok, then opened his cabin door and started to walk out of the room into the hall, with him behind her after locking his cabin door.

Zack watched her hips as they were leaving the boy's hall. Her hips were seducing him as much as her luscious backside was beckoning him to follow her. A slow smirk slipped on his face as he put his arm around her heading towards the elevator that will take them to the Fiesta Deck. He knew if this was any other girl he wouldn't wait or waste his time, he would move on. But this was London his girlfriend and the woman he loves, but also his best friend. So she's worth the wait. _She worth being the one for me. _He thought to himself as they got on the elevator.

...

**Fiesta Lobby**

When Zack and London got to the Fiesta Deck, they saw crowds and crowds of people at the three clubs('Medusas Lair' and 'Starfish Cave' and 'Crystal Wave') in the Fiesta's lobby. Looking over to his favorite club, 'Medusas Lair'. Zack saw Aaron, Landon and Robin in the line to get in, while Darell, Herbert, Abelo and Corbet, were waiting in a line for 'Starfish Cave' club. Seeing that if he didn't get in line soon, he would be waiting forever. But once he started to make his way to the 'Medusas Lair''s line. London stop him by standing in his way.

"London what are you doing? If we don't get in line now we'll be waiting forever." He tried to walk pass her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Zack, stop." Once he stop trying to get pass her, London lean to his ear. "We're going to a another club called 'Black and Red Coral'." Not giving him time to speak, London took his hand and pulled him away from the crowds of people. To where he saw their group of agent friends who were against or sitting near the back wall from the crowds. Once the others saw them, it was Abbey who spoke up.

"Finally you two are here." London smiled as she let go of Zack's hand.

"Sorry. We had a lot of cleaning up to do in his room." Malcom wave his hands at them.

"Don't be sorry, we're still waiting for everybody to leave the lobby so we can go clubbing."

"But I thought these were the only night clubs on the ship?" Once Zack asked this. All his agent friends look at him like he grew an extra head. "What?" Ace walked over to him leaning close enough to whisper without noisy people hearing.

"Zack? Don't you know about the agent's own night club?" When Ace saw Zack give him a puzzle look, he turned towards London. "Didn't you tell him?" The other agents look at London waiting for her answer.

"I haven't had time to show him a club that I, myself haven't been to yet. I just told him the name of it, just a few minutes ago." London said in a low tone as she folded her arms. "Zack just wait until everybody is gone then you will get to see what club were talking about, because at the moment there's too many people around to talk."

Shrugging his shoulders, Zack moved over to the wall beside her and lean against it. "Ok, I'll wait." After that, all the young couple agents waited until the lobby was clear of people.

"Ok, all clear." Ace said. Once he did London took Zack's hand and followed the other couples as they cross the lobby to the three big tall bouncers that were standing, guarding the night clubs,Will;the left bouncer/guarding 'Crystal Wave' had brown short hair with brown eyes. Earl, the middle bouncer/guarding 'Medusas Lair' had dark skin, bald buff man with brown eyes. Robert, the right bouncer/guarding 'Starfish Cave' had long black hair in a ponytail with green eyes.

"Earl, did my brother, Pedro get the night off?" Morgan asked as they all stood in front of the middle bouncer.

"Yeah he got the night off at the 'Crystal Wave', but he's DJing' the 'Black and Red Coral' tonight. Tonight's theme is the 70's with Pedro's music choices. Mark is controlling the bar, with April taking the night off." Earl explained, then noticed London and the agent in training, Zack with the group. "Wow. This is a treat, our very own major is finally checking out 'Black and Red Coral' nightclub. Would this have anything to do with lover boy there?" Although London was blushing she answer honestly.

"Yeah, he has something to do with me finally, checking out the agent nightclub. He couldn't go to the club until now, so now I have a good reason to go to the agent club." Earl nodded to this answer, smiling. "So I guess you wont have to slip us a couple of 50's to keep quiet anymore,do you." He teased.

"No. I guess not." She said teasing back.

"Oh that's too bad." Earl comment, smirking before he looked to the bouncers in the lobby, and once he got the ok. He walked over to a fake small coconut tree in a gold plated plant pot. Standing beside it Earl push it back from the wall between the 'Crystal Wave' and the 'Medusas Lair'. Taking a quick check around one more time. Earl knocked three times on the wall, and not long after he did the wall opened up to reveal it was a door with a hidden room. Afterwards Earl hurry them all to get in, and once they were all in, the door closed back up behind them.

Once it did another door in front of them slide up to opened into a wide night club that look like a modern disco club. From the LED light panel ceilings and dance floor to the light up bar station. The club furniture was ultra modern disco light up white sofas to metal glowing bar stools and chairs, even the rails that separated the dance floor from the seating areas around the club was lite up in a orange color. The whole club had a red/white/orange color theme going.

As they walked in further London noticed a big black/white DJ Booth at the back of the dance floor with Morgan's brother Pedro(dark brown hair, with black cole eyes, 26 years old Belgium) doing the DJing. She also saw some older agents dancing on the dance floor, like Stan and Tina who were dancing to a old 90's song of the group 'Five'-'When the Light's Go Down'. And from what London can tell they can dance pretty good.

As she watch the couple move to the up beat music, she was finding that she wanted to get out there and dance too. She looked over to Zack to ask him to dance with her, to find she was by herself. _Zack? _

_Where did you go?_

Looking around the nightclub, for her boyfriend. London found him at the bar talking to Mark and Rave. Making her way over to them she noticed at that moment that Mark placed a 'Budweiser' bottle in front of Zack. Speeding up her pace, London got to Zack just in time to snatch the beer from his hand before he could take a sip.

"Hey?" Zack cried out in surprise at London' actions. "What's the deal?"

London placed the bottle on the bar counter. "My deal is, you can't drink any kind of liquor."

"What? Why not, I drunk alcohol before, you seen me-"

"That was never alcohol... I had your drinks watered down, the only thing you were tasting was probable the fruits in the drinks, but it had not a drop of alcohol."

"But I don't understand? Why would you do that?"

"I did it so you wouldn't get hurt-" Zack shook his head, to her reason.

"And now even though, I'm becoming an agent I can't drink a simple beer?"

"Sorry love. My ship. My rules." She kiss both his cheeks. "Maybe we can wait until you're 21 for you to drink any alcohol. Ok, Zackary."

He sighed, but agreed anyway. Smiling London peck his lips. "Good, now let's go dancing." Not getting a chance to speak. London pulled Zack to the dance floor, but once they were on the dance floor, the last song ended with Pedro coming over the speakers.

"This next one goes to my sweet heart and our fun times together on the hot dance floor. I love you, April." London smiled to herself when she saw April(light gold/brown hair, with blue ocean eyes, 25 years old, she from Texas) at the high level seating area where their friends were, yelling back to him that she loves him too. "Ok, all you boys and girls let me take you back to 1997 where R & B rule the dance floor, starting off with one of my favorites,'Too Close'." Zack wasn't sure if he could dance to a song he didn't know, but that left his mind as London locked her eyes on his.

**I wonder if she could tell**

**I'm hard right now?**

**Yeah, come on, dance for me, baby, yeah **

**You feel that? Alright, come on, don't stop now**

**You done did it, come on, yeah, alright, hold on**

"Just follow my lead..." She told him as she sway her hips to the heavy beat coming through the speakers, she turned with her back to his chest, while guiding his hands to her hips, and once they were in place, she started rubbing up against him, to the beat.

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited**

**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**

**You're dancin' close, 'cuz it's real, real slow **

**You're makin' it hard for me**

**All the songs on you requested **

**You're dancin' like you're naked **

**It's almost like we're sexin' **

**Yeah, boo, I like it, no, I can't deny it **

**But I know you can tell I'm excited **

As the music became a slow/low beat Zack found London placing her hands on his, on her hips, dancing to the music. With her backside against his front, he fell into following her body's lead and the beat to the song. And as the song played and London kept her hips brushing into his. He started understanding the lyrics to the song more and more with every time her butt pressed against his lower area.

**Step back, you're dancin' kinda close **

**I feel a little poke comin'** **through on you **

Although London could feel what this dance was doing to him, she didn't stop her dancing, not even when the other women on the dance floor stepped back from their dancing partner, like the song wants you too.

**Girl I know you felt it**

**Now girl, I know, I can't help it **

**You know what I wanna do **

"You learn fast, my Zackary." London complement, throwing him a sexy smile over her shoulder as she placed her hand behind his neck. She felt him move one of his hand to her tight stomach.

"I have a great teacher." Zack relied, placing his other hand over hers behind his neck.

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited **

**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**

**You're dancin' real close ' cuz it's real, real slow**

**You're makin' it hard for me**

**Baby, us dancin' so close ain't a good idea**

**'Cuz I'mmm want you now an' here **

**The way that you shake it on me **

**Makes me want you so bad sexually **

London bit back a moan, as Zack placed his lips on her neck, slowly kissing the skin there, while their bodies continued moving to the beat of the song. Anybody on the dance floor could see their dance went from a learning lesson to straight out sex on the dance floor with clothes on. Nor were any of them shock when London didn't draw back from Zack when the other women did for the second time in the dance.

**Step back, you're dancin' kinda close**

**I feel a little poke comin' through on you **

**Now girl, I know I can't help it**

**You know what I wanna do**

**...**

**Top level of the club with the other young agent couples**

"Shit! If I didn't know they were wearing clothes, I would swear that they were having sex!"

April cried out as her and the young couple agents sat at a table in the back with a good view of the whole club. Which after her comment the other agents started laughing and agreeing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I just glad that Landon isn't here to see them." Morgan said with worry before taking another sip of her 'Sex on the Beach'(a tropical mix of vodka and Archers shaken with fresh orange and cranberry juice) cocktail drink, before starting on her 'grilled pineapples scallops salad'. As she was eating her salad, her and the others at the table was to busy watching the dancing couple, to noticed who just step into the club.

**...**

**The front of the club**

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited **

**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**

**You're dancin' real close, 'cuz it's real, real slow**

**You're makin' it hard for me**

"I told you that was a guy, but would you listen to me...**NOOOOO!**" Robin bellowed to Landon as he pulled her into 'Red and Black Coral' nightclub, with him.

"Look how was I to know that? His hair was the longest in the club!" He hollered over the up beat R&B music playing. "Besides you shouldn't be upset with me, you should be upset that Mark wasn't controlling the bar at the club tonight-"

Robin was going to ague that she wasn't upset with not being able to drink under age at her favorite club. But upset that he had to drag her along to the agent's club with him, instead of letting her stay talking to some very cute guys in the 'Medusa Lair'. That was until something caught her sight on the dance floor, or more like someone or two. _Wait? Is that Zack and London? Wow I didn't know Zack could dance like that? _She thought, seeing them on the dance floor doing some kind of dirty dancing, which after seeing it, had her looking in the corner of her eye to catch Landon watching the couple in pure hate in his eyes. _This is going to be bad..._ She thought as she left Landon, to head over to the other agents at their table once she saw them. And once she got there, she could tell that the others wasn't to please to see Landon hasn't took his eyes off London and Zack since he saw them on the dance floor dancing so heavy and passionately.

**I love when you shake it like that**

Forgetting about Robin walking away from him, Landon saw London had her back to Zack, with her hands on his hips, and his on hers, gripping hard while he was whispering something to her making her moan out.

**I see that you like it, like that **

Wanting to get closer to him more, London turned to face him, with her hands wrapped around his neck as she told him to place his legs between hers, while she does the same thing. Once this was done, she placed both her hands behind his neck again, then as she did this Zack placed his hand behind her back, and before he realize what he was doing, he dip her, while still supporting her back as she arch backward, dropping her head.

**I love when shake it like that **

Landon's blood was boiling when Zack lean down and kissed her. Nor did he like that London deepen the kiss as Zack pulled her back up to him without breaking their lip-lock. Landon tightening his already tighten fists, and started planning how to get back at London for picking that kid instead of him at being her partner as much as her lover. _I'm not going to stand by and watch that punk take what was mine first! _With this in thought Landon rush out of the club to get some back up with what he has in mind for the head leader London and her boy-toy Zack.

**I see that you like it like that – hhhh...ohhh-**

As the song was fading out, everybody on the dance floor stop dancing to start clapping at London and Zack's dancing, just as Pedro came back over the speakers.

"Wow! That was hot! Thank you for showing that true sexy dirty dancing hasn't died yet." Even though they both were blushing at the attention on them, and the comment from Pedro, both London and Zack was still smiling and even gave a little bow. "Although I would love to see some more sexy dancing like that again. But I promise Ace that I would play a song that he's dedicating to Morgan. And who knows? Maybe you two will fall in love with this one like you did with 'Too Close'. Going into the 2002's I give you 'If You're Not the One' by Daniel Bedingfield."

**Yeah...**

**yeah, yeah**

**Oh...**

Zack was completely taken back when the sweet familiar song reach his ears. He knew this song by heart since he heard it and others by this singer, while spar practicing with Barbra in Boston. But he didn't understand the lyrics that much...until now. When he saw London was about leave the dance floor. He gently took her hand, drawing her surprise self closer to him, and once they were close. He wrap one arm around her waist and placed his other hand into hers, bringing it close, while tucking it between them, as they begun to slow dance to the slow music, which as they started dancing. Zack gently moved his face closer to hers, and had London speechless when he began to gently sing along to the song against her ear.

**If you're not the one **

**then why does my**

**soul feel glad today?**

**If you're not the one**

**then why does my hand**

**fit yours this way?**

**If you are not mine**

**then why does your**

**heart return my call?**

**If you not mine**

**would I have the **

**strength to stand at all?**

Enjoying being serenaded by Zack's surprising deep, but soft voice. London felt like she was on cloud 9. While he was holding her close like if he let go she would be gone from his life. Which made her feel so loved.

**I never know what the **

**future brings**

**But I know you are **

**here with now **

**We'll make it through **

**and I hope you are the **

**one I share my life with**

**I don't want to run away**

**but I can't take it **

**I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you **

**then why does my**

**heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there anyway **

**that I can stay in **

**your arms?**

Zack gradual moved his face back, until he was dazing into her eyes. Then he gently, brush his nose together with hers. Which had London's heart rushing as he kept singing to her.

**If I don't need you**

**then why am I **

**crying on my bed?**

**If I don't need you then**

**why does your name**

**resound in my head?**

**If you're not for me**

**then why does this**

**distance maim my life?**

**If you're not for me**

**then why do I dream**

**of you as my wife?**

**I don't know why you're so**

**far away **

**But I know that this much is **

**true**

**We'll make it through **

**and I hope you are the **

**one I share my life with**

**And I wish that you**

**could be the one I die**

**with**

**And I praying **

**you're the one I build**

**my home with**

**I hope I love**

**you all my life**

He gently rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes again, then he slowly close his, which London followed behind, as she felt his lips gently touch hers in a soft kiss.

**I don't want to run away **

**but I can't take**

**it I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you **

**then why does my**

**heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there anyway **

**that I can stay in**

**your arms?**

After a few brief seconds, he slowly drew back a tiny bit, as he did this he watch London slowly opening her eyes, before she herself brought him into a kiss. Pressing her hand that he was still holding to his chest, Zack moved in, deepening their kiss. Once he did this, he gently brush his fingertips up her neck to cup her head in his hand, and as their kiss was getting passionate, he essentially, tangle his hand, into her hair, but not too much to get his hand stuck or uncomfortable for her.

**Cause I miss you**

**body and soul so strong**

**that it takes my breath away**

**And I breathe you into my heart **

**and pray for the strength**

**to stand today**

**Cause I love you**

**Whether it's wrong **

**or right **

**And though I can't be with **

**you tonight **

**You know my heart is by **

**your side**

Breaking their kiss, looking into each others eyes. Zack gave her one last slow, soft kiss, before she put her head on his shoulder, continuing their slow dancing as he went back to serenaded her the rest of the song.

**I don't want to run**

**away but I can't take **

**it I don't understand **

**If I'm not made for you **

**then why does my**

**heart tell me that I am **

**Is there anyway **

**that I can stay in**

**your arms?**

As another slow song came on(98 Degrees-'I Do, Cherish You), neither moved from the other as they kept slow dancing, not wanting this moment to end.

"You know it's funny." Zack whisper in her ear. "The last time we were like this, I was the short one, and you were the tall one." Both laugh at this, as they continued dancing and getting more lost into each other.

...

**The top level seating area with the younger agents**

"Look at those two. They are truly in love..." Nichole said after taking another sip of her 'Blue Daiquiri'(Bacardi, blue curacao and lime juice), with Robin nodding her head agreeing as she to was watching the young couple on the dance floor, while eating some trail mix in a bowl that she order.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Landon left instead of starting something." Robin comment as she finish off her beer(Netherlands-'Grolsch Premium Lager').

"I'll drink to that." Rave toasted, winking over to her, which had her blushing as he himself finish off his beer(Belgium-Blue Chimay Grande'). "How about you and me get out there, and move to the beat like everybody else already has."

And Rave was right. Besides him,Robin, Nichole and Malcolm. Everybody else was out on the dance floor.

Giving him a nod as a yes. Robin let Rave lead her out to dance. Leaving Nichole and Malcom at they're group's table. After Mark, who came over to the table to refill their drinks, left. Malcolm looked back down to the dance floor, watching their boss and soon-to-be-agent still slow dancing, both who have came really good friends with him and Nichole. He could even see a lot dancing couples on the dance floor having their attention on the young couple again, while smiling. As he took a bite of one of his churro, Nichole started speaking.

"You know, I heard from Fran's husband say, that London use to be a cold hearted leader that didn't trust anybody. But after having the life she had I wouldn't trust anybody either. I mean I know I would have been like London use to be." Nichole reach over the table to kiss his lips, before continuing on. "But thanks to you, I was able to find a reason to keep going on, besides my revenge on Zeta and Nicholas." She added siting back in her seat. " And with the future vision I had of them last month while they were on 001# Island. I know their fates were destined to intertwine from the beginning as her his angel princess and him her warrior protector. Yep our little buddy Zack is London's reason for becoming a good trusting person and a better leader, while London is the reason Zack is able to show what he's capable of."

Malcom smiled a little behind his computer glasses at his girlfriend/partner. "I can't wait until Angel and Knight are with us again to meet Zack-" Malcom froze in his sentience when he noticed an all to familiar frighten expression cover Nichole's face. A frighten look that said she just had a vision that showed her something horrible was about to happen, that they wouldn't be able to control when it comes. Before Malcom could ask what his girlfriend had saw...

"I didn't know you were a fan of Daniel Bedingfield?"

"Well, since Barbra was going through a Daniel Bedingfield faze. She'd always had his music playing when we would be practicing at her parent's small dojo gym under their apartment. So I kind of got use to his songs. But it was only tonight that I really understood his lyrics. And I meant what I sung to you...every word."

"I know...And I feel the say way about you...excepted in my case I would put husband in-place of wife."

He saw London and Zack had sat down at the table looking exhausted from dancing so much, with happy expression on their faces. Glancing in the comer of his eye from the couple to his girlfriend, Malcom saw that Nichole's frighten look was gone from her face. Seeing this, Malcom turned his attention back to the other couple as London reach for the computer screen menu booklet attach to the table, while Zack had his eyes on her. Which Malcom could tell that London knew he was watching her, but didn't mind his staring.

"I think I'll get me a...Strawberry Seduction Cocktail with some hot wings and a side order of ranch dressing and a small bowel of trail mix(dried fruit,grains,nuts, chocolate)." She said checking off items on the menu, using a computer pen attach the computer screen. "What do you want Zackary?" London asked as she handed over the computer pen to him.

More thirsty then hungry, Zack checked off; a plate of cheese sticks, one funnelcake, some honey BBQ wings, with a large Pepsi(since London wont allowed him to drink any alcohol). Looking over his order on the screen, after he was done ordering, London shook her head with a sigh.

"What is it with you and fried dough foods?" Zack just shrugged his shoulders to London's question.

"Hey I'm a funnelcake/churro kind of guy. I love fried dough foods, I can't help myself. The gold-brown texture with powdered sugar covered all over it. Is kind of hard to resist." He said as he press 'send' on the screen for both his order and London's.

"Hey, I just thought of something?" Anika said as him and the rest of group(Abbey, Kalista, Kadin, Ace and Morgan) join them at the table. Which he had heard their small conversation, while coming over. "Both you and Malcom love fried dough foods, so between you and Malcom you two like things that are golden-brown, and I bet if Major and Nichole was covered in powdered sugar you two would-"

"Don't finish that sentence, **ANIKA!**" Both London and Nichole at the same time, yelled, throwing glaring daggers at him, while their boyfriends was staring at them with deep red faces that match their own.

Slapping Anika upside the head before London or Nichole could touch him. Abbey pulled her boyfriend into his seat beside Malcom, giving both girls a apology look, before siting down herself in the seat across from the other girls. "Forgive him," She threw a glare towards Anika who had a puzzled look on his face while rubbing his now sore head. "he says everything on his mind without thinking about how others would react to his thoughts."

"But I was meaning that if both girls were covered-" Abbey placed her hand over Anika's mouth to shut him up.

"See what I mean." She sighed looking at each girl. "So if I was you I change the subject, before Anika finish saying what is on his mind." Hearing this and seeing that Anika was trying to get his girlfriend's hand off his mouth. London decide to go wait for hers and Zack's orders, before she would have one less young agent on her ship,which she didn't want that to happen. Getting up she looked towards Nichole beside her at the table.

"Nichole. You want to come with me, to the bar to wait for my and Zack's orders?" Once Nichole turned her attention from Anika to London, she nod her head yes.

"Sure. I need to get something stronger than this weak blue daiquiri drink, anyway." With that, both girls left the table heading down the stairs to the bar. Once they were gone Anika who finally got Abbey to let go of his mouth. Started speaking again, but what he was saying was completely different than what he was talking about before.

"So Zack, have you told London about your new fighting style yet, and where did you learn to do some of those moves and why those moves?" He asked, since him, Malcom and Kadin, and Ace are in the gym when he's practicing his fighting moves, when London's not around, since last week. Hearing Anika's questions, Zack sighed while he shook his head.

"Well after I discovered I wasn't a close up fighter neither was I afar distance fighter, but both. Uncle Paul sent me a combination fight style that has both close up distance and far distance fighting in it. He told me the fighting style that I was leaning was a older agent's fighting style that who just like me was a combine two style fighter. But I noticed as I was practicing the fighting style that it wasn't complete, which after bringing this to uncle Paul attention he inform me, that the fighting style was never complete because the last fighter die before finishing it, which uncle Paul wants me to complete and use it against London's choice of opponent for me, but only after testing it against 6 fully willing resisting opponents. And has for me telling London about the fighting style, that I haven't completed yet. Uncle Paul wants me to wait until I'm against my opponent to show her my new style fighting. That's why I wait until London's out of the gym to practice the fighting techniques."

As Zack was answering Anika, who was hanging on his every word. Both Abbey and Malcom were throwing each other knowing and worry looks, since they knew very well why Paul didn't want Zack to tell London or show her his fighting style. But they also knew they couldn't tell Zack who's fighting style he was practicing and trying to complete. Knowing all this they turned their expressions from worrying/knowing looks to calm smiles on they're lips as Zack told them and the others at the table, more about his combination in details.

...

**Dance floor**

**I ain't Superman and I can't fly**

**But if you wanna stop me baby-don't even try**

**I'm goin' one way...your way**

**It's such a strong way-let's make it our way.**

**Can't stop this thing we started **

**You gotta know it's right **

**Can't stop this course we've plotted**

**This thing called love we got it**

**No place for the brokenhearted**

**Can't stop this thing we started-no way**

**I'm goin' your way!**

**Oh-why take it slow**

**I gotta know **

**Nothing can stop this thing we got.**

Bryan Adams and his band's voices filled Robin's ears as she was dancing with Rave with her head on his chest. She was finding she was falling hard for this laid back kind of guy. But the smile and lovesick expression left her face when her eyes notice that not only was Landon back, but he brought his whole crew with him. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was heading towards the bar, where Robin just realize, London and Nichole was sitting bar counter with both Stan and Tina.

_Landon..._ sighing to herself, Robin slowly moved her head from it's spot on Rave's chest. W_hen will you leave well enough alone? _Leaving her thoughts, Robin looked up to Rave, which was now giving her a confused face when she stopped their dancing. Smiling to the lovable, puzzled Rave, Robin kissed his cheek, sweetly. Before explaining her weird behavior at the moment.

"Thank you for dancing with me, and I would love to dance with you again, Rave." Blushing at his happy grin to her words, Robin forced a smile on her lips as she went on. "But right now you and I both need to reach Zack before he does something that will ruin his chances at being an agent." Done with explaining her odd actions, Robin turned her head towards the bar where Landon had finally reached. Rave following Robin's eyes couldn't help frowning ,at now, understanding what Robin was now speaking about.

_Every time__, since Landon found out that Major and MZ are in a secret relationship, behind their friends back, he always takes every chances he can to flirt or even pull Major into a hug in front of MZ. Which if it wasn't for me, holding him back from beating Landon up for edging him on all those times. All their friends would of caught on about them being a couple as much as being a agent. _

"I see what you mean." Rave begun, taking Robin's hand. "Come on, we need to get to Zack, and fast." Saying this they quickly left the dance floor, heading towards the upstairs floor to the club, where Zack was still talking at the table. _I have seen Zack's new fighting style and it's scary...and deathly. If he ever completes it... and used it on someone in pure anger. _Rave paused in his thoughts as him and Robin just made it to the groups table, looking at Zack, who just noticed Landon was in the club and near London. _He'll kill them before they hit the ground..._

...

**At the bar before Rave and Robin leave the dance floor.**

"Landon don't you bother London enough in daytime on the top deck with your worthless and pointless flirting." Nichole said as her, Tina and Stan just witnessed Landon with his crew, ask London to a jello-shot race. " And besides I heard she can hold her own with the best of drinkers." She added taking a sip of her 'Pirate Sunrise';mix rum, orange juice,and ice, that was drizzle in some grenadine syrup that gave the fruit drink a lava lamp effect to it.

"Well, she's not lying about that," Mark added, placing two 'rum and coke' for both Stan and Tina on the counter. "She once out did a whole Russian bar of Russian men, at the little age of just 15."

"If this is true," Landon spoke with his attention on London who at the moment was paying more attention to her second 'Strawberry Seduction,'white rum, lemon juice, strawberries and ice blended together that was served in a chilled glass, with a fresh whole strawberry on the side stuck to a toothpick in her drink, that she had ordered herself while she was waiting for hers and Zack's orders, from the kitchen within the back of the bar in the club. That was about a few minutes ago. Now she was wishing their orders was a lot faster and she was back at the groups table with her boyfriend instead of being around Landon and his tricks. Cause she knew what Landon was trying to do and she wasn't going to bite. "then she wouldn't be afraid to join me in a jello-shot race."

"I'm not going to play your stupid race so leave me-" London paused in her words when Landon took a bold move and snatched her strawberry off her drink glass. Now holding the strawberry, facing London's unreadable face, smirking. Landon brought the toothpick, with the strawberry on it, to his mouth. But before he could eat it, it was gone from his grasp.

Shocked to see the toothpick, with the strawberry, disappear from his hand. Landon looked to London for answers, only to see the same shock look on her face as his. But then he saw her expression go from shocking to frowning a little, when hers eyes had looked behind his shoulder, and before he could turn around to what she was unhappy about he heard 'his' voice behind him.

"I believe 'My Girlfriend' wants you to leave her alone." Although Landon could hear the pure anger in Zack's voice, that still didn't stop him from letting a big grin come to his face as he turned around to face the 'little shrimp'.

"Look, small fry. Until you are a full agent or able to show me you're 'man' enough to have a lady like London as your girlfriend let alone," Still grinning Landon being 2 inches taller than Zack, looked down at his pissed off face. "be her partner when they're are better, taller and stronger agents who are more worthy of being her partner, then a pretty boy like you." Although Landon and his crew started laughing, the rest of the agents at the club was watching Zack's reacting to Landon's words and what they saw had them fearing for Landon's life. But of course Landon was too busy to notice the danger he was getting himself into. "I mean once you're out in the field with her, you'll give up when you see how life-threatening it is out there. Shit, I'll bet my life you would get her killed on your first try-" Before anybody could blink, and the strawberry that Zack dropped could hit the floor, Zack had grabbed Landon's right arm, twisting it behind his back, before slamming Landon's chest into the bar counter.

"Do you know how much I'm getting really sick of your BULL SHIT!" Zack yelled at Landon's back, while twisting his arm more, making the big goof groan in pain. "When I do become an agent, I want a piece of you. No more holding back, got it!" Instead of answering him, Landon lean his head back, than at the last minute he quickly turned the tables on Zack, by trying to break the shorter boy's hold on him, which made Zack let go of his grip a second later to avoid from breaking his own arm. But before they could go at each other. London stood in the middle of them.

"That's enough!" She cried out in a tone that said 'I'm your boss and you're going to listen to me', with the same expression on her face as her tone of voice. Having their attention as well as the others closer by, London turned to Zack. "Zack, I have told you a million times that you're going to have to control your temper, if you want to be an agent and my partner. I can't have you go off on people because they said something you didn't like.-"

"Yeah I mean-" London whipped her eyes to Landon when he dared to speak.

"And as for you," London stood in front of Landon who towered over her head, but that didn't bother London as she gripped the front of his shirt, jerking him down to her eye level. "if your family and my family wasn't so close. I would had threw you off the ship a long time ago!" She yelled in his face. "But I respect both Astin and Berit too much then to rip their eldest son from his place in Tipton's organization." Landon became mad when London told one of the real reason he was even there in first place, but he was more ticked off, because she didn't bring up the other reason. The main reason, in his opinion, why he gave up everything back home in France.

"My place?" He glared at her, with hurt in his eyes. "My place was to be 'YOUR PARTNER' not baby Zackary!" When those words left his mouth every young agent there was taken back, except for Aaron, Nichole, Malcom, Abbey and Anika. Even Zack was shocked about this news.

_Landon was London's partner? But I thought London never had a partner? _ Zack thinking, looked from London to Landon whom both were glaring toward the other. _Is there more to London's history with Landon, then she's told me?_

While most of the younger agents had puzzled looks. All the older agents had knowing and calm looks since they knew about London refusing her father's order, about taking Landon as her partner who was trained at an early age of 14 to be the perfect partner for her. So they weren't shocked about Landon words.

"I only agreed to my godfather, your father that I would be an agent only if I could be your partner. I mean, you and I had known each other longer than you and Zack have!" London letting go of his shirt, stepped back, shaking her head to calm herself down, before giving Landon a piece of her mind.

"I'm sorry, my dad made you think I agreed to this partnership, when I didn't. And you're right, you and me have known each other longer than Zack and I. But unlike you, I trust him more than anybody else with my heart as much as my life. He knows me from inside and out. You don't..." London stated, before sighing heavily after noticing Landon's stubborn expression hasn't left his face. She knew now that no matter what she said or told him. Landon wasn't giving in.

Realizing this, London glanced over to Mark behind the bar counter. "Mark, tonight I want you to bring out my usual one of a kind 'Black-O Tiger Shot'. But I want 20 of them, 10 for me and 10 for Landon. He wants to play then I'll play." As soon as Mark went in the back to prepare the jello-shots, London turned back to Landon, who wasn't sure to be happy or confuse that she was agreeing to go along with the drinking game. "I see that no matter what I say or tell you, you're not going to leave me alone." This time Landon was smirking, which made London frowning deeply. "So I am going to take you up on this jello-shot game. But we're going to use my jello shots and when I win, which I will." London slightly grinning, paused when Mark brought out two trays with 10 black jello-shots each, in shot glasses and placed them on the counter. "I don't want you to do or think or say anything negative when it comes to Zack, that means him becoming my partner and my relationship with him also, as well as keeping word of him becoming an agent from my father. Got it?"

Beyond pissed with London and her bet, Landon was about to burst out confidential information that would shut her up and give her no choice but to take him as her partner, however, with Abbey, Nichole, Malcom and Anika, even Aaron giving him, a silent warning look. Had Landon rethinking his words, before forcing them down, and agreeing to London's bet, while throwing Zack a cocky smirk, before shortly looking back to London. "Fine, but 'when' I win. You have to take me as your partner and go on a date with me, where I'll be allowed to do whatever I want to you." As he said this, London watched him lick his lips, looking her up and down, like she was a piece of meat or candy. She didn't have to look over at Zack to know he wasn't thrilled with Landon's eyes on her like they were.

"Zack, come on man. Calm down."

"Yeah, Malcom's right. Don't let Landon get to you..."

No, hearing Malcom and Rave holding him back was enough to tell her. Taking a deep breath, than letting it back out, London spoke again.

"Before we start, I need to warn you that these jello-shots are not normal. Especially since I was the one to come up with the ingredients." Saying this London named the ingredients. " Inside are the 6 strongest alcoholic liquor in the world; 'Everclear-190 proof', Devil Springs Vodka-160 proof', 'Absinthe ' aka the 'Green Fairy', 'Bacardi-151-rum proof', 'Sierra Silver Tequila', and the best Asian rice wine. And for it to have it's black color there's some black vodka: Blavod, and blended into all that to give some spice is 'ghost peppers." London, overlooked the freak out looks she was getting from everybody, except Mark, who she told to place the trays between her and Landon on the counter.

"An older wise man told me that the only way to find quality liquor is if it looks like diesel fuel and tastes like an industrial accident at a molasses plant, then that's when you'll have true real good liquor. And believe me I made sure these jello-shots taste and look just like that." London sat back down at the counter in front of one of the full tray, waiting for Landon to sit in front of the other tray on the counter. "Are we going to do this or not." She said, impatient. Which had Landon growling, as he sat in front of his tray beside London.

"I have had my share of liquor. So some 'crock pot's' words are not gonna scare me from this race." At his words, London turned pure death eyes at Landon, which surprised everybody that had their attention on the scene;which was everybody in the whole club now.

"You know, if I was you, Landon Nikephoros Amice Jambiere. I wouldn't speak, because it seem whatever comes out of your mouth make's me want to nail it shut." London shot back with such venom in her voice and fire in her eyes. She turned back to her tray. "The person you so happily called a 'crock pot' is my late uncle Teddy..." Everybody in eye shot gasped as London's body shook a little before it froze up completely. "After this race, I don't want you to speak or even look at me. Or I'll make the rest of your time on this ship hell. Mark start the damn race NOW!" Not wanting to be another person to piss London off, Mark started the race.

"Ok. The rules are this, you won't be timed through the race, but if you stop in the race you lose. The only way to win you have to finish all your shots. Even if one gives up you have to still finish all your shots. You both got that?" London and Landon both nodded their heads yes. "Alright. When I say go. You both start...GO!"

And just like that Landon started rushing through his shots with his group of friends cheering him on. While London was taking her time on her first three shots. Which confused everybody there even Mark. But after Landon went for his six jello-shot, he felt a strong burning feeling coming from his stomach, that had him stopping the jello-shot from entering his mouth. And once everybody saw this, they all watched in amazement as London started speeding up her pace until she was on her last jello-shot. And just as she swallowed down her last jello-shot, the burning pain in Landon's stomach left to leave behind in it's tracks a almost complete drunk feeling in his whole body, but even though he was completely drunk now. Landon still went for his six shot again only for him to realize too late that London beaten him and still looked sober. While he himself was seeing three of her with pink bunny ears on all three of them, smiling back at him, with glowing yellow feline eyes. Mark seeing that all familiar drunk state come over Landon told Aaron to help Landon stand before he passes out. Which once those words left his lips, Landon stood up only to fall onto his ass, with the younger agents laughing as they started cheering for London for winning like she did. However as London and her group were leaving for their table, Zack, unaware to the others, heard Landon, under his breath, call London 'Annabelle'. But although taking that Landon was drunk and called London that, cause she might, at the moment in his state, look like someone he known named Annabelle. Zack for some reason felt unnerved that Landon miss said London's name...

...

**A few minutes back at their seating area on the up level of the club**

"How?" Kalista asked after they were all siting back down at their table. London didn't answer her until she went through all her hot wings leaving small bones, and gulping down her third 'Strawberry Seduction'. Then drink a half of Zack's Pepsi.

"How what?" London asked as she took in a deep breath before letting it out again.

"How did you know Landon was going to freeze up through the race?" Kalista asked as her and everybody at the table wanted to know.

"That's the thing." She said then paused in her sentience to turned to Zack who was sitting beside her, still feeling unnerved with what Landon call his girlfriend. "Dear can you go get me and you another large Pepsi, please?" She asked.

"Sure." Zack replied, not really paying much attention to anything other than what's on his mind, but catching his empty cup that London was giving him, showed him what London had been asking him, which, with a kiss on his girlfriend's head, Zack got up from the table, and left for the bar.

Therefore, shortly after her boyfriend was gone, London continued answering Kalista.

"The reason why I knew Landon was going to freeze up was because he rush into his jello-shots and in rushing in. He chew some of the jello instead of swallowing them, which when chewed has a strong burning taste and feeling, but because he was speeding them down his throat he didn't feel the burning feeling until it hit the belly juice in his stomach. Which Landon's whole stomach became a hot lava volcano. And it takes 10 seconds to get over the burning pain running through your body. That's why I didn't rush into it. I took my time and also I made sure I swallowed every one of my jello-shots without tasting them, but even I was affected by it. That's why when it finally hit my stomach I counteracted the strong burning feeling with the hot wings, then when all the alcohol tried to raise up to make me dizzy and drunk, I use the fresh strawberries in my drink to calm down all that alcohol. And to make sure my body wouldn't feel any pain afterwards, I drink down Zack's sweet cold beverage of Pepsi." London smiled at all they're shock and hanging mouths. It was Nichole speaking for the others, this time.

"Knowing Landon. You knew he was going to rush into it, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." London relied. " I was going to warn him about the secret of the 'Black-O Tiger Shot' but then he insult my late uncle. So I was going to let him find out why it was called the 'black-o tiger shot' the hard way."

After explaining this, London and the other agents started talking about the mission, still waiting for Zack to get back, until Malcom and Rave got up to find out what was taking him so long. It didn't take them 10 minutes before they came back running upstairs to the table in a hurry.

"London!" Malcom said as he got to the table before Rave did. "You need to get downstairs fast, it's Zack-!" That's all London had to hear, before she with the other agents followed both Malcom and Rave back to the bar to find Zack was in the middle of finishing off a drinking game with Aaron who was being coached by a pure out drunk Landon, who was giggling every second after speaking which was hard to understand since he sound like a 2 year old and was acting like one too.

As London stepped up to them at the bar counter, she noticed that the other boys of Landon's crew was nowhere to be found, nor did she see Mark either. But that was the last thing on her worry mind right now. What she cared about was Zack who look like he had already had a few in his system. Which knowing this, London tried to pull him from the bar stool by pulling his arm which she was finding was harder said than done.

"Zack, I don't know how they got you into this. But I want you to stop, so I can get you back to your cabin, and into bed-" London was cut off when Zack jerked his arm back, bringing a shot glass to his mouth. London and the other agents could tell that Zack had drunk about 5 shots of straight out strong rum. While Aaron was still on his third glass, since Landon just fell from the counter, causing Aaron having to catch the still giggling Landon.

"Yeah! That's six!" Zack yelled to the top of his lungs, after downing another shot of rum. "One more and you will loses-e. And then you will say sorry-y to myyy... ri-ch thangs, got it!" Zack drunkenly said,then started singing off key 'We are the Champions'.

**I've paid my dues...time after time...**

**I've haven't done no sentence or committed crimes**

**But?**

**Did mistakes...More than a few...Ask my twin brother Cody, he'll tell you the truth.**

**Shared sand kicked in my face... But I'd came through! **

**Because!**

As the other young agents in the club watched him in shock and some in humor. Mark smiling, appeared from the kitchen with the rest of Landon's crew who had helped him in the kitchen since he needed help cleaning up the kitchen in the back with the kitchen staff already clocked out leaving him to clean all the dishes and mopping the floor in the kitchen.

**We are the champions... my friends...Come on everybody!**

**And weeee'll keep on fightin' til the end! **

But his smile left him, when he saw a half drunk Zack down his last shot, a pissed off London who was having Zack now leaning on her as she moved him off the bar stool, while he went back to singing off key, and a stone drunk/giggling Landon who was currently running around the the almost empty club with Aaron trying to catch him, but only after apologizing to London did Aaron did this, whom himself was having trouble walking let alone running after his drunk best friend.

**We are the champions...**

**we are the champions!**

**No time for losers' cuz **

**We are the champion...**

**of the woooooooorld! **

Seeing all this Mark turned to the rest of young agents as Landon's crew tried to catch Landon and now Aaron whose drunken state just kicked in, where he started running around laughing along with Landon like two little school girls. Still leaning on his girlfriend, Zack bowed to the waist.

**I've taken my bow...**

**and my curtain call...**

**I have no fame or fortune and everything that goes with it...**

**But I thank you anyway, for the bed of roses ….**

**and thisss pleasure cruise we're on. **

"What the hell happened?" He cried out over Zack's singing. "I go clean up the kitchen and all this shit happens while I'm gone?"

**I consider Aaron to a challenge, in front of the whole human race **

**and I' didn't lose! Come on everybody!**

"We are the champion-" Anika's girlfriend covered his mouth with her hand before he could sing along, encouraging Zack more. Stilling holding his mouth she pulled him with her out of the club, with Rave who was holding Robin's hand, and Kalista, Kadin, Ace and Morgan laughing, leaving right behind them.

**We are the champions my friends...**

**And weeee'll keep on fightin' til the end!**

"Well is anybody going to tell me what went on here?" Mark asked again. This time, London answered him as Malcom and Nichole's helped her hold Zack up, who was still singing off key.

**We are the champions,**

**we are the champions, **

**no time for losers ' cuz**

**we are the champions!**

**OF THE WORLD-**

"From what I know. Before Aaron started running after Landon. Him and Zack was having a drinking game. That they had to drink all seven shot glasses fill with rum, to win. Zack won. And since Aaron lost , he had to tell me he was sorry for calling me a stupid selfish bitch. But besides knowing that, I don't know what happen in the beginning because I wasn't even over here, none of us was over here earlier, except for Zack, Aaron, Landon and I guess Landon's crew!" After saying this, London looked at Zack who stopped singing off key, staring at her, with goofy drunk smile.

"Lov...( hic)... ee U... y...(hic)...ou." Saying this, Zack gave London a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Mark could only blink his eyes, at the scene.

"Oh I see. That must be why the other guys was so kind enough to help me clean up the kitchen. They were trying to keep me busy. So they could fuck with Zack again. But even though they got him drunk it still seem like Zack won in the end." Mark pointed out, before him, London, Malcom and Nichole watched Landon finally get caught by both Darell and Abelo and was drag out of the club, along with Herbert and Corbet in front of them with a sleeping Aaron over Herbert shoulder while Corbet made sure he didn't slip off Herbert's shoulder.

"I need to get Zack back to his cabin and I need to get some sleep before I leave," She pause in her sentience to check the wall clock behind Mark. It was 12:00 am in the morning. "In 5 hours!" She cried out when she saw the time. "Malcom and Nichole can you help get Zack into the elevator and I can do the rest." As London was saying this Zack was trying to walk away but lost his footing and fell ending his escape.

"Zacky fall down and go boom!" Zack shouted out as he was talking like a 5 year old. Realizing what just happen, both Malcom and Nichole helped London once again pick up Zack who was making a little scene for them. Which they were all happy that nobody, except them and Mark was still in the club, from what they could see.

"London before you go. Let me give you two 'hang-away' pills and a bottle of water for Zack,then he'll be okay." He said as London went over to the counter to him as Nichole went back to their table to grab hers and London's purses. Leaving Malcom to hold Zack. "But remember for it to work, Zack has to-" Zack trying to get out of Malcom's hold, spilled the rest of Aaron's shot glasses filled with rum, onto himself and Malcom who didn't see it coming.

"Damn it Zack!" Malcom cussed as he let go Zack to wipe his glasses as London took a hold of a now wet and rum smelly Zack. While Mark went over to help Malcom clean his glasses since now that without his computer glasses on, Malcom was completely blind with his unsighted eyes. But seeing that he was helpless without his computer eye glasses, Malcom stayed still so not to hit anything. Nichole was just coming back when she saw her boyfriend without his special glasses.

"Malcom what happen, why are you without your eyes?" She asked in worry as she walked to him, and then stopped as he reach out for her hand. Nichole place her hand into his as he without looking straight at her, pulled her closer. Once she was close to him. She could see that some wet stuff was in his colorless eyes. Taking the towel that was handed to her from April;who just like Pedro was still in the club, who had saw the rum spill over Zack and Malcom. " Thank you, April." Nichole said as she started slowly, gently using the towel to wipe his eyes.

"That was close." Mark said, as he saw that Malcom's computer glasses was ok and still working. "Here you go Malcom. I hope there not ruined." He added as he place them back on Malcom's eyes, who after a few seconds was able to clearly see again.

"I'm sorry, Zack did that." London spoke with her hand still holding Zack's.

"It okay, London." Malcom replied. "I'm not mad. I'm just glad Zack didn't hurt himself." Nodding to this London turned her attention to Mark.

"About those pills you were talking about?"

...

**Outside the boy's deck level in the hall**

**Take youur sweet, sweet time **

**I'm here change yourr-mind**

**Tahe you-r sweeet, sweet tme**

**I wlly bee hereee for youu babyyy**

**ANYTIMEW **

Although London would've loved to have both Nichole and Malcom's helping her the rest of the way. She knew they had done more then enough at the club and elevator ride. So she told them go get them some sleep themselves. Which left her half carrying but mostly dragging Zack, who was back to singing off key/slurring his words to the top of his lungs, down the hall towards boys cabins.

**I'm feeling you pull away 'cause letting go isn't easy for me**

**But you'll never fly, with someone ele's win-gggs! I know Wherever you go from me**

**Take your sweetly sweetly time I will be here when you changes yourr-mind Take yourr sweet, sweet time. I will be here for yourr babby Anytimesy **

London would have been overjoyed that Zack had remembered their first song by a close and secret friend of both of them. But, with him drunk, singing badly, and walking like he has two left feet. She was anything but overjoy right now, as she covered Zack's mouth to silence him as they came to his, Cody and Woody's hall floor.

"Zack, give me your key." She quietly whispered to him as she leaned him against the wall, taking her hand off his mouth. But if London thought Zack was going to make things easy for her. She was so wrong.

"Key? What keyyyy?" He said snickering, which had London frowning as she started glaring at him.

"Your cabin key, now stop being a jackass, and give me your key, so I can open your cabin door." The whole time she was speaking to her drunk/snickering boyfriend, she was still whispering if not with a little hiss in her voice tone.

Zack threw her what he thought was a charming smile, but actually a goofy drunk look. "I don't remember whaere me put my stuff on mine body?" London sighed at this information. "You will needed find it on mine body, to find say key your looking for." He said, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Not having time for Zack's silliness at the moment, London looked through her purse looking for her master key, that opens every door on the ship. And once she found it, she unlocked his door and shortly pulled him in the room with her, while placing her purse on the juice bar stand.

"Okay, I have less than a hour to get you out of those smelly clothes and into clean sleepwear and then bed. Before I can go to my own room, and get some sleep." Although she was saying this out loud, London was speaking to herself as she pushed him into his bathroom to put him into the shower.

Even though Zack was already too far drunk to realize that his girlfriend was stripping him down to nothing but his birthday suit, so she could place him into the warm shower, she had turned on. London was a different story since her face was as red as a tomato. _Not even 16 yet and he's already 'well-packed'. _London thought while her eyes, with a mind of their own was looking down south of his body. She found he was starting to doze off in the shower and seeing that he also was too drunk in his state to wash himself. She took him out of the shower to soap him up so she wouldn't get her clothes wet, while washing him. Once he was soaped up enough, she placed him back into the shower and while supporting, she rinse him off in the shower's water. Which the whole time she was doing this she had to force herself to believe she was doing a mission, which had her becoming emotionless while drying him off and afterwards while keeping her eyes on his, wrapped a towel around his waist, leading him back into his bedroom. Where she, leaving him in the middle of the room, picked out some sleepwear for him from the dresser-stand and closets. And once gathering a blue/gray jersey and micro blue depths plaid fleece pants sleepwear set with some gray boxer shorts, London started dressing a now half sleeping Zack. Once she had him dressed and in his bed, covered up. She started cleaning up his dirty clothes in the bathroom.

As she was still pretending it was a mission, she couldn't overlooked that she just a few minutes ago, was washing and touching parts of Zack, that she has never touch on another person without them being clothed and on a mission. Once finished with cleaning up the bathroom, she went and got the pills and bottle water from her purse that Mark gave her to give to Zack, and placed both items on his nightstand(blue chest box) beside his bed. After taking a few seconds to watch him sleep, she looked over to his clock on his stand to see that it was already 2:00 am. Noticing this, London started heading to the cabin door, but hearing Zack start to groan in his sleep, told her what she knew was about to happen. Looking around the room quickly, she spotted what she was searching for, and picked up the waste basket and ran back over to Zack, who was now giving a expression that he was going to blow chunks. Now standing with the waste basket in her out reach hands, in front of Zack as he lean his head over the side of the bed, to throw up. But what happened next, took her by horrible surprise.

...

"I don't feel so goo- !" Zack never got to finish his sentience, as he started throwing up, but unable hold his head up or aiming for the basket in London's hands. Zack threw up in his girlfriend's unexpected face.

London now covered face down to chest in her boyfriend's smelly throw up. Tried not to scream as she moved Zack's face into the basket. Still not moving from her spot, London waited until Zack was laying back down and sound asleep. And when he was, London calmly placed the waste basket beside his bed, then made her way back to his bathroom, and turned on the shower and without caring about her clothes getting wet, she jump in letting the hot water wash away the mess on her dress, and jewelry. Once she was sure her dress and jewelry was clean of Zack's vomit, she stripped down and took a long hot shower, while using her boyfriend's bath supplies, like his body wash and shampoo & conditioner and face cleanser & moisturizer, she even used his men deodorant, and with the whole combination of his grooming supplies. London had a strong male smell covering her whole body, the same scent that she liked on her Zack and but not her. But after borrowing a pair gray sweatpants and a big white shirt, with her towel dry hair in a messy ponytail, London realize that the strong scent was dimming down as she was placing her now wet, but ring out clothes in the middle of the room. The time she was done, taking a shower and dressed. She caught the time again, and saw that she had only barely half and hour to get some sleep. So after timing her T-phone to go off at 5:55 am, she placed it on the nightstand beside Zack's stuff(key, wallet, T-phone) that she took out of his pockets on his jeans, when she had put his dirty clothes in the clothes basket against the right side closet.

After turning off all the lights in the cabin, London got on Zack's now tall bed, by using the ladder to the bed. Once she was under the cover, she laid beside Zack who was still sound asleep. Rolling on her side with her back to her boyfriend, London closed her eyes. But reopened them not to long after, when she felt Zack wrap his arms around her holding her close.

"I'm sorry I broke your rule and drink liquor, when I wasn't suppose too." London could hear in his voice that he was really being sincere. "And I'm really sorry I threw up on you." London actually giggled at this,then shifted on her other side to looked at him face to face.

"You couldn't help it, and I forgive you for breaking one of my rules, especial when it was for my honor." She kissed his forehead, before rubbing his face with her hand. "I guess I have to face facts that with you becoming a agent, you're no longer a little kid, and I need to stop treating you like one." As London said this, Zack gave her a cute smile.

"I love you my diamond." He declared, before laying his head against her chest, while snuggling his face in her covered breasts.

"So comfortable..." he let out a happy sigh, "and warm." then started closing his sleepy eyes. "Don't leave...stay for forever with me..." His voice trailed off as sleep took him under.

Too speechless and touched with his words. London didn't move him from his spot on her chest. But just tenderly bushed her hand though his hair, drifting off to sleep with her head resting on the bed pillow, while dreaming about Agent Angel and Agent Knight meeting her Zack, for the first time...

...

**Hour later at 5:55 am in Zack's cabin**

**(Miss Tipton. It's is 5:55 am, time to get up, time to get up-) **

London groan into the pillow that she had half her face in, as she heard Rebecca's voice reach her ear. Commending herself to get up and forget that she felt like she just closed her eyes, before having to get back up. But as she started getting up, she found that Zack was still laying against her chest.

Discovering this, London started thinking fast and took the pillow she had been laying on, and slowly slipped out under Zack, while placing the pillow under his head. Seeing that he wasn't waking up, London gather her purse and T-phone. But before she left she step back over to Zack's bed, and watched him sleep away, before leaning over his face.

"Be strong and well my love." She whispered, as she kiss his forehead. "I love you." She kissed him one more time on his forehead. "I'm sorry I have to hurt you and break my promise." Controlling herself, from breaking down. London, before leaving the cabin wrote a small goodbye note to Zack, placing it under the bottle water on the nightstand.

But as London was leaving the boy's deck level, she had been in such a hurry, that she went off leaving behind her dress in the middle of Zack's bedroom.

Still wearing the sleepwear she put on before going to sleep. London rushed down to the lower deck where Kirby, Nichole and Abbey was waiting for her. As she got there and saw the looks she was getting from them with what she had on, she started explaining, before they could guess why she was wearing guy clothes.

"Before you ask, I'm wearing Zack's clothes because he threw up on me after missing the waste basket I was holding at the time. Now with that out of the way, back on topic, are Ace and Pedro already in the submarine?"

"Yes, and since you're running late. I had both Abbey and Nichole here, put your disguise package in the caption's room on the submarine." Kirby inform her, while trying to hide his worry for her, as they made the rest of the way to the edge of the ship, where London's 'shoe submarine' was surface from the water, with Ace holding the lid open on top of it. Seeing this, London looked back to the other girls and Kirby.

"While I'm gone, have Malcom keep an eye on Zack and make sure his mission goes well, and if we're not back in time, don't reach us, just keep going on like nothing as happen." Once they nod their heads, agreeing to her orders. London took one more glance at them, before getting on the submarine, and slipping inside, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that this might be the last time she see's them again. _I hope I come back here...Stay safe, Zackary._

After watching the submarine dive under water. Kirby and Abbey went back to the higher deck, leaving Nichole, who was still staring at the spot the submarine just was, with a sad expression covering her face. _I'm not sure, what my vision meant, but I do know two of our agents wont be coming back. _It was about a hour later before Nichole left her spot, still wearing a sad look.

...

**20 minutes after 8:00 am, in Zack's cabin.**

**THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...**

**THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...**

Heavy pounding on a door, was what Zack found himself waking up to, but instead of getting up and answering said door that was making his already hangover worst. He rolled on his side with his back to the door, and placed his pillow over his aching head. _Go away...I don't want to get up yet... _He thought to himself, believing that whoever was at his door would hear his thoughts. After about 30 minutes of the pounding on his door, Zack finally sighed in relief, and went back to sleep when the heavy pounding stopped. Now too deep in sleep again, Zack didn't hear or see his door opening, nor did he see his room's lights come on. But he did hear a pissed off familiar voice ring through his cabin and his still aching head... _Great my first hangover... And I have to put up with Cody's yelling..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

**Z- Okay. I got to stop, right here. I thought since I was just getting use to my first hand-over at the time. That you Cody can tell this part from your viewpoint since it was you and Malcom who was there. And don't worry I'll still tell my part too. So will you?**

**C- Uh...sure. Well at first while I was getting dress for my early towel shift in my room, I heard Malcom in the hall knocking on the outside of your door, and after I was done getting ready for work. I thought I help Malcom get you up, when you still didn't answer your door. Using the copy key that Moseby gave me to your room for emergency. I unlocked your door for Malcom...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

**"ZACK!"**

Cody yelled at his twin brother, who didn't do anything but groan in his bed. "Didn't you hear Malcom out here pounding on your door? Rave had him to come get you, when you didn't show up at the juice bar for work!" Cody pause in his yelling to his still groaning brother to take a real good look at his brother's room. He had known about Zack's makeover cabin, so that wasn't what had him gasping in shock. No it was the wet, to what look like to him a dress in the middle of his brother's room. As he moved more into the room to let Malcom step in too. He noticed that, not only was he right about the clothing being a dress, but he also saw some silky panties in the wet pile on the floor. Seeing these out of place items, and the strong smell of liquor and some lady's fragrance in the air, told Cody all he needed to know. _He's been drinking, and not only that but he had sex with a girl up here after curfew...I bet he doesn't even know the poor girl's name! _Pissed off beyond belief, Cody stormed over to his big brother's bed and started shaking him awake.

"Zack! Get up! You're not going to sleep the day away because you had a wild night, your going to go to work, now get up!"

Zack knew if his head wasn't in pain right now, he would smack Cody with his pillow, but since the pounding ain't stop in his head . He shifted over to face his baby brother's tick off face. "I'm getting up, you don't have to keep yelling at your brother who's having his first hand-over." Zack said, trying to smirk, but his strong hang-over wouldn't let him. Still frowning at his brother, Cody stepped away from the bed, after smelling the strong bad morning breath aroma coming from his twin brother's mouth that smelled like rich wine and BBQ sauce. And watched Zack pulled himself out of bed, which if Malcom didn't catch him when he lost his footing, his face would of met the floor.

Keeping his eyes on his brother as he murmured a thank you to Malcom. Cody watched Zack making his journey towards his bathroom, but stop in his tracks when he noticed the wet small pile of clothes on the floor at his feet. That's when Cody and Malcom saw Zack look at his sleepwear he was wearing with a expression on his face saying 'when did I put this on last night', before looking back to the clothes at his feet, with a little terror.

Zack knew his mind was still fuzzy about what happen after he took that third glass shot of rum. But seeing London's clothes at his feet, made him trying with all his might to remember what all happen last night, but he was still having trouble. Avoiding his brother's strong angry stare, Zack lean down and picked up the pile of clothes, before making the rest of the way for his bathroom to release his bladder.

Still watching, Cody saw Zack close his bathroom door behind him without saying anything, while still carrying some female's clothes. He was about to say that he would make sure that Zack would get to work to Malcom, but then his watch went off, reminding him that he was gonna be late for his own job. Which had him turning back to Malcom, whom was beside the bed, standing in front of the nightstand. "I got to get to my towel shift-"

"Don't worry about it." Malcom spoke. "Rave wants me to come back with Zack anyway. So I'll make sure he gets to work." Hearing Malcom say this Cody gave a small ok, and left the cabin, to get to his towel job, before Moseby finds out he was late.

With Cody gone, Malcom locked the door to the cabin, before knocking a little bit on the bathroom door. "Cody left. He was going to be late for his own job, so he had to get going. And don't worry about Rave needing you at the juice bar. That was the only thing I could come up with, to get Cody to unlock your cabin- " Malcom paused in his words, when Zack opened the bathroom door, walking out.

"Malcom you got to tell me." the blond haired teenage boy started with worry. "What happen after I went back to the bar, last night?"

"I'll tell you what happen, then you can tell me what happened when you got there." Malcom replied, as he watch Zack walk over to his dirty clothes hamper, looking in it to find his last night clothes. As Zack was placing London's dress in the basket. Malcom told him what processed after he became drunk, and once Zack heard all of it,he begun his part of what he remembered of last night.

"Well when I got to the bar, Landon and his group was still there. But Mark wasn't there, so I had to wait at the counter for him to get back from the kitchen. So with London winning the bet. Landon didn't say anything rude to me, even if he was intoxicated. But that didn't stop Aaron from speaking his opinion about what he really thought about London's choices. At first I didn't let Aaron get to me, but when Mark came back and told me that he was closing up, and had a lot to clean up in the back, I told him could he make two more large glasses of Pepsi for me and London. Which he did and when he turned his back to make my and London's drink glasses. Aaron started calling London a stupid selfish bitch, for cheating Landon out of his rights on the ship. Therefore before I realized what I was doing, I had challenge Aaron to a drinking contest. Which if I win Aaron would have to say he was sorry for calling London outside her name to her."

"That explains, why Herbert, Darell, Abelo and Corbet had Mark's attention in the back, when we came up." Zack nodded his head in agreeing.

"Well, after three shots in me, I don't remember what happened after that, but I do remember before we started our drinking contest. Aaron had Herbert, Darell and Corbet become volunteers to help Mark clean up the back kitchen, and when they were in the back. He had Abelo set up six shot glasses each for me and him with his favorite Russian rum at the back stand of the bar...I think the rum was in a dark red bottle. Anyway, after Abelo set the shots for us, he went in the back to help the other guys keep Mark busy, while we had our drinking game." As Zack continued, he went over to his closet, pulling out his today clothes. "I was actually downing my first shot when Aaron let Landon tell me what I had to do if I lost."

"What was the bet you had to do?" Malcom asked as he was watching Zack, pause to take the two pills, that he found out from him, that Mark had gave them to London to give to him for his first hangover. Zack took a couple of gulps from the bottle water on his nightstand, that was also left for his hangover, before speaking again. And as he started talking, he could feel the pills going to work on his aching headache.

"Well, the bet was that if I lose. I would have to give up my place of becoming a agent, and also being London's boyfriend.-"

"What!" Zack was so thankful that the pills were working fast, with getting rid of his whole hangover. Because with the way Malcom's voice filled his room, he would be crying in pain right now, if he hadn't took the pills. "And after knowing this, you still went along with the bet?"

"Yeah I did, but-"

"What the hell was you thinking?!" Malcom yelled, cutting him off again, but instead of getting pissed, Zack just started explaining his reason.

"I was thinking at the time, that I was getting tireder of everybody on the ship looking at London as a dimwit person, when that's not who she is. Even both Cody and Moseby see her that way. But at first I kept reminding myself that London was wearing a mask in front of them, which made me let it slid."

"But then Aaron, insulted London behind her back and in front of you. Which pissed you off that Aaron could say those things, when he gets to see London without her mask, so to speak. Right?"

Zack actually chuckled at how Malcom caught on with what happen. "You're right." He answered. Then as he was placing his bottle water back on the nightstand, he noticed a pink long note on the stand, that had been under the bottle water. Bringing the note to his face he saw that it was from London.

_**I hope that if you're reading this, that you had took the pills Mark gave me to give to you. There suppose to take your hangover away, I don't know from first hand if they do, since I haven't had a hangover since I was 14 years old. But heard and saw them work their magic on other agents. I'm not sure when I'll be really coming back. Though I know I said and promised to come back to you safe...and believe me I'll give it all my power to come back to you. But I need you to be strong and keep going if I don't. I want you finish practicing your fighting style(that I haven't seen yet), complete your mission, control your temper. I have Malcom being with you all day while I'm gone. And promise me that no matter what, you won't try to contact me on this mission. Because as you know I'll be too close to the training camp #14. So no contacting, got it. **_

_**Remember, I love you and always will. **_

_**PS: I had a great time last night with you. Stay strong and well, my Zackary.**_

_**TL**_

"Is this Knight and Angel, so important that we're sacrificing our own head commander?" Zack asked after reading the note three times, before looking to Malcom, with sadness all over his face. "Couldn't they have sent someone like Landon or any of his crew?"

"No. Because London personally ask to be the leader of the group on this rescue mission." Malcom glance at his white 'Swiss' army watch on his left wrist, while he continued talking. "And if I wasn't order not too. I would tell you more about why this mission means so much to London as much as it does to Kirby. But because Kirby is needed here on the ship, London chose to go-"

"Well you can't tell me why London is taking this personal, but nobody said anything about you not telling me why Kirby's taking this personal." Realizing Zack was right, Malcom started informing him about that information.

"Like Paul and Holt are London's martial art teachers. Agent Angel and Agent Knight are Kirby's students. That's why he's taking it so personal. But don't worry, when London and the others bring both agents back, you can meet them in person and find out more about them. But I need to warn you, watch out for Angel she's how we say 'London's little clone' since she's only two years younger than London, and acts and looks up to her."

"Which would make her 16 right now." Zack pointed out as he handed over the note London left for him to Malcom.

"You got it." Malcom answered him, then scroll over the note, in his hand as Zack gathered his clothes and went back to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Which after being in his bathroom for about 2 hours, Zack came out sporting in a black/steel blue plaid cotton flannel five button front shirt, blue wash denim remix pocket boot-cut jeans, with black/white/Lyon blue 'Nike Air' sneakers.

"Now that you're dressed, we need to start on your mission." Malcom brought up, giving Zack his note back, who placed it in his back pocket. "So what do you have plan to keep Moseby busy the whole day?"

A sneaky smirk appeared on Zack's face. "Two words, 'control center'." Malcom raised one of his eyebrow, with a curious but unsure look. But before he could ask any questions, Zack was pushing them out the door, heading for the control center in the lower deck.

And with his help, Malcom found out exactly what Zack's plan was; changing every new guests rooms and cabins, which was about 150 new guests on the ship, and giving them already filled up guest rooms.

Which had Moseby busy the whole day, with pissed off and upset guests. Malcom also found out that doing this plan gave Zack time to work on his fighting style, which he realize that he needed to turn it into a street fighting style to complete it, which Malcom realize as he watched Zack start turning Lon's martial arts fighting style into a full out street fighting style, that if Lon had changed his fighting style to street fighting moves,then he might of still been with them to this day.

With both Aaron and Landon getting over their hangover in their agent cabins and the other guys making up the shifts that Aaron and Landon couldn't do. Malcom and Zack had time to hang out and get to know each other better by telling each other about themselves, before they came to the ship.

**...**

**Agent's Gym at 6:00 pm**

Zack had to admit that he was taken back at first, when Malcom just revealed to him that he's full-out blind.

"Not to be a jerk, but if your full-blind? How are you seeing right now?"

Not thinking Zack was being a jerk, but just curious. Malcom took off his glasses, and once he did, Zack could see that the deep royal blue eyes, that he always can see through Malcom's glasses, was not what he was seeing right now.

What he was seeing had him a little freaked out, at first sight. Malcom didn't have any color pupils in his eye sockets. But he still had his eyes with blood veins around the white part, which made them not look like normal blind eyes.

"As you can see. I can't see, unless I'm wearing these special computer glasses that was made personally for me, by Mr. Tipton's main scientists. They were even nice enough to make the computer glasses look like I still have my blue eyes, while wearing them."

Zack, going over what Malcom discovered to him in his head, stood up from the bleachers, grabbing a towel from the towel holder, wiping the sweat from his face, since he was done with his practicing. "I take it you weren't born blind was you." He said, then approached some specialized product full-line vending machine; holding Gatorade drinks, and energy bars. He had just finished injecting his platinum card;that he carries at all time, in the drink machine, and was pulling out his and Malcom's favorite Gatorade flavor sport drinks( Zack's: lemon-lime and Malcom's: cherry), when Malcom answered him.

"No I wasn't..." Malcom placed his glasses back on his face, to now see that Zack had gotten up and was walking back to him holding out his favorite sport drink to him. Taking the drink he was giving, Malcom started his story. "I lost my sight during my time in Zeta's second most high security training camp for test subjects and gifted prisoners. That I was brought to at 10 years old with my very shy 13 year old sister Amber, after being kidnapped from our country, but not before watching our mother being bodily torture and raped, by Zeta's soldiers, while they tried to get my father to admit that him and my mother was secret agents, which they weren't. But that didn't stop them from killing both of them in front of us. When we was brought to the camp, they kept us together, while they force us to become loyal soldiers in training. When my sister's 16 birthday rolled around, and she started showing a woman figure as much revealing that she had powers to move things with her mind, they put her in a female cell with the other older women in the camp. Which I found out too late, that after a gifted girl turns 16. They become the soldiers 'play toy' and 'baby machine'. The first night after they moved Amber from our cell, they let a new recruit soldier name Nickolas rape her as a gift. I was 14 when I found out that my big sister killed herself when she discovered she was pregnant. The person who told me was my sister's roommate, Nichole." Malcom stopped in his story when Zack threw him a shock look. "Yes, my late sister 's roommate is the same Nichole who is my partner and girlfriend.

And the short time her and my sister were roommate they became good friends, especially when it was Nichole's older brother who raped, Amber."

That took Zack for a big loop, that had him spitting out his sport drink, that he had begun sipping before hearing that part. Taking a few seconds to use the towel he had, Zack cleaned off his mess, before saying what was on his mind. "You mean to say that asshole Nickolas that raped your sister was Nichole's brother?" Malcom nodded yes to his question.

"Not only that, but at the age of 17, he killed his parents, kidnapped his sister, Nichole, who was 6 years old at the time. And handed her over to Zeta's, where he revealed that she professes the ability to see the future. He did all that to prove his loyalty to Zeta."

"After hearing horrible stories from Kirby and Bod about the things Zeta done and still does,and makes others do for him..." Zack ran his hand through his hair, trying to hold back his anger and sadness. "I can't see how anybody would want to follow a Hellbent monster like him, let alone kill for him." Zack clenched his fists as he continued to try to hold back his emotions, but with what could of happen to him, Cody and their friends on 001 Island and London's note coming back to him. He got back up, crossing the gym until he reached the punching bag in the gym as Malcom went back to talking.

"That I couldn't answer you. Anyway back on topic." Malcom begun again, as Zack started punching, kicking the punching bag, now letting out his anger on the hanging bag full of sand. "Me and Nichole became good friends, and became a unbeatable team at the camp, but Nickolas wasn't liking how me and Nichole was becoming close. So to keep me in my place, he and some other soldiers would come to my single cell and beat me, until I would pass out. But even though I was getting beaten black and blue every-night, I was still hanging out with Nichole. By the time I turned 15. I told her I loved her, with her returning my feelings. But like all the gifted girls in the camp on their 16 birthday, like my sister, was to be raped by one of the soldiers that guarded them. So when Nichole had a vision of her brother raping her on her 16 birthday. She asked me to take her virginity, before her brother could. So three months before her 16 birthday in her cell..."

Zack stopped attacking the punching bag as he looked to Malcom when his voice trailed off, to see that he had hung his head down with his focus on his shoes.

"We gave each other our virginity that night...6 weeks later Nichole became pregnant with our child."

Zack couldn't stop his eyes from widening at this piece of detail. _They have a child?! _Zack came out his thought, just as Malcom lift his head back up, while still talking.

"Not showing yet, Nichole was raped by Nickolas on her 16 birthday. The time she'd started showing, everybody thought she was knocked up by her brother. On the due labor date. Some guys and me had just finished our shooting practice that all the skill guys who are 15 and up had to start doing in the camp. When I heard a guard nearby say that Nickolas's sister had just delivered a baby boy. Trying to keep myself from jumping for joy at the news, I headed in with the guys back to our cells. Later that night I was pulled out of my sleep, by the cell guards dragging me down the halls and then into a big stone room that smelled like death. I was pulled to my feet, and met with a scene no true human should ever see. Binded to a bloody hospital bed, was Nichole, whose light brown skin was completely pale white from so much blood lost. As I was studying her state with my eyes, I saw that on her teared filled face, she had not once moved her eyes from her left. Once I turned my attention to the left I had to look away to throw up on the floor. There on a cold table was what was left of our son." Malcom paused a moment to take a couple of sips from his sport drink, while controlling his nerves.

"Even though the scene on the table looked more like a toy rag doll, that had been ripped apart from a rage dog. I knew deep down that was my son..." Malcom started gripping his sport drink in his hand. "Standing not too far from the table, in a bloody apron like a butcher, was none other than Nickolas, holding a dripping blood butcher knife.

Turns out that Nickolas had known about what me and Nichole had done, by some hidden cameras he had but in Nichole's cell after my sister's death. He wanted to make sure that Nichole wouldn't kill herself, before her 16 birthday. He told me, that the best way to pay Nichole back for going behind him. Was to let her deliver our son, just to watch him kill our son after he took his first cry. After hearing and seeing proof that my son had a painful death. I turned my eyes from the painful scene, to the floor as tears fell from my face, just like Nichole, who still hadn't took her eyes off our dead son. But I wasn't staring at the floor long, when Nickolas quickly jerked my head back to stare into his crazy reddish/brown eyes, while realizing the death aroma I smelled around the whole room, was my son's blood that was covering Nicolas's apron. Still staring at me, he said that if Zeta and his silent partner, didn't see promising in me. He would've killed me the first time I laid my eyes on his sister. So since he couldn't kill me, he decided to take my sight. So after the guards held me down on another hospital bed. Nickolas put three drops of some kind of poison liquid in my eyes. But when he told me that it won't affect my sight for about 24 hours. I took action, and waited until the guards started leading me to the door, before elbowing the guard on my right in the stomach and taking his gun. And once I had the gun in my hand, I lost it. I shot all the guards and doctors between the eye. And just when I had Nickolas's on his knees, begging me not to kill him. A big explosion that shook the room we were in, went off. Which gave Nickolas the chance he needed to get away. And instead of going after him like I really wanted too. I went over to Nichole, and after undoing her blinds, I carried her in my arms. However before I could get us out of there, she had me stop at the table with our son on it, so she could place him in her arms. And once she had him, I rushed out of the room still carrying her, while passing prisoners and guards fighting or screaming in pain with being caught in the destruction by the earlier explosion. I didn't stop moving until I was outside with the sun beating down on me. That's when someone told me 'Don't move!' and I heard heavy guns shirting from one arm to the other. I gave up, right there. I was ready to die. And I knew the way Nichole was holding our son so close to her chest, that she also was ready to die and join our son in death. But death never came to us, for when I looked up to the person that told me 'don't move!'. I found that I wasn't looking at soldiers, but two men,woman and a young boy. That I found out later after we were hospitalize, that the two men were Kirby and Mr. Smith, and the woman and kid were; Mrs. Smith and Agent Knight who was on his first mission. It wasn't until after both me and Nichole agreed to become agents in training under both Mr and Mrs Smith. That I finally lost my sight, but not only did I lose my sight, I also lost my ability to shed tears anymore. The doctor at headquarters' medical center. Told me that the poison that was put in my eyes didn't only just take my sight, but every feeling in my eye sockets was destroyed. Leaving me with white eyeballs without nerve pupils, but lifeless red veins." Zack not saying anything, sat beside Malcom on the bench again. And knew now why Malcom didn't start sodding or crying after talking about his painful past, even when his body was giving out anger and sorrow that most of his face couldn't show. Sensing that Malcom wanted to change the subject fast, Zack was thrilled when his stomach started grumbling that it was hungry.

"How about we go get a bite, then come back and then I'll share my life stories to you." He said, before heading out the gym,when Malcom gave him a nod okay.

When they came back, from dinner in the agent's caf. Zack did like he said and told Malcom everything about him from his birth down to now. He even told him that it was London who gave him his first kiss. Which after hearing this Malcom promised he wouldn't tell anybody, not even Nichole. Then when Zack asked Malcom if it was okay for him to tell who Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith was. Malcom told him it was okay, before informing Zack who Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith are.

"You remember that time last year, when you and Cody became 'spies' for a little bit?" He asked Zack while putting up quote signs with his hands when he said 'spies', as they were sitting on the bleachers they had been sitting on earlier, before they went to eat.

"Yeah that was embarrassing when it all turned out to be a fight over low-cal common condiments like mayonnaise-" Zack paused in his speaking when something just dawned on him. Which had him turning, facing his right, where Malcom was leaning his back on the bleacher behind him with his legs stretch out on the gym floor, being they were on the bottom of the bleachers. "How did you know about that?"

"Because London ordered James to give you and Cody that fake mission, because you both caught him throwing over an assassin, who was there for London. Which James was suppose to kill the assassin, but instead threw him over, when he realized you and Cody were nearby. So his wife had to finish the job for him, while he was getting chew out by London. Besides the out-field agents. James and Sara and Sara's brothers, Ken and Ben are the only agents of the 'blue shark' group that can kill on the ship then and now."

"Okay, I think I'm catching on now. So J-Dog is actually an agent and Mr. Smith...Then who was this Sara you keep talking about, and what about 'Red Finger'?"

Malcom stared at Zack with a blank look. "Zack you haven't caught on yet?" He asked. "'Red Finger' is Sara. Which makes her Mrs. Smith, James's wife and partner." Malcom started laughing with Zack hanging his mouth in shock. "They even have a 15 year old daughter name Mischa Smith."

"Wow..." Zack shook his head. "This whole time... just wow. But what about the microchip? Where did the low-cal mayonnaise recipe come from?"

"That real recipe came from the Tipton's main head chef in the organization. London had him download his recipe to Rebecca who put it on a microchip for London who gave it to Sara aka 'Red Finger' at the ball before you and Cody showed up. Which you know that London helped you and Cody through this 'mission' the whole time. She even outsmarted Bailey into checking out what was on the microchip, by making herself act like the chip was actually a 'chocolate chip', which had Bailey proving to London that it was a computer chip and not a chocolate chip, by putting the chip in her laptop, which once she did-"

" It showed Bailey the low-cal mayonnaise recipe." Zack answered for Malcom as he was finally catching on. "I'm starting to think that odd things that happened on the ship last year had something to always do with the organization."

"And mostly you are right." Malcom got up from the bleacher, stretching his body, which had him cracking his bones. "How about we go get us a cold smoothie, and see how Rave and Robin's night went after they left the club last night."

Trying to not twitch at Malcom creaking his bones, Zack got up too. "Sure, I could go for a smoothie. But if J-Dog and Red Finger are still agents of the ship, then where are they?" He asked, sighing in relief when Malcom stopped creaking his bones.

They were heading out of the gym when Malcom answered Zack. "They and Sara's brothers are on the 'Clothing Blip'." Hearing Zack chuckling, Malcom started chuckling too, until they both were laughing. Which had them getting funny looks from agents that they passed heading to the top. Therefore this only had them both laughing more.

...

**Sky Deck: at 'Juice Bar' with Rave and Robin**

"So," Rave begun as he came back to the juice bar counter after serving a customer on the deck, to refill his new girlfriend's green cup. "how did the guys do at the pool?" Robin smiled at him as he refilled her cup with ' Green Ball Apple Lime'.

"They actually did a better job by themselves, than when Landon was there. It kind of took me by surprise, of how good they did." Robin reached up, and pecked Rave's cheek after he placed her smoothie on the counter in front of her.

"It just goes to show you, that if those guys started thinking for themselves, they could do a lot." Rave said, before another customer asked for his attention, which had Robin waiting for him to finish with the customer, and while she watching him serving more customers. She found she didn't mind waiting.

"So when are you going to invite us to the wedding?"

Robin jumping a little from her seat and her thoughts of her Rave, turned towards the person who interrupted her thoughts. But instead of chewing the person out like she intended to do. Robin smiled when she saw that it was Zack, Malcom and Nichole, behind her. "Last time I saw you, last night," She said looking straight at Zack who made the comment. "you were singing 'We are the Champions' very badly." Saying this had both her, Nichole and Malcom in a fit of laughter, whereas Zack was frowning at them.

"Hey, I was drunk."

"Do you know that just makes it more funny to hear." Rave added as he had came back to the juice bar, hearing their conversation.

"He's got a point." Robin said backing up her boyfriend, while giggling at Zack's pouting face.

"Man. I said one comment and now I'm getting gang up on." Zack knew they both were joking, that's why he started laughing when he saw their worry looks. Which after catching on that he wasn't mad at them, but joking. His agent friends joined him in laughing.

Afterwords Rave, along with Zack's help, closed the juice bar early. But not before Zack made a date with Tiffany for 7:00 am tomorrow. Therefore with this plan, Zack went back to his cabin. Where he started on his subjects on his online college classes, with his online tutor professor Mrs. Shell. Whereas the rest of agents went to the agent's club. By the time midnight hit, Zack was finishing up his school work. Therefore he was soon fast asleep, but not before telling Rebecca to wake him up at 5:00 am in the morning and placing his earphones on, starting the language program on his T-phone, putting it on 'Korean' language, which he fell asleep right after he heard the voice speaker to the program, say hello in Korean through his earphones.

...

**Somewhere else on the outskirt of training camp#14 in a forest wooden cabin at 9:00 pm, Saturday**

"Dark Angel you can't be serious?" Ace cried out. "We can't go any further then here, and we need to get back to the submarine." He said, trying again to change London's idea.

Ace, Pedro and London had been in this cabin all day waiting for Agent Angel and Agent Knight, but as night cover the sky. They fear their worst fear. Both agents were a no show. But instead of leaving like they should have been hours ago. London was refusing to leave. Which had Ace and her going at each others throats, when she just order him, Pedro and her to go into the training camp, and find their missing agents.

Pushing her purple wig hair, she was wearing, locks out of her face, London stood her grounds. "I'm not leaving them here!" She glared daggers at Ace. "If you want to run away with your tail between your legs, then all means go! But I'm going to go rescue **Luminita** and **Hercley**, so-" London found Pedro blocking her way to the front door. Seeing this London narrowed her eyes at him. "Get outta my way, NOW!" She demand him, but Pedro only shook his head no.

"I can't let you go out there reckless, Dark Angel. We have friends and love ones waiting for us back on the ship-"

"But my baby sister and cousin need me!" London argued back while using all her strength to move Pedro, which was working, since she moved him from the door by elbowing him in the stomach. "I can't let them down-"

"But what about Zack?!" London froze at opening the door, when Ace brought her boyfriend up. "We all know how much you love him, and it's no lie about his feelings for you." As Ace was speaking to her, London could hear the words Zack told her Friday, running around in her head. _**I love you too...come back safe to me. **_ Almost like she could still feel his warm embrace around her, London wrapped her arms around herself, fighting the tears that was behind her eyes.

"Do you really want to go on this suicide mission, when you know that he's waiting for you to return. Can you really do that to him, while knowing how much he's sacrifice to be by your side?" Ace continued, trying to talk her out this death choice. Not realizing the whole time he speaking, that London was fighting with herself as more of Zack's word came to the surface.

_**I love you my diamond. Don't leave...stay forever with me... **_Now gripping her hold on the doorknob, London started shaking her head as she was still fighting her mind against her heart. _Please don't make me choose, from the man I love and my family! Please! _But no matter how much she fought it, her mind won. _I have to do this...Zack is safe on the ship...While Luminita and Hercley are in danger... _ Sighing, she came out of her thoughts turning her back to the door, looking at both Pedro and Ace. "You're right, Ace." She saw Ace give out a relief sigh, before she continued on. "But since it's really late, how about we begin our way back to the submarine in the morning." _I'm sorry Zack, I need to do this or I won't be able live with myself._

Hearing this idea Ace agreed, then helped Pedro to his bunk, since his stomach was still sore. And once both guys were sound asleep, London slipped out...

...

Rushing down the dirt trail that leads to the training camp #14, and like her agent name states, London blended with the dark night, thanks to her dark clothes, like a dark angel. She got through the security gate undetected by taking her wire cutters, cutting an opening for her in the gates, in front of some brushes. Staying to the dark corners, London passed some window cells with painful screaming coming through almost all of them, making her hesitated for second. However, keeping her focus on the reason she was in this deep dangerous camp, had her heading to a big building that had an opened window, she could get in. Letting two soldier guards pass by her dark corner she was hiding in at the moment. She came up behind them and two pressure points later, she was dragging them both back into the dark corner. After borrowing their handguns, she looked around her to see how she was going to get to the open window. That's when she notice some barrels below the building.

She knew it was going to be tricky, but she reminded herself that she came this far, she might as well keep going. _I'm so glad that Nichole remembered to put leather pants in my mission outfit, instead of one of my leather mini skit. _She thought, jumping from one barrel to the other, until she reached the window. Now moving like a black cat at night, London slipped into the building to find herself in a storage room. Seeing that she was in some weapon storage room, London headed for the door, and slowly looked out the door to discover a stone hall, with nothing but darkest both ways. Still not giving up, she continued on, by going down the right hall, that unlike the left hall that had voices and more screaming coming from it, the right one was the darkest of the halls, but it was dead silent, so she took off down it.

Halfway down the hall, she came to a door, with a security keypad panel. Walking over to the door, she put her ear close to it. When she didn't hear nothing, she took out her T-phone, pulling out the earphones from the back of her T-phone, putting one of them in her left ear, while staying alert with her right ear.

"Rebecca, I need a scan on this door security keypad panel." She whispered as quiet as a mouse.

**(Yes Miss Tipton) **Rebecca said through London's earphone in her left ear. **(Scan is up. Please place me towards the machine) **

Once London pointed her T-phone at the keypad panel a red light came out of her T-phone, and scanned the panel, then once it was done London was back into darkest that the hall gave.

**(It seems that Miss. Grainsan has never been to this camp. But the computer data here shows that Mr. Wicket had been here, but was shipped off just about a month ago)**

_Shit! It was a setup!_

Knowing this now, London put away her T-phone and headed back the way she came. Speeding up her pace, London came to the storage door, and without slowing down. London spead back into the room, jumping to the window. Unfortunately, that's when it caught on to her. She was a long way from the first barrel that got her to the window she perching on._ Oh well, that means I have to use my gloves and metal nails._ Not waiting a second, she pulled off her fingerless gloves with long sharp metal nails, and with the gloves and nails on, London made her way out of the window, while gripping the stone building she was now hanging on, using the metal nails on her fingers. Not thinking about anything but getting down the building safe and out of the camp, London didn't notice that she was spotted until she heard the sirens go off all around her. Realizing she discovered, London jumped into the nearest window she was close too. Which turned out to be a wide warehouse with boxes all over the place with just a little light coming from the ceiling's light bulbs. Not wasting time to check out her surroundings, London, ran for the only door in the room. Before she could reach it, she had to jump back by back flipping to get out of the way of the danger she sense the whole time she had been in the warehouse.

"So you did show up, like he said?"

Slipping off her metal nails and placing them in her waist pouch quickly, London placed herself into a defense stand, while studying her attacker. Standing not too far from her, was a tall 6'5 man, with what look like to her, grayish black short hair, and deep dark green eyes, with a built that showed he doesn't sit back while others trained. She also could tell by the way he was holding himself, that he had a little fighting skills in him, not much for her too worry, but enough that she wasn't leaving as soon as she had hoped. "Who said I be here?" She asked, buying herself some time, while thinking of a quick move to knock him out.

"Master Armando." London growled to herself when she heard that name. " He told us that you would come, into the bear's cave, when those spies didn't come to your meeting spot, that's why we didn't come after you, because we were expecting you Dark Angel...or is it?" London felt fear cover her back at his cocky smirk. "Miss London Tipton."

London's heart stopped, but she refuse to admit or show he was right. "My name is Dark Angel or Deadly Demon Lilith Seductress to the lucky few who survive after I'm done with them. But Miss Tipton." London shook her head, giving her attacker, a expression that she saw him as some idiot. "I'm not her... She don't even know about this part of her family's business." London watched her attacker's green eyes narrow at her.

"I'm not the second in command at this camp, for nothing. Master Armando told us, who are loyal to him and only him. About you..." London's attacker, looked her up and down, before his green eyes went back to her sky blue ones. "Although, I have to give you credit on your great disguise. If I wasn't informed about your tricks, I might of believed you wasn't London Tipton.-"

Putting her T-phone on 'recording' in her leather pocket, London cut off her attacker and started asking questions, to get more info out of him. "You said loyal only to Armando? What about Lord Zeta? Aren't you loyal to him?" London questioned, which her attacker started laughing, and with the way he was laughing had her actually scared, of what's to come.

"Oh, we're still loyal to Lord Zeta. But now he has two apprentice to take his place after his death. Master Armando and Lord Zeta's nephew Todd Steven St. Mark. But most of us don't trust Todd, like we do Master Armando. So our loyal stands with Master Armando. Not some pretty rich boy."

"So if you were expecting London to be here, then where is Agent Angel and Agent Knight?" She said, emotionless.

Hearing this, London's attacker, went back to narrowing his eyes at her. "Stop treating me, like I'm a dumbass!" He bellowed.

"Your words not mine." London brought back at him, when she realize how much insulting him was pissing him off.

"I know you're London Tipton. And as for Hercley Wicket and Luminita Grainsan, your cousin and half baby sister." London couldn't help but to gasp when he said their birth names and not agent's code names or cover up names. "Oh by the way, we've been knowing about who Mien and Robert were since , Master Armando left SS Tipton ship." Smirking again, London's attacker folded his arms. "And where they are...well Hercley is a puzzle now, but I'm sure he'll turned up soon." With what he was telling her, London couldn't breath at the moment.

She wasn't stupid, she could read between the lines. Her cousin was dead. Still not showing that his words was affecting her much, London got back into her defense stand as her attacker kept talking. "But because that pretty little baby sister of yours didn't get sent to this base, I don't know where Master Armando took her? I just know that he personally took her somewhere. But I'm sure when he's done with her, she'll find where Hercley is hiding. And don't worry about them being lonely..." His smirk turned into a full out evil smile. A smile that would put the Joker's smiles to shame. " Once Master Armando's plan comes to surface. Those twin Matins will be joining your sister and cousin. Especially Zackary Paul Martin, who Master Armando wants to take care of personally himself." London didn't hide her emotions this time, as she glared at him.

"If you think, I'm going to let you or that baster anywhere near them then you better take me out right now. Because I'll die before I'll let that happen." She hiss out.

Her attacker just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I don't make the orders, I just follow them. Because I can tell right now, I would of already killed you. But orders are to bring you back alive not dead. So oh well."

Just after her attacker said this, he shot all the lights in the warehouse out, leaving them in pitch darkest. _Damn that ass to hell! _Now knowing what she knows London couldn't just KO this man. Opening all of her senses and being alert, London search with her eyes closed, for her attacker's aura. Which after 3 minutes, she felt his aura coming fast behind her, and blocked a heavy fist coming towards her back. Not giving her attacker time to think of her quick ability, she pulled out one of the handguns that was hidden on her(that she borrow from those knock out guards) body and without thinking twice, shot her attacker in the face killing him. She was already running out the door and outside into the open where all the soldiers could see her, by the time her attacker had hit the ground.

_I got to get out here fast and warn Ace and Pedro. _She could hear as she was running, and dodging bullets. Some female giving out orders to the rest the of soldiers.

**"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! MY BROTHER WANTS HER ALIVE. SO YOU CAN WOUND HER, BUT KILL HER, AND ARMANDO WILL KILL YOU!"**

Still running and dodging bullets, while not looking behind her, London made her way to the bushes, and dive into them and when she found the opening she made in the gate, she went though, to find Ace waiting for her on the other side.

"Did you get your answers?" Not answering him or him waiting for her answer, London and Ace started running down the road, when they passed the cabin house heading towards the beach. Ace spoke up again. "Shit, how are you keeping up with me, in those high heel boots?"

"It's called being a woman. Now less talking and more **RUNNING**!" Just after her replie comment a bullet hit a tree that was barely inches from her head. Which after that close call, London and Ace spreed up their pace running. As she didn't stop running with Ace keeping up with her. London couldn't stop images of Zack flashing through her mind. _What was I thinking? I was going to sacrifice my life, my future, and leave Zack alone...Because of me, Armando wants Zack dead._ Tears were trailing down her eyes as they made it to the beach heading towards the sea, where she could see the submarine waiting for them with Pedro standing on the top, yelling at them to hurry.

They had just got half way through the sand, when another gun shot went off and Ace went down.

**"YOU SEE YOU DUMB-ASSES ! THAT'S HOW YOU WOUND A PERSON, BUT I'M ORDER TO ONLY KEEP LONDON ALIVE SO FINISH OFF THAT OTHER AGENT! GOT IT!"**

**"YES! SERGEANT MADAM MAYFLOWER!"**

Thinking fast London dragged Ace behind her and went for her handgun at her hip to find she left the handgun behind, so she took out the last one she had at her back, and started shooting in the direction the shot came from as much as the loud voices. Where she could see 6 older soldiers men and a young girl soldier who look to be about 15 years old, with rich brown hair. Although she was shooting at them she was storing memory of their faces, just like she did to her early attacker. But after she shot one of soldiers, that left only five, but as she took a shot at the girl, one of the other soldier took the hit in the chest. As all this was happening, London could hear Ace behind her getting up.

"You okay?" She asked him, then shot a soldier in the neck, killing him.

"They shot my arm, but I'll be okay if we get out of here." He said and then pulled out his 9mm automatic handgun, from it's spot on his hip and shot two times, which took out two soldiers each, through the mouth. "Even with one arm tied behind my back I can still aim perfectly." He remarked.

"Not that I'm not glad you're okay, but throwing your jokes out there right now, isn't right." London took a quick aim for the last soldier, but at the last second shot the girl straight in the arm as Ace took out the last soldier. But before London could finish the now wound girl, she started hearing bombs going off in the forest they had been in, and even heard Pedro cheering, back on the top surface of the submarine.

"They worked** YES!**" Pedro cried out, jumping up and down.

Hearing Pedro's overjoy voice. Told London all she needed to know. _Pedro and his home made bombs._ Not in danger no more, now with the whole camp blowing up and the soldiers on the beach dead expect for the young 15 year old girl, who was now yelling to somebody on her cell,

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT HALF OF THE ISLAND IS ON FIRE!**"

London started helping Ace get up. Once he was on his feet, London told him to stay in front of her since the soldiers were order not to kill her. With Ace facing the sea shore, running. London was walking backwards with her gun and eyes on the young soldier girl, who was glaring at her while holding her bleeding arm. With the girl's glaring forest green eyes towards her sky blue ones, London knew this wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

...

"Thanks," London said as Pedro helped her on the submarine after helping her get Ace inside the submarine so the older agents in the submarine can take care of his arm until they get back to the ship.

"and I'm sorry that I went off like I did-"

Pedro placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. It's okay. To be honest, we knew that you left and while you were keeping the soldiers busy. I had place my bombs all over the island. While Ace waited for you. So you have nothing to be sorry for. And don't worry, when we get back to the ship we will find out what happen to Luminita and Hercley-

"Their..." London faced the island blowing up with fire everywhere, watching a helicopter take to the air before disappearing into the sky. "Pedro, I had my T-phone on recording the whole time." With that she handed over her T-phone to him, and hug him. Then went inside the submarine, and without looking at anything or anybody, London made her way to her caption's quarters, and fell on her bed, and started crying herself to sleep.

...

**Sunday at 5:30 am in the agent's control center : meeting room**

"Where the hell is she?" Zack yelled as he stood up from his chair, slamming his hands on the long meeting table, glaring hard at Kirby who just inform everybody in the meeting room, that London, Ace and Pedro haven't got back yet.

Although Kirby knew Zack had ever right to be upset, he wasn't going to let him forget his place and who he was yelling at. Standing up from his chair at the head part of the meeting table, Kirby threw Zack as stern glare. "I know you're just upset with London still not here, but I need you to remember your place, when talking to me. That means I don't take likely to your tone of voice towards me. You got that, buddy." Falling back into his chair, beside both Malcom and Rave. Zack took a deep sigh, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of place. It wont happen again." Taking his word for it, Kirby sat down also, getting back to the meeting.

"Ok, while London is still not back, Paul has order me to give out everybody's missions for this week. Starting with Stan's mission-"

Zack staying quieted, listened as Kirby gave out missions for every agent in the room, until he came to him. "Zack it seems, that Paul wants you to still keep Moseby busy, until London is back from her mission." Zack nodded to this mission, then waited until the meeting was over to inform Kirby about his plan for his new roommate;Marcus. "You know hearing what you have cooked up, has me fearing that evil mind of yours." Kirby comment as him and Zack was leaving the meeting room, laughing.

"I'll take that as a complement," Said Zack, smiling. "Well if I want this plan to go right, then I need to catch Woody before he leaves the breakfast buffet." With that Zack left. Leaving Kirby, shaking his head while laughing again, at his little buddy. _You're becoming more like Lon, everyday. _Kirby thought, as he, himself headed to the upper deck to guard the caption's office and be order around by Moseby.

...

**At 10:00 am in Zack's cabin**

Trying to keep himself from laughing, after watching Moseby become a human pretzel. Zack convince Moseby to show Marcuse around the ship more, while he changes the room back to the way it was.

"So I take it your plan worked for you." Abbey said as her, Nichole, Malcom and Anika was helping Zack redo the cabin.

"Actually it work better, then I thought. Moseby without realizing it is keeping Marcus away from the cabin, until I have everything back to normal in it's rightful place." Zack said, as they were finishing off putting the last item in the room; Marcus's desk. Nichole started speaking as Zack walked over to his desk, to check over his computer systems to see where both Moseby and Marcus was on the ship.

"I had a vision earlier, that something terrible happen over the rescue mission, but I do know that London, Ace and Pedro are on their way back and are safe. but it's Angel and Knight that I don't feel with them."

Keeping his thoughts to himself. Zack excuse himself to go inform Moseby at the Lido Deck, that everything was back to normal in his and now Marcus's cabin. And once he was done with that. Him and Malcom went to the agent's soundproof shooting range near the agent 's lounge break room in the agent's gym(that he saw through Kirby's tour).

...

**Agent's Gym : Shooting range**

**BANG...BANG...BANG...**

Malcom sporting his computer glasses with a calm expression on his face was standing behind the shooting range, shooting target hanging papers with thugs in different backgrounds and weapons(knifes, guns) some of them even had hostages in the scenes with the thugs holding them or pointing a gun to their heads.

**BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG**

Standing to the side observing Malcom shooting each hanging target paper thug through the eye with a '9x19mm Walther P99 German'(semi-automatic handgun pistol). Zack was shocked and thankful to be wearing electronic hearing protectors, cause even though they were covering his ears, he could still hear the loud firearm going off every time Malcom made a amazing aim.

**BANG...BANG...BANG!**

_I don't think I can ever be this good. _Zack thought to himself as Malcom step back from the shooting range, when his gun was out of bullets.

"Okay," Malcom remove the used cartridge from the chamber of his handgun, then place it on the countertop, in front of him, before looking to Zack, who now was taking off his earphones. "I have check over and study this whole time, that we been in here. And I can tell, that with the way you stand, and the size of your hands. I believe your style weapon can be somewhere from a hunting knife, katana and or a semi-automatic handgun like this one." He said, putting a cartridge full of pellets into his gun, before taking it off the table to show Zack. "But before I can let you use any type of gun. We have to make sure that you know how to disarm somebody with a gun." Malcom paused a moment to hand over his gun to Zack to take. "Here I want you, to take this gun and point it to my midsection. Don't worry I wont get hurt." After hesitating a little. Zack took the handgun and did as Malcom told him. "Okay now, shoot me." Malcom order.

"What?" Zack wasn't sure if he heard him right, but Malcom repeated for him to shoot him. "I can't do that, you might get hurt or even killed." Zack pointed out, trying to change Malcom's crazy idea.

"Believe me, Zack. You can't or will be able to shoot me." He took off his gray thermal knit cashmere shawl collar sweater, leaving him with only charcoal black cotton 'take off 3' cargo shorts, black leather 'hikari' sandals. To reveal his tattoos covering his neck down to his feet. "I have about 30 tattoos covering my whole body, which hides every bullet and stab wound I have on my body." Zack glanced at Malcom's tattoo body, and realize that ever tattoo had covered almost all of Malcom's pigment skin. Sighing Zack finally gave in,but as he was about to shut his eyes as he started to pull the trigger, Malcom stopped him.

"First warning in handling a gun." Malcom glared hard at Zack. "Don't ever close your eyes, while shooting." Nodding his head, Zack kept his eyes opened, then started to fire the gun. Then Zack watched as Malcom, in a blink of an eye, moved up closer to the gun, then shifted his hips a little, turning his shoulders, and before Zack realize what was happening. Malcom turned to his side, catching the handgun in Zack's grasp at the middle part of it, covering the injecting port. Then in quick motions, Malcom had disarm him, and had the handgun now pointing at Zack. Who through the whole moment was holding his breath without knowing he was, until Malcom told him to breath. After taking in deep breaths, Zack looked at Malcom in amazement.

"How did you do that?" As a smile jumped on Malcom's lips, he looked at Zack who right now look like a younger brother that Malcom always wanted. Not saying a peep, Malcom placed the handgun back on the wall display of different types of combat guns; which was behind a hidden compartment in the shooting range room, with it reaching from one end of the room's wall to the next end.

Once he resealed the weapon compartment back behind the wall, by pressing some code numbers into a computer panel, that was custom made in the wall. He started speaking, "I think I'm going to wait until I can talk to both Paul, Kirby and London. Before I let myself teach you how to shot a gun. But for now, we're going back to the fighting mat, where I'm going to teach you, for the rest of the night, how to disarm a person with a gun, in different ways. So let's go get started." Without waiting for Zack's answer, Malcom left the room, with Zack not soon later following him to the gym's full size mat. Malcom didn't stop his lessons with Zack-who was now sweating bullets,until Kadin and Kalista came to tell them that London's team was back without both 'Agent Knight' and 'Agent Angel', and the rescue mission was a set up that got Ace shot in the arm.

I mean Zack would of heard that important information, if he wasn't already rushing out of the gym, to see his London, when he heard she was back.

...

**October 12, 09 Monday : London's office at 3:00 am**

London with her deep purple short hair cut wig and still dressed in a pair of black low rise boot cut leather pants, a black leather bustier with buckles, and a black long belted zippered jacket over it, with black leather ankle boots. Stormed into her office heading towards her computer monitor screen.

"Rebecca, get connected to Paul right now!" She ordered.

**(Yes Miss Tipton)**

London had took off her; black jacket, purple wig, wig cap, black coffin earrings, black coffin sliver necklace, dark sunglasses, black leather gloves, sky blue color contacts and makeup(black dust eye glitter and black lipstick), by the time Paul appeared on the screen. Forgetting about being polite, London got to the point of why she called him.

"Luminita and Hercley never came to our location. Me, Pedro and Ace waited a whole day and 1/2, but they didn't show up. I found out it was a set up for me, and if you check over Rebecca's data on the training camp# 14. You will see that Luminita was never there, while Hercley had been there but not for too long. They were expecting me to be part of the rescue mission, and come investigate the camp when my baby sister and cousin didn't show up. That is thanks to Armando, who Zeta took as one of his apprentice, along side Todd."

"Me and your dad, knew about Zeta taking his nephew Todd as a apprentice to take over his whole organization, after his death. But we didn't know about him having two apprentice or Armando being one of them." Paul started sending this news and warning to the other 'BOD' as well as all their bases around the world.

"That's not even half of it. Most of the Zeta's younger soldiers are already loyal to Armando as their new master. And I'm not sure how many soldiers are loyal to him? But the ones who are, know all about who I am." Paul stopped writing, as he turned back to her.

"When you say, they know who you are...Do you mean your underworld name or your agent name?"

"Neither, they know me as London Teddy Tipton."

"What! How?!"

"Armando knows I'm an agent. So he told them, so they be prepared for me."

"How did he find out you are an agent?"

"That I'm not completely sure? I just know that he does. And as I was escaping the camp, he had a young, with what look like to me as, a 15 year old girl going by the name Mayflower, giving orders as the sergeant on the camp. Orders that said he wanted them to wound me, but not kill me, so they can take me prison and hand me over to him." London avoided Paul's eyes, which he caught but didn't say anything. "Ace got shot in the arm, by Mayflower as we made our way off the island. "

"How's Ace doing right now?" Paul asked.

"He'll be okay, and his shot wound in the arm, wasn't fetal. But I asked Dr. Samson to keep him in the medical center for over night after checking his wound. And as me and Pedro left him with the doctor and nurses, I saw Morgan keeping him company." London explained, still not looking up at his eyes. "When you look through Rebecca's history... Please don't let my Great Aunt Quinn know about Luminita and Hercley yet... "

Paul leaned back in his chair, thinking deeply in thought about what all London just inform him about. _This doesn't sound good...I'm going to have to break my promise with London and Zack, and get in touch with Will and fast. But first I need to listen and hear Rebecca's memory history. _

"Ok, I'll look into Rebecca's history and get back to you soon."

"Please do." London said before ending her connection with Paul. Once the screen was back to showing London's new desktop picture with her and Zack on the 'Sun Deck' playing minter golf against Kirby and Bob;which her and Zack won. London fell back on her office chair, _This is not happening! Damn you Armando- _Holding her scream in, London, out of anger, grabbed her heart diamond ring paper weight and toss it across the room just as Zack was coming through the door.

"Whoa!" Zack caught the heart diamond as it was coming towards him. "Hello to you too." He joked making his way across the office to London's desk. "With the diamond that almost hit my face and the pissed off expression your wearing tells me that Nichole's vision was right." Zack stated placing the diamond paper weight back on the desk. "The rescue mission went wrong, right?"

Not wanting to go into detail about the mission or what she found out there. London change the subject to something else. "So did your plan work yesterday?" She asked as she looked over everybody's missions through the reports that Kirby just sent to her computer a second ago.

Zack catching on that London wasn't ready to tell him what happened on the mission, he answered her, while sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. "Actually it did, and after Moseby ordered me to turned everything back to normal while he showed Marcuse more of the ship. Me and Anika, Malcom, Morgan, Abbey put everything back to the way it was, and I brought the Foosball back here." Smirking, he pointed at it against the wall beside the office closet, that London didn't notice until now. "I even had time to complete my own fighting style, which I had to turn into a street fighting style to complete my moves, and now all I need to do is test it in a battle with 6 skill fighters to see if it works."

"I'll have Kirby have; Aaron, Landon, Herbert, Darell, Corbet and Abelo be your opponents." Zack's ears perked up to this sweet news, as London sent a message of this order through her computer to Kirby.

"Not that I'm bragging, but make sure you tell Kirby to have them wearing safety sparring gear so they don't end up in the medical center(close to Tutweiller's cabin).

Although London was talking and listening to her boyfriend. She found her mind was more on what could of happened to Luminita and Hercley. And the more she thought about it, the more she feared for what she will find about her love one's fates.

"And since I not only kept Moseby busy while you were off the ship, but I even kept our friends from catching on that you were gone for two days, so I believe that owes me 1 sexual voucher."

London forced her doubt thoughts away as she put her attention completely on their conversation. "Well, you haven't use any of your other vouchers yet(2 friendship, 1 romantic and 1 sexy) and since you did a good job on your first mission for two days, and I'm not allowed to pay you until you're a full agent, I'm going to let you use two vouchers in one day instead of one. What do you say?"

Instead of answering her, Zack pulled the sexual voucher out of his pocket that he got from Kirby after lunch Sunday and even took out his other vouchers to choose which one to add. _Let's see...what can I pick that will pay her back for making me be her shopping cart, and painting her finger nails and toes Thursday..._ Zack pause when he noticed the perfect voucher, holding back a snicker he place both vouchers in front her.

Taking one of the vouchers off the desk, London saw that she picked up the 'sexual service' voucher.

"'One free blow job service. With my choice of where and when." Once London read the first voucher, all her train of bad thoughts left her, as she lift her eyes to his, blushing. "You know I never done that before to anyone-"

"I know. And I never had that done to me, so we'll both be experience something new together. " He stated with a big grin. "And not to put too much pressure on you. I'll let you pick where and when you do it."

London thought about this before agreeing, still blushing. Picking up the next one had her standing up shaking her head no. "No, Zack I'm not doing this, you can forget it."

Grinning bigger at her, Zack lean back in his chair, with a relax expression. "Sorry my Rich Thang, but you have to do what the voucher says, just like I had too, Thursday."

Murmuring to herself about 'boyfriends being too cute for their own good' London sighed as she once again sat down in her chair, looking at Zack's friendship voucher '_Sit through a whole football game with me'._ Controlling herself from ripping the voucher up London agreed to it, while sighing out loud.

Getting up from his seat, Zack walked around the desk and once he was standing beside London's chair, he gently pulled her out the chair, before sitting in it, placing her in his lap. "Now that we got that out of the way. Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, before placing gently kisses on her face and neck. But even though he was doing this, he could feel her tense up from his question. Sighing against her skin, Zack looked at her. "London, if you don't want to talk or ready to talk about it, you don't have-"

London knew she was hurting Zack, with the way she was acting around him, and by keeping her painfully thoughts to herself. She had been so use to keeping her inner pain to herself, that she was still getting use to having a real relationship that she had to share all her feelings with him. A new relationship that needs trust as much as love. But even though she was thinking this, the words wouldn't come out. So not able to speak the words about her mission or what she found out. London wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, which cut Zack's sentience short. "Zack, I really do want to tell you what happen on the mission, but I want to wait until Paul gets back with me, about Angel and Knight, not showing up-." She paused, as she realized her eyes were tearing up when she wasn't telling him the truth. Which had her hiding her face in his shoulder, still with her arms around him, which after a few minutes, Zack hugged her back as she begun to sob. Killing him to see London in this much pain, Zack decided to push this topic to the back for the time being. _She'll tell me when she's ready. _

"Then let's not worry about that for now." Zack moved her face from his shoulder to look into her sad eyes, that had tears coming down her face. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Zack tenderly kissed her forehead. "Earlier when Malcom was teaching me how to defend myself against a gun. I got a text from Rave. He asked me if I could take the morning shift, since his date with Robin went great last night. So how about you and I go to our rooms and change for the day, and meet at the juice bar. Then you can inform me about what all happen after you took me to my cabin after the club Friday, and I can tell you what all happen while you were gone." Once Zack said this, changing the subject, London agreed.

But before she could get up from Zack's lap, he tighten his hold on her a little, making their face only inches from each other's "But first, I want to tell you that I missed you these couple of days," He touch his lips with hers, but before it could get heavy he pulled back, breaking their kiss. "and I'm glad you're back, safe and sound. " He added as he slowly started undoing her buckles to her black leather bustier.

Thinking about what she almost gave up on the mission. London didn't do anything to stop his busy hands, when he moved the leather clothing from her lovely breasts, and covered his hands over them, teasing the top by rubbing his thumbs over her hard buds. Enjoying his teasing, she happily covered his mouth with hers, and only broke their lip-lock to pull off his sweaty white gym shirt, before returning her lips back to his. _For right now, I want to think about just us...and nobody else. _Although London thought this, she couldn't help her mind from going to many different images of what happen to her baby sister and cousin, making her pleasure expression leave her face, and in it's place was pain and sorrow.

Seeing this on London's face had Zack wanting to keep her mind on him and off her trouble mind. Coming to this idea, Zack picked her up, carrying her over to the red couch in the office. And before London could ask him why he moved them to the couch. He had her laying on her back with his lips,teeth and tongue attacking her neck and his hands caressing her breasts, which had her not too long later, begging for more. With her last mission not even a thought in her mind at the moment, a sweet smile came to her blushing face when she felt Zack kiss the hickey he just gave her. But Zack's 'lovemarks' didn't stop at her neck, but continued down her body until he came to her waistline of her leather pants. Bringing his eyes to hers, London could see that he was asking her if he could continue on. Trusting him, London nodded yes. Getting the ok, Zack slowly undid her leather pants, and with her help, slid her pants off, revealing those gorgeous legs of hers, leaving her only in her black leather ankle boots and some very wet white silk panties. Thinking it was safer, Zack kept his black boxers and red gym pants on, as he ran his hands over her warm honey flesh; her sweet lovely breasts, her thin, but tone stomach. And when his hand brush against her wet heat through her panties. He was praying to god himself to give him strength as he started teasing this part of her body, by rubbing his fingertips over the silk dripping wet panties.

"Oh God!"

But that strength erased, when a strong powerful scream ripped through London's mouth. This being the first time his ever experience seeing a woman having a orgasm (that wasn't on a video). He eased back, studying her expression as he brushed her hair aside. Her face was red, and sweaty. Her chest was raising up and down, caused by her catching her breath. In Zack's eyes she was the most beautiful person he ever laid his sight on. _She really is heaven sent. _Still keeping his lower part of his body clothed, he covered her body, and kissed her sweaty forehead, before bringing his lips to hers. As their kissing got stronger, their hips begun grinding into the other's, making them moan into each other's mouth. Feeling his own release coming, Zack moved his mouth from hers to take her left breast in his mouth as he grind more into her. He was so close now...

**(Mr. Zack, it is 5:00 am. I repeat it is 5:00 am...you have one hour to get ready for work... Mr. Zack, it is 5:00...)**

"Damn it all to hell!" Zack hovering over London, pulled out his T-phone from his gym pants pocket. With Rebecca's computer voice coming through it, which she was still repeating her words, like a broken record.

**(you have one hour to get ready for work...Mr. Zack, its-) **

Now pissed and still hard, Zack controlled himself not to toss his T-phone across the room. But instead shut it off, and then regretfully got off of London, who was trying not to giggle at her boyfriend's ticked off expression. Getting up from the couch London watched as Zack walked over, picking up both of their tops, before walking back to her. After a small 'thank you' from her when he handed over her top and 'you're welcome' from him, London kept quiet while getting dressed. Because she knew Zack needed some time to control his urges. So she didn't speak. But the quieted didn't last, because as London was pulling on her pants, Zack started talking as he turned back on his T-phone to check over his schedule for today.

"You know Malcom told me how him and Nichole became agents." London looked over to him,not showing any emotion on her face. _So Malcom finally told him...I'm glad...one less thing too worry about._

"Oh." She walked over to her desk. "So I guess, that you understand why I told you not to asked detail about their first time at Friday's group game." She added, bringing Moseby's whereabouts up on her own T-phone. To see he was sound asleep in his cabin.

"Yeah..." He said making himself a drink, and was surprise when London didn't stop him. Making sure it was more coke then liquor, Zack took a sip and letting the light burn taste tickle his throat. Before continuing on. "He even told me about his and Nichole's training teachers; Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith aka J-Dog and Red Finger." Zack saw a little smirk grace London's lips as she took his drink and finished it off.

"So I'm taking it, you know all about the fake mission that you and Cody went on." London's smirk turned into a grin, as Zack said yes as they both started leaving the office.

"Yes. Which I believe that's why you didn't ask questions, when I asked for a favor, for you to help me, secure the chip." He commented as they took the private elevator on the agent's lower deck.

"Yeah I'm still wondering why you thought using a part from 'Star War' would work on Moseby. I mean it only worked on me, because I was playing along and of course I knew what was really going on." Zack rolled his eyes at her, but he was smirking.

The private elevator took them to a dim lighted opened space with many small elevators, which outside each 'one person size elevator' was a hand scanner panel. Stepping off the private elevator, they both approached two small elevators. London stood at the right elevator that would take her to a passage- way to a hidden wall outside the girl's cabin hall. While Zack stood at the left elevator that would take him to a hidden wall outside the boy's cabin hall. Before Zack could scan his right hand on the panel, London told him to wait for a second.

She pecked his cheek, smiling. "So you haven't told me about your new roommate Marcus? Is he nice? Funny? Neat freak?" She started shaking his arm when he didn't respond. "Zack, come on. Tell me."She kept on while still shaking his arm, until Zack gave in.

"Look." Zack said. "I've only been in a room with him for less then an hour, and that wasn't even enough to get to know him."

"Oh pooh." London folded her arms, huffing. "And thought you would have hang out by now."

Zack sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Between training and my college classes online, I barely have time to make new friends."

"Well you and I have talk about this, Zackary. You would make the best, best friend for Marcus. So I want you to do everything you can to become friends with him. Got it?"

"Yes, mom." He teased. "The next thing you're gonna do, is planed a play date for me."

London frown at his comment. "Not funny, Zack."

Shrugging, Zack scan his hand on the panel, then kiss both London's angry puffy cheeks, when his elevator opened up. "I was just joking, and besides you look so cute when angry." He kissed her lips, before stepping into his elevator. "See you on the Sky Deck'. Love you."

"Love you too." Once he was gone, London finally let her smile appear on her face. She scanned her hand and then got on her elevator. _And I always thought my puffy cheeks made me look like a blow fish._

...

**Sky Deck : Juice Bar Station at 8:10 am**

After going to her room and taking a shower and changing her clothes(Bailey was still asleep). London made it to the 'Sky Deck' at 6:42 am, to see that Zack wasn't there. He didn't showed up until 5 minutes after 7:00 am. As London was waiting for Zack to finish preparing his work station, she noticed something was missing on the 'Sky Deck'

"Where's Cody?" She asked.

"Yesterday after his towel shift. He asked Moseby for two days off, which Moseby gave him."

"Why today and tomorrow?"

"I think he said it had to do with spending more time with Bailey."

"More time? They been down each other's throat since we got back from 001# Island, so much that I'm surprise they haven't swallowed a lung."

"Although I agree with you about that, I have to say that since you gave up management to your store for three days to Betty(agent/part-time worker at the beauty parlor). She had Bailey very busy while you were gone. Cody even told me, Bailey almost quit the store because of Betty's bossing around."

"I'm glad you inform me of this information, and I'll look into it, right now." London brought out her T-phone from the left pocket on her white pants and put it to her lips. "Rebecca, bring up the three hidden camera footage from my main shop, please..."

While London check over the camera footage on her screen. Zack went to the 'Sky Deck''s restaurant(Sky Blue) to get some more smoothie supplies from their back cooler fridge. Once he got back, London was chewing Betty out on her T-phone.

"The only damn reason, I hire you as manager at my store while I was gone, was because I couldn't give Bailey the job. I didn't hire you to treat her like shit." Listening to her yelling. Zack begun putting the menus that was giving to him from the 'Sky Blue's' main chef(Ben) under the juice counter. And once London was done with her call. Zack asked her to inform him about what happen Friday after the club in his cabin. Which London was very happy to replie...

"I threw up on you?" Zack started making London's favorite smoothie 'Strawberry Kiwi Swirl' As he listen to London catch him up on what all happen in his cabin while he was drunk, but she didn't tell him what he said that Saturday morning to her. She kept that to herself. "I know I'm glad that I wasn't myself, when that happen. But I got to admit that I wish I hadn't been to drunk when you was sweet enough to help me take a shower. Quick question? Was I at attention for you while you were washing my areas?" He asked, and raised his eyebrows, when he said 'areas', which London blushing, started laughing.

"I shouldn't answer that, but I will and yes, you were vary 'at attention' for me." She told him,while watching him place her smoothie in a hot pink cup onto the counter in front of her, "Thank you my Zackary." She added, smiling. Then took two sips of her smoothie. "Hmm..." She relied, placing her cup on the counter. "I love how you know what I like to drink."

"Well I hope that once you cash in my voucher, that your taste-buds will love my 'natural drink'." Feeling her body heating up and her cheeks blushing more with his teasing comment. London put her eyes on her smoothie, before replying.

"I don't think that counts as something normal to drink." The whole time she was talking, she didn't move her eyes from her drink.

"London," Zack begun laughing, at his girlfriend's adorable shy blushing face. "I was joking, babe." A tender smile came to his lips, when London turned her sight back to him, still blushing. "I'm just teasing you, so I could see your shy cute face, with those adorable blushing cheeks. The only thing missing from your whole expression that would make it hard to resist not to kiss you, is you chewing on your sweet lower lip." Zack didn't think her face could become more redder, but he was wrong.

But even though London wasn't chewing on her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her. He took a glance around to see that they were still the only people on the 'Sky Deck' for about two hours now. Taking one more look around, to see they were alone, Zack leaned forward over the bar counter to her. Catching on, London did a quick look around before leaning in until her lips was against his in a soft sweet innocent kiss. But like all their innocent kisses, it became heavy as Zack started playing with her tongue, and she pull him closer by gripping the front of his uniform shirt, which had them both softly moaning. But even though they didn't want to end their kissing, they did when they heard guests reaching the 'Sky Deck'. And just before any of the guests were in view. London was back to sipping her smoothie through the straw in the pink cup, while Zack begun to take breakfast smoothies, and energy shakes orders from the arriving customers. But although they had guests around them, didn't stop London from teasing or playful flirting with him, by either making sipping a smoothie, become a very sexy thing or calling him 'Zackary', to get his attention. But the playing stop when Woody stepped on the 'Sky Deck', and sat beside her at the juice bar..

With her mask in place, London stayed quieted and pulled out her normal cell phone, making it look like she was texting. When she was really taking this time to come up with a way to pay Zack back for giving her, her first orgasm back in her office. Being an agent at a young age, not to mention a leader of about 10 skills older agents in Boston. So she didn't easily let emotions get out, not even sexual urges. But now after having her first release, she felt different in a good way. She had to pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind for later, when Bailey came up and started speaking to her.

"London I just got a call from Betty."

Giving a quick smile to Zack after he took up her empty cup, London turned her head to Bailey behind her. "Why do I care, you got a call?" She asked placing a clueless expression on her face. Which had Bailey annoyed.

"Betty told me, you fired her."

"I did, so what. I'm the boss of my shop I can fire anybody I want to, watch." She looked at Woody. "Woody you're fired."

"But I don't work for you?

"Okay then, you're hired. Now you work for me at my shop."

"Yes!" He said happily, while lingering on the 's'.

"Woody you're fired." Done with making her point, London looked back to Bailey's disbelieving face. "See."

"London that was mean."

"So." Was her replied. Staring at her for a moment Bailey slowly shook her head, then tried again.

"You can't just hire somebody, just to fire them a second later." Zack saw Cody was just coming up when London started talking. Still hearing his girlfriend, Zack made a 'Yummy Wake-Up ' smoothy(Ingredients: banana, strawberries, kiwi, yogurt, orange juice and honey) for his brother, who look like he was listening to the girl's conversation.

"Yes I can." London once again turned her attention from Bailey to Woody, who was drinking his third 'Double Wild Blue Berry' smoothy with a gloom face. "Woody you're hired again."

"Really." Woody's had joy in his eyes, hearing that he had another chance.

"Yep. And now you're fired again." Bailey groan, while slapping a hand against her forehead. London keeping her blank look on her face, brought her eyes back to Bailey. "See, do I need to show you again poof."

"You mean proof." Bailey murmured to London correcting her.

"That's what I said, poof." Noticing that Cody started getting into the conversation to, just like Bailey correct London. Zack turned his attention to Woody, who was asking for another refill.

"Woody, man?" He took his blue cup, to refill it. "Why did you for one minute, thought London was serious about giving you a job. And seriously why did you fall for it twice?" Woody took his refill cup from him, before speaking.

"I don't know..." Woody said , while London sighed to herself as both Bailey and Cody went over to play darts. "Forget about that." He shook his head quickly. "I felt bad about what happen yesterday with you and Tiffany, so I talk to her and got her to give you another chance-" Woody fell out his bar stool chair, when Zack out of the blue took the towel on his shoulder and hit him with it. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I saw a fly."

"At my face!" Woody cried out, getting up, and siting back in his chair. "You could of put my eye out."

"I don't get it." London spoke up. "How can he put your eye out, if his hand never touch your face?"

London added as she showed a puzzled look on her face. Which had both Zack and Woody glancing at her, before looking at each other and changing the conversation completely.

"Did I tell you, yet what it's like to have Marcus as a roommate?" Zack asked, as Woody shook his head no.

"No. You haven't...but then again my roommate is Cody the neat freak. So he can't be all that bad, right?" Woody said.

"Wrong...here let me tell you what I mean."

And that was what Zack did. With London listening in, Zack told her and Woody what it was like to have to share a room with someone, which got him, London and Woody in debate, about roommates, until London pointed out that he didn't earn his room, but convince Moseby that Bailey was girl, so she got stuck with a stupid roommate. Which after London gave this mean remark, Bailey step into the conversation, that had Zack smirking when she brought up that London was 'stuck' on some 'magic stairs' for 48 hours. And not to long later, Marcus showed up afterwords...

...

**After Meeting Marcus and Him Leaving Sky Deck**

With the awkward silent, that was made after Bailey told to much detail about her 23 cousins the 'Pig-snuggles'(I hope I spelled that right), homeschooling and prom. Everybody went to do their on thing. Like Cody going to order a ping-pong table for him and Bailey(behind her back), and Bailey going to her cabin to call her family,and Zack who clocked out for his break, went to checkout his next mission on his computer system in his cabin, after Rave inform him of the new missions, that Paul sent everybody, and after convincing Woody to go search for who Marcus really was with the website she gave him, that she told him,it helps her dad make sure he won't hire criminals. That left London, siting back at her bar stool, reading her own mission that was sent to her T-phone. Placing her earphones on London listen as a Rebecca repeated to the mission that Paul gave her.

(**Miss Tipton, your new mission is a pick up mission in Transylvania.)**

"Why Transylvania?" London questioned, while speaking into her T-phone.

**(It seems that Mrs. Grainsan as information on Miss Grainsan's whereabouts are)**

London stiffed up after hearing this information. "Why her? Great Aunt Quinn raised both Hercley and Luminita.

**(Mr. Martin didn't go into much detail, just that you are going to Transylvania on Halloween. Where you will be attending a Halloween party that is hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Grainsan. There Mrs. Grainsan will give over information to you about Miss. Grainsan. You and Mr. Zack will be leaving Wednesday night, when the ship dock's in Transylvania.)**

"Zack too?"

**(Yes. Mr. Martin wants you take Mr. Zack along with you.)**

_That means I have to tell Zack about the mission and about my family a lot sooner then I wanted too. But... _London pause in her thoughts to pulled out the sexual voucher from her pant's pocket and looked at it. _I love Zack...I trust him...he cares about my needs, before his own..._ London lift her head from the voucher to catch Zack heading to the 'Men's Restroom'. _He's done so much...in a short time... _She looked around the deck, to see if any of their friends were on the deck, only to see none of them were in sight. Making her mind up now, London slipped the voucher back in her pocket, before getting Rave's attention.

"Hey, juice man. I want to talk to you about my drink." London waited until Rave was close enough to whisper to him. "Rave sorry about that remark, but I need a favor from you."

"Sure London, what is it?"

"Can you clock Zack already in." London asked. "Because I need to talk to him..." London started blushing and getting nervous, which Rave found odd since he's never saw her nervous about anything. "And our talk might make him late clocking in...so-"

"Hey," Rave picked up London's empty cup, before patting her hand. "I don't have a problem with clocking him in. Go talk to your guy." After saying this and before walking over to a customer, Rave wink at her.

Still blushing, London told Rebecca to inform her when Woody get's back from his cabin, then made her way to the 'Men's Restroom', but made sure nobody was watching her the whole time. _I can do this...here goes nothing. _She thought as she slipped into the guy's restroom, and saw Zack alone in the restroom, washing his hands at the restroom's sinks. "Zack?"

...

**Men's Restroom**

As Zack checked over his new mission on his computer system in his cabin. He had Rebecca watching Marcus's movement on the ship, and alert him if he was 20 minutes from the cabin. So after finding out that he was going to be London's date to a Halloween party in Transylvania. He at the last minute concealed his computer system and started digging into Marcus's stuff, when Rebecca inform him that Marcus was returning to their cabin. And once Marcus threaten him with jail time if he touch his stuff again. Zack left the cabin to head back to the 'Sky Deck'. But when he got there, he had to release his bladder, so he went to the restroom. Which after he was done using the restroom, he started washing his hands at the sink when he heard his girlfriend's unexpected voice, behind him.

"Zack?"

Hearing her voice, Zack turned around with his back to the sink, as he stared at her. "What are doing here-" He cut himself off, when London pulled out the sexual voucher for him to notice it in her hand.

"I come to cash in your voucher." She stalked over to him.

Zack getting nervous, shook his head, when London stopped in front of him. "If someone see's you here," He whispered urgently. "we'll be in trouble-"

Smiling coyly, London slid her hand against his chest and stomach through his shirt. "Now where's the fun in sneaking around in secret without a little danger." She stated as her hand moved down to his now noticeable bulge in his uniform shorts. "What do you say, Zackary," She licked her lips and rubbed his crotch through his shorts, making him let out a deep moan. "you want to see how quiet you can be?"

Being frustrated, hot, hard, and tired of 'handling' his own problem everytime after their heavy make-outs. Zack allowed London to take him to the second to the last stall in the restroom, and once she pushed him in and locked the stall door. They both could hear guys entering the bathroom. With her putting a finger on her lips, London told him to stay silent. And before he could move or opened his mouth, she brought him into a strong kiss, as she undid his shorts, sliding them down his to ankles. Breaking their kiss, London pushed him down on the toilet. Smiling like a predator, London let Zack's green boxers join his short at his ankles, before leaning up to his ear.

"I want you to place your hands on either side of the stall, and don't move them." She whispered. "Or I'll stop all together, understand?" Zack shook his head to show he understood and then placed his hands against the stall walls on either side of him. Seeing that he was at her mercy, London brought her brown eyes to his throbbing hard member that was asking for her attention. Throwing her fear to the wind, London slowly begun stroking his member.

He was too caught up with London's soft and warm hands on his member to realize that the guests in the restroom had already left, with some more of them coming in the restroom. But if he thought her hands was amazing on his member. He almost hit the ceiling when she slid her mouth over his member, making him bite down on his lip, to hold back his moans.

Realizing she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth, London wrapped a hand around his member, while her other hand cradled his soft warm balls gently. Before taking him back into her mouth, she licked the tip of his member. Which had him swelled and become more harder in her mouth.

Closing his eyes, Zack kept his pleasure sounds to himself as he felt how her wet and warm mouth fit perfectly around his member, hitting all the right sports. It was mind-blowing, even with this being his first blow job. He knew deep down he won't let no other soul do this to him. Still keeping his groans and moans silent behind his lips. He could feel and hear everything around him, like her mouth on him, licking, sucking, and stroking. Aching into the warmth of her actions, Zack bit down harder on his lips, as he opened his eyes and watched her slide her mouth up and down over him, sucking him more, making her flush cheeks, hollowing out every once in a while creating an added low suction that made him completely wild. But, because he couldn't touch her, he had to do something with his hands, besides placing them on the stall walls. Panting, he put his hands through his own hair. He was so so close...But he wanted more, before he comes.

London only had a second to gasp, before their roles were switched, by Zack grasping her head, pulling her mouth down hard on him, making her deep throat him. But with his hips snapping against her mouth, she found she liked being submitted to him.

Tightening his teeth with a low hiss. He came. With his grasp still on her head, London let him release his warm juice in her mouth and when her taste-buds got use to his creamy juice siding down her throat she let out a soft and low moan, that had him giving her the rest of his fill.

Leaning back his head against the restroom wall, and his eyes barely opened, Zack catching his breath, watched London stand up and over him before kissing him, making him taste himself on her lips.

"You know I like being the submitted one in our sex life-" She pause as she heard her T-phone going off, to inform her that Woody was making his way back to the 'Sky Deck'. "Well, I'll better get outside, before Woody gets back. Can't have him wondering where I am." She winked at him, then licked her lips slowly. Zack with his shorts and boxers still at his ankles, and unable to talk right now. He watched London leave the stall, before she poked her head back in. "Oh and to answer your earlier question to me." She smiled at him. "I do like your 'natural drink' just almost as much as your smoothies." After saying that Zack could hear her head to the sink for awhile, before she finally left the 'Men's Restroom'.

Although he was still catching his breath, Zack let a smirk appear on his face as he was thinking of ways to 'thank' her for that amazing experience...

()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ()

**Present day**

Zack pause in the story when his cellphone went off. Giving a sorry look to his brother and Bailey, he brought his phone to his ear.

"Hello?..." He asked before his business partner came on the line. "Will. I been waiting for your call." London stood up and moved from the booth, since she knew Zack needed to get up and take this call with her dad in private. Once he was up from the table and London was siting back down, Zack looked to Cody and Bailey. "I'm sorry to cut the story short, but I need to take this call." He inform them. "While I'm gone, order yourself's anything else in the restaurant, because it seems that we'll be here until closing. So go ahead and order more. Remember it's all on me."

Bailey hearing this started smiling as Zack left the table, to finish his call. "He don't have to tell me twice." She said then called over Derek. Once Derek was back over to the table Bailey and even London asked for menus, and while they were telling him what they wanted. Cody was listening to his brother's call, who wasn't in ear reach. But with Cody's ears he could here the conversation loud and clear.

"So Robin and April almost has the castle remodeling done, so we can move in after the honeymoon..." Cody heard his brother say. "What about the SS Tipton...did they take the 2 million dollar offer...they did? That's great...next year...that sounds prefect...no London doesn't know I bought back the ship...She thinks I'm still talking about our builden becoming a dorm building after when we moved back to Boston. I was actually thinking about opening it up three years after we're married. To give us time to remodel it."

Cody stopped listening in on his brother's conversation, when Bailey was trying to get his attention.

"Cody do want anything for dinner?" Cody turned his eyes back to Bailey, to see that not only was she looking at him but London and Derek was too. Although Derek and Bailey thought Cody had been spacing out, London thought different. But seeing that he didn't want anyone to noticed what he just did. London saved him.

"How about after we place our dinner orders, I'll tell you more about the wedding, while were waiting for Zack to finish his talk with my dad?" She offer. Which Bailey and Cody agreed. So after giving their dinner orders to Derek. London started telling in detail about the soon-to-be-wedding in Boston.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**The next one will be - London's family tree/Halloween party part 1**

**I hope to see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 5: Secrets & element training

**The Suite Life On Deck : Revealed Who You Really Are?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL and SLOD or anything. **

_Thoughts:Italic _

_Remembering people's words : _**Bold/_Italic_/_Underline_**

21 year old Zack and Cody :**Bold/ -** computer voice:(**Bold)- **other languages**: Bold **

24 year old London and 21 year old Bailey: **_Bold/Italic/ _**

Past/spiritual life and powerful magical god-like beings**_:_ _Italic/Bold/Underline _**

_Texting: _**Bold **_Video voices: _**Bold**

Spells, animal guardians and shadows(demons) **_:_Bold/Underline**

Lyrics**: ****Bold-**Past thought words: * Histories: **Bold**

This story will have parts of episodes 29- to the final episode of SLOD

**A/N: **So, Sorry for the long wait. But thank you to everyone's reviews and reading(I hope I still have readers out there). And for taking a long time to get back, this chapter will be a two-part(two chapters in one). It's my way of saying I'm so sorry. So as always R.R... and of course they will still be OOC. ^.^

Oh, yeah?! Also a lot of things are going to come to the surface, but the readers who saw my uncut side story to this one, will already know a little of what's coming. With that out of the way. On with the show!

Where our story left off...

Although Derek and Bailey thought Cody had been spacing out, London thought different. But seeing that he didn't want anyone noticing what he just did. London saved him.

"How about once we place our dinner orders. I'll tell you more about the wedding, while we're waiting for Zack to finish his talk with my daddy?" She offered, which Bailey and Cody agreed.

So after giving their dinner orders to Derek. London started telling in detail about the soon-to-be-wedding in Boston...

* * *

**Back on the ship part 3- The prophecy/ Beginning basic element training...**

Within her conversation with Bailey about the upcoming Boston wedding. London paused in speaking as Ashley, with a new curly black haired waitress, placed their dinners on the table in front of them.

London was aware that while the waitress was helping Ashley, she was blushing and shaking her head a little every minute when Ashley was giving her quick glances and pointing her head towards the heiress/supermodel. But seeing how shy the waitress was acting towards her, London decided to save the young girl...sort of.

"So Ashley," London took a sip of her new glass of raspberry tea, as Ashley looked to her from finish placing Bailey's dinner plate of 'Long Island Duck Breast'(with peach salad, hazelnut, black rice and A Verjus Gastrique) down in front of her. Seeing she had Ashley's attention London begun again. "are you going to introduce your shy friend, who seems nervous when she looks my way?"

London asked, slowly smirking when she saw the waitress blushing more, slowly hiding behind Ashley's back when she saw the heiress's humor eyes on her.

As Ashley realized that London noticed that her and Stella was sending each other signals without speaking out loud to the other, she answered her big sister, while bringing a fidgety Stella out from behind her.

"This is our new waitress Stella Highson, she just started today,"

London caught Ashley starting to blush just like Stella, as she continued speaking.

"She's also my best friend and... girlfriend..."

Knowing about Ashley been crushing on one of her friends by Casey's texting last May, London wasn't surprised to find her adopted little sister is into females.

_Well when your mother is the descendent to Natalie Clifford Barney..._

Jumping out of her train of thought before it could go any further, London saw that Ashley was worryingly waiting for her approval. Therefore slipping out of her booth, standing up, London gently bought Ashley into a warm hug, kissing both her cheeks, before smiling motherly to her.

"I'm so happy that you found somebody, little Ashley. And am I assuming this is the same friend that helped you learn to speak English and get you through moving here from France?"

When Ashley nod yes. London then bought her attention to Stella.

"Thank you, for being her friend when she moved here a few years back," As London stuck out her hand to shake Stella's, she saw that Stella was getting more nervous, which had London raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you still nervous? I'm not going to bite." London joked, while still holding her hand out to the teen.

Seeing that Stella wasn't going to move or speak, Ashley did it for her.

"Forgive her..."

Ashley begun, while rolling her eyes at how Stella was acting at the moment.

"She's acting like this, cause you're her idol and she's the vice-president of your high review fan website-La' , behind me as the president, of course."

As Ashley was talking, she guided Stella's hand to London's, making her finally shake her big sister's hand.

"Remember what I told you, Stella. London and Richer are normal people. Like you and me."

After shaking a still timid Stella's hand, London nodded her head to agree with Ashley's words, "Yes, Ashley's right. Me and Richer- Wait?" but paused and blinked her eyes when she just caught that Ashley said 'Richer' in that sentience. Realizing this, London moved her eyes to Ashley's now nervous ones.

"Little sis..."

Watching Stella in the corner of her eye, London saw her keep taking quick nervous glances over at Zack who was still talking on the phone not too far from them, but still out of ear reach to them. Seeing this, London leaned closer to Ashley's ear.

"Did you say Richer?" she hissed in Ashley's ear, which showed Ashley that her big sister wasn't too pleased with her at the moment.

"Because if you did? That tells me that you've reveal mine and Richer's secret to Stella... Am I right?"

When Ashley stepped back a little, hanging her head, muttering she did. London with a strong stern expression covering her face, suddenly took both shaking and nervous girls' arms. Hiding her boiling temper, London place a quick smile on her lips, then turned to Bailey.

"I just forgot that I need to order Zack's dinner personally. And Ashley, Stella and I need to have a sister-sister talk, so I'll be right back."

Not waiting for Bailey to open her mouth to respond back, London pulled both girls away from the table and out of the room, and headed for upstairs to the main office in the restaurant/cafe.

"I wonder what that was all about? And who is this Richer?"

Bailey said suspicious, as she faced her boyfriend, who look like he was half in the conversation.

"Cody did you hear me?"

She added, shaking his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? What?"

Cody responded, since he had been back to paying more attention to Zack's call, then what was going on just now at the table.

"I'm sorry Bailey, what were you saying?"

He asked, then blinked his eyes in shock, when he realize London was missing from the table.

"Hey, where did London run off too?"

Shaking her head, Bailey sighed. "No where important, she just went to the restroom again." She figured, that it would be a waste of her breathe to explain what just happened, to Cody, who return back to listening to his brother's conversation once again.

_I can tell that he wont be in-tune with what's going on, until Zack ends his call- _

Bailey pause in her thoughts, as she notice Cody suddenly, begun to wear a puzzle look, before he shook his head and started on his food, showing that he wasn't ease-dropping on his brother no longer.

_I wonder why he stopped listening to Zack's conversation? _

She quietly studied her boyfriend, as she started to eat her own dinner.

_And I wonder why he's still wearing a lost look?..._

While Bailey was in her thoughts, Cody was in his own at the moment.

_What just happen? One second I'm listening to Zack talking to Mr. Tipton and the next after hearing him say something about 'So the 'Black Widow' is back out in the open, after all this time?'. He started speaking another language I have never heard before... _

Cody's eyes trailed from his plate to his brother's back, with pain and sadness in them._ Zack...who are you?_

* * *

**The 'Sunset''s main office**

"Okay," London spoke up, once her and the girls were behind the office's closed door. "Start talking..."

_**Okay I know you're pregnant again. But you need to stop tapping into my goddess's powers.**_

_Why you say that? _

_**Because at the moment. Your eyes are gold color and their glowing!**_

_Oh that's why...oops sorry..._

Ashley seeing that Stella was getting afraid to see her idol was staring at them with hard angry 'golden' eyes. She started explaining why she broke her promise with her big brother. And once she was done she closely watch London's eyes turn back to mocha brown and sit behind the office desk in a green chair. Nobody said anything for awhile that was until Stella who was now tearing up, cried out that she was sorry.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mistress London!" Stella bowed her head over the desk in front of London, crying. "Its my fault. I put Ashley in a tight spot, so she had no choice but to tell me, because I wouldn't delete the picture-"

_**Oh! I think you broke her?**_

_Wait? Are you being serious? _

_**Yes...yes I am. She's calling you by your tile. Hell, this girl looks up to you so much that I believe if you told her to jump out that window over there...she would ...Which actually scare's me to know that... Mostly when she's not magical nor spiritual born to be drawled to you !** _Feeling the fear coming from Annabelle had London laughing out loud.

Therefore Stella's apology was cut short, by London's laughter. Which had both girls puzzled to see, mostly Ashley. But still cautious about what London would do, Ashley kept quiet and held Stella's hand in hers after Stella straighten up from the desk, drawing back from London, in fear.

_**London, I think you're scaring them...again. **_

London realizing that Annabelle was in fact right, once she open her eyes and saw they're expression, which had her trying to calm down.

_Wow you're right...They're looking at me like I just laid an egg of pure gold..._

_**Or shooting lightening out of your hands. **_

_Yeah that. _London thought, back to laughing a little.

"Stella."

Now over her laughing fit awhile later. London looked to Stella, with a kind smile gracing her lips.

"Ashley just explained what happened, and I'm okay that she told you, cause I feel that you care very much for Ashley to not betray her trust in you...right?"

Feeling Ashley give her a little squeeze on her hand, Stella returned London's smile with her own.

_**Oh, I'm so happy for them. I can feel they're love for one another...It's so warm and strong!**_

_I know, I can feel it too. But I need to still read her soul. _

_**Right-**_

"You're right."

Stella turned her head from her idol to her best friend/girlfriend, giving her a loving look.

"But she also explained to me how important it is to keep this secret of yours and Master Zacka-"

Stella gasped and took her other hand, covering her mouth with what she almost spilled out.

"Oh I'm sorry Mistress London I didn't mean-" London raised a hand up to silents her.

"It's fine that you say that here, with me and Ashley. But make sure you don't say that out in public...It could really ruin everything and get many people killed."

London said with a calm attitude, which had Stella calming down again.

_**Oh she's so cute...** _

_She is isn't she...But I still need to read her...You know to make sure she's not lying to us. _

_**Moments like this, I wish we could reach Zack and Gautier-kun. They're better at reading people's emotions. ** _

_Yeah I know, but Zackary has us blocked from his mind. You know cause he's talking to daddy right now-_

" I wont speak a word...I promise."

London coming around the desk, stepped up to Stella. Staring, studied the young teen's eyes to be sure she was being honest. Which the result was giving Stella the feeling her idol was looking within her very soul. However, although she was jittery by this, the teen still kept herself from moving as the woman continued staring hard at her, with golden eyes showing. But, when London stepped back from her, however, Stella found herself letting out a breath of air that she didn't realize she was holding the whole time.

"Sorry about that. But I had to make sure that you wasn't lying, and seeing that you wasn't. I only have a few more things to ask you. First question is,"

Stella became nervous again, when she heard the stern tone in London's voice and her golden eyes started glowing stronger.

"when Ashley told you about Zack and I. Did she also tell you about her real parents or her past life?"

Understanding why London was asking Stella these questions, Ashley stayed quiet and just like London, waited for Stella's answer.

Getting intimidated by London and Ashley's eyes on her, Stella stared towards the office wall behind her idol, as she started speaking.

"Yes she did, Mistress London."

London tried not to giggle, as Stella sounded like a loyal servant or soldier who was answering they're higher up.

_She's still calling me 'Mistress London'._

_**It's the ship all over again...Then again you was known as Major also then... **_

_True, but you got to admit it's still fun...Come on admit it..._

_**Okay fine it is still fun. Happy now?**_

_Yes I believe I am. _

While London was talking and teasing Annabelle, she continued with the same tone and glowing eyes, since she was getting a honest result from Stella.

"So you know that Ashley's parents are-"

"Her grandparents and not her birth parents and Derek is her uncle and not her brother. And their real last name is Jambiere and Pad is their cover last name."

Still looking straight ahead, Stella continued on.

"She also told me that she calls you and Master Zackary her big siblings, though you're her godparents, cause of her past life's connection to you two, also she said you knew her dad Ni-"

"Yes we did." London brace herself against the desk, trying to control her tears. "I knew him since I was 3 years old. While Zack didn't get to know him until he was 15 on the now destroyed SS Tipton..." London blinked her tears away. "In a way, when I think about how him and Zack acted around each other, they looked like they were rivals about everything... And when they started to understand each other and finding that even rivals can be great friends underneath. That tragic rescue mission..." As London's voice trailed off, a few tears did slide down her cheeks this time.

_**Gautier-kun told me that Zack still has nightmares about that mission- **_

_Of course he does! It was his first true kill..._ London had more tears escape her eyes. _Those are events that never leave you..._

Stella expected she would see Ashley tearing up, as she did in the break room earlier, where she revealed to Stella that she didn't know about her father or who he was, until he told her as he was dieing.

Therefore Stella was taken back to see Ashley wasn't shedding one tear unlike London was doing. In fact, Ashley was actually throwing her a peaceful expression.

However before Stella could bring this to anyone's attention, London started speaking to her again.

"I'm sorry, Mistress London? What were you saying?" Stella asked, trying to forget about Ashley's odd behavior.

Now able to speak without crying, London stepped back up to Stella, but with a kind,warm look and her normal colored brown eyes showing, instead of her recent golden ones with her former stern, scarey expression.

"I said, that I guess, that if you know all this and Ashley and you are now in a relationship. Then that means you're part of our family. Which gives me the right to call you my-soon-to-be- little sister-in law."

Saying this, London put Stella in a family hug, then pulled back a little to look over to Ashley.

"That is if little Ashley is okay sharing her big brother and big sister."

Knowing that London was only teasing, Ashley started giggling as she shook her head.

"No I'm okay to share you two." She joined into the hug afterwords.

"I recall when I was little, someone told me 'Friends that love, care and want to see you happy are as much as part of your family as your blood family members are.'"

Knowing all to well, who that someone was, London reached over, placing her hand against Ashley's cheek, motherly like.

"And to this day, I keep those wise words to heart."

"And we're very glad you do."

London pecked both girls cheek's, then kissed Ashley's forehead, before stepping back from them, while moving them closer together, making them put they're arms around each other. Which once London did this, she saw both girls blushing towards the other.

"I'm going to leave you too, and go order my husband's dinner... "

She said heading to the exit of the office.

"Since Ashley can bring a guest to mine and Zack's wedding, I want to see you taking up the seat beside her at the wedding." London added, smiling.

"And if my 2 ½ year old god daughter; Emily Moseby wasn't already the flower girl. I would give the role to you."

There was teasing in her voice, which had Stella's cheeks go from pink to rosy red blush.

Giggling to herself, London got to the door, before turning around to face them.

"I hope also, you will be coming with us Friday to New York to watch our close friend's up coming movie 'Retainer Baby'-"

"Just like your wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I heard that the play of it, is great... I'm honor that you're inviting me to go, Mistress London-"

"Oh knock off the praising and tile name!" London said with a stern tone.

"We're family now!" She added, before lowering her voice a bit.

"And besides I'm just little old me, and not some high and mighty being like in my past life, so please stop acting like I am, okay."

Stella still with her arms around Ashley in a hug, slowly nod her head yes. Seeing this London turned back around to open the office door.

"Also,"

Both girls' eyes were on London's back as she continued on.

"only magical and spiritual humans who have any tides to 'Leyline Island' have to call me and Zack by our tile out of respect. But I wish nobody would call me by my tile, because at the end of the day I'm still just me. London Teddy Tipton Martin."

After that statement, London left the office without glancing back to the girls or the room she was just in.

Awhile after London left, Ashley stepped back from hers and Stella's hug, and faced her girlfriend as she begun talking.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're never going to see my big brother or big sister as normal people? Even though London wants you too."

With Ashley's exclaim had Stella giving a sheepish expression, rocking on her heels, shrugging to her girlfriend.

"Because you're right..." Stella sighed out loud, as she spoke.

"I don't think, I'll ever be able to see them as regular people..."

She slipped her hands in her black skirt pockets, "or have normal conversations with them without calling them by their tiles, not to mention feeling stupid or nervous being in they're god like pres-" and stopped speaking as she felt something hard and heavy in her left pocket of her skirt.

And once she pulled it out, and saw a flower ring in her hand. She remember she picked it up in the coat room.

"Oh I forgot I picked this up from the floor in the coat room earlier."

Stella turned and faced Ashley, who was starting to head for the door. Stella gazed at the ring in her hand.

"I wonder if your grandparents would let me wear this beautiful ring while working?"

Saying this, Stella slipped the ring on her middle finger to find it fit her great.

"Wow, I have never thought I would be those girls who like jewel and diamonds, but I have to say this ring sure looks good on me."

Stella twirled around, posing the ring.

"Don't you think, Ashy?" she asked, giggling while letting the ring reflect in the ceiling lights of the office. Ashley smiling, when Stella's giggle reach her ears, whipped her head back to her girlfriend.

Only for her eyes to widen in surprise to recognize the ring her girlfriend was showing off.

_That's big sister's engagement ring?! _

Ashley, very slowly not to freak out her girlfriend, nervously approached her.

_Why do I have to always be the one to ruin her fun? _

Facing Stella's excited expression Ashley gripped the front of Stella's white tuck-in-shirt and crushed her mouth on hers suddenly.

_I might as well join in her excitement, before I break the bad news to her. _

As Ashley drawled back a little from the kiss, she gazed deep in Stella's loving chestnut brown eyes.

"I love you," Stella's dazed love-sick expression brought on by Ashley's kiss, increased with her tender words. "But that ring on your hand right now, is big sister's engagement ring that big brother gave her last New Year. And I bet she's missing it-"

However, Stella's face becoming pale, became speechless, at Ashley's last words. Which had the curly black haired girl's natural nervous personality taken control of her.

"I'M WEARING MISTRESS LONDON'S ENGAGEMENT RING?!"

Watching Stella pace around the office in a panic, had the red haired rolling her blueish/green ocean eyes, at her girlfriend's unnecessary behavior.

"OH! MISTRESS LONDON AND MASTER ZACKARY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Not if I don't first..."

Ashley murmured under her breath, before dragging her white-pale face girlfriend who was still wearing London's engagement ring on her finger, out the door with her.

_I better go find London..._

But before Ashley could start searching for London. She found her and Stella swarmed with customers for the dinner rush in the top upstairs level of the restaurant that was for the couples. Especially with the top upstairs' romantic style balconies, giving any romantic type their own beautiful view of the city.

_Why me? _

Ashley thought, while taking another dinner order down, before having to help Stella with her own orders that she was getting mixed up, on accounted of her still being freak out with what London was going to do to her.

_Again I ask, why me?!..._

* * *

**About 20 minutes later, inside the family eating room in the lower level of the restaurant/cafe (before Ashley and Stella leave the office) **

"Oh, hey Miss Tipton."

London turned her head, just as Derek came walking up from a table, that was two tables down from the one she had been in the middle of giving another autograph.

After London went to the kitchen to give the head chief; Berit Jambiere, Zack's dinner order. She was paused in her journey to hers and Zack's usual room, by a few fans that spotted her in the restaurant who wanted her autograph.

Therefore by the time Derek called out to her, she had already gave 10 autographs, not counting the one she was doing right now.

Derek like all the men that were friends and family in her life, was taller then her, that he even towered over her. But London being who she was, didn't feel small around them, in fact they felt little in her powerful presence.

Once she was done signing a napkin to a young 13 year old girl with med-chocolate brown hair in two short ponytails and hunter green eyes, named Daisy. London glance up at Derek, before moving from the table,leaving behind another happy fan with her autograph on their napkin.

However she didn't even glance back at Derek again as she by passed him, continuing her way for her seat back in the 'Greek room'.

That was until she left the family room she was in and entered inside the hall between it and the elegant Greek style room. To come face to face with thick silver/golden curtains hiding the elegant Greek style room. Which London turn around to Derek, whom she wasn't surprise was behind her the whole time, asking what was the meaning of the curtains.

"Why's the private curtains down? We're not having any business meeting?"

"True," Derek stepped up to her until he bent over, so he could speak more privately to her.

"But Master Zackary asked for them to be put up..."

London raised a brow at this news and Derek referring to her husband by his title. A title he hated being called by. Just like her.

"He asked me for questions about why you left the table with Ashley and Stella," The heiress could hear the hesitation in his voice as he started trailing off, stepping back from her. "so I told him what was going on, and then afterwards he told me to have the curtains put down, so I did."

"I see..."

London brought her eyes to the wide curtains that spread from one side to the other, making this whole room blocked off from the rest of the restaurant/cafe, turning not only the room into a enclosed private space away from the rest of the customers but also their table too.

"Well I guess if we're going down memory lane with Cody and Bailey. Then it's best that we treat this reunion as a private business meeting." she added not moving her sight from the silver/golden curtains that reach the high ceiling down to the floor at they're feet.

"That's why he wanted them up." Derek begun. "He said it was better to treat it like business, so you two will keep your guard up."

Derek place his hand under his chin, in a thinking pose. "But do you think it's wise at the moment to tell them 'everything'?" Hearing the true meaning behind Derek's words London shook her head no.

"You're right. It's not wise. That's why I'm going to keep that part from them..." London's brows lowered as she went into thought for a quick second, while one of her hands rested on her 'flat-looking' stomach.

"for now..."

She looked to Derek, holding her emotions intact as she finish. "Cause, no matter how we don't want too. Destiny is going to make us bring him into this life...or fate as Nichole likes to put it. I just hope he'll be ready for it..."

"I believe they both will, Miss Tipton. Both the blue wolf-dragon and red wolf-dragon will keep the universe in balance... "

Pushing back a part of the curtain as he stepped up to them, Derek put out his hand for London to take.

"Now lets get you to your table before your food gets cold or the others will become worry..."

Smiling now, London place her hand in Derek's whom kiss the back of it.

"This way, Mistress London." He said, whispering her respected tile name in her ear as he let go of her hand, so she could pass him to go behind the curtains he was holding open for her.

Still smiling, London made her way into the enclosed private room, while Derek closed the curtains back, returning to his customers.

_They will all bring peace and balance between good and evil...I truly believe that. _Derek thought, thinking about his big brother. _Then the ones gone...Can finally rest in they're graves. _With this train of though, Derek went back to his work.

* * *

**Halfway through the private room **

London stopped in her tracks, as her husband came into her view and she was hearing him speaking in a more deep conversation with her dad,while using the 'top secret' language from the former 'Leyline Island'. Then she saw him put the call on hold when he noticed her. Seeing this, London, approaching him, pecked his lips, then with a raised eyebrow, spoke the same unknown language,while lacing her hand with his.

"I've been informed by Derek, of what is going on, as well as why the curtains been brought out. I also just now, noticed as I was coming up,"

London gazed up at her husband's handsome face.

"you were speaking, using the dead language of the former 'Leyline Island'. And what I was hearing, told me that yours and daddy's conversation became so private that you had to use that rare language, so Cody wouldn't hear the rest of your talk. Right?"

London waited for Zack to speak, but he instead slowly turned her body facing out from him, and leaned his head down, resting his chin on her shoulder, while tenderly brushing his face against her covered neck, causing a pink blush to form on her cheeks, while his left arm crossed over the front of her body, placing his hand on her right shoulder, and his right arm trailing down until his hand was slowly, lovely, rubbing her mid-section.

Where, without the invisible cloak belt covering this part of her body, there mostly would be a slightly bigger round bump showing that London was indeed more pregnant.

However until they reach Boston and in the safe base of the hotel to get marry where they first truly met. Her and Zack would need to keep their low-profile so unwanted attention didn't be known that they were indeed carrying the first generation of a magical/spiritual full powerful human-god-like-being, called a Celestial Human-Mage(or God).

Thinking it best to keep speaking in the dead language of 'Leyline Island', Zack finally replied to his wife.

"Knowing that Derek told you what I said. I'll let you in on why I'm 'on my toes' right now. Will, has just informed me, that the 'Black Widow' has been spotted in Boston..."

London couldn't find any words to comforter her husband or herself as he continue to rub her 'hided' belly, while whispering against her skin.

"He said there's still no sighting of Lucifer. But both 'Her' and Tisiphone has been sighted near the St. Mark hotel."

She felt his warm kisses on the top of her neck; where it was bare.

"No matter what happens..." Zack moved his hand from her stomach, lifting it, slowly, to tilt her head up to his.

"I'll make sure my girls are safe."

Still not sure what to say after hearing 'that woman' was sighted after all this time, London just let herself fall deep into those beautiful midnight blue irises as Zack brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Unfortunately remembering the last time she had encountered the 'Black Widow' and the aftermath of meeting her, done to London's world and her love ones. Made the heiress/supermodel having past fears surface.

Therefore, shifting her body on her own, London held their kiss a little longer, before breaking it to read her husband's train of thought. But found once again he was blocking her from his mind.

Which knowing him so well, London knew that he was closing her from his thoughts for more reasons then fearing her mood-swings. But even though she couldn't see his mind. She was able to read his eyes, and what she saw scared her.

"I'm speaking for me and our daughter..." She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing his face. "Don't go jumping into death...We need you...Our daughter can't grow up without her father as much as she can't grow up without her mother."

Zack turned his face in her hand, kissing it, before taking the same hand into his, bringing it to rest

against his chest.

"I promise I wont go looking for trouble, but I still mean what I said."

He planted a kiss to her forehead, then gaze downwards at her face.

"No harm will come to you two." He pulled her into a warm hug.

"They'll have to go through my bloody, broken, dead body before they come anywhere close to my two precious treasures." London knew long ago it was just pointless to try to change Zack's mind when it's made up. Just as it was the same with her.

_We're two stubborn, powerful, deadly people..._

She let out a bitter giggle, shaking her head, drawing back.

"Since I know it's pointless to talk you out of your way of thinking at the moment. I'm just going to just tell you I love you, and I don't want to live in this world without you and I wont."

Giving that statement and giving a warning at the last part, London kissed him hard on the lips, before drawling back once again, to make her way towards their table further back from where they were in the room.

Feeling that their 'talk' wasn't over but was on halt for the moment. Zack watched his wife's form until she was siting back at the table. Then taking his cell off of 'hold', he went back to his discussion with his father-in law/business partner.

"No I haven't asked Cody yet." Zack responded once Mr. Tipton got back on the line with him. "I'm having second thoughts in asking him..."

* * *

**A little later when London got to the table**

"So that's the reason why you're still going along with the wedding in Boston."

Bailey noticing the distance expression on London's face as she came back, decided that it would be smart to go back to their earlier conversation they had before London left the table. Which once they did London seem more herself to Bailey which she was glad for.

"Actually, there are a few reasons, why we're still having the wedding, besides that this one will be in our home country." London paused a moment to take a bite of her 'Steak Frites(with Périgord black truffle Vinaigrette, Watercress Shallot Salade and Natural Jus) on the table. Her baby was still craving 'red meat'.

_You have your daddy's appetite... _

After taking a few big bites of the steak, London went back to answering Bailey.

"Zack and I want to get marry with all our friends and family there, and we both want it to be in the place we first met, 'The Boston Hotel'."

She took a second to look towards Cody, who still haven't looked up from his food that he was just staring at since she's been back.

"But two things out of all the reasons has to be that Zack wants his best man, which is you Cody. And I want my second bride's maid to be there, which is you Bailey."

As London spoke the last part she turned from Cody's now shock look, to Bailey's overjoy one.

"I would of let you been the maid of honor, but that spot belongs to Maddie... and I hope you're not upset and will still be my second bride's maid." She added.

"Oh, London."

Bailey got up from her chair to move over to London's booth.

"I'm not upset that you picked Maddie to be your maid of honor."

She pulled London into a gentle hug.

"And I would be very honored to be one of your bride's maid at your wedding." Happy with Bailey's answer, London hugged her back, while they both started crying with happy tears.

_**I told you she would understand... You were worry for nothing. **_

Hearing Annabelle point out she was right about Bailey's positive answer, London let a big smile appear on her lips.

"Thank you for understanding."

As the two young women were having a sister-sister moment. Cody turned from the scene to Zack who was coming back to the table, done with his call and lifting his eyebrow at the scene he was coming up too.

"Do I want to know why my wife and your girlfriend are hugging and crying, right now." Zack asked as he took Bailey's chair beside Cody, while looking over at the young women having a crying fest.

_If I didn't know any better...I would say Bailey is-_

"London just asked Bailey to be her second bride's maid and if she was okay that Maddie was the maid of honor and not her." Cody answered his brother, not realizing he broke his brother from his deep thoughts.

"I take it, Bailey is okay with London's choice."

Zack reached over the table for his wine glass that was still filled as his brother once again answered his question, while Gautier was responding to Zack's earlier thoughts.

_**If you want, I could call out to Annabella-hime **_

_Oh no you don't...I'm not having my thoughts mixed up with London's while she's having mood swings. _

_**Yeah, but if you want to know what's up with Bailey. That would be the best option- **_

_Or I could read her- _

_**Yeah that would be great... That is if you want Cody and Bailey to see your eyes glowing blue! Don't forget that you almost showed them back in the elevator to Cody-**_

_Yeah well. I caught myself in time. But you're right about reading her. I guess we'll carefully watch her actions-_

"You would be right."

Taking a taste of his wine, Zack nod to this answer as he watched both girls closely as they went from hugging and crying to going over detail of London's wedding dress that she design herself. Which with the gleam that appear in his wife's eye, told Zack that hers and Bailey's conversation wasn't ending anytime soon.

_**She was taking baby sips of her wine earlier, and now it looks like she's switched for raspberry tea, like London-**_ Once again Zack was broke from his thoughts with Gautier by his brother talking to him.

"London also told us who you picked for your best man. And I'm honored and a little shock that you've picked me to be your best man." Hearing what Cody just said, had Zack turning from the girls to him with a puzzle look on his face.

_Did he just say what I think he said? _

_**I'm afraid so...**_

"Why would you be shocked at all, that I picked you as my best man? Behind London, you know me inside and out, especially after the Gemini Project; where Dr. Ronald Spaulding almost had us merge together."

_But then again he doesn't know about you..._

_**No he doesn't …...**_

London watched as Cody avoid Zack's questioning and hurt look, bringing a frown to her face.

_If it wasn't for Gautier. Ronald would have been able to merge Zack and Cody with success, not to mention that Cody would of discovered about mine and Zack's relationship and us being spies and the mission... The only thing that can beat science is magical/spiritual-_

_**Well duh... ** _

_Oh be quiet. _London grumbled to Annabella, a moment before Cody opened his mouth to finally respond to his brother.

"I know all that, but... I don't know." Cody started playing with his wine glass, shrugging. "I thought at first it would be Marcus as your future best man, you know with him being your first business partner."

_Is he for real?! _

_**I thought London was your first business partner? **_

_She was! But I haven't told him that yet._

_**Then you shouldn't be upset that he's acting this way. **_

_Yeah but- _

As Cody was speaking his reason. Zack was slowly shaking his head, while London now thinking out loud, murmurer under her breath, "Marcus is his 5th business partner, not his first". Which only Bailey heard, but didn't say a word about it.

"But with the little you already told me about your secret life on the ship. A life that you hidden from me even in your mind..." Cody brush his hair from his face, sighing. He looked towards his plate to avoid everybody's eyes. " Even though I don't know how you could control something so strong like those fruits-"

_**Only spiritual/magical soul, can over power fruits that were created by science …... Zack I know you're not ready to ask Cody, but show him how much he means to you...It might be your last if things don't turn out like we hope-**_

_I know that! You don't have to remind me..!_

_**Sorry...**_

"Cody..."

Placing a hand on Cody's shoulder to cut his sentience short, Zack coming out of his thoughts, laid his unused hand against his forehead sighing.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't being completely honest with you even in my mind..."

Zack locked his eyes over to London to see her sigh, but shake her head yes. Seeing this, Zack turned his attention back to his brother.

"And if you give me time, I'll tell more about that event, but I can't right now...But I promise when we get back to Boston you and Bailey will know everything, but telling you right now, would just confuse you more."

_**Not to mention he be in more danger then he already is-**_

"Okay...I can except that...I guess...But?..." Although Cody raised and turned his face to Zack, he was still wearing a gloomy look .

"What about Malcom or even Derek-"

Which is why Zack, holding either side of his brother's shoulders, stared dead into his baby brother's sky blue eyes, with a stern and serious face.

"All the friends I made so far. Have came dear to me, that's true. But they're not my baby brother or twin. You are. I can't see nobody prefect to be my best man then you. And don't you forget that either. I might have kept a lot from you...But nobody and I mean nobody can replace you, Cody."

_Wait for it... _

London and Bailey thought at the same time as they saw both Zack and Cody starting to tear up.

"You're the best brother in the whole world. I love you man." Cody cried, while smiling.

"No. You're the best brother in the whole world. And I love you." Zack relied, pulling Cody in a brotherly hug with them both happily sobbing, while hugging each other.

"Knew it!"

Both girls said out loud, and when they realize they spoke at the same time with the same words, they turned their heads towards each other before laughing. Which once they did both Martin guys, wiping their tears, broke they're brotherly hug to narrow their eyes at their girls for laughing at they're brotherly moment.

"You knew they would do that too?" Bailey asked to London, between laughing.

"I have known them for about 10 years. Of course I knew they would do that."

London could feel her husband's hard stare on her as well as his aura rising in anger. So she started trying to calm her laughter down, but a few giggles still slipped out.

"They wouldn't be Cody and Zack if they didn't show their brotherly love for each other, now would they?"

_**You're just adding fuel to the fire aren't you-**_

"No they wouldn't." Bailey answered, now just giggling along with London.

But while they were giggling it up. Their guys weren't pleased.

However before Zack and Cody could speak their minds. Derek and a server with short neat black hair and smoky gray eyes, named Baron, came up to the table carrying Zack's meal; 'Lemon Risotto with Jumbo Shrimp and Crab Jus' on a mobile severing table with another wine bottle along with 4 fresh wine glasses and two fresh drinking glasses of raspberry tea, and a glass pitcher of fresh ice water to go with the wine.

"Hey, Zack."

Letting his temper become low, Zack looked to Derek as he was now standing at the table with both his hands behind his back, while Baron was filling everybody's water glass, before replacing the main drinks at the table.

"Ashley and Stella got too busy with customers, so sis asked me to bring your dinner for you."

"My dinner?"

Zack questioned, taking the new wine glass and getting it fill with some wine by Baron.

"I didn't order dinner yet?"

He took a sip of his wine glass, while Baron did the same action he did for him for Cody, after seeing both London and Bailey decline any wine.

"I did."

London answered for Derek as he kindly asked Cody if he could pass Zack his dinner plate.

"You were deep in your call with dad, so I ordered for you, while I was away from the table."

She added, taking her new raspberry tea from Baron just after he set Bailey's in front her. "Thank you, Baron."

"But seafood?"

Zack questioned as he looked at his plate, before looking at London. "Why seafood?"

"Because you need to eat more fish and less red meat, Zackary poo." London said, giving him a look that said 'you know I'm right', while batting her lashes at him.

"You agreed that if I let you handle what you eat as desserts, I can control all your other foods, so you wont fall out of your balance diet that you put yourself on a few years back, to control your compulsive eating habit."

Zack knowing London was looking out for his health and didn't want him to fall off his diet; a diet that keeps him staying fit as an agent while still being a C.E.O. A hard task that even Wilfred and other elder agents couldn't keep up with; holding a business career and being high skilled/spiritual agent. So Zack took a bite of his food, without complaining.

But as he was eating, he could hear Derek's voice again.

"Well besides bringing your dinner. I came here to give you something that Dad wanted me to give you-"

"What is it?" Zack asked cutting Derek off, before taking a sip of his water.

"You remember the bet you and dad had about Casey taking it easy more?" Asked Derek, before telling Baron he could leave, which with the severing table too, Baron left the room.

"Yeah I betted that it would take her doctor to order her on bed rest, before she would slow down in working, while dad betted that she will slow down on her own." Zack explained, remembering him and Astin started that bet, before him and London left for Thailand.

_**He's up to something...**_

_Nan...That's just Derek being Derek. _

_**I don't know about that-**_

"Yeah, well with you winning the bet, Dad wanted me to give you the $50.00 he owes you. Since it did take the doctor to order her on bed-rest for her to slow down." Derek said.

Hearing this Zack broke his thoughts and put his out reach hand out to take the said $50.00, but when he didn't feel green paper placed in his hand, he looked to Derek to see that he was smirking at him. For what Zack wasn't sure, but he had a bad feeling he was about to find out.

_Okay maybe you're correct. _

_**Yeah I thought I was, but it's just going get worst-**_

"But as I was heading over here, Stella handed something to me that she remembered finding in the back of the coat room, while she was putting up some customers' jackets."

While saying this, Derek revealed behind his hand, London's custom made engagement ring. "Does this look familiar to you dear sis?"

"My engagement ring!" London cried out, with wide eyes.

"I thought it was lost forever." London not paying attention to everybody's different expressions at the table, went for her ring that a still smirking Derek was reaching over to give her.

Which with Derek passing the ring pass Bailey's face to hand to London, gave Bailey a very good view of the breathtaking ring. Therefore once Bailey saw the ring better, she realized she saw that ring on London's hand last year at Maddie's bridal shower.

_How can this be the same ring? She wasn't wearing it on her wedding finger or even on her left hand to be a engagement ring? And if this is the same ring, then that means, Zack asked London to marry him last year, not this one...But if that's true...Why are they just getting marry this year? _

Although Bailey wanted her questions answered, she found she would have to wait. Since London was thanking Derek again after she placed her engagement ring on and was looking overjoy to have it back.

"Thank you again, Derek. Oh, and tell Stella thank you too."

_**I told you not to worry. It was going to show up soon. You need to stop worrying so much.**_

_Not listening. Looking at my sparkly ring right now!... So sparkly..._

…_**...?! **_ -_-

"No problem, sis. I'll tell her that. I'm just glad I was with Zack when he got the ring for you, last New Year." Derek not dropping his smirk turned back to Zack .

"But it did come as a shock to me, that London lost a special ring like her engagement ring that she hasn't took off since you gave it to her last March."

Catching on now why Derek was smirking like he was, Zack nervously down his wine in one gulp, then let out a cough afterwords to clear his throat. Which Derek with a knowing look towards him, continued speaking.

"So I'm thinking that something very important happen in the coat room, to make her take it off."

Derek's smirk turned into a complete big grin, as he watch Zack start to blush, while avoiding everybody's stares, like his.

"And since I have a pretty good idea what you two were doing in there...I don't think I have to explain why I'm keeping the $50.00 dad told me to give to you, now do I Zack?"

Sighing to himself, Zack took out his wallet and pulled out $100.00 bill from it.

_**He's as bad as his brother was with bets and just as sneaky.**_

_Don't remind me._

"No you don't."

Zack turned behind him as Derek moved behind his and Cody's chairs to take the $100.00, he was giving him.

"And here is the other half of the bet that you won."

Slipping the $100.00 in his pocket, Derek smiled at Zack, while missing London narrowing her eyes over at him.

"Nice doing business with you, Zack. Feel free to use mine and Casey's old secret place, anytime. I knew you would sooner or later-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

London said, cutting Derek off from saying any more.

"You won the bet and have your money, so stop picking on Zack."

She added leaning back in her booth, staring up at him, not hiding she was getting annoyed with him.

"Besides, you would get in a quicky, if you had to stop cold turkey for 3 ½ months, then be interrupted in the privatize of your bedroom floor after those months of no sex, by two peeping toms. Also I would hope you remember who you're talking too, when you joke like that."

After London's unexpected words, both Cody and Bailey were gawking at her, as Derek nervously look to her, before bowing, remembering who he was actually joking around with.

"Forgive me, Mist- I mean London." Derek's voice was shaking a little bit.

"That was really immature of me."

He added giving another bow but now to the whole table.

"I hope your dinners and atmosphere is pleasant, and again forgive my childish actions."

After London gave a nod to say Derek was forgiven, he walked away from the table and left the room through the curtains, that separate them from the rest of the restaurant/cafe.

Which had Zack slapping his hand over his forehead, groaning at the whole recent scene.

_Nice...That's one way to make Cody and Bailey more puzzled then they already are. _

_**Well if she wouldn't of said something, Derek was going to keep on, until both your brother and Bailey be asking questions to you and London that you can't speak of right now. **_

_True...but did she have to say it like that or act like that?! _

_**True, she didn't have to say it like that, but then again...You would of sooner said something in that order if not in more in detail of a demand. Don't forget it was your idea to visit Rutana in Thailand instead of her coming here. Not only that, but it was you that took the wedding off hold as well as not wear protection before your trip to Thailand after finding out that London got her eggs placed back inside her. And also-**_

* * *

**Zack's mind-space**

_I GET IT! _

Zack groaned as he'd slipped deep inside his mind-space, where Gautier, with deep lighting sapphire blue eyes, was waiting for Zack, staring at him, with a knowing smirk.

_But when word got back that Lucifer went in hiding and has been for almost 5 years now. I decided that now at the moment London and I was going to live our life to the fullest, and that means making a life and family together. For once I wanted to think about our needs... But now with the 'Black Widow' coming out of hiding..._

Losing his smirk, Gautier walked over to his present self and rested his hands on his shoulders, making him look to him.

_**I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you. I know because of me and Annabella-hime. You and London have had so much conflicts through your relationship, not to mention that it was us who selfishly used both your bodies to...**_

He trailed off until he stopped himself altogether while stepping back from Zack.

Gautier couldn't get himself to say those words without having to fight back tears. However, Zack understanding perfectly what Gautier was talking about, let a small smile come to his lips.

_Don't apologize for that. _ _It wasn't neither of your faults. _Zack begun, with a frown showing on his face again.

_That sorely fault belongs to the Black Underworld's New Deadly Poison Ivy Flower; Tisiphone and the BLACK WIDOW!"_

The space around Zack tensed up as he cried out, while his powers was building up inside him. As it did, Gautier watched in fear as Zack's midnight blues, begin glowing wildly with blueish white lighting sparks reflecting in the middle of his pupils with static crackling from them as he gripped his teeth in pure rage.

_AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THOSE MONSTERS FOR WHAT THEY DID! NEVER!_

Gautier without a second noticed, brought a force field over the mind space him and Zack was in. He did this as he continued watching Zack, who's whole body begin to give off a bright powerful blue and red force of power while the same blueish white light energy started outlining Zack's whole form.

_And with them both sighted in Boston. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL MY LIFE ENERGY TO DO IT! I WONT LET ANOTHER LIFE BE SACRIFICE BECAUSE OF THEM! _

Zack becoming out of control in his mind, started having the area around themselves began to shake like a earthquake.

I WONT ALLOW THEM TO TAKE OUR CHILDREN'S FUTURE!

Gautier keeping himself from falling, knew that he needed to power up the shield more, for if he didn't, then everybody was going to feel Zack's force of wrath.

But although he was able to block the rage energy Zack was giving off, from leaving outside their shared mind space. Gautier wasn't sure if the outside world still could feel Zack's bloodlust and rage at the moment.

_**There's nothing I can do, but let Zack calm down on his own...**_

Saying this, Gautier hoped London and his Annabella-hime could keep the other's at the table from noticing what was going on.

* * *

**Outside Zack's mind **

_**Do you feel that? ** _

_Yeah, I don't know what has him giving off such killing intents right now. But I got to keep Cody and Bailey from noticing or being affected by his killing hunger. But how? _ London was trying to come up with a quick idea, when Annabella brought something to her attention.

_**Checkout their faces. It seems that they're still affected by your last comment. Hey! You can start there. While setting up a chakra shield blocker in the whole restaurant.**_

London, while avoiding her eyes from the others at the table, put up a invisible chakra shield blocker over the unaware customers in the restaurant including Cody and Bailey, then looked at what Annabella was talking about and saw both Bailey and Cody was giving her stun expressions and realized Annabella was right. She could start there. Placing a irritated look on her face, London felt herself roll her eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like you two never done sexual acts before in a public place. Don't forget I had cameras everywhere on the ship back then, so I saw everything."

She stated, narrowing her eyes at both of them, making Cody and Bailey's look of shock, turn to embarrassment with red blushing cheeks. But as she was distracting them, she could feel she was getting a little light headed from using her powers so soon, after not too long getting it drain so she could be able to make love with her husband without affecting everybody in 1000 mile range.

_**Sorry London...I thought you might have been 100% by now. ** _

_Don't be..._

London nibbled on some vegetables in her plate, while resisting from passing out at the moment, as she leaned over to hide that her 'invisible cloak' over her stomach came down, revealing she was bigger than both Cody and Bailey previously saw.

_**Well, tap into my powers...It'll be okay to use it while you're this weak. It seems that Zack is lowering his inner powers. I'll let the chakra shield blocker down. Meanwhile you build up your energy, by continuing eating, okay .**_

Hearing Annabella's concern and feeling Zack calming down, London did as Annabella told her, and started feasting more on her food.

As London was feeding her mouth, she heard her brother-in-law's voice reach her ears.

"Can we please go on with the story, now that Zack is back?"

Cody weakly said, wanting to change the subject fast.

"What do you say bro?" He turned to his side towards his brother.

"Can you continue?"

Zack was glad to be informed, before leaving his mind, by Gautier, that London had hide his killing intentions from his brother and Bailey as well as the whole restaurant.

But feeling Annabella's goddess power flowing off London had him, knowing that his wife was somewhat still low in her inner powers.

Able to draw all this information in a blink of an eye. Zack jumped back into the conversation giving Cody a reply without making Cody and Bailey aware of what had just accrued in their presents.

"Yes I think that's a good choice, don't you 'Honeysuckle'?"

Zack asked, looking over the table at London, whom just getting done with her plate, pulled his across the table to scoop half his plate of food into hers and then begun eating again.

_**She's recharging herself...**__. _

Zack saw London's eyes locked on his, as Gautier's voice filled his thoughts. Which her eyes were glowing gold for a quick second before turning back to her rich brown ones with an apologize expression on her face, showing that she was sorry for taken most of his dinner.

Fortunately Zack gave a warm expression reveling that he didn't mind his wife's actions.

_I can tell she's still not 100% yet, from earlier in the coat room._

Sighing to himself while sending a text to Mrs. Jambiere to send out another seafood plate, along with a steak plate, with some more crackers. Zack, once he got an ok from Berit, put his cell phone up, as heard Gautier start to speak again to him.

_**Even though I know Cody and Bailey could of put two and two together with what Derek was talking about. I am still glad London stopped Derek, before unwanted people heard the conversation**__... _

_Yeah, it wouldn't be good if people found out about our wedding before we get to Boston...Mostly of all if it got back to either Dad or Carey, before I can talk to them. _

When Zack felt Gautier go deeper into his mind to be with Annabelle, he came out of his thoughts as London said she was starting the story. But with some ground rules first.

"Unlike Zack when he tells the story. I don't want to have either of you cutting in at anytime. Got that?"

She didn't wait for their answer.

"Good." Then she turned to Bailey.

"I hope you don't mind Bailey? But can Zack have his seat back."

"Of course London. I don't mind at all."

With that said, both Zack and Bailey went back to their respected seats near their lovers. And once London had her aching feet resting in Zack's lap as she lean her back on the wall the booth was leaning against. She begun the story where Zack left off, but as she was telling it. Zack caught on, that London was concealing a lot of what happen. That's when he realized, as he took quick glances at Cody and Bailey, that what London is holding from them is for the best for the time being.

_I'm just not ready..._

Zack said to himself as he, with his hand, raised up, what looked to be, a wooden pin-size wand stick pendant with 20 color gemstones and crystals from around his neck. When really it was a magical staff that when it's not activated it becomes a small looking pendant to wear around your neck.

_I don't think I'll ever be ready to give this to Cody, _

He thought, hiding the pendant necklace back under his shirt where a look alike pendant necklace was resting on his chest. But this pendant, although had the same gemstones and crystals on it, was actually a pin-size dagger that when activated becomes a magical sword.

_I just can't... _

Coming to this conclusion, Zack left his train of thought as his wife's voice became the only sound at the table.

* * *

**The Past**

**October 12, 09 Monday: Sky Deck**

After checking twice; to make sure nothing was out of place on her face or clothes. London slipped out of the Men's restroom.

And as she was, she notice as she stepped over to the hot tub on the 'Sky Deck'. That everybody's attention wasn't on the Tipton heiress sneaking out of the Men's restroom. But on the heated ping-pong match between Cody and Bailey in the middle of the deck. Which London found herself getting drawn to the match herself.

_Oh, that's gonna hurt Cody's pride... _

She thought, after watching Bailey pull out her cellphone and start chatting on it, while easily playing Cody who was trying his hardest to keep up with her pace of playing skills.

London was feeling bad for Cody who just splash hot tea in his face; that he thought was water a moment ago, when she felt her T-phone vibrate and ring in her pocket to inform her again that Woody was getting more closer to the 'Sky Deck'.

Therefore knowing that it would be a waste of time to head over to the juice bar, with Woody on his way to reveal that Marcus was really 'Little Little'. London stayed in her spot near the hot tub and continued to watch the ping-pong= Girls vs Boys match. She even didn't stop watching the match, when she felt Zack's presence coming up to her.

Despite her body was heating up with him standing close.

"Wow, London."

Zack glanced at the match, before tilting his head back to his girlfriend, who he saw was looking back and forth at the game.

"You're really into this game." He added, smirking.

Not missing a beat and remembering that she was out in the open, London placed her mask in place as she gave a random respond.

"No. I'm just testing my earrings for danglness."

With her silly giggle, she smiled over to him, noticing he was throwing a puzzle look at her. And although he was giving her this kind of look, she found she had the urge to lean in closer to kiss him...

But Woody rushing on the deck, had her getting back to her act. Which was good, when not too long after Woody revealed who they're new school mate really was. Marcus appeared upset that he was found out, which left everybody in dead silent after he stormed away. Which aware that nobody was speaking, London did it for them.

"Wow!"

She cried out, covering her face with a thrill expression, before facing Zack.

"A rock star and in the witness protected program. He's lived a full life."

She even let out a goofy laugh. And wasn't shocked that both Cody, Bailey and Woody threw her their usual look that said 'Man, you're clueless', before leaving to go do their own thing.

Which once they left the deck, leaving only her and Zack there. London's T-phone went off, which had her pulling it out and looking at it like she was texting with one of her fake rich friends like Chelsea.

When really she was reading a text from Paul that was telling her to go see Kirby in his office as soon as she can. And as she was sending a text that she was on her way, she had to force herself to hold back a "eep", for Zack ,passing by her heading to the juice bar, pinched London's ass.

Fighting herself from turning behind her to her boyfriend's retreating form. London sent him a quick text of what he just did and what she needed him do about Marcus; who she was seeing on her T-phone screen, packing clothes in a suitcase back in his Zack's dorm room.

** "Warn a girl, when you want to cop a feel." ** As she waited for his replie, she was leaving the 'Sky Deck' without a glance over to the juice bar where Zack brought his T-phone's screen to his view.

** "I thought you like me being forward with you... But if you want me to ask... Okay I'll ask next time." **Reading his text, had London thinking hard about if she was really that mad about him touching her unexpectedly, before texting back.

** "Forget I said that...I did like that sneaky tease, so I'm okay with it. I'm also glad that you waited until everybody was out of sight." ** Zack chuckled at her text and text back, but not before checking himself back into his shift to find he was already clocked in...

* * *

**With London**

Though the Tipton heiress told Paul she was on her way to Kirby's office, London first stopped by her cabin room, and swiftly replaced her morning clothes for her mid-day attire; a day-to-night white scoop neckline long-sleeve crop top, with a cool black faux leather A-line skirt, under a black wool/leather 4 in 1 coat, and smooth white faux leather peep toe platform booties, with gold ankle strap that matched the gold zip pockets on the skirt. She also replaced her fake dark brunette hair with her real black low-back length hair, that she fixed into a simple neat hanging down ponytail.

Then after going off-line to her T-phone for a moment, London afterwards, left her cabin, going through the girls' dorm hall to get to the agents' areas on the ship, but not without watching her back, as she entered through a passageway in the wall between two girls' cabin rooms, down the three cabins, from the one that she shares with Bailey.

London stepping into a small one-person size silver-encrusted elevator behind the passage-way wall. Took her to the station hall known as the 'Station Hall 310'; a plain long narrow hall, holding 10 one-size-person silver-encrusted elevators, 5 on the left side of the station hall and 5 on the right, and like the one she was coming off, they lead to countless passageways of the whole top level of the ship.

Plain silver name plates on them, told where the elevators lead too, along with a hand-scan panel above the name plates. At the end of the 'Station Hall 310' was a regular two door gold plated elevator, leading to the agents floors.

London approached the two door elevator; that unlike the other elevators in the hall, this one had a gold name plate, with 'Lower Levels' printed on it, and above it, a hand and eye-scanner sliver panel.

Before she had her hand and eye scanned, London turned back on her T-phone and finally readied Zack's text,

** "Give me more credit than that, my Rich Thang. You know I'm not that dumb..." **

Which had her giggling at his comment, and sending another text back to him, before doing the normal routine scanning.

* * *

**Back on the Sky Deck**

Zack had just gave two more customers their drinks when the ringtone of 'Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney' from his non-Tphone went off, showing London's text.

_I need to change this ringtone soon... _Zack thought slightly blushing, as he avoiding young customers' curious eyes, readied the text.

** "Oh, Zackary poo. I don't see you at all dumb. I would love to keep this back and forth texting with you, but I have to meet Kirby about something. So I need you to go apologize to Marcus, before he gets off on the next stop... I don't care what you do, but make sure he stays on this ship... He's real nice and should be allowed to be a kid for once. Don't worry about clocking in; Rave already clocked you in earlier. So just tell him to let you finish your on-the-ship-mission; 'Keep Marcus on board'. He'll clock you out at the right time... I'll call you later after I'm done here. Love you." **

Being informed about this Zack showed the text to Rave who told him that "I'll take care of everything at the juice bar, Zackary poo."

Which once he told him this, sneaking. Zack, blushing more than before, headed off to his cabin, but not before sending London his ending text.

** "Zackary poo? O-kay... I guess I'm cool with that... Thanks for the heads up about the 'clock in'(though I found that out, before you told me ;p). Anyway I hope everything with Kirby goes good. Also you're right about Marcus. He needs a chance to be a kid... I'm sure I'll come up with something on the way to my room... Love you too, my Rich Thang."**

* * *

**Back with London**

London finished Zack's last text, as the elevator doors open into the four-person-size-elevator.

Inside the elevator was a beige colored flooring and ceiling,with hunter green walling and gold trims in the wall corners. There was a floor level panel on the inside on the right of the elevator doors; metal background with on the top in bold black letters was the words '12 Lower Level Floors'.

Beneath it was 50 white code buttons. On the back wall of the elevator was a wide rectangle computer screen with the layout of each floor in the lower levels of the ship. Each 12 floors on the screen showed what each floor number was and their own color; (1st)Infirmary-white, (2nd) Cafeteria-yellow, (3rd)Training/Practice Gym-blue, (4th) Lounge-orange, (5th) Spa Gym-purple,(6th) IFPG Virtual Rooms-clear, (7th) Lab-pink,(8th)Agent private cabins-green, (9th) Comm Station Room-brown,(10th)Rank officer's Offices-silver, (11th)Control Center and Caption's office-gold, and (12th) Interview/Cells-black and (13th) Sea Bottom Transporting-red.

London pressed the code buttons for the 10th floor, then leaned against the left wall and just as a heavy sigh left her lips, the elevator doors closed, leaving her in a box-shape space and once the elevator started descending down. London tried as much as she could, but found her train of thought heading to why Nichole, Abbey, Malcom and Anika was going on this outfield mission, when neither of them were outfield agents and just had been approved by their teachers to become full agents just the past summer or that Paul is having her sent to see Kirby; something she haven't done since last year. Or that he's allowing Zack of all the agents to join this pick up mission. Especially when Zack hasn't even finish his training...or her mother having any information on her baby sister... Thinking hard about all these unanswered questions, London tried to think over them one at a time, without giving herself a headache.

_Maybe Paul's having Kirby tell all these unanswered questions to me. But why wan't he tell me himself...Is there something I'm in the dark about? And why would they keep secrets from me-_

However, before she could go more deeper in her thoughts. A haunting voice came to the surface.

**Well aren't we some hypocrite...**

The same haunting voice that she told Zack she couldn't hear anymore, when in fact she wished that was true. Instead of partly a lie. Cause despite now when she's around others, the voice is like a whisper. It however, when she's alone, is a loud cruel headache sound voice in her head. Like now.

**You speak about others having secrets behind your back. When you had done nothing but been lying to all your pathetic useless love ones. You worthless piece of trash!**

_I know I'm going to regret this more. But what are you talking about? _London asked, not really waiting for a respond.

**Don't give me that shit! You know damn well what I'm speaking of!**

London didn't flinch when the haunting voice echoed through her head. But she did frown, for she knew full well what this voice was speaking of. But that didn't mean she had to acknowledge it outside her mind.

Sighing, London slowly closed her eyes, fighting back from punching the wall she was leaning against.

For she's also been lying not only to Zack, but all her agent colleagues and family or more importantly her father. For the truth was, she knew who this voice belonged to, and that was none other then her past life, a goddess called Little Annabella.

The same goddess who gave up her life on a enclosed island; that later was named Leyline. That she had been placed on for punishment by both her mother and step grandfather:Aphrodite and Zeus.

*She had sacrificed herself for the sake and fate of all gods and goddess on earth(Gaia) and earth's heaven. For Annabella after her husband's death, took his sword called the 'Sinless Silver Sword', stood over his grave, and threw the powerful sword through her chest, calling out to the 'holy heaven' above the universe, saying that she forgives the ones that did wrong to her, her husband and her other love ones. And that she was ending her life for their sake and all the gods and goddess.

With this selfless act, the 'God of all existences of the universe' hearing her cry, took all the gods on earth(Gaia) and earth's heaven and made the good gods into angels and the power lust gods into demons including Zeus and Aphrodite.

Then he turned Annabella's blood; that was pouring from her chest wound, into a gold pool of liquid and had it pour all over the island and it's islanders and animals like a gold blanket, placing them all in a deep sleep.

And for a 100 years while Annabella's gold blood cleanse the island and it's inhabits.

God kept the gods and goddess as angels and demons with the angels in 'holy heaven' and the demons in 'fiery hell'.

Once those 100 years were up, Annabella's body disappeared and when it did, the island's gold blanket was gone also. All the gods and goddess turned angels were able to leave 'holy heaven' with God allowing them to return to the world, but not as their former forms. But instead, as magical/spiritual humankind race; called Mages, and God gave them half their powers and placed some of them inside the awaken islanders; known as the Leyliners, of the same island that Annabella sacrifice herself on.

Which had most of the Leyliners with ability to control one of the 6 elements of the world; fire, water, air, ground, wood, and spiritual.

But it was only the Leyliners who hold a god or goddess as their spiritual side and past self that was able to use two elements together to create many subjects;like fire and ground creates= volcanoes, water and air creates=rain, air and fire creates=wind, wood and ground creates=earthquakes.

However even if not all the Leyliners were gifted with element powers, called mages. They were still all able to use 2 natural energies from their bodies; 2 natural energies called Wicca=magic/yin soul, and Chi= chakra/yang soul.

That all humankind;men, plants and animals, can use.

Therefore these Leyliners were consider witches and warlocks. The island was so big and wide that the Leyliners had 4 region representing only the 4 main elements of the world; fire region, water region, wood region, and air region. Each region also had tiny villages and one big main village that held they're mayor of their region. Despite they had separated region on Leyline Island. They also were a peaceful and balance island.

The Sen Shin's royal family, who control spiritual power, was the rulers, peacekeepers and governor of the Leyline Island; who's kingdom rested on top of the mountain that Annabella had gave her life up.

But cause this island was so purified.

God made it where it lived outside both the human world and later the supernatural world(magic world realm) and only appeared every 5 years in the summer and lasted for 3 months before vanishing from sight. Therefore not just anybody was allowed to step on the island; for the person couldn't have bad intention toward the island, cause if they did, a force field around the island would push them back from approaching the land.

So it wasn't until the last daughter and youngest child born in the Sen Shin royal family, that the first prophecy was giving to the four eldest Leyliners by God saying-*

**Little Goddess Annabella will be re-born on earth. **

**She will have full command over all elements, including earth herself and also all her full birth goddess's powers**(control the sun, moon, life and death).

**Making her known as the 'Mistress Mage of all elements.**

**For the time will come when she will take her power and us it to keep balance in the world. **

**For because God couldn't kill the gods and goddess turned demons, for Annabella had gave her life for their sakes. **

**He banned them to hell for all eternity, with no human form, but cause he didn't kill them. **

**They will be able to use their half god-like powers to draw evil human souls to them to take over. **

**And because of this, God gave Annabella the ability, when she learns all her powers, to be able to strip them of their powers making them powerless. **

**But to make sure Annabella is found and protected. **

**There will be a few chosen teachers to help her on her way. **

**Those chosen few will hold half blood-line with all three Fate sisters as well as one of the teacher carrying ties with Athena's blood-line, and one with the gift of 'knowing' and the other with the gift of 'foreseeing'. **

**Along with them and three others, will have the elements and spell to summon both 'the Lion of glory and the Lioness of destruction'. **

**For these guardian beasts will be the source to finding Annabella and protecting her future self. **

**And once found and awaken she must in her new life and body bind her full goddess powers with either the one that wields the blue lighting of light or the one who wields the black fire of darkness or her soulmate in her new life. **

**But whichever she chooses will depend on her heart. **

**For with her heart's choice she will become the 'Mistress Goddess of Mercy' under the Lord of all existences. **

**And along side her, one of 'the chosen' she picks will rule along with her as well as have their full powers return to them and be known as 'Master Mage' of all magical/spiritual beings and unaware humans, under the Lord himself.- **

Pre- to the Sen Shin family allowing a link with the Royal England family; through a marriage. The Sen Shin's youngest and last daughter died after giving childbirth. Which the second prophecy was giving to the island afterwords, saying-

**God and goddesses not reborn yet, will be bought into this world, with not only half their powers, but also half of their god spirit, not whole. **

**All the exception for Little Goddess Annabella , Gathtier of Knowledge and Gautier of Strength...***

London shook her head of thoughts about the second prophecy of the Leyline Island. She knew most of the history of the Leyline Island and the Leyliners, and many of their tragic ends...or her unfortunate tied in all this.

For when London became aware that she was the recantation of Annabella, it was at the age of 2 years old.

When her uncle; Alonzo(Lon by family and close friends) Teddy Tipton; who like her father was part of Hephaestus's re-born self, had started her on learning and controlling all elements of the world;wood, fire, water, air, ground and of course her birth spiritual powers, as well as told her of the Leyline Island's history.

She had mastered both water, air, wood, spirit by the time she was 3 years old. However before she could master ground and fire.

Her uncle was killed.

An event that she couldn't fully remember, but chose to use what her father told her; that he got off the security cameras that was in her uncle's townhouse(that she didn't look at), about the ordeal that accrued.

And that's what she had told Zack, but she left out that she was snuggled up beside her uncle with blood covering all over her and that the 6 men were dead and not alive when her dad and back up got there.

All that she told that was true to Zack, was that she really did start singing 'Bell' waiting for her uncle to sing his part, and it took her father to have her let go of her uncle, letting him be taking away.

London sighed again, as she unattached herself from listening to Annabella's bitching. But at noticing this, Annabella drawled London further into her memories, by making images of the heiress's child-hood from 5-and up appear in her head.

*After her uncle's death, things got worst. For she had been up in her room in the Tipton's manor; on the Tipton's estate, after her uncle's funeral. When Saki Zeffirelli; who gave his body and spirit to Zeus to use as he wants and then took the name Steven Zeffirelli Zeta once he fled his home island Leyline- after he set a deadly gas on the island, killing many, came into her room and raped her.

Afterwords London had been broken, her mind had shut down, her beating heart felted like it stopped moving.

Cause during the crime, she hadn't even been able to fight, with just barley almost being 5 years old. That's why she had been totally and completely helpless, when Steven Zeffirelli Zeta had raped her.

Which she blanked out between the rape and after it. Many, at the time, thought the pain thrown on her would lessees over time, they thought when her body healed from the assault, she would too.

They were wrong.

Cause Zeffirelli hadn't just touched and harm her body but he forced himself into her mind also. For he torn opened her mind and defiled it, by planting a evil seed inside her head.*

Not too long later after the assault. London begun to hear a dark, hurtful, cruel voice that went by the name Annabella, claiming to be her past self. And knowing this, London would have been ok with that, but Annabella wasn't like the sweet and kind goddess she had heard from her uncle's stories; when he was alive and training her. No, this Annabella was pure evil. For Annabella was nothing but mean and nasty. Cause no matter what London did, Annabella made it seem negative all the time, especially when she blamed London for both Alonzo Teddy Tipton's death and getting herself raped and infected with a evil seed, by Zeffirelli.

And whenever London tries to argue that those painful events wasn't her faults or doing.

Annabella forces those memories to the surface of London's mind so she has no choice but to relive them over and over again, until London would stop auguring with her. Which since London couldn't take anymore of Annabella, she'd committed suicide.*

London unaware, raised her hand to her head, above her ear, rubbing where the bullet graced her skin so long ago.

But it failed and she winded up awaking in the hospital with bandages wrapped around her head and lost all her memories. She had became like a new born baby, learning everything again like talking, walking etc.

But thank god she started to remember all her memories from after her uncle's funeral, that she was able to remember who her father was, as well as her teachers.

But her memories from her birth to 5 years old was wiped from her mind. And though she tried many times to remember her early childhood. Annabella; who London took as her inner dark side of her mind that appeared after she woke up in the hospital after attempting to kill herself.

Had images of her worst childhood of her mother calling her a 'freak of nature', abusing her and hating her.

And for awhile London wouldn't of believed these images.

That was until her own blood mother Ratana Grainsan called her the same name when she gave all her parent rights over to London's father on London's second 16th birthday party; that she had set up, cause her mother was coming to visit her in Boston.

Although it was on her friend Maddie's birthday. London chose that having her mother; who she haven't seen all her middle(5-15) childhood, was better then wishing Maddie a 'happy birthday' and going to her birthday party instead of having another party herself.

But when her mother revealed her true intentions of coming to see her. London was heartbroken, which had her believing that those images of her mother calling her a 'freak of nature' and cruelty was true.

And she would of went upstairs to her suite and cry herself to sleep.

That was, if she didn't get a call from her cellphone by a adorable dirty blonde thirteenth year old, Zack, telling her about Maddie's party and how if she was Maddie's friend, then she would be at her birthday party instead of having a second one( being that Zack was invited and went to the first one) for herself.

Which informing him why she really had this party, she told him that she will make this up to Maddie and show she was indeed Maddie's friend like she was his.

A smile slipped on London's lips at the memory of how that event became a wonderful memory in the end.

For after hanging up and pushing Annabella's shouting to the back of her mind. London got in touch with the 'Boston Agent' group and told them to come up with something that would end the party early and then meet her at Maddie's birthday party, after she herself gets kicked out of her own party. Which once everything panned out at the party. She was able to celebrate Maddie's birthday with her and all they're friends and family; even her dad joined the party.

**I don't see nothing to smile about!**

Like that, the heiress's smile was gone once again.

London knew when she started remembering who this nasty voice belong to as well as remember most her childhood from infant to 4 years old and the Leyline Island's history and her link to the island and it's islanders that were lucky to be off the island when Zeta gassed it. Like her late grandmother Loanda Rhea Wicket Tipton.

*The event that gave her all her early memories back was, when she just finish a mission in Russia. She had went to a nearby bar, once she noticed she had finish her mission early to find her plane ride wasn't ready to take off, so she stopped to get a drink in a bar. Not even a hour in the bar, was she called into a drinking game. She wasn't stupid she knew what all those Russian mens' intentions were; they were trying to get her drunk, so they could have their way with her. But after 13 rounds each for the whole bar. London was downing her 14 round along with three man, siting at her table she was at. By the time round 17 came up London was a little tippes but still in, with two men left with one about to pass out. Once round 20 came around London was drunk and still tippes, but she had drunk all those mens under the table, which she called all of them 'pussy' before heading to the bathroom to empty her heavy bladder.*

London shook her head when the images of what happen next threatened to enter her mind's eyes as heavy tears tried to escape. She didn't want to see them, she never did. But Annabella wasn't giving her any choice.

Therefore the images burst out from their closed prison with such force that London felt her entire body shivering from the in pack. The images were so vivid, horrifying and dark that London felled to her knees, as her mind, against her will, painfully, slowly unraveled.

_I should have never called them pussy... that was stupid on my behalf. _

**Yeah, you were stupid then and you're stupid and useless now!**

If London wasn't reliving what happen next, she might of told Annabella; go to hell.

*She wasn't even out of the stall when they snatched her up and pulled her, with her skirt still raised up from using the bathroom, back to the bar where most of the men, still drunk, were half clothed waiting to already have their turn with her. London still drunk, tried to get out of the men- that grabbed her - grasps', but to no success. They had a good hold on her, that there were red marks on her arms and legs from where they held her. They placed her on a tall table in the middle of the bar where all of them could get a good view of her. She didn't know what to do. Tears had started falling as she had looked around her to see if someone would feel pity on her and stop it before it started. But nobody, not even the bar owner, and his two daughters, who were nowhere in sight, could stop what was going to happen. However, London didn't make it easy for any of the men. For she had first use her legs and head as weapons to keep the men from raping her, since her hands were being held down on the table by two bulky men. And if any of them tried to kiss her, she had spit or bit them. But not too long later she had been assaulted in the face by the last man who lost to her in the drinking game. She had taste blood in her mouth, and realized that he had broken one of her tooth, which she had spit out in angry at him afterwards. But once again she had been slapped for her actions. However, when the same man that broke her tooth crawled over her on the table and she felt his 'beef flesh manhood' too close for her taste. Something inside her snapped, and a image of a man who look abnormal for his body was human, while his top part of his body from the neck up was the form of serpent snake with eyes black as blackness with blood red pupils and wide, stretched lips with million of sharp teeth sticking out from the mouth. At that moment London had not seen the man's face that had been hovering over her body. But instead she saw Steven Zeffirelli Zeta and him repeatedly raping her all over again. And with her early childhood memories back in tack in her mind. She lost it. She started screaming and fighting more, that the man over her, had been kicked off the table by her, and once London got her leg free from one of the other men holding her still. She didn't allowed them to react to the unexpected strength and power that this 15 year old girl possessed. And with, a sword , that she took from leaning against a chair nearby the table she was on. London showed no mercy, as she had took her first two kills as she took the sword and thrust it through the man's eye, who had been holding her right hand down, and then slice the one still holding her left hand down, making him have no choice but to free her. Which came his last choice in life, when London struck the sword into his stomach, letting him bleed to death. After that, none of the men in the bar was spared. But she had saved the man she kicked off for last, as she had, with surprising strength, lift the man up until she slammed the sword through his throat where it came out the back of his neck and struck the wall, where she left him, stuck to the wall like a mounted animal. Numb afterwords, London hadn't care she was covered in blood and organs as she had went to search for the owner and his daughters. She had found them in the back tied up and once she untie them, the owner's two daughters helped her get rid of the bodies, then help her clean herself up and even gave her some clothes to change into. Once decent again, London had gave them a secret account card for the damage in the bar, then she had left. When she had reach the plane she didn't speak to anybody. And when she reach Boston and was back inside her suite, did her mind take in everything that processed. And once everything; all her childhood, being raped, almost rape, her killing for the first time, her link to the Leyline Island, came to the surface. She had a nervous break down, where she striped down and got into the shower, scrubbing her skin raw. But when she saw that although her skin was so red it was peeling, London didn't feel clean. She stayed in the shower even after the water became ice cold, but she didn't feel the cold water, for by that time she was on her knees in the tub crying, she was hearing Annabella telling her, that her best choice would be is to kill herself. And sadly London almost followed that train of thought. But then she heard the water go off, and then felt a long warm towel place over her. However since her body was on autopilot the whole time, London didn't know that it was Zack, who had dried her off, cover her up in a warm towel, then lead and placed her in her bed. That was until he had placed some clean sleeping clothes on her bed, did she realized it was him and also reminded herself that she couldn't end her life.

For she had vow to keep both Zack and Cody safe when a woman ghost at the Boston hotel; that she helped prove didn't kill herself but was murdered by her own husband. Told London that she could feel, for some reason, spiritual power from both Martin twins as well as herself, for like her, they were able to see the ghost woman.

So it was only Zack and Cody that kept her from taking her life.

Therefore that's why instead of telling her father about her memories returning, she convince him that the Martin twins wasn't worth becoming agents. And that wasn't hard to get her father to agree when he still had bad blood with the Martin family, mostly Kurt Martin.

But meanwhile while she was busy doing that, she wasn't aware that Annabella had made it that she wasn't able to use her element powers without poisoning her mind and body more. So she couldn't use her powers. But she wasn't too disappointed in this fact, cause she still had her martial art skills to fight with, as well as one of her natural energy-chi, that had her able to sense other's auras.*

Sighing, London forced her eyes open, using every ounce of her strength to do so, in an attempt to escape these past images. The tears ran unrestrained now.

_Go away! Leave me alone_!

She had got to her height, supporting herself against the elevator wall, before Annabella spoke.

**You're pitiful. Why don't you accept that you're nothing to people but a easy slut. I mean that was what Armando wanted from you. Nothing but a quick fuck. But you couldn't any give him that. Even when you felt he was working for the other side! You stupid sick bitch! **

There was nothing but bitter in her voice, while bringing up another past but not too long memory that wouldn't let London push away no matter what.

_Stop it! _

London gripped her head, shaking it, trying to get the images of Armando hurting her, out, but the painfully memory came.

_I didn't just make Zack believe Armando was right about me, but I also told him, that if he could be half the man Armando was, then maybe he wouldn't be such a player... _

*She had broke her friendship with Zack after he claimed to have caught Armando in her cabin without her there, going through her stuff. Which she didn't believe him, making them end their friendship. But it wasn't until a week later that she asked Armando had he actually been in her cabin. And although he said he had been, he told her that he was going to leave a necklace, that he got for her, in her cabin. But chose later to give to her in person. Knowing this London forgave him, then turned to leave his own cabin. Which he asked her where she was going in such a hurry. Which she told him she was going to go apologize to Zack and hope he wanted to be her best friend again. Then before she knew what happen, Armando started accusing her of cheating on him with Zack. Which had them yelling at each other. But once London cried out that they we're through, she felt her mind go blank and then nothing but darkness. She didn't know what happen after that, but she found herself waking up with her dress at her waist and Armando hovering over her, getting ready to have his way with her. She had frozen up at first, too shock and hurt to do anything. But when Armando dipped down to kiss her. London got over her shock and started struggling against him to find Armando wasn't letting her go so easy. Not knowing what else to do, London, with all her strength, had kneed him in his balls.

And once he fell over in pain, she, gripping her dress as best as she could, rushed out of his cabin. But although she could of went back to her cabin. She found her feet leading to the boys' dorm hall until she was standing outside Zack's cabin. She didn't hesitate to knock on his door. And as soon as he opened his door and she saw that he was dressed up for some date, did she start thinking maybe she should've just went to her cabin. But those thoughts left her, when Zack without a word opened his door more so she could step in. Once she stepped in Zack immediately went to his closet and got her his biggest shirt, which she put on over her tore dress and once the shirt was covering her from down to her knees, did she discarded her dress, before being led by Zack to his bed. It wasn't until she was covered up under the bed sheets did her tears started falling as she told what Armando almost did to her. And not long later, Zack was holding and comforting her on his bed. She had fell asleep in his arms. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before she woke by the sound of Zack arguing with Robin at his door. And from what she heard, Zack had text Robin earlier to cancel their date, saying something important came up. But the way Robin had been shouting at Zack, shown London that Robin wasn't thrilled of the change of plan. And although Robin wanted inside the cabin, Zack wouldn't let her. They're shouting got so bad that Woody came out of his cabin complaining about that he couldn't read his comic with the noise outside his door. Which with the distracting of Woody. Robin had took the opportunity to pass Zack and enter his cabin. And at that time London was grateful that she had laid her head back down before Robin had stepped in. But London was sure Robin had seen all she needed too. For she rushed out of the room, and a second later before London had went back to sleep, she had saw Zack peek inside on her before closing the door. She didn't know what happen outside the room after, but she had been too exhausted from crying to stay awake for when Zack came back in. But once again she been awaken but not by Zack, but Kirby. Who told her that Zack was in Moseby's office for having a nasty fight with Armando, who he said that Armando had tried to rape her, which Armando had said he didn't do no just thing. So Moseby needed her at his office to confirm who was telling the truth. And with her head held high, she had, in Zack's big shirt, went to the office and confirm for Moseby that Armando did indeed tried to rape her. She had never seen Moseby so angry in her life, until he laid in on Armando. He had spoke so many cuss words that he could have had a old sailor speechless. Afterwords Armando was fired and sent to her father, but somehow he was able to escape the ship before he was sent off to her father. But now she knew where he was and what he's been up too...*

London couldn't take it anymore, for as soon as Annabella harshly hissed to her that it was her fault both Zack and Cody are now on Armando's death list with Zack at that top of that list. She buried her face in her hands, struggling to shake off those nightmare images, with her body hunched over not to begin to cry again. But she wasn't able when she felt a cold chill brush against her back like long ice claw nail, while Annabella brought more images to her mind's sight, but this time Annabella didn't just throw her painfully past back to her. She was even giving off a strong aura of hatred and bloodlust, that was causing London sharp pains all over her body.

Until London once again,drop to her knees with tears filling her already burning eyes, begging Annabella to stop as well as wish that the elevator would reach the 10th floor already!

_Would you please stop?! Please Annabella...I beg you...Stop taunting me!_

**Oh my dear idiocy present self. I would love to stop, but thanks to you, my powers and myself is poisoned! And the more you keep pushing me to the back of your mind, the more I become poison and Zeffirelli's slave! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! IT'S ALSO YOUR FAULT TO BELIEVE THAT COMMITTING SUICIDE WOULD GET YOU OUT OF YOUR HELL HOLE! DID YOU NOT THINK THAT ZEFFIRELLI WOULDN'T THINK AHEAD! **

**THIS IS THE SAME MONSTER THAT HAS SOLD HIS SOUL TO ZEUS FOR REVENGE ON YOUR GRANDMOTHER FOR FALLING FOR A WEAK HUMAN INSTEAD OF HIM! WHICH HAD LEYLINE ISLAND TAKEN OVER BY HIS POWERS BUT NOT BEFORE RELEASING A DEADLY GAS OVER THE ISLANDERS THAT WEREN'T LUCKY TO BE OFF THE ISLAND AT THAT TIME-**

Resisting from being pulled into her mind, London force herself back up, with strong determination in her eyes.

_That may be. But I'm not going to make this Zack or Cody's problem. Kurt is no longer an agent and is still marked as a traitor. From not only the organization but all of father's allies' companies around the world. There's nothing I can do from keeping Zack from becoming an agent. I have accepted that. But I put my foot down from revealing that both Martin twin's our the chosen protectors. And as long as- _

The sound that brought London back to the world of reality was the instantly recognizable hiss noise of the elevator opening. Which a glance toward the floor level panel, reveal to London that the elevator was on the 8th floor.

_Agents 'cabins'? _

Once the elevator doors pulled away from each other, London got a great view of the agent who was joining her in the elevator. And when she saw who it was she was stung, but not from the person themselves but the person's new appearance, mostly their hair and eyes.

"Abbey?" London rubbed her eyes, before finishing her sentence.

"Is that really you? Since when have you wore copies of Byzantine style jewelry or black, and I was pretty sure you was a natural red-headed or that your eyes were green and not oddly, purple?"

London added, while at the same time thankful for company, since Annabella's voice grew weaker and lower to almost be silent, as Abbey stepped into the elevator.

Abbey, wearing a black flirty little open-back mini thigh length dress with long sleeves and the open back had silver jeweled trims, with black corset inspired lace-up platform pumps that the front reveal a hint of her skin on the top of her feet, wrapping around her ankles with towering 5 ½ – inch heels.

She wore around her neck, above her breasts, a Byzantine handmade sterling silver necklace with 18k gold and Amethyst tourmaline, on her ears were Byzantine sterling silver 14k gold sky blue topaz and Amethyst royal crest drop earrings, on her right hand on her middle finger was a handmade Byzantine sterling silver great oval ring with 18k gold and one big Amethyst tourmaline in the middle of the ring, on her right wrist a handmade bracelet with two lion-heads on the top, silver and 20k gold with two Amethyst stones under each of the lion-head on either side of the bracelet, while on her left wrist was a handmade silver and 18k gold bracelet with red, blue, orange and purple stones on it in the design of a star. And further down from the first necklace was two more that one came to below her breasts;a cross necklace that was rendered in sterling silver, the cross embellished with sleek scroll work and round-cut sapphires at each of cardinal points and a round-cut Brazilian Amethyst in the middle of the cross. With a silver pentacle pendant necklace, and hanging from a silver chain was the design of a wooden wand stick with a sharp crystal detail arrow on the end. Placed in the middle of the pentacle pendant with one Amethyst carved in the middle of the wand and some unknown language craved in the circle around the star of the pentacle and the wand stick, this unique jewelry piece reached Abbey's belly button.

However yes, London was getting over her shock to Abbey's clothing that gave her slim body a seductive but take on classic elegance style as well as gave off the feel of her true witchcraft powers, something she never done before or that she was wearing Byzantine style copy jewelry artifacts that stand for the Greek goddess Athena. But London was still taken back by Abbey' luscious back-length red hair, was now mid/short length golden brown/blond locks that reach only to her shoulders, and her forest green pupils were replace with lavender color eyes.

"To answer your questions." Abbey begun, while facing London with a friendly smile on her light pink lipstick lips that match her normal but light make-up on her pretty face. "Yes it's me. No, I'm not wearing copy Byzantine style jewelry. I'm wearing jewelry heirlooms from my family giving to me by my grandmother. Yes, I believe it's shocking to see me wearing anything like black and sliver or that I'm wearing something that gives off my witch powers. No, I was never a natural redhead or that my eyes are really green." Abbey paused to curl a blondish brown lock around her finger to place it in her eye sight and London's. "This is my natural hair as well as these," She pointed towards her eyes. "are my real color eyes. I got my eyes and hair from my mother who got her looks from my grandmother." The whole time Abbey was speaking she didn't drop her friendly smile, nor did she, when London's eyes became widen when she started putting two and two together.

"But that's impossible," As London started, she was beginning to shake unnoticed to her, but Abbey was noticing. "I looked through your life record files, and there was nothing in there saying anything about you having blond/brown hair or purple eyes! Or that your late mother had these purple eyes. Your mother had green eyes and reddish/brown hair. And what's this about you having a grandmother. From what I readied your mother and brother was your only living family until 4 years ago. When they were killed in a house fire-"

"London." Abbey begun, cutting London off from her ranting. But instead of facing London, Abbey face the elevator doors. "I can't tell you much until we reach Sergeant Kirby's office. But I can tell you that me, Nichole, Malcom and Anika's file birth records our fake on the ship. And that our true history records are classified and Chief Tipton had it that way when we were sent to this ship,_ being that we are known as the LIEAU-3(Leyline Island Element Agent Users)_." Abbey thought the last part to herself, as London went back to speaking.

"If this is all true. Then why wasn't I informed of this? I am the Major on this ship, after all." Abbey didn't glance once as she answered London the best she could.

"Cause Chief Tipton knows you have been lying to him this whole time."

"Lying? I haven't been lying to my father." Then she thought about Zack and a frown found her face. "Well maybe I been lying about Zack, but every agent on the ship as taken to stay quiet about him-"

"This lie as nothing to do with Zack." Abbey said, once again cutting London off. "This lie's got something to do with Little Goddess Annabella and the Leyline Island."

Hearing this, London drawled back until her back was touching the elevator wall. And just when those words left Abbey's mouth the elevator doors opened to reveal a long hall with many doors and pictures covering the red/brown walls. But before stepping out, Abbey turned her face to London's now pale one.

"I know you don't want to admit anything about Little Goddess Annabella to anyone, especial Zack. But you have to understand that this isn't just about you or...my cousins." Before London could process what Abbey just silently revealed, the spell-mistress with speed that London never seen, was facing her face to face with fiery glowing purple angry/cold eyes as the symbol of 'water' in purple appeared on her forehead that begun glowing. "It's about the whole universe and it's fate." After saying this Abbey, without her forehead glowing, stepped out the elevator leaving London behind to her more then ever trouble thoughts...

* * *

**10# Rank Officers' Offices- outside Sergeant Kirby's office door**

London couldn't avoid now with her father aware of her knowing about Annabella and the Leyline Island.

Therefore fighting her fears and tears, she'd recently left the elevator before it's doors could of closed or Annabella could get to her again. So with a calm expression on her face, she made her way down the hall, trying to control her emotions, that unknown to her, was having agents in the hall, stepping out of her way.

Her secret was out, and worst, her father knew.

But what was having her not only scared but also puzzled. And that was what happen with her and Abbey back in the elevator.

She knew there had been something different and odd about Abbey, Anika, Malcom and Nichole, cause they're fighting ranks in the organization didn't fit any of their history record files.

Therefore she wasn't that much shock with all they're records being false, however, recalling Abbey saying something about her cousins.

But what cousins?

And also knowing that Abbey is not only a witch but a water mage that proves her family has ties with the Leyline Island and the jewelry proves linked- to Athena.

Which London wasn't sure how Abbey could be tied with the Goddess Athena.

When the Martins family are the only ones who have ties with the goddess.

Especially Robin Martin, both Paul and Kurt Martin, since they're late mother Naily Mettis Otohime Martin was the recantation of Metis, and Robin's part of the recantation of Athena.

As well as London's late grandmother was in fact the recantation of Hera.

Shaking her head, London couldn't just run away anymore, cause like Abbey said, this wasn't just about her and her problems no longer. Many lifes were on the line, but how was she suppose to merge with Annabella, if Annabella wanted her dead. How could she control this goddess's power if this goddess wanted nothing from her but her end.

Knowing what she has to inform to everybody that not only can she not use any element she learned from her uncle or fully remember how to use it, but Annabella had been poison by Zeta; therefore she's not able to handle the goddess's natural powers let alone any of the others' birth powers. Fortunately however, since her mind was racing over all this, she wasn't able to hear Annabella at all which was odd, since London was about to have a nervous break down again. But besides all that, London tried to push all this back as she came to stand outside Kirby's office. Placing the most content expression she could, she open the office door.

And once she did, Abbey was there, facing her with a emotionless face. "I thought you might had second thoughts about coming?" Still standing in the doorway, with Abbey waiting for her answer. London bit back from shouting as she spoke.

"Even if I want too..." She stared dead into the older woman's violet eyes. "I'm not in control of my fate...or future."

"You are if you just accept who you are and where you came from." As London gripped her hands on either side of her. Abbey not speaking, closed and locked the door behind London, with her magic, by waving her hand. Before walking away to go sit down on a sofa in the room.

No choice but to bite her tongue, London made her way to the area in the back, where Kirby's office was, and as she was, she couldn't help but to find that although she's visited Kirby's office room many times last year, and they have the same size office. He's living/seating/office room still made her feel like she was stepping into another time and place.

What with his Eden collection; 'European' influence and 'Old World' style: Eden bar set, Eden sofa and loveseat set;wood trim camelback sofa, wood trim camelback loveseat, wood trim chair and a half, ottoman and 2 wood trim chairs with all the seating furniture in bronze and green. And ALCO Eden dark wood occasional table set;2 end tables, sofa table and cocktail table. A cocktail table that had London looking at it, noticing both Malcom and Anika was siting in one of the Eden chairs while using the cocktail table for their chest board game. There was even a custom made dark wood media storage TV stand/fireplace(that was on).

While in the back of the room where the office area is, was a Old World/Modern style design; Office suite: Plasma Entertainment and Office suite wall(traditional English library design- 32' open top bookcase, 21' open top bookcase, inside corner bookcase, outside corner bookcase, 48'-75' X-pandale TV stand, expandable bridge,shelf, and backpanel, desk pedestal and desk top, high black leather 'Artifort Channel Executive Office' chair) covering the back wall, and to the right side of it was filing and storage cabinets made of dark wood/steel in black, where Nichole, wearing a blue/white/gray crochet and pearl dress; tiny pearls and crystal-petaled daisies grace the checker-crocheted bodice, while the skirt fell in crinkled folds of pale gray and blue, with her necklace, earrings and ring being a crystal-ball design set. She was going through one of the cabinets at the moment, while walking around oddly barefooted.

_First Abbey's weird witch look and odd behavior and now Nichole's dressed like some kind of peace-loving hippie... At less both Malcom and Anika seem normal...well as normal as those guys can be. _

Both men were wearing the same attire; cotton v-neck shirt, under a zip hoodie and wash straight jeans with a pair of suede striped sneakers, except that Malcom's colors was sun orange and navy blue, while Anika's were purple and green.

Taking her attention from Nichole. London took in the only two things that always stood out in the whole 'European and Old World' style theme design office. One being; the dark wood kitchen cabinets area with update stainless steel appliances in it on the left side in the back of the room. And second being a full putting green carpet that covered all the flooring along with hazard small sand traps, small lakes(real water) and fake little trees. That made you get the feeling that you were on a real golf course, which of course Kirby was using it at that moment.

Walking over to Kirby. London saw he was in his serious game with himself as he was standing near a small lake, getting ready to putted his golf ball out of it, using his '10 year being an sergeant' anniversary gift;green/black/white/silver- Taylormade Rocketballz Max 4-PW, AW Iron set with Graphite Shafts, while wearing his good luck 'Men's FT Chev Blucher-white golf shoes.

London knew seeing Kirby deep in golfing meant a bad sign...It told her that he was in a conflict that he needed to blow off some steam by golfing. And she didn't have to ask what was on Kirby's mind to be in a conflict. No, then she would have to talk about what she wanted to hold back as long as she can. And hoped Kirby felt the same way.

"Ford!"

Kirby cried out, and putted his ball out of the lake and then watched the ball roll pass London and go by the loveseat not even affecting both Malcom and Anika who were still glued to their chest game, and then stop in the 4th hole.

"I was going for the 3rd hole, near the bathroom door, but a hole in one is still a hole in one."

Kirby moved over to his desk and leaned his golf club against it. And before siting in his office chair, Kirby press his foot on a red button on the floor beside his desk, and once he did. The middle of his desk opened up to show his basic office stuff like; he's 3200 series rustic leather office accessories collection from Dacasso(38'x 24' desk mat, conference room organizer, square waste basket, from-load legal tray, 8x10 picture frame, double pen stand, magazine rack, name plate(with his whole full name on it), 4x6 memo holder, four round coasters with holder, pencil cup, letter holder, mouse pad, letter opener), 20' LCD touchscreen monitor(wireless desktop with keyboard and mouse) on his desk. Then he press a key on his keyboard that had the 48'-32' X-pandale TV stand, flip over to reveal 10 attach 23' LCD monitors, showing small screen images on each one of them, of every part of the ship and also the 'Shoe Submarine' and 'Clothing Blimp'. As this was all happening, London watched as Nichole placed four brown file folders on the desk.

"I was suppose to talk to you earlier, when you email me about organizing a up coming match for Zack against Landon and his crew. But I was still handling that little incident with Emma Tutweiller and Michael Blanket. You know the one that started when Emma went out with Micheal, because she wanted to prove to Moseby that what happen with them on 001# Island was nothing but two lonely people stuck on a island, believing they will be there forever-"

"Yuck!" Placing her coat on the sofa where Abbey was, comfortably watching TV(the sound on mute). London grimaced as she cut off Kirby from going into anymore detail about Moseby and Emma's intimate moment on their last week on the 001# island.

"After seeing Moseby and Emma getting it on, on the beach..."

London shivered at that memory. "That would be one time I will regret having to go over surveillance tapes of 001# island, especially the built-in-camera in the fake skeleton on the beach-"

London instantly covered her mouth. "I think I just threw up in my mouth..." Then pointed over to Kirby's kitchen area.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure, but don't touch any of the liquor."

Kirby warned her, before returning to their former conversation as London took a sparkly bottle water from Nichole who was kind enough to get it out of Kirby's compact refrigerated for her.

"Well that little date lunch she had with Michael made him become a little obsessed with her. That he later kidnapped her and held her in his cabin. When we got to his cabin, he had force her into a kiddie's pool with some elder women to roll around in coleslaw-"

"Coleslaw?! Why isn't he off this ship?!" London exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing and also keeping the real reason why she was there off the table as much as she can.

Kirby could only shrug his shoulders, while explaining what he could without getting down to business. "Well after Emma filed a restraining order against Michael to not come closer than 100 feet to her on the ship. Moseby gave Emma some days off to recoup from this ordeal-"

"Yeah, Zack informed me about this news, this morning on the 'Sky Deck'." Taking the left seat of the two brown leather chairs(high back and curved arms) in front of Kirby's desk, London crossed her legs, drinking from her bottle of water as Nichole took the other chair. "I was also stun when he told me that all our school classes are canceled until Emma's mini vacation is over. Which I'm sure means that all the other teacher staff got a vacation too?"

"Yeah you're right. They were inform of this yesterday. Which of course neither of them refuse about the change, especially when all of them are still getting payed."

"And even though the students are happy with this turn of a event. I wonder when Moseby or Emma are going to inform all the students that they'll be making up school subjects in the beginning of summer vacation." London said, then saw Kirby rub his bald head, nervously.

"I don't know? But I don't want to be around when they do." London nodded her head, fearing that same day and moment and hoping just like Kirby, she was anywhere but there. "We're getting off topic," Kirby took a quick sip from his black coffee mug to calm his nerves, before continuing. " But to answer why he's still on this ship and not gone. Is because Moseby hired him, and also we don't have the time or patients to get another guidance counseling or resident psychologist with whats all on our plate now."

"That's true...But beside the vacation she got, how did Moseby get Emma not to sue my dad, which if she did, Moseby would of lost he's job on the ship-"

"Mr. Moseby promised her that he wouldn't bring back up what happen between them on the island, if she wouldn't take this public." Nichole respond, cutting into the conversation.

"I'd agree to that." London said, glancing to her side at Nichole who just like her was drinking from a bottle water. "I'm still trying to wipe that memory from my mind." Kirby only nodded his head, agreeing also, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, well Emma just created a group club yesterday for people who fear to be alone in a room with Michael or have been." London just blinked her eyes as a response and a sign for Kirby to continue on. But Kirby left it at that and started on why London was ordered to his office.

"Now that's out of the way, lets get down to why Lt. Paul asked all of you here to my office, especially you London." Knowing that Kirby was now serious with calling Paul by his title, London didn't say anything, as Abbey, Anika, Malcom came closer to the desk when Kirby pulled out a green disk and a red disk , placing them on the desk beside the brown file folders. His eyes was back on London as he spoke.

"After Lt. Paul looked over Rebecca's recording and history memory on your last mission. He had no choice but to reach the Chief-" He held up his hand to silent London before she could open her mouth. "Lt. Paul was ordered by the Chief to have me go over last year's seal away surveillance video tapes, that had Armando in them..." He paused to glance at London, who wasn't looking his way, but at her lap.

"It will also clear up how Armando discovered Luminita and Hercley's identities, sort of... That information is on this green disk**, **that I'm about to give you, along with two of these files that have been updated last year by both Luminita and Hercley's feedback of the new recruit members, former ones and new high up ranks. Like Armando himself who's now Zeffirelli's right hand man as well as being one of the missing Johnson kid-"

"What!" London cried out, jumping from her seat. Overlooking her spilled water on the grass carpet under her feet, she slammed her hands on the wooden desk, her eyes were becoming wider every second as she stared over the desk to Kirby's unreadable face. "That can't be true!"

"But it is London." Nichole took the first file folder on the top of the pile on the desk. "It's all right here. His birth papers, his family, ranks, and his only failed mission giving to him by Zeffirelli himself as well as the 'Black Widow' a silent partner of Zeffirelli." She waited until London was siting back down, before handing over the file folder to her to look over herself.

Once London was handed over the folder. She opened and read every word that was there, and by the time she check over half the folder, she was shaking with anger.

"THAT'S WHY HE WAS ON THE SHIP!?" Still shaking, London wanted to scream when she saw what really happen to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. And to make sure her eyes wasn't playing tricks on her, she read out loud how Alex became Armando.

"Alex Johnson along with his big brother; Rickie Johnson by two years, had took on the task giving to them by their grandfather; Steven Zeta a.k.a Zeffirelli. To stab his mother Mary Johnson, a.k.a former 'Poison Flower', Zeffirelli's eldest daughter, and the one responsible for the many murders of the founders on the 'SRIOSH'(Secret Royal International Organization Stronghold), thirteen times all over her body while she screamed for him to stop, while Rickie had their step father Robert Johnson watch before shooting him in the head, both hands, feet, stomach and chest. Both Alex and his brother completed their task without problem. Once the task was done their grandfather gave them new identity as Armando Polis and Rick Marle. Armando, in a short time, climb the ranks in no time. And by the age of 19, he was the number one assassin and commander in the international underworld organization and Zeffirelli's operations. Armando had two partners at that time, named Jake Turnson and his half sister Mayflower aka May Johnson. But he surpass them both by taking part in a top secret project that only high rank members of his grandfather's organization knew about. He is now known as Armando Lucifer-"

London froze as she stepped back, while dropping the folder in the process. She wouldn't dare look at anybody as she ,not sure how, heard Annabella laughing in her mind like what she was saying was the most funniest thing in the world. _Shut up! This is not funny! _**The irony is what's funny... That's why he tried to rape you in his cabin... He's bond to Prince Lucifer – 'The Black Dragon Snake of the Underworld'-**

"London?" It was Abbey's voice that broke London from her mind and Annabella's heartless words. The young witch was standing, facing her with a concern look place on her face and not her earlier cold expression. "Are you okay?"

Noticing now that not only Abbey but everybody else was staring at her with concern and worry. London pushed her fear down and in it's place was a blank but calm look covering her face, hiding all her true emotions. Not speaking a word, London moved passed Abbey and pick back up the folder on the floor along with the papers that flew out. Still silenced, she sat back down while bringing her attention back to the papers but this time she didn't speak out loud but readied it to herself.

"London before we go any further." Kirby turned his chair from the desk, as he continued on. "Tell me what you know about 'Leyline Island'?"

At this question, London stopped her reading, looking up to find she was staring at the back of Kirby's chair, which had her glaring.

"What part?" There was bitter in her voice. "The history? The Leyliners? The legend? Or more importantly about my part in all of it!?" She stood up, slapping the folder on the desk. "Which one do you want!?"

With his back to London and the LIEAU-3 members, Kirby leaning in his seat, rested his chin on his hands, sighing. "How about the first thing you tell us. Is when you remember about any of it. Rutana Dayakurrca(London's Khun Yai) had informed Chief that not only do you remember all your memories but also know about both Zack and Cody being blood-link to Metis as Paul and his triplet siblings..."

As Kirby kept talking, London tuned him out as she went over with what progress on her last summer vacation with her grandmother.

Yes she discovered that her Khun Yai was actually a retired agent Rutana Dayakurrca of the 'Secret Royal International Organization Strong Hold'(that later was changed to the Tipton International Organization, after the head base of the organization was destroyed along with many of the founders of SRIOSH) along side her late husband, London's mother's dad and London's grandfather; Su Dayakurrca. And she also found out that Su Dayakurrca was born and raised on the Leyline Island. Which revealed to London that not only was her late grandmother(her father's mother) Loanda Rhea Wicket Tipton related blood-line to the island but so was her late grandfather Su Dayakurrca.

However, her Khun Yai knowing about her having her memory was confusing when London didn't tell Rutana about her restore memories. Which knowing this had London coming out of her thoughts, cutting Kirby off as she spoke up.

"That can't be true, cause I never told my Khun Yai anything about any memory loss or any of it returning to me." Kirby moved his chair back to face the agents facing him, staring at London.

"You didn't have to London. Rutana, while you were sleeping, looked into your mind. And found this truth. A truth that you been hiding from us." With these words coming from Kirby. London felt she had been betrayed as she was being told that her Khun Yai went behind her back. But when Kirby noticed London's hurt look. He started explaining why Rutana did what she did. "Before you go blaming or hating Rutana. Know that when Rutana entered your mind, she was going in there to restore your blocked up memories of all the training Alonzo started you on to be able to control your spiritual/god-like powers as well as all the elements in the world. Memories that you need to remember to be able to merge with your past goddess self Little Goddess Annabella. Therefore with this notion in mind Rutana was really surprise as well as the rest of us..." He brought hard stun eyes to London's wide ones over his desk, until London looked away. "To know that you have restore your memories back when you were 15."

London's body froze at this, but what Kirby said next had her wanting to hit something.

"Therefore I want to hear from you at how you got your memory back..." Kirby said, with his now calm and kind eyes on London's blazing ones.

"The only reason..." London had once again jumped from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk in pure anger.

"I was able to remember everything, was during when I was almost raped by a bar full of Russian men."

As London saying this and glaring at Kirby's wide eyes, none of the other agents in the office moved or spoke, though each had some sympathy for the heiress.

"It had been right there where some sick bastard's beef shit was about to rape me, that I saw that snake monster Zeffirelli's appearance take over the bastard's face, that had been trying to rape me."

London shook her head, gripping her teeth as those painful memories came to the surface without Annabella doing it. "I snapped when all those horrible images came back and I was able to remember Zeffirelli raping me!"

Kirby's shock expression change to saddens. Taking this as pity had London fighting tears that had already started falling. Cause London didn't want anyone's pity, that's why she became furies.

"At that time I didn't know how, but being trapped and feeling helpless, I had used my powers and killed every man in that bar. Because I didn't want to feel like that little 4 year old, that couldn't stop a snake demon from raping her, on her late uncle funeral DAY!" Still nobody dare to say a word, even Kirby was having trouble speaking. However London wasn't finish, she was going to get this all out.

"After all that shit! I..."

Wiping her eyes roughly, London took her seat between Nichole and Abbey. Tears were still falling, but London's expression was hard steel with her eyes glued to the flies and CDs on the desk.

"As I recall, you just told us that you're able to use your birth powers, then that means you're able to merge with Little Princess Goddess Annabella-" Abbey all of sudden slapped her hand over Anika's mouth. But it was too late, London heard him.

"Listen, there something you all have to understand. I'm not able to use my birth powers or any elements. For the 'Little Princess Goddess Annabella' from prophecy is not the Little Annabella that lives inside me." London lowered her head when all they're eyes was on her.

"She's different. She's always negative with me...But in a odd way I can't blame her, for if it wasn't for the 'evil seed' that Zeffirelli monster planted within me after raping me. Annabella wouldn't be poison. So it's my fault that my past goddess self is this way. And because me, everybody will suffer." Getting depress, London shut her eyes trying to fight herself from running out of the office. Which with these actions, she missed all the puzzled and lost looks the others were wearing and throwing to each other, before Kirby begun to speak.

"London I believe I need to bring it to your attention that what Rutana discovered in your subconscious." Kirby didn't remove his current sight off of London, not even when he saw her blink her eyes with confusion written on her face. "It's seems that Zeffirelli wasn't able to succeed with his plan of planting his 'evil seed' into your body." London thought her heart stopped, but what caught her off more was for some reason Annabella was getting anxious and dare she say it 'scared' as her voice once again was able to reach volumes despite other's presents around London.

**Don't listen to that 'fatass'!** However, London could of swore Annabella's voice was shaking. **You saw your memories! You felt Zeffirelli inside you! You cried from the pain...You was calling for your weak uncle as well as your heartless father...!**

Suddenly London lean over, grasping her head in pain for Annabella was making her relive that event over and over in her head. Which had London unable to take anymore, scream with burning tears pouring out of her eyes, shaking her head.

"AHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE STOP SHOWING! THEM!" As soon as this scene begun, Nichole quickly dropped to her knees beside London, placing her shaking friend into her arms, motherly brushing her hand through the crying heiress's hair.

"London I can help you." Just as motherly as her actions were Nichole's voice was just as soft and sweet. "But you have to let me help you, sweetie." London tightened her stinging eyes shut as she tried to fight the images and Annabella's hurtful words from her mind. But Annabella was making it harder then she ever did before.

**I wont let you get away! This is my body you're in! Because of you I'm stuck in such a crybaby! You're crying didn't help you when your stupid uncle was killed. NOR DID IT HELP YOU FROM BEING RAPED! YOU WERE BETTER OFF BEING DEAD, BUT EVEN THAT, YOU COULDN'T DO RIGHT ! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! YOUR MOTHER WAS RIGHT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A-**

"STOP IT! PLEASE I BEG YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" With that last scream, London passed out in Nichole's arms. But although London was deep within her mind, she was still moving, in fact her arms and legs were moving around wildly like she was fighting something or someone.

* * *

**Within London's mindscape**

Feeling someone kicking her, London opened her eyes to find she was laying on a cold floor of her mindscape, where it looked like something for a sci-fi movie scene of the inside of someone's brain, which in the case was inside London's, and the only source of light being electric charges rushing by through the veins tubs that was attach around within the brain, which the light reflected inside the mindscape of the brain. London was always pulled into this gloomy and chilly place, by Annabella.

**Get your worthless ass up you trash. **

Hearing the heartless tone and voice and still feeling the kicking, that was creating a painful ache in her side, London slowly but surly got to her knees, before lifting her head up to her assaulter. To not be surprised that she was staring up to her double copy, despite the double copy had fangs like a demon(or vampire) and red eyes.

"_You're not Annabella, who are you?" _London asked, fighting the pain from her side, as she observed this being that she formerly thought was Annabella, and with the shock that appeared in this being's expression before it lowered it's head with it's expression hidden behind it's long bangs, told London that this creature was found out. _" I asked you. Who are you, you fake-" _London was cut off when she was swipe kicked by this creature, to land on her back, with so much pain rushing over her body as her copy started brutally kicking her in the stomach, while she gasped and coughed up blood.

**The only fake here, is you! How dare you, disrespect me! I'm your superior.**London could only gasp as this imposter hauled her up off the cold floor by the neck, **This is my body, not yours! ** before throwing her back on the floor, that seem to be getting colder and chiller each time her back touched it.

_"Can't be Annabella... Kirby said Zeffirelli never plant the evil seed-" _London speaking in a quivering breath, was once again cut off by her copy, when it pulled her up by her torn top, slapping her across the face, with it's sharp nails cutting London's cheek. Although London was trying to be strong, she couldn't help but to fear for her life, for this being, imposter of Annabella or not, has never once used physically harm on her. But now it was actually trying to kill her...But why now?

However as London felt the ice cold floor numb her cut cheek, she knew somehow she had to fight back. For she could feel a strong determination coming from within, that wasn't giving up or backing down. Unaware of London's will getting stronger the being started making it's way for London's form.

**Those pussy will say bullshit to get you to believe them... How about I surprise you, and allow you and I to join forces and destroy all them, so you wont have to hear they're lies anymore. I mean you are my present self. And I should be mad at everybody that's hurt me...and you. We should let them all pay...** London felt a burning sensation in the center of her back, that had her whimpering as this being was trying to convince her to trust her...

_"Wow? You must be bipolar. Evil and then friendly." _Biting back at the unbearable aches and pain, London got up on her hands and knees, shaking her dizzy head, before, with blazing eyes, glared up to this twisted being. _"I don't care what you do to me, but I will protect my love ones from monsters like you!" _Apparently the being didn't like her choice, for a fist came down on London's scull, making her sparalled on the floor, with her vision becoming blurry. She could taste the warm blood that was trailing from her head, on her lips. Which had her spitting the blood into her copy's face, as she shouted as loud as she could managed. _"YOU'RE NOT ANNABELLA! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! ANNABELLA WILL NEVER BE THIS EVIL! _She started choking on her tears, _"I'M NOT THAT EVIL! SO GET OUT OF MY BODY!" _After London said that with her voice now horsed, she heard a deep growl like some beast, come from her attacker.

**Cut the tough act! We both know you're not even half as brave as you try to be-**

_Shut up bitch!-_

Suddenly London was silenced, by being picked up by her hair again, from her copy, and then repeatably punched into her chest right where her heart was, causing her to gasp, crying as she felt her chest wall breaking. She barley was concision when her copy finally stopped punching her and tossed, by her hair, in the air, before she was stopped in her flight by the inside wall of her brain, and before darkness took London under, she heard her copy let out a bloodcurdling scream and a loud shaking lion roar, as, unknown to her, a blue/purple/orange/green colorful aura shield, covered her body, healing her wounds while she slept on.

And while this was processing, London's copy was pulled back into a white cage, with a solid black chain collar attach around her neck, which once it did, a gold shock, attacked the being until it was forced to change back into it's true form. And once the being was in it's true form, it eyed it's blood red orbs on London's golden glowing shield form, as the mindscape's scenery went through a whole new makeover...

**You think you've won...You're wrong. Cause I still have a hold on... ** the beast looked behind it, where a gold colored door with no nob, was, making the being smile showing all it's sharp fang teeth in glee. **Your precious Goddess! ** With this declaring, the being let out a evil bone chilly laugh...

* * *

**Meanwhile- after London passed out**

Getting more concern for London's sane health. Nichole and Abbey went into action right at that moment.

"Malcom and Anika!" Abbey cried out, as she joining Nichole on the floor, helped the seeker flip the heiress on her back, pulling up her crop top in the process. Once they did this, London was still moving wildly in their care, that was until both Malcom and Anika came to lean a hand and lifted London in midair by both using their air element by making the air in the room, hold London's body up from the floor as well as Anika using his warlock ability to keep her still. Now with London's back facing the ceiling, Abbey gave out orders to both air mage men.

"Lower her down a little, but keep her floating and binded. If we do this wrong! She will die!" She ordered firmly, in a tone that brooked no arguments. Both men just nod their heads to this, then force the air to drop a little until London's body's was floating between both Abbey and Nichole at their thigh level. Still with their friend facing the floor she was hovering over, both women got to work.

Controlling their natural energy with their element chakra that they were taught by their teachers. Abbey with her eyes glowing purple as well as her left hand like Nichole; except the seeker had orange energy, element chakra in her eyes and right hand.

Concentrating on what they were doing, both keeping their glowing eyes on London's back, forced their energy to push down to their fingertips until only their forefinger was glowing making it look like a small flame was hovering above their finger. Holding their eyes on London's back, both women hovered their finger over London's lower back with their forefinger each.

Both Abbey and Nichole made the energy, that look like flame lights, stretch until they made contact with the honey skin on London's lower back. Staying focus, the witch and the seeker started carving lines, using their energy in their finger, on London's lower back and center. The sound of heat meeting skin was all that reach the people's ears in the room, that, and London's whimpers of discomfort. But knowing this was for the best for London, everybody in the office stayed on task with what they were doing, and had been trained by they're teachers and ordered by the Chief that morning.

A few minutes into Abbey and Nichole's carving in the skin on the heiress's back, was beginning to show a golden lion in a siting position with a left white angel wing and a right black demon wing on it's back as well as it's eyes had rainbow coloring. By the time the tattoo symbol on London's back was done, there was unknown language circling around the lion in black letters.

Stepping a little back from London's hovering body, Abbey wiped the sweat above her non-glowing purple eyes, as Nichole did the same.

"Whew! That took longer than I thought it would." Abbey said, trying to calm her racing heart. Nichole with calm and focuses unchanged from her face, since they started, looked to Abbey.

"That was the easy part." She begun as both Malcom and Anika stepped up beside their respected partner/girlfriend on either side of the still hovering heiress. "And only step 1 to this. Now on to step 2. Anika and Malcom you two know what to do next. Abbey, Kirby and I will follow right behind. Okay everybody we only get one try. And we all know what will happen if we fail."

"Right!" All the high corporal agents of the LIEAU-3 division and one of the LIEAU-2 sergeant agent shouted at once.

Seeing this Nichole brought her attention back to London as both Malcom and Anika used their air element keeping London hovering in the air, as both her and Abbey used their water element and drawled water from the sink in the office, and once they had a good flow of cool water trailing in the air, they moved the floating water under London's form, then with blowing their breaths, turned it into ice and formed the ice into a laying stand, then Kirby, without leaving his seat, used his wood element to drawl from the sand traps attached to the putting carpet, as well as using the wood from one of the chairs from the living room set, then took the sand,wood and merge it together with the ice laying stand under London's body, so the ice wont freeze her form, though unknown to them London's lips were turning blue.

With everything in place, Malcom and Anika lowered London's body on the laying stand made out of the basic elements of the world(not counting fire). With London secure in her now resting place, both air mages stood behind their girlfriends with one hand place on the water mages' shoulder and their other hand facing up to their own face with only their forefinger and middle one facing up, while both their eyes were closed as they channeled their natural energy to both Abbey and Nichole, who with their eyes glowing once again and palm facing out towards the tattoo on London's skin. Pushed their natural energy, along with their boyfriend's natural energy, into the tattoo.

Making Nichole's natural orange color energy, Abbey's natural purple color energy, Anika's natural green color energy and Malcom natural navy color energy merge together to give off a pure white natural energy, that they kept pushing into the tattoo until it started vibrating, which had them halt in pushing anymore energy into it.

Sudden they stepped back as they saw the lion on the tattoo came to life and let out a strong roar on London's back.

**ROOOOOAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRR****!**

Which, with the lion still roaring, the black lettering started changing to a bright gold, while strongly growing brighter and covering London's whole body.

This went on for awhile, until the gold light became a low dim glow, that was shining off London body like a second skin, while unknown to them had healed London's wounds that appeared earlier on her body. Seeing this showed them that the 'Black/White Lion Guardian Shield' that they place on London's back has activated.

Immediately afterwords London's body started floating into the air until it was above everybody heads, which they all leaned their head up to the high ceiling, to see London's figure was still floating, and as soon as this happened. London's body on its own, shifted her into a standing position while still floating and glowing gold in the air. The whole time this was going on, the lion was still roaring. What accursed next had them all speechless.

London's clothing and accessories vanished from her form, leaving her hanging in the air naked from head to toe, with a unknown wind blowing her natural rich dark hair, that was flowing behind her like a black waterfall. Her arms were crossed over her bare chest in a X style. Once her eyes opened, revealing glowing golden ones, the lion stopped roaring and jumped off her back, growing into the size of a regular size car, before splitting into two lion beast creatures, with the white one being male and the black one being female. Both lion beasts hovered on either side of the floating heiress, then without hesitating, both of them shot out a fire flame at London's body. One pure as light while the other dark as night.

Everybody, on their toes with what was processing right in front of them, kept quieted, but was praying, hoping that this would work and Mr. Tipton and Rutana was right, and London was the reborn Little Goddess Annabella and not a false like with Elisabeth Martin and Alonzo Tipton. As they kept their eyes on what was happening as the flames subside from London's form, they knew now as they looked at the floating body in the air. That there was no doubt to what they were staring up at.

For as the flames left London's body. London wasn't what appeared out of the flames, but a whole different other person from head to toe. Cause floating in the air was a woman dressed in a long white turban that started from her left shoulder down to her feet, her hair was pinkish red, with half of it flowing down the front of her shoulders, with the rest blowing behind her by the unknown wind, her skin was a much lighter texture then London's; almost milky white color. Her face appearances was completely different than London's. Cause this woman's eyes were pure golden color, and she didn't have normal pupils, in fact they were feline-like, and just like her abnormal eyes, her ears were stretch out like elf style ears, but wasn't too pointy at the end to look freaky.

Not long after the form known as 'Little Goddess Annabella' appeared behind the flames, both of the lion beasts on either side of the floating goddess, moved their attention to the 'LIEAU' division agents in the room, before both at the same time spoke.

**We are- the soul and spiritual gate guardian beasts of 'Leyline Island' and it's people. Ari and Ariel; youngest children of Gaia and Tartarus. We know all and see all of what has happened since 'The island's rebirth. You will address us as our reborn self's 'The lion of glory' and 'the lioness of destruction'. Before we speak about the 'Young Princess London's' destiny. We will read your souls and then see who you all are.**

With that, the lion beasts, with their eyes glowing, let out a powerful roar, that stopped time itself. Every clock and sound was halt all around the room. However, not giving the people below them time to get use to what they did. The beasts shot a power beam from their eyes in a blend of black/white light, that covered everybody that wasn't floating in the office. Which had the agents realizing, as the power beam left them and returned back to the lions, that they didn't feel anything when the black/white light had engulfed them. And as the agents was thinking this, both lions spoke in one voice to them again.

**Who here is decedents to our eldest sisters, 'The Fates'? We sense three of you in this room carry they're blood-link as well as one of you gifted with their powers. So please stand forward. **

Abbey, Nichole and Malcom stepped forward, before going to the floor in bowing positions.

**Stand up children.**The white lion with cole feline eyes, said, with warmth in it's voice. Once they stood up looking up to the lions and the still floating goddess, the black lioness with pale feline eyes, spoke up in a cold voice.

**Reading your souls, I see that two of you have been trained by 'Lady Elisabeth' in both water element, natural chakra and magic energy. As well as one have been taught by the late 'Princess Loanda', and the other was trained by the late 'Lady Naily'. Which they taught you two, spiritual energy, after they're deaths. You two will give your names. **

With a quick glance at each other, both Abbey and Nichole brought their eyes to the black lioness, with Abbey addressing herself first.

"I am Aglaia Abbey Athenais Hawkins." Nichole went next.

"I am Clio Nichole Charis Kozma." Once both women gave their full birth name. The lion of glory, begun speaking.

**What you two say is true. Clio or do you prefer Nichole. **Nichole gave her full attention to the white lion, as he asked her.

"I prefer Nichole, cause Clio died when I was 16." Nichole stated, that both beasts accepted, before the white lion spoke again.

**Dear child are you the youngest child of ' Lady Nami Aurao' and 'Sir Jared Kozma', two descendents of the Leyline Island? **Knowing that the guardians would test them about their history, Nichole answered without hesitation.

"Yes I am."

**Can you tell us which element region each one came from?**

"My mother was born in the water region, while my father was born in the wood region. Both wasn't element mages. Only a witch and warlock, with my father being descendent to the Fate:Clotho. "

The white lion's eyes lit up a second. **Your parents told you of your gifts, at 2 years old. Tell me of your abilities. **

"Actually I wasn't two when I was told of my powers and abilities. I was 1 ½. For I was able to use water element at that time. And I was 3 when I started seeing visions and knew I have half of Dione's spirit. But wasn't until my training with late Princess Loanda that I was able to call myself a master seeker. I was 20 then. Afterwords I put on the 'the new LIEAU' department'." After speaking, Nichole bowed to the beast guardians.

The white lion's head lowered in a small bow. **Forgive me for tricking you. But I'm glad you answered truthfully. Do you have any siblings and do they carry any element power? **

"I only have a brother." Nichole started."And no, sir. He doesn't hold any kind of element power, but he is a warlock."

**Didn't Draco Marinos Kozma, refuse Lady Nami and Sir Jared's magic training because he wanted to be a element mage and not just a warlock, therefore he never learned how to be a warlock, isn't that right?**

"That's right."

**Also didn't he swore his soul to Zeus's new form; Saki Zeffirelli, to be able to be bind with a demon shadow? **The black lioness hissed out.

Keeping her emotions in tack, Nichole with an unreadable face, answered the lioness of destruction."Yes my brother did."

**As well as killed both 'Lady Nami' and 'Sir Jared', and gave you over to Saki? **Malcom wanted to step in and give that lioness's a piece of his mind, with it's useless but hurtful questions. But with Kirby resting a hand on his shoulder, to keep him in his spot. Malcom was reminded that the guardians are asking these questions for a reason. _It's to make sure that me and the others are who we say we are. Just like the Chief told us last year to be aware of._

"Yes he did." Nichole watched as the lioness turned to the lion before turning back to her.

**As for being trained by 'Lady Elisabeth' in natural chakra, element water and magic. You were 18.**

"Yes I was." The master seeker said, and once she did, both beast bowed to her. Then the lion spoke while raising it's head.

**Thank you for being patience with our questions, child. **Nichole bow once again, before the beasts looked to Abbey. It was the lioness that started questioning her.

**State your name once again. **Fighting back from rolling her eyes, Abbey responded, but she did more then tell her name again. She told her whole history.

"My name is Aglaia Abbey Athenais Hawkins. And like Nichole, I pick to be called Abbey instead of Aglaia at the age of 16. I'm the only child of Lady Dr. Elisabeth Athne Martin Hawkins and Sir Caleb Hawkins. Two descendent of the Leyline Island; my mother is a water mage and a blood-line to Metis along with her triplet brothers, and has half of Athena's spirit within her. While my father was a warlock, blood-line from the Fate Atrops. And the time I found out I was a water mage, and have half of Dione's spirit. It was when I was 2 years old. Which wanting to keep me safe from Zeta. My grandmother changed my looks and binned my powers, before my mother and father gave me to a close colleague and scientist that took me in and raised me in her Irish family. It wasn't until I was 9 when I found out my father was killed by one of Zeta's higher rank Lieutenant. And it wasn't until I was 16 that I was able to take my last name back and be taught by my mother. It was also that time my grandmother- the late Lady Naily Nalani Otohime Martin- passed away. And just like Nichole at the age 20, after my training under my late grandmother, was I able to call myself a spell master and become a agent member of the new LIEAU-3 department in the Tipton organization." Abbey couldn't help smirking as the lioness gave a scoff to her.

**Well aren't we some high mighty know it all. **The lioness hissed out in annoyance towards Abbey. However it was the lion that chose to speak, before the lioness could show how displease she was with Abbey's disrespect towards them.

**Thank you, young child for telling what we needed you to answer. **With that the lion brought his attention to all the agents there, while the lioness calmed down to speak.

**With these two women, we trust that you three others are who you say you are. Therefore we don't need to question the rest of you. Now with that said, I want you two women, to stand back in the line with the others. **With this hissing command, both Abbey and Nichole stood beside their boyfriends. **Now we will get on with the 'Little Annabella's' present self; 'Young London'. **It was the lion that spoke next, but when both beast gave sad expressions to the floating goddess, it had the LIEAU agents fearing of what they had to say.

**This poor child was suppose to have awaken her powers back when the late 'Prince Herakles Alonzo Teddy Tipton', 'Sir Leon Eric Zacharias Martin', 'Lady Elisabeth Athne Colleen Martin', 'Prince Helladius Wilfred Adam Tipton' and ' Sir Apolla Jasper Jonathan Martin', were going to summon us. But sadly the late 'Prince Herakles ' was killed by using his birth powers to protect 'Young Princess London', but before he died. He had seeked out ' Young Princess London's' soulmate and gave the rest of his fire element ability and god powers to her soulmate. To protect her when she needs help. And unfortunately after the event of 'Saki' trying to claim 'Young Princess London' and 'Little Goddess Annabella'. 'Sir Kurts'; with his powers already been bind from another event, **There was nothing but knowing eyes in all the agents; for they knew all to well what event had Jasper Apolla Jonathan Martin having his powers binded. ** had his memories of Leyline Island and his tied in it, erased by the late 'Lady Naily Metis Otohime Martin'**(his own mother!)**. But the terrible truth is 'Young Princess London' never was planted with a evil seed nor was she affected by 'Saki' or his followers. No sadly, like 'Little Goddess Annabella'. 'Young Princess London' has been curse with a jealousy mother 'Ratana Dayakurrca', who, cause she's bind her soul with 'Aphrodite', has done nothing but hated her daughter. For it was her, while 'Young Princess London' was 3 years old, that placed Demona; envy demon shadow, inside her daughter. Nobody knew of this except for the late 'Prince Herakles'. But he wasn't able to lift Demona in Young Princess London's' mind before his death.**

This got all the agents attention, especially Kirby. They knew from the Chief and Rutana, that Zeffirelli was never able to plant his evil seed inside London. But they were lost when London told them that Annabella was poisoned...Which had them wanting to know how and why Annabella was evil. For they all thought London was keeping all this to herself about her destiny, just so she doesn't have to face her fate. But that wasn't the case. And now to know that Ratana Grainsan; London's own mother, was the cause of her many spells and almost taking her life, by placing a unknown demon shadow inside her.

"Wait!?" But despite all that she heard, Nichole was still needing some more information on Ratana Dayakurrca and her ties with Aphrodite the former 'Goddess of love'. Therefore that had her crying out, to the beast guardians. "Forgive my rude behavior," She said, bowing to them in respect, before rising her head up again. "But I'm unsure of a few things..."

**Then by all means, tell us what has you unsure.** It was both the beasts speaking at the same time, telling her this. And that they weren't mad with her outburst. Therefore Nichole opened her mouth and started her questions.

"I know about the history of how 'Saki Zeta Zeffirelli' was able to merge his soul with Zeus's demon spirit. But I don't understand or know about 'Ratana Dayakurrca' able to link herself with Aphrodite. For Aphrodite was bought back as a demon spirit in the underworld like Zeus had." Nichole begun explaining, not knowing that the other agents was thinking the same thing.

**As all the sinful gods/goddesses bought back as demons by the 'god of all existences'. They all had been sealed away in the underworld under the Leyline Island. For I'm sure you all know of this. **

"We all do know of this," Was Nichole's respond. "That's why I'm confused with 'Ratana Dayakurrca', who was born in Thailand, unlike 'Saki' who was born on the island, able to merge her soul with Aphrodite?"

**Oh we see... **the beasts spoke now understanding of Nichole's unsureness.**Unfortunately one with blood link to the island doesn't need to be born on the island to be able to combine themselves with a demon god/goddess spirit. No, all one needs, is to be able to hear that demon spirit's call to them. No matter where they may be in the world. The demon god/goddess will be able to reach them. As long as the blood-link-islander-descendent has a already tainted heart with three sin emotions; hate, jealous and greed. Such as 'Ratana Dayakurrca' had all three when her father 'Sir Su Dayakurrca' forbid her to marry the village's chief's only son, who was in his late 30's, while 'Ratana' was only 12 years old. So being angry and hating her father, being envy of not being born in an rich family and wanting to marry the chief's son only to be able to have everything she wants in life. 'Ratana' with these three sin emotions, was able to hear Aphrodite calling out to her. And after Aphrodite promise 'Ratana' that if she kills her father, then she will be able to merge with her and have all her demon powers and also be able to fulfill all her heart's desire. Which sadly 'Ratana' did kill her father, and became the reborn Aphrodite. **Explaining all that, both beasts stared at Nichole. **Does that explain your unsureness? **

"Yes it does. But can you also tell us who this Demona-envy demon is? And are ourselves able to destroy her from London's body?"

**Just like Zeus's merge self- Saki. 'Ratana' is able create demon shadows of sin emotions-one of those demon shadows she created, she placed inside 'Young Princess London'- that demon shadow is Demona- the envy demon shadow. And with Demona created by 'Ratana' she's able to stay link with 'Ratana's' natural energy. Making her one of 'Ratana's most powerful demon shadows, as well as take tasks from Ratana without 'Young Princess London' knowing. Fortunately however, we are able to stop Demona from corrupting 'Young Princess London''s mind and thoughts outside her mindscape, and when 'Young Princess London' is within her mindscape, Demona can't tell no lies to her anymore. But sadly we're not able to destroy Demona, nor are any of you. For the one to be able to destroy Demona will be London's soulmate, the one that 'Prince Herakles' gave his fire element energy and god powers too. **

Being that was a lot to stomach, neither agent spoke a word, as the beasts went on speaking.

**That is also why 'Little Annabella' is dormant deep inside London.**With the lioness saying this, all the agents looked at the floating goddess they were facing, before giving both lion beasts puzzled looks. It was Anika that spoke for the group.

"You say this, but she's right here. How can she not be awoke with her floating in front of us, with glowing eyes?" Giving the young man a glare the lioness respond with nothing but a cold ice tone of voice.

**I'm insulted for you, Hermogenes Anika Irenaeus Cromwell. Being that not only are you part of Eros's spirit, and a member of the high royal magical 'Cromwell' family; one of the creators of magical world and wizard world. But you're also gifted in the ability of 'knowing'. A powerful gifted that will tell you all that has been- Like; all you are seeing is that with 'Little Annabella''s appearance taking over 'Young London's' material form, including her glowing eyes. Proves that she is her recantation self. However if 'Little Annabella' was awaken she would be speaking and moving instead of just floating in the air! Therefore until Demona is destroy, 'Young London' and 'Little Annabella' will never merge their souls and powers together, nor will 'Little Annabella' be able to awake. **The lioness stared hard at Anika,**Wasted youth... **Anika gave a uneasy smile, before hiding behind Abbey showing real fear and embarrassment for the first time. Which had the lioness smirking for a moment, before bringing her attention to Kirby.** Although I'm very please to see a wood/metal element mage in this group. Your name is 'Sir Kirby Deodar Morris' are you not. **Stepping up, Kirby bowed to the lioness who was very pleased with his respect to her.

"Yes madam I am."

**You know there's not many wood mage that are still alive. Many was killed during the deadly gas that covered over the Leyline Island, for they alone was link to the whole island's land, therefore they died along with it. You're lucky to be able to carry that rare element. **

"Yes I am, madam." Kirby said, bowing one more time, "Madam may I ask something?"

**You may... **Was the lioness's respond.

"Can you tell us who holds the black fire of darkness or the one who holds the blue lighting of light and who London's soulmate is?" Kirby had a feeling that Zack was in fact London's soulmate. But he wasn't too sure Zack held either the blue lighting or black fire. For he believes Nikephoros, who can wield lighting through his water element, holds the blue lighting, while Armando holds the black fire. But he wanted to be sure he was right.

But instead of responding the lioness and lion looked to each other, then the floating goddess and at each other again before both looked to the agents, with the lioness responding to Kirby.

**We have consider your question. And though we won't tell who they are, for both 'Young London' and 'Little Annabella's' sakes. We will however, say that the one born with the ability of the blue lighting of light is a blood-link to Zeus. While the one with the ability of black fire of darkness is a tied-link to Hades. Though that doesn't give much. We believe it's best to let fate play out. Therefore we will not speak of her soulmate's identity. **

Kirby moved back from the beasts when the lioness showed that she was done speaking... In fact the lion went to speaking afterwords.

**And although we can't awake 'Little Goddess Annabella' and nor can we remove Demona; the envy demon, in her body. We are however, as we said, able to stop Demona from affecting 'Young Princess London's' thoughts. For with us protecting her. Demona can not tell any lies to her or harm her any longer. And 'Young Princess London' is also able to use many elements and her natural chakra energy. But until 'Little Annabella' wakes and Demona is destroyed. 'Young Princess London' will not be able to use 'Little Goddess Annabella's' powers . So with that said. Though 'Young Princess London' has the ability to wield any element. She stills needs to be retrained in controlling all the elements. ** The lion laid his sight on both Abbey and Nichole just like the lioness did. **You two will be her teachers, since you both can use both spiritual, time/space and magical energy. Energies that are her birth powers. **Hearing this, both women bowed in request.

"We are truly honored to help London on her path." Nichole said, for both her and Abbey.

**Very good... Once we leave. 'Young Princess London' will wake up. She will be aware of what as progress here. She will however, not know that Demona was her mother's doing. That is something that we blocked from her, for it will be better for her not to know of that. However, 'Young Princess London' will know that 'Little Annabella' was never awoken but still dormant inside her as well as know that Demona was that evil voice inside her mind. So please keep 'Young Princess London' and 'Little Goddess Annabella' safe... **The lioness spoke up this time.

**Also again for fair warning, we don't think it wise to inform 'Young London' of her mother being part of all this. Cause it could break her...if not kill her, for Demona, like she did recently with what 'Young London' had been told that left her in despair and fronting Demona, almost took over London's body by killing her from within. Therefore we don't wont you to presser 'Young London' or one of the others into they're destiny. For if you do, it will mess up fate. **Once all the agents were informed that London had been, while inside her mind, fighting for her life, they nodded their heads that they understood. The lion of glory took over speaking once again.

**As for informing 'Prince Helladius', 'Sir Leon' and 'Lady Elisabeth'. You may do so, but take heed to warn them to keep this all to themselves. For it's not wise to speak to others outside this group, that includes other agents of the organization as well as the LIEAU divisions. **

"Lion of glory. Lioness of destination. May I ask you two if you would tell us..." Nichole paused a moment to look to each agent before bringing her eye sight back to the beasts, who were waiting for her to finish. "Can you tell us if Hercley and Luminita are alive? And who is the 'Black Widow'-"

**We can not or will not answer you. **The black lioness interrupted, **For you all will know soon enough of these questions on your trip to Transylvania. **Taking this as 'all the conversations was done'. Both the beasts turned, facing back to the goddess, floating between them. Then, with they're bodies glowing, the beasts transform into a white light that started shinning brightly until everything in the room was covered with the light, that had the agents shielding they're eyes.

Fortunately as soon as the light came, it was gone, with everything back in it's place and back to normal. Except for everybody's spot area; Kirby was in the middle of the office, in his putting position and saw that the golf ball that he hit earlier, was once again back in it's sand pit spot. Abbey was on the loveseat, looking around, while Nichole at the file cabinets, was holding files, that had recently been shown to London. Both Malcom and Anika was siting in their former seats, with they're chess game in front of them.

Blinking, Malcom glance up at the clock on the wall to see only a few minutes had went by. In fact from the time on the clock, it told him that in 15 seconds London would be walking through the office door like earlier. However that wasn't the case, for London was resting on the sofa in the office, still sleeping. But thankfully she had her regular clothes back on, with her appearance back to normal...

Finally getting over that the lion beasts didn't just stop time, but they sent the agents back almost 1 hour. Kirby shook this off, putting up his golf stuff as he heard his personal computer go off, informing him that someone was needing to speak with him. Which had Kirby stepping over to his desk to see that it was Zack trying to contact him. And as soon as he read what Zack needed for a plan he came up with. Kirby couldn't help put lift a eyebrow at the strange order he was sending. Therefore, not noticing Anika behind him reading the email over his shoulder, Kirby jumped when Anika shouted out.

"Does that really say adult diapers?!" Which got all the other agents' attention, making them come over to investigate Zack's list.

"If it's a plan made up by Zack. It will have many laughing and sadly Moseby shouting or crying." Not long after Malcolm's comment did all of them start laughing. While London continued sleeping away...

* * *

**Zack and Marcus' cabin**

"Are you sure there's no other way but to wear diapers?"

Sighing, Zack paused in his typing with Kirby on his desk/dresser, using his new laptop(that he got along with his T-phone) and turned to face his new roommate who still was pacing back and forth in their shared cabin.

After leaving the 'Sky Deck', Zack returned to his cabin to find Marcus was packing some clothes into a suitcase. A suitcase and clothes that didn't belong to him but to Zack himself. And once Zack listened to Marcus go over his childhood as a 'rock star'(a childhood history that Zack already knew, mind yeh). Zack brought it to Marcus's attention about the perks of being a kid singer(money, fame, and girls throwing themselves at you).

But as Zack was listening and speaking when he needed too, he had been going over in his head about what he could do to make Marcus know what it's like to have a normal childhood. Which had him coming up with a great idea, that would give Marcus the full experience of being a kid. Starting with pretending to a baby by wearing diapers in a pool to get the real feel of being a baby. Once he came up with this plan, he let Marcus in on it, which had his roommate agreeing, awhile later. Which explaining why Zack, whom wanted to get started on his mission, was still in his room instead of beginning the mission. But as soon as Marcus did. Zack watch Marcus begin to pace back and forth in their room, nervously again.

And while Marcus was doing this Zack, after using his user-name and password that London gave to him, got online and log into the private SST website on the ship for the 'Blue Shark group' agents and started informing Kirby about his idea and even gave Kirby a list of things he needed to complete his mission. And as Marcus spoke up sounding like he was changing his mind about the whole thing. Kirby had just at that moment told Zack that most of the stuff on the list will be waiting at the 'storage supple room'(on the 2nd floor of the shopping mall centers). He even told that Ken will be running the room. Which Zack had to force himself not to roll his eyes at hearing who was working the storage supple room.

Not that Zack didn't mind Ken, but the man was more glued into whatever book he be reading at the time then what is going on around him. Sighing again, but this time to himself Zack opened his mouth to respond to Marcus as he stood up from his chair.

"Marcus I already went over this with you." He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. "Wearing a diaper into a pool will be the only way to have the feel of wetting a diaper like a baby, without soiling them ourselves."

"Yeah, but what if there are girls at the pool and see us wearing them?" Zack force himself really hard from rolling his eyes at Marcus's excuse.

"Dude, you want the whole experience of being a baby to a 15 year old?" He asked, getting a yes from his new roommate. " Then come tomorrow you have to stop thinking like a teenage boy. An think like the age you will be at each hour tomorrow okay?" Marcus still wearing a unsure look, which had Zack getting irritated with him. " And don't forget that we agreed to do it early in the morning where many of the pretty girls wont be out that early." He added, smiling as he saw his roommate give out a relief sigh.

So finally getting Marcus to give in. Zack sat back down at his desk/dresser, checking off what he needed to pick up once he leaves his cabin.

"I guess it's lucky that school doesn't start until next week, right?" Zack moved his attention from his laptop to look once again at Marcus who was now resting on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess it was lucky." He said, standing back up, cutting off his laptop and picking up his T-phone, sending a copy of his list to the phone. "Well after I get out of this uniform, I have some things I need to do, before tomorrow gets here." Zack gathered some clean clothes. "So make sure you get some sleep cause we're starting everything 5:00 in the morning." He added making his way to the bathroom.

"That's fine with me. I was always a early bird so I don't mind the time."

"Good to know." Zack said, before closing the bathroom door after entering it...

* * *

**London's office**

Before London awoken, she had found herself inside her grandparent's' mansion/tower castle, that she haven't been in since her father moved them out and into the now family manor on the Tipton's estate, after her mother left them. Which London was glad to have this scenery in her mind instead of the former, usual darkness that appeared every-time she was inside her mindscape. However, regardless of this good fortune, London unfortunately met Demona, behind a cage, who not only told her she was right and that she wasn't Annabella, and that Annabella was still dormant within her. London was now able to see Demona's true form; who no longer posed as her double copy.

A form that was between a giant spider and gargoyle, with gray skin, burgundy color hair, dark gray gargoyle bat wings, with 8 arm/legs. And she still had that deadly voice, but now there was a horrible nightmare form to go with the evil voice. And though Demon answered all her questions truthfully; since the beast guardians had made it sure that Demona couldn't lie to her. London found that when she asked Demona 'why did one of Zeta's follower placed her inside her'. Demona would do nothing but laugh and with glowing red eyes, telling her she was a clueless mortal. But when she tried to ask Demona why she called her that... London woke up before Demona could tell her. And despite being awake, London had tried again to ask Demona, but discovered that she couldn't hear or feel Demona, not even a whisper. Which Kirby told her that with Demona not able to reach her, that meant London herself couldn't reach Demona while outside her mindspace.

So being aware of this and all that processed in Kirby's office. London wasn't surprised at all that her father had demote her to sergeant and placed Kirby as major over her and all the agents ship. Therefore she didn't make trouble as she accepted both Nichole and Abbey as her mage teachers and her fate destiny. However, she did make a fuss about not allowing Zack to know of her destiny.

Which although Kirby was over London in rank, he told her that they will tell Zack about Leyline Island and it's history but not her part in it. Though Kirby did say, that she had to tell him herself, and she had until Zack finishes his training, before Kirby, taking it in his own hands, will tell everything to Zack.

Besides that, Zack's training was changing, because now with her father aware of Zack training to become an agent;while fortunately still not aware of her and Zack being romantically involved, he has ordered Kirby to have Malcom, Anika and another agent and London's cousin name Kotarou, to be his teachers to test his ability and natural chakra energy. And despite London was against all this, she didn't no longer have a say in Zack's training. It was her father and Paul's say, and unfortunately Paul was fine with the change for his nephew. Especially, with this training, they will be able to see if Zack is mage or carries any power from the Leyline Island.

Therefore that's why Zack was placed on the pick up-mission. Something London fears won't be a 'walk in the park'. However, despite knowing this, London not being in-charge anymore, can't stop the agent listing on the next mission. Therefore, London, keeping her cool, not saying anything, took all the files and CDs, and with both her teachers, left Kirby's office.

That's why London, currently, in her office, slipped the green cd in her view-screen monitor and turned it off 'computer mode' and placed it on TV mode. And before telling Rebecca to start the surveillance video clips, London standing, while both Abbey and Nichole was resting in the chairs facing the desk, started speaking.

"Before I have Rebecca start these videos. Can you tell me who's saw these?"

"Well since Me, Nichole, Malcom and Anika wasn't on the ship last year. Kirby told us, that all surveillance footage with Armando on it, had been sent to headquarters last year, and concealed away after he tried to rape you." London flinched at that last part, but Abbey went on. "Therefore nobody on the ship,but Kirby, has seen the footage. So we," Abbey pointed from her to Nichole. "don't know what's on them." Taking this in, London slowly nodded, before ordering Rebecca to start the clip footage.

"Rebecca, play the first clip."

Once Rebecca started the video, the two older women stayed quiet as they, along with London, watched the video play out.

The video screen was showing the inside of London and Bailey's cabin room, with the date of the image on screen to the side of the monitor. London went over in her head of the date on the screen.

_March 05, 09...I've been dating Armando for almost three months at that time..._

She thought as she lean against her desk and then noticed the time near the date.

_I remember this day...I was off the ship in Cuba on a one day mission... It seems like it was an hour before lunch- wait? _

London straightening up, caught her breath when she saw Armando stepped into hers and Bailey's cabin.

_What the hell?! What is he doing in my cabin without me there?! _

As her mind was running a mile a minute, London watched Armando start searching around the cabin for what she didn't know. Then froze up when Armando finished looking through her bed stuff and begun on her dresser/desk.

"Rebecca is there anyway to hear sound on this video?"

**(Yes Miss Tipton...Give me a second and I'll have sound for you.)**

Armando was already going through her second jewelry chests out of the three on her dresser/desk when all three women could finally hear sound on the video.

"**I don't get it? Why can't I find any proof that she's part of her family's organization or that she's already infused with her goddess spirit and took her training, like grandfather Saki said as well as Prince Lucifer telling me also... If I don't fulfill my task and destiny, then grandfather will give this mission over to that kiss-up-Todd, and I wont have any of these weaklings near my woman-"**

"**Hey Bailey-"** London, and her teachers saw Zack come through the door and pause in his speech as he became shock to catch Armando in the cabin and catching what he's doing. **"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here, messing with London's jewelry?!" **

"**Speaking of weaklings..." ** Armando said out loud, as he saw Zack walk in, closing the door behind him.

Neither woman moved they're eyes from the screen as they watched Armando who after his comment, gave a calm attitude and didn't even give Zack a second thought or another look as he went back to looking through the jewelry chests. That was until Zack rush across the cabin room and slammed the chest shut, missing Armando's hands who pulled them back just in time before they could get crushed.

"**I asked you a question,"** Zack growled, taking a step closer to Armando. And as Armando stood his ground against Zack. London could tell Armando had Zack in height by several inches, but the way Zack was glaring up at the 27 year old man showed the women that he wasn't backing-down either. **"What the hell are you doing here, in London's room?!" **

"**Last time I checked."** Armando stared down at Zack trying to intimidate him, but London saw with their body language that both guys were holding themselves back from kicking each other's ass at that moment. **"I was London's boyfriend and I don't have to answer to some shrimp-"**

"**Look."** Zack cut Armando off, gripping his fists.** "I don't care if you're Moseby himself in here. I'm not going to stand by watching you rob London blind-"**

"**Oh please."** Armando pushed Zack out of his face and started heading for the cabin door. **"With all the gifts she already gives me, I don't need to rob from my ****GIRLFRIEND****. Cause she's madly in love with me-"**

"**You think London will stay with you, after I tell her that you were in her room snooping around or whatever the hell you were doing-"**

"**And what about you?"** Armando turned around from the door. **"How do you think London would act with you in her room without her here also?"** London actually grinned at this as she noticed Zack's cute cocky smirk slip on his lips as he pulled out the copy key she gave him to keep after Maddie's last visit.

"**When she spends a day in the beauty parlor, she always send me a text telling me to check on her side of the cabin, to make sure that Bailey doesn't get too curious and try on her clothes."** Zack paused to put away the copy key back into his pocket. **"So me being here without her is normal. While you her '****boyfriend****' being here is not, not to mention that you were going through her stuff like you were trying to take something or-"**

"**Look buddy,"** Now London could see on the video that Armando wasn't hiding that he was getting irritated with Zack.** "I know you're not the smartest person on the ship, but hear this loud and** **clear."** He stared cold hard eyes back at Zack. **"Stop butting into our relationship. I'm her boyfriend not you...and if you don't stop...you will regret it."**

"**Are you threatening me?"** Zack asked, not showing any fear.

"**No, I'm promising you, that if you step in the way of my love for London-"**

Zack opened his mouth before he could stop himself.**"You don't love London, you don't even know her! I do... You're like all her former boyfriends, you see a pretty face and a easy catch. None of you try to get to know her-"** Seeing that the cat was out of the bag and the look on Armando's face told London and the other women as much as Zack. That he was outraged. Which had him in the blink of an eye, back in Zack's face.

"**Do not compare me with those weaklings...I'm nothing like them or you-"** Armando gripped Zack's shirt, pulling him up in surprising strength. That they saw, with Zack's wide eyes, that he was shocked of how strong Armando was too. Then the women watched Armando all of sudden step back from Zack, letting him go, crossing his arms, smirking at him, as he, by passing him, went towards the room's door. **"You know I just thought of a better way to handle you. And that's not to do nothing but let you be free to tell London I was in her room looking in her stuff without her permission."** Zack threw Armando a lost look, while Armando, giving a cocky side grin over his shoulder, turned around back to Zack, as he continued taunting him. **"And when you do, she wont believe you, because I have her eating out of my hand."** Armando's grin grew as he watch Zack, getting pissed, turn his back to him. **"And I was going to wait until her birthday, but I think I'm going to pluck that sweet flower that is her. Which I'm sure she wont mind as I'm her boyfriend and she's not too bright to say no-"**

At that moment Zack rounded on Armando and sneered at him, while slamming him against the door. London could tell his anger was reaching the ceiling. Zack's face contorted into a terrible expression of rage. But London gasped as well did Nichole and Abbey as Zack's eyes glazed an unearthly glowing red. **"If you touch her without her consent." ** His eyes' brightness got stronger as his grip tighten on Armando, keeping him pin to the door. **I'll kill you!"**

Aware of what she saw, Nichole with still wide eyes, picked up her T-phone and moved over to the seating area in the room office, to talk to Kirby about this unexpected news.

While London, during this, stepped backwards until she could feel the desk against her back, stopping her in her tracks, without moving her eyes from the monitor, while her hand rose to her face to cover her mouth as she gave out a quick gasp._ No, Zack... please don't tell me you're-_

Shaking her trouble thoughts, London wouldn't dare look over to Abbey as she watched in more shock as the respond Zack got from Armando was him letting out a deep chuckle. **"Well look who's throwing out threats now."**

Once Armando started cracking his neck and lolling out his tongue like some kind of wild life snake. Zack stepped back from him, freaked out with what he was seeing, which out of shock had Zack's red glowing eyes, return back to his normal blue midnight ones again. Armando laughed again, when he noticed Zack's reaction to his abnormal appearances, which made Armando laugh harder as he flexed his hands, advancing onto Zack. **"What's the matter..." ** Armando's grin had by now stretched on either side of his face, looking uncomfortable to London, but she can tell Armando wasn't showing any discomfort on his out of place face. **"The cat got your tongue."** He asked, his eyes wide and wild as Zack started to back up from this mad creature, not realizing his hands were shaking in fear. Then with speed that was to quick for the camera to catch, Armando strike Zack in the gut, making him fall to the floor at Armando's feet, who was back to laughing, before smirking down at Zack. **Oh my bad, I guess the snake strike you instead. **

London gripped her fists as Zack's respond to Armando's words was a groan from the floor, clutching onto his sore stomach. **What? No come-back? Well I guess I'll leave you here to find your words as much as your pride. ** Laughing, Armando strode out of the cabin after that, leaving Zack there to be found by Bailey, who Zack gave an excuse about why he was on the cabin floor holding his stomach. Which although London can tell Bailey didn't believe him, she still let him leave without another word about his pain.

"Rebecca freeze the tape, for a second."

London ordered and when the screen went paused, she sat in her office chair, going through her memory of what happen the next day back on the ship, when Zack asked her to come to his cabin to talk, and when she went to his cabin to see what he wanted to talk about, and found out that it was about him not trusting Armando, and when she wouldn't listening to him. Zack had bought up that he found Armando in her room going through her stuff. But cause she liked Armando so much, she wouldn't listen to reason. Which had them ending up in a heated argument that also ended their friendship at the time.

Groaning, London shook her head, and as Nichole took her seat back. London was telling Rebecca to continue on with the video clips. Daring not to look at either woman, London let go of a sigh as she locked her sight on the next clip, that showed her video counterpart kissing Armando in his cabin, on his bed. Therefore London slapped her forehead, in annoying with herself. _NOT THIS AGAIN!?_

At first London was trying to understand why she was made to see this, which had her almost looking over the desk at Abbey and Nichole. That was until she caught her counterpart wearing that weird old looking rainbow color stone necklace. A necklace that she recalled wearing, but after she had 'blanked out' the necklace was no longer around her neck. However, since she thought it had been pulled off without her knowing. London didn't think too much of it. But now she was wondering what happen to that odd necklace. Therefore despite that, London also didn't overlooked that the date and day was infact a week after hers and Zack's argument. So knowing this while watching the video, had London replaying it in her head; Like her going to Armando's cabin that day and having a make-out section with him. And unfortunately she also recalled waking up later, after her argument with Armando, with him on top her, on his bed, and her trying to get him off, only to have him show his real colors as he almost raped her. And despite this being a painful memory, London wasn't being that must affected by the event like before. And she believe that had something to do with Demona now blocked from her mind. Which London was now able to look at this past event like an agent, instead of a weak, helpless, girl. Therefore she continue letting the video play on.

"**Armando," **Which had her watching her video counterpart, break they're kissing and push Armando back a little, so she could sit up on the bed. **"I think I thanked you enough, for the necklace."** London didn't look surprise with her counterpart's words as she got off the bed, standing up heading for the door. **"Now I need to go apologize to Zack for insulting him and calling him a liar and maybe he'll forgive me for my words and we can be friends again.** Knowing what was coming next, London just closely watched, and even rolled her eyes as she heard Armando start to speak on the screen.

"**Wait a minute?"** Armando stood up from his bed, looking over to London's video self in shock. **"Are you telling me, that you're going to leave me here alone, your 'boyfriend' who just gave you a gift to show his affection for you. To go apologize to your so call buddy?"**

Although London could hear the jealously in Armando's voice as much as shock, she let each word her counterpart said replay as she watch her counterpart look back to him with a clueless but stern mask expression covering her face as she replied to Armando.

"**Yeah that's pretty much what I'm doing...I mean I like you a lot, but-"**

"**But? ** Armando cried out in anger, facing toward London's counterpart on screen. **"Why is there a 'but'?**

"**Cause, like I said...I like you a lot. But I need to go tell Zack I'm sorry...He's my best friend...and knowing now I was in the wrong and he was just being a trusting friend...** Not sure if London could see it, but Abbey and Nichole saw, once Armando grabbed London's wrist from leaving, the lone way she was able to show her disgust to his actions and words towards her.

**"I wont let you leave here, before I tell you I love you, London."** Armando confess, waiting for London to return the same confession. But it wasn't long before both older women and Armando, while London's counterpart faced away from Armando a moment before looking back only to sigh at his confession, knew London's counterpart's next words and expression told all for them.

**"I care for you too, Armando. But... I can't say that I feel that strongly for you yet, because I would be lying to you, if I did."** It was right there clear as day on her face, as she leaned over and kissed Armando's cheek; which had him losing his grip on her wrist, but not letting go, "**I hope you're not mad, but I need to go see Zack."** that London's counterpart's expression had everyone, except London, seeing and hearing that her infinite love and adoration was for one person only, and Armando wasn't that person. That's why both older women wasn't shock to see rage join Armando's already pissed and jealous expression.

**"You love that pipsqueak Zack, don't you, that's why you rather be with him then me, admit it!" **Armando by that time, had jerked London's counterpart back to him, holding tighter to her wrist to make her wrench out from his not surprise with her counterpart looking away once again to Armando's pleading face, let another sigh escape her lips before speaking.

**"He is-" **she cleared her throat, closing her eyes, **"was one of my closess friends, but the love I have for him was and still is a platonic one, the kind of relationship a brother and sister share, nothing more." **As London heard her counterpart's words, the same words she'd spoke, that she was able, now being a third-party instead of the speaker, to see that she was lying not only to Armando but herself too. And aware of this, London finally understood Armando's words.

**"I hear your words, but why don't I believe them?" **London didn't blink when Armando pulled her to his angry face, **"Oh that's why. You easily said you love him. But you can't even put my name and love in the same sentence!" ** By now Armando was shouting in London's counterpart's face, whom afterwards getting over that she had been feeling bad that she couldn't return Armando's feelings, jerked her wrist from his hold, glaring up at him, as she shot back with,

**"I told you my love is only a sibling relationship with Zack! I can't say I love you, when my heart isn't in it." **

**"If it was, would you let go of your friendship with Zack, if I asked you." **London knew now that her counterpart's annoyance had gave away to anger as she replied to Armando; like she had to each of her boyfriends that had asked her to chose between them and her friendship with Zack.

**"No. Because guys like you come and go. But my best friend is forever. And if Zack takes me back, that best friend is Zackary Paul Martin." **After saying that London's counterpart turned and placed her hand on the doorknob.** "So I'm sorry Armando, but if you can't accept my friendship with Zack. Then this relationship is over." **When Armando didn't speak, London's counterpart took his silence as his answer. **"Good-bye Armando, it was fun-"**

London still able to see the scene play out on screen, noticed as her counterpart was talking and turned back to the door. Armando was losing his patience, that he started growling under his breath, before speaking out loud. And what he was saying had London realizing that he was chanting out some kind of spell. Causing London to narrow her eyes at the scene, while being unaware of the now shock expressions Abbey and Nichole were showing.

"**With this Binding Necklace on Your Neck-**

"That son of a bitch of a snake! He used magic on me!?" London shouted out as she listened to Armando finish off he's spell.

"**-I Bend Your Will to Mine." ** and as he chanted the spell two more times, London watch, shell-shocked, as the necklace around her counterpart's neck, give off a dark strong aura glow. Before the dark light begun to shine more, and covered her counterpart's whole body for a second before leaving it, and only continue shinnying on the necklace. Pissed now, London observed as her counterpart froze up like a statue at the door. _So this is why I was made to see this...That snake demon!-_

"**Now come back over to me."** Once Armando gave this command out. London's counterpart, in a trance, turn from the door and walked back over to him, to stand a second later, facing him; like a robot. And once her counterpart did this. Armando got back on the bed, smirking, before giving out another command. **"Lay beside me, in the bed, on your back, while facing up toward the ceiling."**

And once again London's counterpart obey Armand's orders. Then if it couldn't get any more mad, London saw Armando hover his hand over her counterpart's body while speaking another spell.

"**Life to Life, and Mind to Mind. Our Spirits Now Will Intertwine. I Meld My Soul and Body to the One Whose Thoughts and Memories I Wish to Know." **

As Armando repeated the spell for a second time, his hand started glowing black over her counterpart's body, which had her counterpart's eyes slowly closing. Revealing to London how and why she had blanked out.

As Armando finish repeating the spell for the third time, London watched while frowning as Armando fell back against the bed as he himself slipped into a slumber. Making it look like they both were peacefully sleeping. When London knew all to well that, with the necklace and Armando still glowing black, that more was going on. Especial when her counterpart's body begin to be engulfed also in the dark black light. Therefore it wasn't long until both bodies were glowing black. At this, London ordered Rebecca to pause the screen, and once she did. She finally brought her attention back to the older women in the office.

"Well you two our more experts in the magical and spiritual subjects." London said, studying each agent/teacher. "So do you two have any idea what is going on?"

With a serious expression, Abbey took a moment before speaking. "Well from what I can tell, with Armando Lucifer being a wizard-"

"Don't you mean a warlock?" Abbey shook her head, to London's question. But it was Nichole that spoke instead.

"No he is a wizard. Not warlock-"

"What's the difference?" London asked, not knowing what could be the real differences from a wizard and warlock. Which once London said this, Abbey was the one to speak as she whipped her head from the screen back to London in shock.

"Don't take this wrong, London." Abbey begun. "But you have half siblings and know the Leyline Island's history, and you're asking me what the difference is between a warlock and wizard." Abbey was still shock when London slowly nodded her head yes. "London look, when islanders from Leyline Island made life in the normal..." When Abbey noticed the lost expression London was giving her, she sighed trying to find a way to explain what she's saying and hoping London would understand. "Okay, London. You know that Leyliners that weren't born to use elements of the world were consider a witch or warlock for they can automaticly use their energy powers, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see before Leyline islanders left the island for a second time, after the last execution of witchcraft that took place in 1722, in Scotland. There was no such thing as good magic or real magic people in the world. So it wasn't until the royal family Sen Shin's youngest and last daughter ; Princess Themis fell in love and married a British young man called Sir Hadely Wicket.

"My great grandparents?" Abbey only nodded yes to London, before going on.

"Being that he was related blood to the Queen of England, the queen had use Princess Themis and Hadely's wedding as a bridge line to the island and the rest of the world again. Which had a few Leyliners leaving the island, for the second time, to make a life for themselves in the world. But since Leyline island was consider a secret island, with it only showing every 5 years.

Normal humans still didn't accepted the Leyliners, like their ancestors. Therefore, while many Leyliners hid they're powers and allowed to be known as priestesses and priests in the world, the others decided to us they're powers, to create another world inside the normal world like a shadow.

Therefore the first magical world was born. And though the magical world was created by witches and warlocks. Later, with the witches and warlocks that chose to live on the normal world, had bred with humans. Wizards were born, and half-breed wizards are consider magicians; whom have lesser magic than even wizards.

Therefore this had elder witches and warlocks, creating another world, but smaller then the first, called wizard world, and created laws and rules for this second magical world, and secretly rules and laws for the half magic beings in the normal world.

And since all good witches and warlock came from Leyline island,meaning there's not many of us. The magical world, not long later, started becoming more populated with half magic beings; mostly wizards and wizards' creatures, even though they have their wizard world. Therefore elder witches and warlocks created a crystal energy ball, that was linked to every wizard born, which if a wizard steps out of line, the crystal ball will take the wizard's powers as well as erase they're memories of being an wizard, and sadly if the wizard has family, they two will have they're mind erase of that family member.

Also the elder witches and warlocks came up with a law that because all wizards were created by one normal human and one full royal magical blood being; witch or warlock. They can't have wizard powers and marry or sleep unprotected with un-magical beings aka normal people. But witches or warlocks, being they're full magical beings, can sleep or marry whatever they want; un-normal or normal."

"Is that why all young wizards with more then one child have to go through some kind of wizard competition to be able to keep their powers?" Abbey and Nichole gave London calm nods, as a answer.

"However it's not just for young wizards that have sibling that take the wizard competition. Even young wizards without brothers or sisters, still have to take the wizard competition, that's why they all have to go through wizard school. Cause once a wizard wins the wizard competition, they are sent to the magical world to see the elder witches and warlocks councilors, and if they are found worthy, the councilors tell them the truth of the wizards origin, and give them a resident in the magical world, only after swearing never to reveal the secrets of the wizard world's origin to anyone else. Some even get jobs like professors and teachers. " Nichole said, before Abbey went back to speaking.

"It kind of seems cruel to wizards. But truthfully it's not." Explained Abbey, before moving her eyes from London to the video. "That all said. It is easy to see that Armando is just a wizard, cause like all wizards and other half magical beings, they need to use strong magical objects or wands to even use any heavy magic or powerful spells.

"Okay..." London glanced at the screen. "So wizard or warlock or whatever... Just tell me what the hell is he doing to me there, and why don't I remember this happening?" It was Nichole that answered her.

"First, the spell he used on you was a 'truth dream spell'. Which allows the one casting the spell to read into the one under the spell- memories." Both Abbey and Nichole saw the color leave London's face when she turned back to them.

"So in other words, this is how Armando was able to discover both Hercley and Luminita were uncovered agents." She got slow nods from both women. Before Abbey spoke.

"I'm afraid so." London faced away, shunting her burning eyes.

"But since the spell doesn't erase events in your mind but just changes your view of your memories a little. We need to see the rest to find out why you can't remember this happening to you." With that information from Nichole, a emotionless looking London had Rebecca start the video once again.

With the video playing, all the women had to wait about 30 minutes before anything on screen change from London's counterpart and Armando's 'sleeping and glowing'. But what showed, had London trying not to freak out Nichole and Abbey, as she slightly hung her mouth open.

"What the hell!" She stood up from her chair in true fear. "Why is my body glowing white? What is Armando doing now!?"

There on screen was London's counterpart glowing a white aura instead of a former black one. The light was like a nightlight; shinning the whole cabin in a bright alluring white light.

"Oh my gosh!" Abbey cried out, not playing that she couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. "That's not Armando's doing," Abbey looked over to Nichole's unreadable face before looking to London's terrified eyes and went silent as London's counterpart started reciting a spell of her own. But the voice that came from her lips was not London's, it was another...a powerful angelic voice. London would have been as puzzled and stunned as Abbey and Nichole if she knew and heard this voice before, but she haven't. But both Abbey and mostly Nichole had and they knew all to well who was speaking through London's body on the video.

"_**Two Warring Souls Now Burn Inside Where Only One Can Reside. I Call Upon Her Seal Spiritual Power, To Save Her Body At This Hour And Release This Evil Demon Spirit's Power!" **_

Hearing this unknown spell, had Abbey and Nichole, seeing London shaking a little and getting more pale. The necklace around London's counterpart's neck on the video, begun to turn bright white until the necklace shimmer before disappearing altogether from her neck and their eyesight.

And once the necklace was gone, Armando suddenly sat up, holding his head with his mouth wide opened, screaming but without sound slipping out. London didn't want to come with terms, with what she was witnessing, but what happen next proved her that she couldn't keep a blind eye to her overdue fate in life. For London watched as her counterpart stopped glowing and sat up in the bed, with glowing white eyes and turned towards Armando, who was crying in anger and hate.

"_**I see that 'Saki' has already reveal and binned you with Lucifer -the snake demon spirit, Armando... I can feel that Lucifer has took over you're now twisted mind as much as your dark soul. But I will not have you or 'Saki' touching or harming this soul again...I might not have stopped you from reading all my granddaughter's memories...or been on earth to stop 'the black widow' from harming her and planting that dark demon- Demona, into my little London's mind. But I will stop you from corrupting London's mind with your lies and awaking her true powers. I will not let you pull her away from her love ones. They're lifes has already begun entwining together-"**_

London almost jumped out of her skin at these words coming out of her video self's mouth as well as when Armando lift his face to show cole black lifeless eyes staring at her counterpart.

_I don't know how? But I'm sure that's, my grandmother Loanda taking control of my body...but how do I know that when I never heard the sound of her voice... And who is this 'black widow'?..._

In thought, London trailed off on her late grandmother as Armando's facial appearances begun to change to look more like a brownish/green scaly snake, but he had sharp shark form teeth, that stretched his mouth in a abnormal way to make him look between a reptile and out of this world kind of creature, with his black eye sockets that was glowing blood red, in anger. _What in god's name?!_ _Is that Armando's true form?!_

"**This will not be. She belongs to me. Like grandfather Zeffirelli. I will have what is mine. Fuck they're damn past relationship-" ** Armando shook his head getting more furious. **"I should be the one to intertwine my soul and body with hers not that weakling. I should be the one that's allowed to get my full powers and former soul back-"**

"_**It wasn't your place then and it's not your place now...to decide her future. Only she can decide who she wants to bind herself with ...And like long ago she will follow her heart once again...Once she does. All will be revealed to her. And then can the material soul and spiritual spirit become one being balance...But for now I fear it wont be easy...especial with demon souls like 'Saki' and half magical evil beings like you and his foul plato followers around-**_

"**I will not have you insult my grandfather 'Lord Zeffirelli'! Loanda ...oh should I call you by your own past half self ; Hera. I bet you hated seeing your sweet little Alonzo aka Herakles's death, play right into my grandfather's plan as well as my desire for Annabelle's material form. With her spiritual self tainted with dark energy, thanks to grandfather. I'll be able to draw her to the darkness and there will be nothing you can do to stop me-**

London's counterpart started laughing humorous, _**"Ha ha ha ha!"**_ Which had Armando gripping his sharp teeth,growling _**"Oh you silly boy...you're still as slow as you was in the underworld long ago. Lucifer you being given life was a waste of body flesh! 'Saki' was never able to taint my granddaughter. **_

**You lie, I can feel the demon spirit inside her-**

_**That demon spirit or demon shadow was place inside her, but it is not 'Saki''s doing. You foolish boy! All 'Saki' did was hurt my granddaughter enough to help the demon shadow take over her mind. Therefore I **_**was **_**brought back down from the realm of the gods to make sure two pure hearts of true love will win in the end this time. And I will make sure of it. For unlike you who carries dark and destruction within your human form. This soul carries good and peace. And with the teachers I helped train here on earth after my death. London will reach her destiny and wipe the evil from this world once again. For she holds the power of heaven and hell within her. Power you and 'Saki' will never touch."** _Armando started to speak, but London's counterpart opened her mouth again._ **"And to make sure that you don't use anymore of your foul power. I will seal it away."**_ London's counterpart begun glowing white again.

"_**As Long as You are on this Ship. Your power is Now Clipped! For I Have Said It And It Shell Be Done!**_

As London's counterpart spoke these words, her eyes; that were still glowing, shot out a white beam at Armando, making him scream out in silent mute pain. But London, Nichole and Abbey found that she wasn't done.

"_**And so you will understand and can't avoid. I will let you always know my dear granddaughter's emotions for all time. **_ London's counterpart closed her eyes at this spell.

"_**Open London's Heart to Armando, Reveal the Secrets That it Holds. Bring Forth the Passion of Loves Fire, That He May Feel Her True Desire as Much as Her Pain... **_

_**I Can't Undo What You Have Already Done to Her Mind, I Just Hope Her True Love Will Reach Her In Time. But For Now All I Can Do. Is Let You Suffer Till The Day You Die. For It Is Not In My Nature or Place To Kill You Where You Stand, So For Now I'll Send You Into Dreamland." **_

And no time at all, Armando lost conscious on the bed which as he fell asleep his appearances change back to his human form. Seeing this London watch as her counterpart on screen (who was still being controlled by her late grandmother), shed a few tears, before speaking again.

_**As I said before, I can't undo what has been planted inside you... My dear little London...You're becoming more and more darker every year and if Strong Gautier and his reborn self doesn't reach you soon, and destroy Demona. I'm afraid you and little Annabella will never merge as one...then all hope will be lost.**_

Hearing what was being said, Abbey took a quick glance over to London who still had her eyes on the screen, to see that although she had her attention on the screen, London's nails were making deep marks in the wood of the desk. _I know Nichole and I are suppose to let London choose to take control of her destiny, but I fear that after seeing this, London might choose not too-_ She came out of her thought as she heard Loanda inside London's counterpart start to speak again.

_**But I can't leave you like this...you're not ready nor able to handle your fate just yet. So I must change what has occurred today and use another spell unlike the erase spell my dear friend Naily did for you many years back when Saki tried to corrupt you. Because once I go back to heaven, this evil soul demon will wake and try to harm you like Saki wasn't able to do. But thanks to his power being bind …... you will have a fighting chance ... **_

London's counterpart started shining a brighter light as did her eyes, while placing her hands against the other.

_**THOUGHTS, BELIEFS, IDEAS, TRUTHS, IMAGES. ALL OF THESE YOU HOLD ONTO TIGHTLY. WHEN I NOW MENTION YOU WILL RELEASE! Stay strong my little one...**_

Not long after she spoke the words did London's counterpart pass back out. Which with her passing out, the white glowing around her body and eyes left and flew up into the ceiling, disappearing. Leaving London's counterpart sleeping again. But a few minutes after the room went mid-dark. Armando woke and after finding he couldn't transform into his demon form, had decided to crawl over London's counterpart still passed out self, tearing the left strap holding her dress together.

But before the clip could go any further, London ordered Rebecca to stop the video altogether. And once this was done, London lean in her office chair, laying her face into her hands, staying quiet for she wasn't sure what to say or think or even do. And thankfully Abbey chose to change the whole topic.

"So who's up for some element training?" London, lifting her face from her hands, looked over at Abbey like she had grew wings, spiting out lava.

"Are you serious?" London exclaimed. Which Abbey shrug her shoulders as a respond.

"Well it's obvious that you're not in the mood to talk about what we just saw...Am I right?"

London sighing, stood up from her chair, heading over to the screen monitor and took out the disk, and with disk in hand, went back to her seat before speaking. "You're right Abbey." She started, while placing the disk with the other disks and files on the desk. "But I think we need to talk about what we seen, cause I can't just keep ignoring my destiny."

"No you can't." This was Nichole, as she lean over to the desk, took one of the files and opened it up. "But how about we get in a little training first, and if you want." She place the file back on the desk. "We can talk about all this in the meditation virtual-room." Thinking this over, London decide to agree to this idea.

"Very well." Which had London standing up from her chair, making her way toward the exit door to the office.

Hearing this, both Abbey and Nichole got up and quietly followed London out. And once they were outside the office, London closed her office door as she begun to speak again. "...So tell me what you and Nichole are wearing as costumers for the mission?" Abbey and Nichole was smiling almost evilly at London. "London none of us will be wearing just regular costumers, in fact with my help, we're all going to be the most realist people at the party, with all our unique costumers..." London raised an eyebrow and started asking Abbey to tell more in detail about the unique costumers. And as Abbey, and even Nichole, went over the details, they continued on their way to the elevator...

* * *

**Shopping** **Mall on the ship**

Not once glancing or paying attention to the crowds around him on the second floor of the Mall's sections(two floors), Zack looking at his T-phone in his hand, was showing him the directions to the concealed storage supple shop for agent's needs. He was sporting a casual red/blue plaid dress slim fit long sleeve shirt, opened to show off a red short sleeve graphic;Boston-Red Sox shirt underneath, with a pair of design 'aeropostale' mens slime bootcut dark wash jeans and some customize- 'Nike Dunk Low iD Shoes(blue/red/white/black) with a personal id: ZM in black on them, and the only accessories he had on him was, what he carries around since he started his agent training(wallet, cabin keys, T-phone and new watch).

Still not meeting his eyes with anyone, Zack passed shops after shops before the red arrow on his T-phone screen started blinking, informing him, he was at his destination.

Finally looking up from his T-phone, he saw he was standing in front of a 'ocean blue colored broken wall tile' hall between a 'perfume shop' and a 'coffee cafe'. Looking back down to his T-phone, the arrow was still blinking towards the blue hall. Keeping his T-phone out, Zack headed down the hall, until he came to the end of it to discover only a wall mount two-level stainless steel water drinking fountain coolers. Which shouldn't of been odd to Zack for most halls in the mall had water drinking fountains in them, but this one was the only one that didn't have electronic sensor hands-free operation. And as he press both push buttons on both coolers, he found that they were 'out of order'. Seeing this, Zack rose the T-phone to his lips.

"Rebecca? I don't see nothing here but some old 'out of order' drinking fountain?" He whispered in his T-phone, while still staying alert for anybody coming down the hall after him.

**Turn the top level button left, then press the lower level button and hold it down for about 10 seconds, then let it go and turn the top level button back from left. **

Taking one more glance around him, Zack did as Rebecca instructed and as soon as he turn the top level button back from left. Part of the blue tile wall slide to the side on the right of the water drinking fountain coolers, to reveal a room to Zack. Making sure he was alone in the hall again, Zack made his way into the room..

* * *

**The agent's storage supple room **

Once walking into the room, the wall closed behind him. Stepping up to the counter in the room, where a short brown haired 27 years old man, wearing a red sweater and navy lose pants, had his face glued to a green hardback book.

"Hey Ken ." Zack begun, wearing a smile. "Did my order Kirby sent come in yet?"

"Oh, yeah it's all here." Ken Masahiro not moving his cole black eyes from his book, pulled up a gray back-pack onto the counter. "I put it all in this bag to make it easy for you to carry." He added.

Unzipping the back-pack, Zack looked through all that was there and was very pleased to see everything that Kirby said would be there was there.

"Thanks, Ken. You've even got the balloons." He stared over to the older guy. "Hey, I bet ya wondering what all this is for?"

"Knowing you, it's probably got something to do with one of your pranks." Ken said, not showing that he care at all about this conversation.

"Actually it's got to do with my mission." Ken turned another page in his book.

"I see. Well good-luck." And with that he strolled over to a white chair behind the counter and rested in it, while still having his eyes on his book.

"Yeah, thanks." Zack murmured, before turning back to the wall, which opened by Ken swinging his fist back onto a square button on the red wall, the chair was against. Not looking back, Zack shouldered the backpack and stepped out of the supple room, and back into the still empty hall. Which not long after he left did Ken 's T-phone go off with a message from Kirby to meet him on the IFPG Virtual Floor, and bring his katana.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hall**

Coming out of the hall, Zack stopped into the coffee cafe and flashing his card to the workers(that were undercover agents) to swipe it, settled into a two seating table, to enjoy his mocha coffee and cinnamon roll.

"Oh Zack there you are!" Looking up from drinking his coffee, Zack spotted Woody coming in the cafe, after noticing him through the shop's window, coming towards him, before speaking again as he took a seat at Zack's table. "I just came from the 'Pizza Parlor' where I saw Marcus, who told me about your plans tomorrow, and I was hoping I could join you too?"

Taking a bite of his cinnamon roll, Zack thought this over, before giving his reply. "Sure I don't see why not. But that means I have to go and get another diaper-"

"Oh Marcus told me that too. But you don't need to get me one, cause I already have some back in my cabin." Zack had been taking another bite of his cinnamon roll, when he heard this, making him pause in motion, giving Woody a look. But instead of questioning Woody. Zack decide to let it go. He wasn't daring to go further into that deep secret of Woody's.

_Some secrets like that should never be spoken... _Shaking his head, and getting up to throw the rest of his food away, Zack finally said, "Uh... Alright." Done with throwing his trash away, Zack shouldered his backpack.

Leaving the cafe with Woody walking beside him. "Well, I better go drop this stuff, in this bag, off in my cabin." Saying this, Zack headed for the boy's deck with Woody still following. "Everything starts at 5:00 in the morning. Do you think you can get up that early?" He questioned.

"Well, maybe I should get to my room, to get some sleep if I'm ever going to get up that early."

"Good choice." They came up to the elevator that would led them to the boy's deck. But as soon as the door opened, Woody spoke up.

"But before I do that, I think I'll stop at the 'Doughnut Parlor' before it closes." As soon as these words left his mouth, Zack watched Woody rush back to where they just came from.

"One track mind," Zack slipped into the elevator, and pressed the button to the boy's deck. "and that focus is on food." He said to himself as the elevator door shut.

Realizing that he was going to have Woody joining him and Marcus tomorrow. Zack got out his T-phone and started changing the arrangements of tomorrow for him and Marcus, so he could add Woody.

And thankfully with his connections with the agents on the ship, it didn't take long to re-enter into the activity slots on the ship, as well as rent one more extra tricycle. As soon as he was putting away his T-phone, the elevator stopped on his floor.

Therefore once Zack was in his cabin and putting up everything for tomorrow, his mind slipped from his mission on the ship to his heiress girlfriend, which brought a smile to his face as a image of her eyes filled his head._ I think with everything in order for the mission. I should go and see my 'Rich Thang'. And see how her meeting went... _Zack paused in his thoughts as what happen early in the men's restroom came to his mind's view. _Also I want to thank her 'properly' for earlier. _With this idea in mind, Zack left his cabin.

Still with his cabin in view, Zack, coming up, to a big picture frame of the first Tipton ship in black/white, looked around, to see if the cost was clear, before he quickly press a button built into a carved golden-color daisy in the corner of the frame, at the bottom. And as quick as the wall, near the picture, slid open to reveal a secret passage way, with a one-person size elevator, Zack took one more glance around before slipping in.

London still on his mind, Zack, passing through the 'Station Hall 310', arrived at the end of the hall where he, facing the two gold plated door elevator, begun to go through the scanning process to enter the elevator. But found he didn't have too, when the door open up to show both Malcom and Anika.

"Zack." Malcom said, as Anika held the door open from closing. "We were just coming to get you."

"Can it wait," Zack started, while stepping in the elevator, which Anika released afterwords. "I was on my way to see London-"

"I wish I could say it can, but it can't. And as for London, well..." Malcom trailed off a second while looking to Anika, before turning back to Zack. "London is busy at the moment, which Anika and I will tell you more about that, but first we need to bring you up-to-date about a few things."

"A few things? Like what?"

"Like for instance, how much do you know about the 'seven chakras'?" Zack just shrugged, before answering what his martial art teacher taught him of the basics.

"I know chakra is a Sanskrit word meaning wheel, or vortex, and it refers to each of the seven energy centers, functions as pumps or values, regulating the flow of energy through our energy system. The functioning of the chakras reflects decisions we make concerning how we choose to respond to condition in our life. As with all things in our reality, the chakras are linked to sound, light and color. The base chakra (Red) is where the 'Kundalini' energy(sleeping serpent) is located. It lies dormant in most people unless it is activating all the chakras as it goes." Both Malcom and Anika exchange looks, nodding, before looking back to Zack with what look like to the young teen as impressed at his response.

"I must admit that is impressing, you know the basic of 'chakra." Malcom begun, slapping Zack, friendly on the back, which caused Zack to almost tumble over, but he caught himself before that occurred. Where as Malcom chuckle to what he about caused and replied with, "But do you know of the regions of each chakra within the body?"

Zack was thinking this over, as him, Malcom and Anika, on the elevator, was being taking to the 'Blue Shark''s main area on the ship. "No, I don't?" He finally said.

"That means you don't have a clue of how to use each one to you're will." Anika stated, showing Zack for the first time, real natural emotions. Therefore Zack gave the vampire/warlock lover a slight nod his way. "Then let me and Malcom educate you on that and more."

"Sure." Zack tried not to show it, but was itching to use more than his natural energy, that his martial art teacher, in secret, taught him cause he saw promising in Zack. Noticing the excitement flowing off Zack without him aware they could Malcom and Anika glance at each other to see which was going to start first. Malcom decided too, while Anika, pressing the 'hold' button attach to the elevator's panel, stopped their trip from descending.

"Alright." Malcom waited patiently for Zack to bring his full attention on him before starting, while holding back London's part in all that he and Anika will tell the young teen. "Unfortunately, I can't educated you of the chakras within one's body, before telling you of it's history and origin." Just as Malcom was going to explain, after Zack gave him 'the go ahead' with telling the chakra's history, he stopped a second when he recalled that everyone of the descendent to the Leyliners, had been told, through a storybook, written by an descendent Leyliners, of the Princess Annabelle and her Protectors.

A storybook that was in fact a sugarcoat story of the history of the Goddess Annabella and her Protectors, only to conceal the true origin the Goddess and the Leyline Island from monsters like Zeffirelli and his followers. Remembering this important fact, had Malcom speaking his thoughts.

"However, before we even start that, I gotta ask you something MZ."

Hearing Malcom address him by his codename on the ship, told Zack that he was being serious and wanted him to speak truthfully. That's why Zack replied with, "Ask away." Which Malcom didn't hesitate speaking.

"Did Lt. Paul ever babysit you and your brother as toddles?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know that?" Not missing a beat, Malcom went on with his questions.

"And when he babysit, did he read you and Cody any bed time story?" Realizing it was better to answer Malcom's odd questions without questioning his reason, until the older man was done, replied with,

"Until we were 6 years old, he used to tell us a bed time story when he was watching us. Actually beside one storybook, that he repeated each year on our birthday, Uncle Paul wasn't exactly a storyteller usually excepted for that book.-"

"And what was the book called?"

"Well...It was about some princess and her protectors. I would say its like any other fairytale where a princess is in stress and her protector, mostly a prince, would save the princess and they all live happy ever after. But some reason that wasn't how the story played out. It was in fact the princess and one of her protector, had sacrifice themselves to rid the world of all evil, while the other protector lived his life, telling of their story and how three sins; greed, jealousy and envy, had been and is still the main cause of most negative in the world that soon brings forth rage and lust the most powerful negative emotions being that they are opposite of happy and affection love; the most powerful positive emotions."

Zack rubbing the back of his head, was unable to witness Malcom and Anika's shocked looks. It seem that Paul, though used the book, didn't read the sugarcoat version of the story history of the princess and her protectors, but instead told the real version to his nephews. Therefore with Zack unaware of the discover that he told the older men, he went on, but with a slight chuckle.

"That's all I can remember of the story, because I'm always deep in sleep by the time most of the rest of that detail is told."

"Zack, though you were told most of the true history of that book, which wasn't the fake version of the storybook, that your grandmother herself wrote and published for many descendent of the Leyliners, to know their origin as well as the goddess Annabella and her god protectors."

"Wait, my grandmother wrote that story? And what do you mean the story's true or fake history ? You mean that storybook was true?"

"Yes it is, Zack. Also Anika and I our descendent of the Leyliners, as well as your grandmother and Paul, since it's the elders of the descendent of the Leyliners that past this story history down all blood-line..." Instead of continuing, Malcom trailed off as he caught Zack lean against the wall of the elevator in deep thought. "MZ?" Malcom shared a worried expression with Anika who noticed the blond teen's now position.

"Does that mean..." Both men waited silently, as Zack showed he was having trouble finding his words, but eventually, that felt like forever, but was a few seconds, Zack found his voice. "Cody and I our descendents also?" Malcom nodded, stepping up to Zack.

"Yes it does...That's why Anika and I are going to tell you, right now, about the history of the Leyline Island and the Leyliners..." Zack wanting to know more about his family on his father's side, stayed quieted as both Malcom and Anika told everything they were allowed to reveal...not knowing later he wished he didn't hear any of it.

* * *

**#6th IFPG Virtual Department Floor**

Kirby standing into the VSCR(sector control room) with all around him monitors flashed with information that relayed the status of each different virtual rooms, reading off information. With this room being in the center of the virtual floor, Kirby was able to observe the VSAS (virtual sector agent staff) that operate the virtual rooms, keeping rooms intact without harming any agents inside the virtual rooms.

Like London, Nichole and Abbey whom been using the meditation virtual scene, that looked like a dojo; with bamboo walling and wax wooden flooring, red square siting pillows in areas of the floor, lilted candles, filling the scene. Earlier when Kirby had came to the VSCR, he saw Nichole and Abbey had been re-educating London on the basic of chakras and elements, only to discover that London knew both subjects well, she just needed to awaken both her chakras points and elements, since she already knew how to use her natural energy.

That's why currently at that moment, with a new scene of a forest replacing the dojo, London was evading Abbey's icicle snowballs while fighting through Nichole's hail blizzard. Kirby had to give London credit to be able to still be escaping from water mages' attacks without getting hit not once. However he was sure this training was gonna take a a longer before London will be able to awake even one element let alone all of them.

Catching a red light flash on, in the corner of his eye, above a screen, showing the outside of the entrance door of the VSCR. Kirby removed his sight from London's training to the person outside the VSCR, as he buzzed the person in.

"I got your message." Kirby turned his attention to the visitor.

"Did you bring your 'flame sword', Kotarou?" The browned haired man, named Hashimoto Bushido Kotarou, pulled his sword out from it's holder belt that the man had sheath across his left shoulder.

"It's right here," Kotarou, known by his codename on the ship; Ken Masahiro, said. "But why did you want me to meet you here with my katana with me?"

"Because Kotarou, as we speak, Malcom and Anika are leading Zack here for his element training -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa?" Kotarou stepped in. "I must have been hearing you wrong. Cause I swear you just said that the 'Shagua' is getting-"

"Is coming here for his element training." Kirby stated, before rethinking what Kotarou just called Zack. "And I already told you to stop referring to Leon's nephew that way." He demanded, folding his arms, glaring at one of the 'BOD' members' son, which just shrugged at him.

"Hey, I said I will stop calling him a 'Shagua' when he quits acting like one." Kotarou exclaimed, smirking even though Kirby was still glaring at him.

"Well the reason why I asked you here, has something to do with you helping Malcom and Anika teaching Zack." Kotarou wanted to shout 'hell no' to this order, but knew he couldn't. Which unfortunately Kirby now smiling, told Kotarou that Kirby also knew he couldn't refuse this request. Therefore he instead asked why him, of all people, was being force, unlike Malcom and Anika whom happily picked, to train Zack.

"Since I can't say no to not training the 'Shagua'. Will you tell me why I'm being ordered to be one of his teachers."

"Because..." Kirby, reminded of what the guardian lions warned him, paused as he took in the staff in the control room with him and Kotarou, before grabbing Kotarou's arm, pulling him to him, whispering in the 27 year old's ear. And what Kotarou was told had his eyes widening by the time Kirby finished.

"You mean he might be-" Kirby covered a hand over Kotarou's mouth, stopping him from saying anymore than he already had.

"Shh..." Kirby glanced over to the staff for a second and seeing them all too busy with keeping watch of the monitors than to pay any attention to the high rank agents behind them, had Kirby thankful, as he went back speaking.

"There's some footage that might prove that he is. However, Wilfred and Leon have ordered that you become his teacher in that subject, being that you're the only agent of the whole organization that is able to wield fire, even if you're fire comes from you're sword, that the late Alonzo crafted and taught you how to use. You still are the best choice for a fire trainer for Zack."

Kotarou took in his sword; that Alonzo made for him, like he did for many other agents, mostly Leyliners, that Kotarou wasn't. The katana, which had an dark hilt, a slate sliver steel with flame shape-like lines of hot red within the blade, that at that moment was glowing an blazing red flame, that wasn't harming anyone in reach, just glowing wildly, where the flame reflected in Kotarou's cole eyes.

"Okay, I'll train him..." Some weight left Kirby's shoulders with Kotarou agreeing. Cause despite Kotarou had no choice in the arrangement, Kirby was still glad to have Kotarou's agreement.

Unfortunately this fault trait, in the department of caption, has kept Kirby from taking full-leadership of the whole ship or become a 'BOD' member. Since he doesn't give out orders or demands unless he's being ordered by a higher up; like Leon and Wilfred.

"But I'm teaching the 'Shagua' my way." Kotarou was expecting Kirby to be against this idea, but he wasn't. In fact Kirby wouldn't have it any other way than Kotarou's way.

"That's fine. What with the bodysuits that you have to wear to adventurer into the 'virtual rooms', it will keep him from harm through the training."

He said, while at that moment seeing, on a monitor, Malcom, Anika and Zack entering the floor, with Zack's new two teachers leading him towards the locker rooms, to get suit up for the virtual room.

"You do remember that the suit might keep the 'Shagua' from getting bruised, but it wont stop him from feeling the pain that comes with the painful-training he's about to endure."

"Then I hope Zack can handle all of it." Kirby said, gluing his eyes to the locker room monitor, where Malcom and Anika were explaining to Zack of how to go through the suit-fitting machine, that will give him a bodysuit. A suit-fitted machine that a black bowl-cut haired staff guy name Michelle, was operating it from within the VSCR.

"The guardians, didn't say it, but I'm sure without a doubt that Zack is the wielder of the 'black fire'.

"Isn't it the one whom wields the 'black fire', suppose to be blood-link to Hades?"

"Yes."

"But that 'family' is blood-line to Metis, which all them have been water mages. How is it possible he's able to use fire and not water?"

"I don't really know, but that's what you and the other guys are suppose to find out." Stated Kirby, as he turned to faced Kotarou, whom sheath his now flaming sword. "Leon wants him on the full training, that means the adapt-diet. And he wants him on it today."

"Ai, ai, captain." With a sarcasm tone coming from Kotarou, while he saluted, Kirby rolled his eyes as the short brown haired man left...

* * *

**#6th The Guys' Locker room**

Not moving a muscle, standing, in his boxers, facing a computer screen, in the suit-fitted machine. Zack let the built-in red light scan him from head to toe, so the computer device could analyze his height, size and weight.

Instructions that Malcom and Anika gave him. However, his frozen position wasn't all to do with the scanning. Some of it had to do with what he'd been filled in on. And what he's been told has him numb on the outside and angry and uneasy within.

Such as; Anika and Malcom's real names are Hermogenes Anika Irenaeus Cromwell and Evangelos Malcom Sophus Konstant. And though Malcom told the truth about his hell-time in Zeta's prison camp, he revealed that his parents weren't killed for accrued of being agents, but were murdered for being decedents to the . Which Zeta has been wiping countless others of them out, why taking their undeveloped offsprings and making them into his powerful army called; Plato, except for beautiful and powerful females which he makes into 'baby-machines'.

Abbey and even Anika would have been placed into a camp also, if their parents hadn't sent them off to trusted friends to be raised and safe. But on a later note, Anika's, sadly, parents were killed not long after he was sent away. While Abbey, though lost her father, her mother is alive.

A woman named Dr. Robin(codename) Elisabeth Colleen Martin Hawkins, whom is Zack's aunt, making Abbey his and Cody's cousin, which explained to Zack why he felt close to her.

Not like he does with London, but like a sibling or in this case, a cousin.

However despite all that and the rest of the Leyline island's history that Malcom and Anika had told him. Zack was feeling that he wasn't being told everything, even though he's been informed that his dad, uncle and aunt were actually triples; news that came a shock to him at first.

As well, of course, the reason for bad blood between the Martins and the Tiptons, which came from his father's mistake; a mistake that caused all of the founders of the former SRIOSH(Secret Royal International Organization Strong Hold), including his grandfather; Birger Folke Martin and London's grandfather; Damian David Tipton, deaths.

Even although his father's water mage ability was sealed up(another reason that shocked Zack) from Zack's grandmother and banned from the entire organization. Wilfred still took over the former SRIOSH and made it into the Tipton international organization and blend it into the Tipton's pr-corporation business, where it made all the former founders' descendents be under the Tipton's family name, as master sergeants.

And even though now, thanks to Alonzo's will, Leon(that Zack knows now is his uncle's first name and not Paul which is his codename) is co-owner/lieutenant of the organization, but he's only in control of the agent department with Wilfred still calling the last shots of the whole organization.

However, after all that, Wilfred forbidding Zack's dad, uncle and aunt from telling their offsprings about the agency and Leyline Island, is what frustrate Zack more than anything he's been told...so far.

Pulled from his thought by a sting coming from his left forefinger that the machine took a sample of blood from, had Zack sticking said finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding, while glaring at the machine screen, showing the image of agent Michelle, whom was telling Zack,through a speaker that was connected to a console in front of him, the scanning was over and the bodysuit was completed.

**Bodysuit #306 has been completed. Will that be all, Trainee? **Michelle said.

Hearing Michelle's nasty voice, that sound more robotic than Rebecca's, was annoying to his ear, causing Zack's now grumpy attitude to reach another level, not to mention Zack was really hating being constantly called a trainee. Which only made his attitude worst, as he glance around, looking for the bodysuit that he stood in his boxers for, to be made.

"Where is the bodysuit?"

**Aisle-B, in locker #46. Have a nice day, Trainee.**

"Yeah, thanks." He grumbled, stepping off the standing panel on the machine, gathering his clothes.

Feeling like 20 minutes went by searching, but really was less than a couple of minutes. Zack finally found locker #46(after going down aisle-B, four times). Unfortunately his problems weren't over just yet.

"How I'm suppose to open it?" He said out loud to himself.

Like all the lockers in the room, locker #46 is a metal single tier with nothing on it such as; a built-in combination lock or padlock, there wasn't even a lift up handle to even open it.

"You open it from the number plate." Zack turned around to the voice, to find both Malcom and Anika standing behind him. They were in their suits.

Malcom was wearing a black skin tight with a large sky blue insignia of a blowing wind across his suit with the wind lines stretching out from the left shoulder to end at the right hip, a pair of sky blue boots, gloves and, a black helmet;with sky blue windy air lines, that Malcom was holding in his hands.

Anika was wearing the same detail suit but the sky blue part was purple. He was also holding his helmet too.

Getting over how awesome and cool both Malcom and Anika looked, Zack finally replied back to Anika.

"Did you say; number plate?" Zack looked back to the locker to realize there in fact was a engraved number plate with #46 on it, on the upper part of the locker. "Okay I see it... But how does that open this locker?"

"With your blood."

"Wait- my What?!" Anika being the one talking to the teenager, Malcom stepped up to Zack and grabbed his wrist, where he brought Zack's hand to his face, showing his slightly bleeding finger.

"You take the finger that Michelle took a sample from, and press it against the number plate." Anika saying all this, Malcom released Zack's wrist so he could do as he was instructed. Which of course Zack did just that.

" I don't understand what me putting my blood on this locker is going-"

Zack was silenced by the number plate instantly lighting up, once his blood touched it. The light didn't stop just at the plate, but all over the front base of the locker until Zack, Malcom and Anika was shielding their eyes from it's brightness. Fortunately it didn't last long. And in it's place was no longer the locker, but a big glass tube with a black body suit hovering inside it.

The bodysuit was similar to the other guys' except for; instead of just two colors on the material, Zack's suit was black, with a midnight blue insignia of a unique two-headed wolf, the size of a mustang horse, with dragon scale detail and wings in silver, on the back of the bodysuit. With the right head, tilted up, shooting out a red color flame, and the left head, titled down, shooting down a blue color water stream. Both element trails, the heads made, lead to the front of the suit where a silver sword with encrusted chakras gems within the silver blade of the sword, had each element trial encircle the sword on the chest front of the suit, with a black/blue/silver helmet and gloves with wave details and black/red/silver boots with fiery detail flames that complimented the red fire line details on the edge of the pants legs.

"I've got to say, this suit almost makes up for the scanning I went through." Stated Zack reaching his hand towards the glass to almost step back, when the glass object tube hissed, shooting out cool steam, before splitting down the line, releasing the bodysuit, though the suit was still hovering in the air.

"Okay now I'm feeling uneasy with wearing a suit that can float in midair!"

"The material it's made out of gives it a light feel, mostly since it's made for the virtual rooms, where cause the time in there is a little different, the suit will protect us from aging too fast, while at that same time letting our mind and body experience the training." Zack taking in Malcom's explaining, turned to his suit and reached for it, to amazingly find there was no air or wind brushing against his skin as he snatched the bodysuit out of it's hovering spot, which once in his grasp was very light-weight.

"How long are we going to be in inside this-so-call virtual-room?" Instead of replying at first, Malcom asked Anika to go resister them a virtual-room. Unfortunately when he started speaking to Zack after Anika left, it wasn't about their recent conversation.

"You know Zack..."

Zack at that time, believing Malcom wasn't going to answer him, begun putting on his suit. But paused in putting on his boots, when the older guy of them had started speaking in a apologize tone. By then Malcom was leaning against a nearby locker closer to Zack's.

"I can sense for awhile from you, that what we said earlier to you was a lot to take in. And I think I should of asked you afterwords if you were okay instead of sending you off to be suit-fitted."

Hearing his words, was helping Zack realize how much negative he was feeling about some of what's been told. Therefore he decided to tell Malcom why he was giving off mad vibes so much.

"Hey, Malcom..." back to finishing putting on his boots, Zack went on.

"It's okay." He shrugged, starting on his gloves.

"I mean, yes it was much to take in, and yes I'm not so sure about me being some water mage or warlock."

Zack gathered his clothes and without thinking about it, toss them in the center of the split glass tube which instantly had the glass tube closing up before turning once again into locker #46, which this time was open showing his clothes were neatly hanging on hooks within the locker.

"Okay how that happen?" Malcom bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Zack's starstruck expression at his odd locker.

"Zack, relax. That's just magic mix with high-tech, like most of our devices. I mean you saw how high-tech Rebecca is." He stated, closing the locker door, that as soon as it was closed, it's front still was without a lock or handle to open it. Which Zack just shook his head, clearing his throat, going back to what he was saying, as if he wasn't amazed by the magic locker a moment ago.

"Anyway as I was saying... London did warn me about some secrets in the organization that should stay hidden...and I guess she meant the Leyline island and the LIEAU 1-3 divisions. And though I know much now about the organization and many of it's secrets; namely about why London wanted to keep me away from her father- and that's the bad blood between her family and mine.-"

"What do you mean? The Chief hasn't any clue about you and London being romanlily involved."

"Yeah but Anika did say; 'if it was up to Mr. Tipton and not any of the B.O.D. He would've made sure me or my brother wouldn't ever become agents, not to mention that if Abbey was carrying the Martin's name, she herself wouldn't be an agent." Zack, unlike Malcom and Anika, didn't called London's father by his rank title. Zack believed Mr. Tipton hasn't earn that respect yet. Therefore he will keep referring to him as Mr. Tipton.

Malcom opened his mouth to deny Zack's statement, but couldn't find words to say anything, therefore this gave Zack reason to keep going.

"Look Malcom, I realize my dad made a big terrible mistake, that I'm pretty sure he's killing himself everyday for what he's done all those years ago. But does that give Mr. Tipton rights to keep holding every Martin a countable for it? No, I don't think so." Zack said, not giving Malcom time to respond.

"And if I remember correctly, my dad has already been punished with my grandmother sealing away his water element, that you and Anika said he had, and also he was reaped of his agent title."

"But Zack you have to understand, both yours and London's grandfathers, and all the main founders, were killed that day. And from what I'd heard, the Chief was very close to his father, while Alonzo was more close to his mom."

"I hear you, believe me, I do." Zack said, bracing his back against his locker. "But even though that's a lot to not forget. I wish Mr. Tipton will just let bygones be bygones. I mean if everybody else can let it go, can't him?" Malcom was about to say; this wasn't really his place to speak. But he never got the chance.

"Who said any of us has?"

Zack turned to his left to see none other than Ken Masahiro, whom was wearing also a body suit, but his was solid black and red with red fiery flames over his chest, his pants from knees down to the edge of the pants legs, with black boots and gloves.

He had a sword handing on his back, that Zack notice as he watch him place his flaming detail helmet on the bench, before resting his foot on the it, while his arm lean against his leg.

"I can't count for the rest, but I hate your dad, cause he took my grandfather and great uncle, all because some slut, played him into breaking inside the strong hold base. That thanks to him, doesn't existent anymore.-" The short brown haired guy, know as Kotarou, halt in his sentience, rethinking his words before speaking them. "But cousin Wilfred's has long ago forgave the Martins for that terrible event."

Malcom felt a cold chill go up his back, something was about to happen, and he had a sinking theory Kotarou was going to be the cause of it. However, again before Malcom could say anything someone started speaking, unfortunately it was Zack.

"Ken, don't take this wrong. But I think you've been too deep into those books of yours, cause Mr. Tipton, or your cousin or whatever. Has not forgave anything, because he's only allowing me to train to become a agent just because BOD is letting ME!" Zack shouted, but ended up having a lost puzzle expression, once Kotarou pulled out his katana, had Zack a second later pined against the locker behind him.

"Let's get a few things straight, Shagua." Kotarou began,as Zack glared him down, frowning knowing that this book-worm just called him a idiot in Chinese.

"Ken Masahiro is my undercover name. I go by Hashimoto Bushido Kotarou. But as long as I'm training you. You'll only know me as Bushido sensei."

Pressing the dull side of the blade against Zack's chest, Kotarou, holding his cole eyes on the teen's midnight blue ones, that seem to be glowing a little.

Though Kotarou was shocked by the blonde's strong red glowing eyes, he kept the surprise expression off his face, while still holding his grounds.

"But to be flat honest with you 'Shagua'-

"STOP CALLING ME A IDIOT! YOU JACKASS!" Zack begun fighting the hold that Kotarou still had him in.

"Is that all you got, Shagua? By the way I'm not calling you a idiot, but a mutt. But either one fits you well." Kotarou was smiling, with Zack literally growling at him. "If you think that little growl is going to scare me off... you're more a Shagua, than I thought." Kotarou stated, putting more pressure on his katana. "But the real reason I call you a Shagua, is you think that all of what your father did to the Tipton family is so easy to forgive. I mean if it was just one mistake sure, it will take awhile,but soon one would be forgiven. But your father has more than one mistake-"

"What do you mean, 'more than one mistake done to London's family?" Though he could feel Malcom's uneasiness, Kotarou overlooked it and told his second cousin's-so-call-boyfriend, everything he wasn't told.

"What I mean, is because of him, my cousin was raped-"

"Kotarou that's enough, you don't know what you're talking about!"

But the damage was already done, cause as Kotarou drawled back to look at Malcom in disbelieve, Zack, almost lifeless, slided down the locker until his butt met the floor. His bangs were hiding his eyes at that time.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? What's that's suppose to mean?!" Kotarou exclaimed, not paying attention to Zack's state. But Malcom was, as he explained as best as he could with Zack in the room, to London's real blood cousin... Though Malcom wasn't sure Zack was even listening anymore to them by now.

"It means, that you don't know the 'full' history to that event.-"

"I was there, in the aftermath!" Kotarou's eyes becoming wild with anger, started approaching Malcom; whom's eyes was still on Zack's unmoving form.

"Be as it made..." Malcom finally brought his sight to the fire/sword- wielder, when Kotarou was only two-inches from him. "You weren't there when it happened, nobody was but London."

"But if wasn't for Jasper's wi-" Malcom silenced Kotarou with a death stare, as he somehow was able to cut him off with a look and a lift of his hand. Which had Kotarou grabbing his throat, trying to speak, but nothing was coming out... not even a 'peep'.

"With my air abilities, I'm able to stop your voice box..." Malcom begun, but instead of speaking out-loud he chose to, with his air powers, whisper it in the air so it can reach Kotarou's ear without Zack hearing their conversation.

Malcom still wasn't too sure that Zack was even paying them any mind. But he rather be on the safe side then to chance his luck. That's why at the moment, Malcom and Kotarou seem to be having a staring-contest.

"So now I got your full attention, you're going to stand here quietly and just listen." He added, not bothered by Kotarou being steamed at him. "LIEAU 1-3 division, have known the truth about that situation since the end of the summer, from the retired major Rutana Dayakurrca, whom looked through London's mind," Malcom telling, from Kotarou's eyes, had become wider each second, that he was glued to everything he was saying. Therefore Malcom didn't leave anything out, not even about who the 'Black Widow' is.

**AN: I'm not going into that detail, since it's already been told.**

Meanwhile as Malcom was updating fellow agent; Kotarou. Zack on the other hand was deep in his thoughts since Kotarou told him that his father,someway, was a cause of London being raped. However, being that said, Zack only remembers two times that he ever felt that London had been or almost rape, and those times was when his father was nowhere around. In fact Zack was sure the first had been at the hotel.

_I'll never forget when I found her in the shower, scrubbing her skin raw, with ice cold water pouring down on her. At that time, I didn't want to believe London had been raped... But I knew, not only from the mystery and murder shows I watched, it was also cause she was talking out-loud to herself about some bastard's smell wont come off or she couldn't get clean enough to stop scrubbing so much. And the second time event, with Armando, was just as bad...But somehow she seemed less terrorized than the first one. Clearly proving she'd been raped the first one, and almost the second one. _

Now Zack frowning to himself... Didn't know why, but he felt something inside was telling him, his father had nothing to do with any of London's sexual assaults.

Therefore coming to a conclusion, Zack stood up from his spot on the floor, and was starting to open his mouth to speak his thoughts to the others guys. However Kotarou had another idea And when his voice reach Zack's ears, it made the teenage boy turn his head to both guys.

"I get what you're saying, but unlike you guys." Kotarou begun as he stepped back from Malcom, smirking at him, as the air mage was flashing a irritated expression. "I didn't or was ordered to not tell him, was I?"

"No, you weren't." said Malcom, not removing his pissed expression. "But Kotarou-"

"Don't worry, I'll only speak of what all London knows. Deal." Kotarou said, reassuring Malcom that he wont reveal London's mother part in all of it. But that didn't mean Malcom was all for telling Zack everything else. However, secretly since he was tired of keeping Zack in the dark, Malcom was partly glad Kotarou was there to tell him, despite he didn't like how the sword-wielder was going with telling the teen.

Nevertheless, Kotarou seeing Malcom wasn't going to stop him, although his face was showing disappointment. Kotarou with a content look, walked over to Zack and not saying he's sorry for his recent actions, Kotarou told Zack all he believed the blonde teenager needed to know-which was everything. Which, after Kotarou was done speaking, Zack, almost emotionless, asked Malcom if it was all true.

And the time he said, "It's all true."

Anika had just come back to them, saying their virtual room was ready.

Therefore, after Anika's announcement, Zack, with a new determination burning in his eyes, allowed his new teachers to take him for his training without any questions about what he knows.

However, on their way to the virtual room for training. Malcom halt their walking by speaking.

"Kotarou and I need to discuss something," He started. "so Anika you continue taking Zack the way to virtual room #2. We'll catch up with you two in a while."

"As you wish." Anika said, before going on his way. Which Zack did also, but not without glancing from Kotarou to Malcom for a second, with a suspension look their way.

But with both men not paying any mind to his look, Malcom , after the two others were gone, begun speaking.

"So what do you think of him now? Does he still seem like some Shagua to you?"

Before replying, Kotarou turned to the air mage, folding his arms, as he shrugged.

"I'll admit. I didn't expect him to want to continue on with the training, after learning all that..." Although the sword-wielder stated this, Malcom could sense he was still carrying doubts about Zack, and the air mage knew why too.

"Even though you say that, you're still not all for training him, are you."

"No I'm not." Was Kotarou's respond. "I don't trust him." He added, looking towards the hall where Zack and the other air mage took off down, awhile ago.

"You don't trust him..." Malcom, hiding his disappointment, stepped in Kotarou's eyesight. "Or you don't trust him cause his last name is Martin." He stated, knowing about the disrespect giving to the Martin family, including both Leon and Elisabeth; whom for years have been trying to win back the trust that the Martin family use to have with the whole organization, which if it wasn't for most of the master sergeants(along side Elisabeth) of the B.O.D, the Boston group in Boston and the late Alonzo.

Leon and Elisabeth would had been reaped of their titles by chief Wilfred Tipton and all the younger and 20-30 age group agents. Hins why both of them, along with Abbey, was still fighting for their name and honor in the organization.

Hearing Malcom pointing out the obvious, had Kotarou getting annoyed.

"Do you really need my respond to that. Being that you already readied my mind earlier, while we had been walking."

Wasn't expecting this being part of the discussion, Malcom almost couldn't find words to speak. The key word being 'almost'.

"So you're aware I have the ability to read others' thoughts and emotions." Kotarou's only respond was a smug look, that was until Malcom continue on talking. "Secret information, that I'm sure you didn't discover on your own, which it had to be someone with higher authority to access records of any 1-3 LIEAU divisions. And without using telepathy on you, I know that someone was Master Sergeant; Hashimoto Mutsuhito Huang Holt, your father and the chief's first cousin."

Been found out, Kotarou's smug look left his face to reappear on Malcom's, causing 27 year old to glare at him.

"So what if it was my father to give me the inform of the agents on this ship, including you and the other LIEAU-3 division. He just wanted to make sure my sister, cousin and myself were safe on the ship." Kotarou exclaimed, not a shame of his father's actions. "With that said, I wouldn't of joined this group if I knew I would be training a Shagua Martin."

Kotarou said, irritated that he had to explain himself to someone like Malcom; despite that the air mage was a higher up corporal than him, and Malcom was also a fighter and agent to fear if you get on his bad side. Which Kotarou could tell by now, he already was.

"Look I know Master Sergeant Holt was just looking out for you, Reika and Kokone. So I wont tell the others about you knowing confidential records." Malcom said, as he begun to start walking again, but stopped in motion.

"But, being that I'm the head teacher in Zack's training, I wont tolerate negative actions from his other teachers, including you."

Kotarou opened his mouth to retaliate, but as soon as Malcom turned to face him, with his glasses gone, showing strong navy blue beaming glowing sockets. Kotarou lost his words in his throat.

"I understand you have hate feelings for ex-agent Jasper and his mistakes. That said, I would appropriate you not taking it out on Zack or the other Martins like Master Sergeant Holt has."

Though Malcom looked intimidating with his scary glowing empty eye sockets, and strong navy blue aura flowing off him. Kotarou would not shift his hatred for the Martins; that include Zack.

"Say what you need to say, but I still and always will hate all the Martins, even Zack too."

Seeing his idea didn't work;scare Kotarou into agreeing to be nice and give Zack a chance. Malcom revert his eyes back to the way they were, and placed his glasses over them, while concealing his powers back into his body.

"However,"

Hearing Kotarou now speaking, using a calmer voice and relax motion coming from his body. Malcom gave Master Sergeant Holt's eldest son, his full attention, as Kotarou went on speaking.

"although I'm against helping any Martin to become strong. I will teach Zack and look at Zack as a student. And I will judge him from skills and wits, and not cause he's that ex-agent Shagua's son. Happy now."

He said that part, as he tried to look annoy with all this.

But Malcom could read right through him; Kotarou really did want to see what Zack had to show. However the head teacher chose to keep this information to himself.

Therefore with Kotarou on broad, for the time being, Malcom and the sword-wielder left the hall for virtual room 2#, where they, along with Anika, will start Zack's training.

* * *

**Virtual room 1#: London's element mage training with Nichole and Abbey**

London quickly concealing herself behind a tall trees in the forest scene ;Nichole put them in awhile ago. Was still dodging Abbey's icicle-snowballs and fighting against Nichole's icy blizzard, catching her breath while thinking of her next move.

Once leaving her office. London, though she was against, somehow, allowed Nichole to convince her to go along with what was on those clip footage. Therefore, with Abbey's help, Nichole went inside London's mind, durin' their mediation session, where she looked through where Annabella was, only to be forcefully throw out of London's mind by Demona. However, despite that, London found, with whatever Nichole did, she's able to reach her good memories of her uncle training her without pulling her bad ones along with them.

Which had her currently falling into agent mode, where she's using her experience as an agent to avoid Abbey's continuing attacks, with her drawling her natural energy to speed up her agility. Which has been helping. Unfortunately speed alone wasn't going to get her through this situation, that's been going on for almost 8 hours.

Fortunately, with the timeline being very different in the virtual room then outside it. London's only been inside the room for about 9-10 minutes(2 hours through mediation). Besides that, London also, thanks to her white/gold/pink bodysuit; with a large(the size of a eagle)golden insignia of owl taking flight in the suit on the back with the wings stretching out from one shoulder to another, a rainbow of colors shooting from it's mouth to end in the front of the suit in a sparkly star design.

That had turned invisible once she stepped into the room leaving her only in her underwear; black silky bra and panties. Being that the suit was made to be a invisible cloak in the room, while keeping her from aging durin her time in there, also the suit prevents the wearer from getting bruises; despite it wont protect you from the pain you will feel through the attack. But overlooking that problem, the bodysuit, though stops you from aging, it does however allows your mind and body to absorb all the experience you have in the room.

Although the virtual-rooms were created by magic and science, for element mages. All the agents use it for heavy and intense training, just in different level settings.

Hearing the sound of spliting wood-bark, London jumped outta the way as a icicle-snowball came crashing into the tree she was behind, and by the force, it slitted the wood-bark into two. Therefore, not looking back, London ran before she could hear it toddle over or look behind her to see Abbey on her tail.

By the time she stopped, she was behind another tree with two big stones on either side of her. Ready to fight back, London, slowing her breath, calmed her heartbeats as she closed her eyes. Then went within her memories to find her past training lesson taught by her uncle.

She didn't know how long she's been searching, but when she thought this memory was going to stay hidden. She started hearing the familiar friendly deep male voice of her uncle come through her mind. Resisting from becoming heavy hearted and starting to cry, with noting she haven't heard her uncle's voice in years. London, however, knowing why she was pursuing this memory, listened careful at his training.

***My Diamond, to be able to control all elements. You must first summon Primordial Mistress Gaia; mother of all living things, and ask her permission. Once she does she'll reveal to you how to control all elements. To reach her this is what you do, my Diamond...** *

Wiping some tears from her eyes, London repeated her uncle's instruction in her head, to be able to reach if need to later.

Fighting herself from looking over her shoulder to see if Abbey noticed her movement. London, getting into a lotus position, placed her left hand face down on the chilling dirt ground; despite it's virtual, everything here was as natural as the outside except the timeline and other things like gravity. Then once she had her hand in place, she rested her right hand over her heart. Last but not lease, she made herself tune out everything from Abbey's advancing snowballs to Nichole's still raging blizzard.

_Please let this work... _Closing her eyes, London started the spell within her mind.

**I call forth the mother of all living things. I call forth the one known as Primordial Gaia. Let my soul self reach out to Mother Gaia.**

As soon as London begun speaking the spell, the heavy blizzard around her slowed until it stopped all together as did all sound and movement. However unknown to London it wasn't that everything stopped, but instead a solid gold shield started covering her in a big round bubble, that Abbey and Nichole could clearly see as day.

"She's using a summoning spell..." Nichole said, as Abbey halted her snowball assault on the shielded heiress.

"Yes, but who?" The spell-master asked.

"That Abbey I'm unsure of, but I have a feeling once the shield goes down...London will be ready to show us what she's got."

"I hope so," Abbey said, slightly frowning, while crossing her arms. "I'm getting bored with this cat and mouse dance we're doing with her." Nichole agreeing, put her sight back on London's concealed form waiting for what's to come.

* * *

**With London**

With London's last words of the spell was spoken, she instantly felt herself being pulled from her body, before becoming completely separated from it.

However with no chance of getting use to she was having a outta-body-experience, while in a astral form. London, by some unknown force, was shot into the sky, where she didn't stop until she was fully floating above the ship.

Where-thereafter, by the unknown force, was sent flying through the air with speed she never seen or had before.

Scenes passed by was going in a fast pace, where most of the scenes had a hazy impression. Making it hard for her eyes to catch where she's going. Therefore London thought this 'ride-through-the-air wouldn't end.

But suddenly she halt in flight, with the same force floating her down to some kind of island in the middle of the sea. Though before she could touch the island, there was a strong flash of light that entered her eyes sight, causing her to be unable to see. Which unknowingly to her, London was teleported by the light, onto the unknown island.

London reopened her eyes after the light was gone. To discover she was standing inside a creamy white colored gazebo within a spacious lustrous valley.

The gazebo had a octagonal structure with pillars holding the roof up above her. The gazebo had openings on all sides, however only two of those openings had a sizable entrance/exit ways.

One entrance/exit way, to London's left, lead to a small size rock hill river with flowing water moving so fast it almost gave the impression the water was fluffy clouds or cottons. While lavished wild flowers sway around and up the river's grassy ground. Below the river was more land, where London from her view spotted plenty small villages.

_If I didn't know any better, I swore I was in one of Thomas Kinkade's paintings? _With this thought in her head, London set her sight on the second opening of the gazebo.

A tame but dirt walkway, where unlit gas lamps dance along each side of it, leaded up to a slight high mountain where a marvelous marble stone castle set. Lavish trees and shrubs frame the palace, while the morning light gently kissed the stone turrets.

_There have only been two castles that looked this gorgeous; Cinderella's castle or Castle Neuschwanstein in Germany. _Shaking those thoughts from her mind, London put her attention on where she was, and why was she here.

_Maybe I did the spell wr- What is that!? _When London was going over her thoughts, while pacing, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Stepping outside the gazebo, she was able to view the object that caught her sight.

Still inside the wide big valley, but further back than even the castle towering on the mountain, was a ancient gray stone-like temple. Even from this distance she saw it's structure was that of a Egypt pyramid with a pointy top also to go with it.

_Okay that there really stands out in this whole fantasy valley look. Not only that, but the last time I saw a pyramid like that one. It was in Egypt around mountains of sand, not in some meadow valley! _

After taking a few breaths, London, for the second time, shook her head of her current thoughts, and return to her most important recent thought; Why was she here, and how does she leave and get back home'. Re-entering the gazebo,she dropped to the bench inside it...

"Where am I?..."

Eventually, while still in her thoughts, London too confused of her whereabouts, didn't realize she had spoken out loud.

"You are where you asked to be." That was until a melody voice, answered her. Which had London whipping around, before standing up and falling into a defense stance, ready for anything.

However London observing her surroundings again, discovered that she was no longer seeing the same scenery as before. No, she and gazebo somehow was transported to the pyramid where they were only a couple of inches from it, instead of a few miles. Now the castle and the other details of her last scenery was miles away from her view. In fact it almost looked as if the valley itself shrink.

"The valley hasn't decrease in size, I just pulled you closer to the temple of Gaia." Forgetting her surroundings, London, finally, looked to the source of the sweet voice to find a enchanted beautiful being levitating in front of the temple.

Skin as light as milk chocolate, lips red as blood itself, pure blend of blue/green/brown made up her feline eyes, while wild long straight forest-green leaf hair that's curled at the ends, stopped at her petite feet, where London saw many colorful plants and flowers sprouting from the ground beneath the being's floating form. She was wearing a long one-shoulder black dress that with the white and gold specs in the background, gave the dress a galaxy space design.

"Are you...Primordial Mistress Gaia?"

"Yes I am. It's very good to see you again, Little Princess London."

Not been known by her Leyline title; Little Princess London, except in England by her great aunt Quinn. London was speechless for a second, that was until she recall what all the primordial had said just now.

"Wait! We met before? And I thought I used a summoning spell, not a transporting one." she exclaimed, where the primordial only smiled as she approached London inside the gazebo.

"Yes, we have. It was when you were just three, though now I believe I should stop calling you 'Little' Princess London, and just simply Princess London." Gaia calmly touch London's cheek, motherly like. "It's good to see you again, and like last time. You have come here to learn how to control all elements and become known as the mistress mage Phoenix once again. Also to answer your second question, I'm outside the timeline of my planet form, therefore you was summon to me instead of me summon to you."

Feeling the warmth coming from the primordial, London couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Did I really met you before?" Though she's feeling safe around the primordial, she still couldn't recall seeing this being before now. Something Gaia was more than aware of.

Therefore without dropping her smile, Gaia, floating down, knelled at London's height. Where she rested her forehead to hers. Despite the shock expression London was wearing, she was still content and eventually, with Gaia calming London's worry nerves, the heiress felt her heart become lighter.

While unknown to her the whole time she was there, London had been naked, not even her underclothes covered her this time.

Therefore, stepping back a moment later, Gaia, raised a palm up to her face as she begin to levitate again, when London, at that exact moment, noticed the lesser than clothes on her body then before; making her shielded her nakedness with her arms and hands.

_How could I not know I'm naked!? _

With her palm still raised Gaia gave a slight blow of her breath above her hand, where once she did, a rosey pink color wind made by her breath rushed over to London, spiraling around the heiress's body.

_Wait-what is going on?! _

Which begin to sparkle as it spin around London's form, until it's spinning motion started to spin faster, chancing into a twister surrounding her.

_I think I'm going to be sick with all this spinning. I'm starting to second guess my chose in trusting her, even if it her aura has a tranquil vibe. _

By the time London realized that she was put into some kind of spinning twister, feeling like a top, was when the rosey pink wind expand and spread out until it shot into the sky, before flying back down into a beam, and going through her.

_Okay...why didn't that beam hurt?... Wait what is the beam doing?..._

Just as soon as the wind/beam touched her skin, it transform into a silk fabric. Too speechless to even think, London felted the different but comfortable fabric all over her body.

The different fabrics that covered her entire body created a whole outfit from head to toe for her. Part of the fabric that was satin light bluish lavender ran down the middle of the silk white/ blossom pink blend fabric floor-length gown,with trimmed gold details. The rosey reddish orange velvety high-length-bodice, green elbow-length-sleeve-fingerless-gloves and a brown chestnut waist center belt robe was thicker fabrics, while the clear white off-the-shoulder sleeves and lower part of the gown's hem was see-through, which gave the hem a wavy look, like part of her dress was an animation ocean, with the see-through sleeves swaying like the wind itself.

In fact the whole gown with all it's different color fabric seem alive, including the rosey reddish orange elbow-length gloves that's fabric was moving as if it was fire itself.

Joining the 'element' dress, were dangling opal gem earrings, a opal gem hung from a golden necklace around her neck. Her hair was in a medieval maiden two-braid style, with a golden tiara headpiece. Where another opal gem was in the middle of the headpiece resting in the center of her forehead. Each opal gem express every color in the visible spectrum, completing the entire outfit.

_Why do I feel like I had wore this dress before? _With this in thought, London, looking through the hem of her dress, took in her glass-style heeled shoes. _But I have to admit these shoes are so sparkly. _

A giggle slipping from London, had Gaia smiling to herself, watching London's usual cute habit for all things 'sparkly'.

_She truly has a sparkly personality. Even with all she's been through... _

"Now that's done, lets go begin your mastering." Leaving her thoughts, saying this, Gaia turned away from the girl, and begun leaving the gazebo, floating towards to the temple. "Come, your training starts at the top of the temple." Following Gaia, London saw that pyramid temple didn't no longer have it's point top, like before. Instead it was now a flat surface, like the pyramid's top was chopped off, leaving half the temple there, giving the style of a Mayan pyramid this time.

Although London was a little curious of where the top of the temple went, something told her it was best to leave that in the unknown. Therefore she took to the steps of the temple behind Gaia's form in complete silence...

Done with taking the many...many stone stairs up the temple, Gaia lead London to the center; where a wide big circle, that took up most of the top surface of the temple, was.

Within the circle was oddly 4 divided colorful marble stone plates with element scenery background, and a colorful female marble stone statue in each center of the plates along with each statue having gems for eyes; the water element plate with the underwater scenery's female statue: was a bluish sliver fish scales skin mermaid-like, with light purplish/silver back-length hair, and a fin tail. Her gem eyes were Aquamarine, with upon the outside the plate, the letters 'Water Spirit'.

Beside that plate, with the letters on the outside saying; 'Wood Spirit', was a woody forest background with a lime green/skin female statue, with grayish white chin-length curly hair, forest green tree-like-vine-and-leafy arms/hands, brown tree branch root legs/feet. Her gem eyes were Emerald.

Across from this plate, was the air plate element, on the outside saying 'Air Spirit', with another female statue: with gem Moonstone eyes, pale pink skin, silky white ankle-length hair, and pinkish lavender, fairy wings.

To it's left was the fire element plate with the last female statue: Rudy gem eyes, pale yellow skin with reddish orange elbow-length arms/hands, flame red waist-length hair, and reddish orange flame calf-length legs/feet.

However, as soon as London moved closer to the circle, she notice in the center of the plates was another circle, that was a bit different, being it had two divided areas within the plate and no statute.

In fact this plate had the beings within the scenery, with their face taken up most of their space of the plate. The left side had a scenery of a woman's warm sunny-skin face, full-length golden-yellow hair with closed eyes, with above it was the letters spelling 'Day Spirit'. One the right of the plate, was the upside-down scenery of a dark silver, almost gray, fair skin woman's face with full-length blackish green hair, and a like the other woman the letters were above the woman's head saying 'Night Spirit', her eyes also were closed.

However, unlike the previous 4 plates' wide triangular shape, this plate had the design of a somewhat partly finish Yin/Yang style, being that each woman had a round gem planet manifest behind their face in the background; the planet within the background of the right woman was a Amethyst gen stone. While in the right background's planet was a Sapphire gem.

However in the center of the this plate, that gave the Yin/Yang a partly finish look, where the carved line that separated the two spaces in the plate, was another, slightly smaller then the first and second, circle. But this circle didn't look anything thing like the former ones, because this was in fact a round open surface filled with what looked like to London as a pale rainbow color liquid.

The heiress came out of her observing as Gaia walked up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Turning to her, London saw Gaia was giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you know what this circle is and means." Despite the lost look London was giving her, Gaia was still smiling. "Relax dear, it will come back to you in awhile. But first, let's start on why you came here, by you stepping into the prism lake." She added pointing to the main center of the circle.

"Should I take off my shoes?" London asked, still a bit hesitated.

"No, it wont bother you or the prism lake with them on." Taking her word for it, London, fighting her nerves, started walking upon the first circle, and as she did, the plates with female statues, gem eyes, started lighting up. After taken a second to dip her foot into the lake, to feel it was lukewarm, London stepped into the last circle, where, known to her, the liquid begin shimmering in a rainbow hue.

Therefore once this begun the female statues' gem eyes begun shining in a rainbow glow, around her, as the first plates continued beaming under the glowing statues. Until eventually, they stopped along with the female statues, that was now moving and stretching as they were yawning, awaking up from their sleep. To the surprise of London.

"Oh it's been awhile since I could move around." the woman with lime green skin, stated, stretching some more, as her tree vine arms/fingers extend over her curly gray hair head.

"I agree with Terra." said the bluish silver fish scale skin mermaid, splashing her fin tail into the alive water she was floating over. "It feels soooo good, to be able to flip my tail in water again!" she added, crying out as she started splashing more water, which unfortunately was hitting the pale yellow skin woman spirit's reddish orange arms/hands'.

"Knock it off, Aqua!" the pale yellow skin woman scold, with red flames blazing in her eyes, and her flamy hair coming alive as the flames under her did also. A fireball formed into her hand. "How would you like if I started throwing fireballs, like this one, at you."

"Stop being such a hothead, Pyra." the woman with pale pink skin threw out, flapping her see-through fairy wings. "You know Aqua didn't mean to splash you, she's just happy to be awake again, like all of us."

"Always has to be the peace-keeper, a, Aira." Though Pyra was sizzling, making a lava bed create under her, she couldn't stay mad, with Aira's calm, but smiling, face staring back at her. "Fine Aira, I forgive the flat-foot." Now Aqua was frowning, losing her joyfulness expression, with Pyra's remark to her fin tail feet.

Which not long later had all the women arguing at each other, forgetting about the heiress in the center of them...or Gaia.

"Girls, girls." As soon as the women turn their heads Gaia's way, she went on, not giving them time to speak, being that they all were on a time-limit. "We don't have time for this. Princess London, in the center of you, needs too-"

"AHHHHH!"

Each woman, at Gaia's words, looked between them to discover, a young lady in a familiar princess getup like before. Therefore once Terra's eyes laid on London, the wood spirit let out a squeal cutting off Gaia in the process, before in quick motion, brought London into a sort of 'bear-hug', which had her vine arms crushing the heiress, while talking a mile a minute.

"It's been soooo long! The last time we saw you, you was a cute little dolly. Now you're a pretty young girl. You've grown so much, Little Princess London-"

"Terra! Unhand her, are you're going to crush her bones into dust!" Pyra shouted, as Aqua, changing her arms into water, pulled Terra's vine arms, spreading them out, where Aira, using the ability of wind to wrap it around London's waist, and gently raised her into the air, where she a moment later placed her back in the center, inside the prism lake.

Now embarrassed with not controlling her element, Terra, after Aqua release her, hung her head in London's direction.

"Forgive me, Little Princess London-"

"Just London please." London asked, rubbing her arm, trying to get the blood flowing again. "My title name is just too...formal."

"Of course, Miss London. Whatever you say. " Hearing Pyra giving out a irritated groan, had Gaia speaking up, before another fuss started.

"With that little problem taken care of, lets get you all on track with reawakening London's ability to master the elements once again."

"But wait?" London said, looking back to Gaia. "I thought you was going to teach me the elements?"

Suddenly when London asked those words, she instantly heard laughter. Turning to her side, on her right, London place her sight on the source of the laughter, which was the fire spirit; Pyra.

"What was so funny in what I said?" The heiress demanded of the fiery woman.

"It's funny cause you're asking Gaia how to master us elements. When she has no ability to do so, only one being was and is able to control that kind of power, and that was our mother, your past-self Annabella."

"How's that possible?" London begun saying. "I know all the history about Annabella. And besides her unborn son, that was killed, after she was kidnapped by Aphrodite and taken to the underworld, giving to Prince Lucifer, for refusing Zeus." London exclaim, explaining her knowledge of Annabella's legend that all the Leyliners and descendents know. "So how can I- I mean Annabella be the mother to you four?"

"Actually it's 6."

"6?" London questioned Aqua, whom was the one to cut into hers and Pyra's conversation. Although London was seeing Pyra was giving a dirty look to Aqua, the fire spirit didn't retaliate on the water spirit, as the mermaid-like water spirit carried on.

"Yes, those two near you Onyx and Citrine." Aqua pointed to the second plate with the spirits of light and night in it. "They too are our sisters, only they are stronger and powerful then us and was born first."

"Okay, so you four," London looked from one to the other," and these two," she stared at the second plate around the circle lake she was in. "Are claiming to be Annabella's children. But if this is true. Where is the records of this?"

"I think I can answer this, for you." Aira spoke up. "You see after, mother sacrificed herself over father's grave and was purifying the island Leyline for 50 years, our great great grandfather- the God of all existences; known to your timeline era as just God. He came, to this world, to revive our mother with giving her all the gods and goddesses power's, making her become the Mercy Goddess. But she refuse to live without our father there with her, who's spirit long since left this world. So with all the gods and goddesses power's binded within her soul and spirit. Mother, before her spirit left this world, gave birth to all of us, by transferring all that power to the unborn baby, she had put on a hold, a week after our father started dieing-"

"How our father died, we're not sure." Terra pointed out, before giving a uneasy laugh, with her sister narrowing their eyes at her. "I mean, never mind."

"Anyway," Aira said, going back to speaking. "However the transfer power, in the baby, was too much for this world, therefore mother had, using her last energy, split the power portion into 6, creating us. Even though mother's inner spirit left this world, the island's nature raised us; I was raised by the sky above this island, Pyra was raised by the volcano, Terra was raised by the forest in this island, and Aqua was raised by the water inside this island, and Onyx by the night's light of the island, and Citrine by the day's light of the island."

"After 50 years of being raised by the parts of the island, we became the element spirits of the island and gave our element power to different but warm heart Leyliners once they woke up from their deep sleep. But the Sen Shin Kingdom was the only Leyliners that Citrine gave powers too. But Onyx only gave her power to the eldest daughter Princess Taria, of the Sen Shin Kingdom, however, after the eldest daughter made the first tied with a country, although I can't recall the name of the country, it was through that's country's main kingdom's prince, that married Princess Taria and had two daughters with the oldest one, Princess Zaria, being a evil soul, killed her parents and twin sister. I don't know all the details. But Princess Zaria tried to hunt down her mother's homeland Leyline, to steal more of the power she inherit from her mother. Therefore both Onyx and Citrine blended their powers together and created a shield over the island, while the Sen Shin family, using their ability, placed a protected charm over the island, making it outside the world...and only appearing every 5 years. Unfortunately being that our older sisters had to bind together, to keep the island safe, they lost their human forms."

Soaking all this in, London was about to ask why this information wasn't in the Leyline's history records. However Gaia had other ideas.

"I wish you all could tell London much more of the Leyline and it's history, but as I did say earlier. She needs you four to awakening her power elements she mastered when she was 2 ½ years old."

"Of course, Gaia. You are right. Alright sisters, lets get to work." Aira started, as she monitored her sisters to get in motion, where they, with their body's towards London and their eyes closed as they all got in a prayer position, chating a prayer.

As they were doing this, Gaia, with her eyes flashing a ocean greenish-blue, had lift her hand, and when she did, the rainbow liquid around London, came alive and encased, the unexpected heiress; that has been busy watching the sisters still holding their kneeling position, into it's liquid.

* * *

**Inside the bubble**

Not long after being inclosed in the prism lake's odd color water, London, whom been holding her breath once inside, discovered that she could breath inside this water. Therefore with her eyes open, she looked outside the bubble to see, the sisters were no longer kneeling or praying, they instead were standing up, with glowing eyes and a outreached hand(or in Terra's cast a vine) towards her in all directions. And as soon as she took all this in. She felt a strong source of energy inside the bubble as well as her whole form. Which eventually had her eyes getting very heavy until they shut on their own, leaving London floating in the water as her mind was being cleanse so her memories would awaken. Unknown to the sleeping heiress the tiara's gem in the center of her forehead came alive, shining it's rainbow hue.

* * *

**With Gaia**

Noticing the opal gem activated, showed Gaia everything was going along smoothly. Unfortunately being the one whom sees the past, the present and the future, despite she has no control of what she'd shown unlike in the gods era.

Although she does still regret long ago when she agreed to her father's offer to stay within her husband's realm for 10 years. Because since she agreed to this offer all those many years ago. Zeus and later Aphrodite used her assent from her world, to create destruction and pain for others who didn't go along with their ways. Which cause sweet Annabella, Gautier and many others their downfalls, including her grandson; Hephaestus's life...

Gaia snapped out of her own memories, to notice, unfortunately, that Demona was trying to take over London's body as much as her inner soul; the one thing that separates London and Annabella from each other, besides her outta soul. Sadly Gaia knew with her son and daughter; Ariel and Ari, protecting London's outta soul in the present, Demona might try something like this.

_Must this happen again to such a sweet and carefree child... _

She thought, as a black cloud appeared above the bubble, which the bubble had been, a moment ago, starting to turn solid black. Hiding the heiress inside.

_I have to work fast, are London will be lost...forever. _

With this in mind, Gaia got to work, as she drawled enough power to do what she had too.

The earth primordial, blasted a strong beam towards each link, that was now being consumed by Demona's evil aura. But luckily Gaia cut the links in time, which had the element sisters fall back into their living background plates.

"Wow! What just happen?!" Aqua cried out in fear, surfacing from the water she fell into, once Gaia broke her link, like her sisters, with London.

"It was the envy shadow Demona, you waterlogged for brains!" Pyra yelled at her water spirit sister, in fury.

For she didn't want to admit she was frustrated that she didn't expect to be taken over so easy by some shadow that was created by the-likely-fool of Aphrodite's new human form; Ratana Aera Grainsan.

"How could something so evil control us?"

The fire spirit, not knowing she was talking out-loud instead of to herself, was surprise when Aira answer her question that she herself couldn't answer.

"She's been inside mother's present-self's so long that she's able to draw us in. If it wasn't for Gaia breaking the hold on us, we might have been cursed to be Demona's slaves."

Hearing Aira explain it for her, Gaia placed her attention on London who was still trapped inside the current black bubble.

"Unfortunately I was aware this could accrue. But with the only way to awaken London's memories...I had to wrist it."

Aqua, with teary eyes, was scared, as she saw the black bubble hiding her mother more.

The water spirit knew that London was her mother's present-self, but while linking her powers to London, to awake her. Aqua had felt whole, while being link to the heiress.

_She has the same warm aura as mommy did. The connection is now stronger than it had been when she was little. _

Having these feeling, and wishing Demona didn't have to ruin it, had the water spirit now watching more at the black bubble hoping with all her heart that her mother was set free.

"What about mother," none of Aqua's element sisters correct her in calling London her mother, cause just like her, they felt the familer connection with the heiress, even Pyra. "can we help her?"

"I'm afraid not, Aqua. Only London's inner soul can save herself." With Gaia's unfortunate words, the element sisters had no choice but to wait, and hope London would come back to them.

* * *

**With London-still inside the bubble**

As soon as London's eyelids closed, without her falling into sleep, she saw many good memories of her as a little girl.

In these reopen memories, London found she was born with the control of all the elements of the world, which is why, through instructions from her uncle Teddy, London had traveled outside the world's timeline, to the Leyline Island, three years after it was gassed, where she ably, after meeting Gaia, awaken her spiritual-self's element daughters, that been sealed away into plates, by the king of the Sen Shin Kingdom, to be sure they wouldn't be affected by the poison that started, at that time, taken over the islands and it's people.

She also knew that it was Onyx and Citrine, with their last source of energy, that's keeping the island in frozen animation, outside the world, now.

Meaning London at that moment was in fact outside the world itself. She was also now aware of the unknown Leyline history and the element sisters on it, that only a few third decedents knew from the second decedents; like London's uncle who was told by it from London's late grandmother. Whom written all the entire history of the Leyline island in classified dairies of hers, including the knowledge of the Leyline island use to be known as Gaia's sacred island, before it was changed once Annabella was place on it as her prison, awhile Gaia was away.

Unfortunately when London started searching further into her memories, about Annabella's past and about her uncle; namely a week before his death. A strong thick black cloud started blocking them, while making it hard for London to breath, which had her opening her eyes only to see nothing but darkness.

_Relax, London...this is not happening, you can overcome it. Be strong-_

**How can you be strong when you never was...**

London instantly shut her eyes, holding back a scream. Cause even though she started telling herself that Demona wasn't there, unknown to her, her form was starting to change into a ghost-like form in a black coating, while her gem at her forehead coveted into hot pink; the color of Demona's eyes in London's mind.

_You're not here, I can't hear you. I have a protected shield keeping you from me-_

**That's true...But when your inner soul left you're outta form, you left the protected shield behind also. Giving me all control once again to devour your soul and take over your body, once I return to it. **

_No you wont, I wont let you. Wait what happen to my voice, why is it so small? _And London was right, not only did her voice change to that of a scared 4 year old girl, but so did her inner form. Which was now in a curled up ball position, whimpering. The black bubble by now was icing up. London knew she was losing but she still had to fight even if it was a lost cause.

**Yes that's it...give in to your true self... You're a failure, never could save anyone. Everyone would be better off without you...don't you agree...**

With the ice covering, not just her form but inside her mind also. Making it hard for London to even think...let alone answer the demon shadow, who almost had her consume completely. Knowing she almost has her. Demona continued taunting the now 4 year form of London.

**With you here, all you do is cause everyone around you to die, including your 'look-a-like' sister-**

_Stop, please! I'll do anything, just don't say that... _ London was now sobbing to herself, falling deeper into Demona's clutches.

**Then say I'm weak. **

_I'm weak..._

**I'm a crybaby.**

_I'm a crybaby._

**I'm a slut and trash.**

_I'm a slut and trash._

**I don't deserve to live.**

_I don't deserve to live._

**Everybody would be better off without, a freak of nature like me.**

_Everybody would be better off without, a freak of nature like me._

Demona knew she was close, just one more and she'll have complete control of London.

**No one loves me, or has ever loved me...no one understand me or ever will. And the only ones who have been close are all dead. I'm alone and always will be. **

As London was repeating these last words, her inner form had, bit by bit, begun deteriorating. Her legs and lower parts by now were gone. It was just her chest up that still was there, but it also was starting to vanish.

_I'm alone and always wi-l-l...be... _

As London was only the neck up now, she at the last moment, unaware to herself, whispered out-

"Please, my blue midnight warrior prince come save me."

And not too long after those words, did a strong, but warm light hit London's heart where her chest should be. And once it did, London felt a familer present coming from the light, a present she knew all to well, cause nobody makes her feel; this much loved.

"Zackary..."

Once London spoke his name, the light became stronger, making London powerful again, allowing herself to drawl on it's source of light, to recharge her mind and inner form. Before London regain her confidences, she heard Zack's voice.

"**I will always protect you, my Princess London."**

Now with her confidences back and Zack's love keeping her strong. London pushing Demona, broke through the demon shadow's spell, causing her gem to revert back to it's former state, where it shot through the ice bubble, busting it, with ice pieces flying everywhere, before a second later turning into gold rain sprinkles. While London, no longer floating, fell to the ground, on her knees, catching her breath.

"MOTHER!"

Where once she did, the 4 element sisters called out to her in worry. Although it wasn't London they called her.

However the heiress knowing her true ties with each 4 element sisters and felt their recent links within her, during, inside the bubble before Demona appeared. Therefore London didn't give any ill attitude towards them for being known as their mother, despite Annabella being their real mother. And remembering her younger self saying to Terra once she awoke her and her sisters, that she prefer being called Princess London and not someone's mother, cause she was too little to be known by that tile.

But now, however, London still feeling their connections and admiringly attention towards her, had her okay being called their mother if that's what they wanted to call her.

Therefore with a smile, London allowed Gaia to help her up, by taking her hand to stand, while the 4 element sisters waited on the sidelines within their plates, anxiously.

"It's okay, girls. She's fine." Gaia said, reassuring the sisters before looking to the princess whom giving off a serenity aura wasn't dropping her sure smile. "Right, Princess London."

"Gaia as I said to Aqua, just London, please."

"Very well, London it is." Gaia said, not bothered by the heiress's request.

"Thank you, and to answer your question. Yes I'm perfectly fine, now that is. I wasn't a moment ago though." London started stating. "Demona almost had me," At that moment London paused in her explaining to rest her hand upon her chest, where she felt the beat of heart against her palm. "I was slowly, inside the bubble, being killed by Demona within." Still with her hand against her chest, London's heart begun fluttering like wings of a bird. "But thankfully to my Zackary, I was saved and able to free myself from Demona."

Hearing all of what London said and knowing who came to her rescue, had the 4 element sisters hiding overjoyed expressions from their faces and holding their cheers in. Well that was expect for a cheery water spirit.

"Hooray! Daddy was able to save mommy from that evil shadow!"

Once that cheer was spoke. Everything went quiet while everyone froze up, with their sight on the princess. Mostly Gaia whom felt London's body go stiff after Aqua's unexpected cheer.

"London-"

"Gaia," London raised her eyes to the forest-green haired being, and placing a hand on the woman being's shoulder, had London having her attention. "It's okay." With that London drawled away from hers and Gaia's hug and then made her way over to Aqua. Where Aqua's sisters were shooting her disappointed looks with Pyra chewing the water spirit out.

"You Fish Flakes! Terra's the one with the impossible blabber mouth and even she knew to keep that secret hidden." Pyra's eyes were flaming so much it was shooting out hitting anything in it's path including the cowering crying water spirit.

"I'm sorry Pyra, but I thought it was okay what with mommy not upset with us calling her mother-" Aqua's crying getting worst had her speech becoming impossible to hear. Which had Pyra boiling up.

"Stop crying, you crybaby-"

"Pyra don't."

With Aira just as mad as her with Aqua. Pyra was surprise to hear someone halt her lashing out at Aqua. But as she whipped her head around to the source, she was almost speechless to see it was London.

London holding her sight on Pyra walked up to the fire spirit and without thinking about it, reach out to Pyra's face and rubbed the 'spitfire's' cheek and then flamy hair, to find both hair and skin was not hot to touch. In fact London, seeing the flames of Pyra's hair through her fingers, didn't feel any heat whatsoever.

"Please don't call any of your sister a crybaby again." Though London was giving her an order, Pyra didn't blow-up about it. For at that moment Pyra was lost in London's motherly touch to even care about anything else. However, London looking towards Aqua to see the water spirit was adding more water to the sea under her through her tears, had the heiress letting go of the fire spirit to it's misfortune. Though before London moved away from Pyra, she did surprisingly, left a warmth within the fire spirit to have the woman spirit smile for the first time.

"Thank you mother." London gave the fire spirit a kind bow, before making her short way to Aqua.

Meanwhile as London was stepping over to the water spirit. Gaia silently watching the princess, couldn't drop her smile, like Pyra, Terra and Aira, that was brought on by London's serenity aura that been filling the atmosphere.

_Her inner self is more powerful than even my spiritual self. _

London not knowing what her presents was doing to the spirits around her, finally reached Aqua, whom seeing her started bursting out with apologies left and right.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

London overlooking the pleads from the water spirit, stepped into Aqua's water area, and not paying attention that she was floating above the water like Aqua, pulled the water spirit into a hug, where she not a second later started brushing her hand through Aqua's hair like she did Pyra. And like Pyra, Aqua went mute as London's aura rushed over her making her snuggle up to London like a child to their mother. However to London, with Aqua's non-wet head resting against her chest, the heiress thought the water spirit looked like a kitten, like Pyra did.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," London started, speaking in a tender voice towards the spirit in her arms.

"But I revealed daddy's present-self, when I was forbidden to speak of." the water spirit whimpered out showing to London that though this spirit was full-grown on the outside, she was very young within.

"Aqua are you perhaps the youngest of your sisters?"

"Yeah I was the last born...and was the one to see mother disappear from here long ago." Aqua hided her face in London's chest, shaking a little. "I don't mean to be selfish..." As London tighten their hug a bit, Aqua stopped shaking. "But I'm glad to have you back and allowed to call you my mommy."

London didn't know what to say to the water spirit so she such held onto her a little longer.

Aqua, however liking the touching care London was giving her, was still not completely happy, because she's still believing she deserves punishment from speaking of what she wasn't suppose too.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Aqua." London said, absentmindedly running her hands through the water spirit's hair.

"Why are you not mad with me like everybody else is?"

"Is there reason for me to be?" London asked, giving Aqua a puzzled look, which flabbergasted the water spirit.

"Well yeah, I told you daddy's recantation-self."

"You mean Zackary being 'Gautier the strength''s present-self." London stated, which she looked back to the others after Aqua said yes.

"I've been aware of him and Cody being recantation of both Gautier and Gathtier the knowledge. Though I have known this, I wasn't going to say anything of my awareness of it." London avoiding the many eyes on her, title her head to the sky.

"But footage brought to my attention earlier and the recent event has shown me what I've been fearing since I remember I'm the recantation of Annabella."

"But why would you fear that your soulmate is in fact your past-self's husband?" Terra curiously asked.

"Cause it proves to me that mine and Zack's relationship and feelings are not real." London finally shout out. Revealing her true reason of pushing Zack and her from becoming more than friends for so long. "With him being Gautier's present-self and I Annabella's present-self, our feelings were never ours to begin with."

"That's where you're wrong mommy London." Aqua said, having London look to her for the new title. "Though your mother's present-life, you truly are not her, nor is daddy Zack truly dad. They're just your spiritual-selves. For it's your inner soul, that you are right now, that separates you from mother."

"Come again." London wasn't sure how a inner soul can be that much different from the spiritual part of the soul. However it was Aira that took up where her youngest sister left off.

"What Aqua is saying is true. Though there are some traits and maybe personality that is our mother. But you London are not her, therefore your feelings are your own and not anyone else's."

Gaia could see that Aira was reaching London, whom looked to be realizing what the air spirit and water spirit was saying. Unfortunately with their time run out, Gaia wasn't sure London would hold the sisters' words to heart. But Gaia could only hope she does as she helped the heiress out of Aqua's water plate.

"I'm sorry to once again stop the conversation but London has been outside the world far too long. She must return home." Saying this, Gaia turned her attention from the element sister to London. "Don't worry about using a spell, I'll be transporting you back. But before I do, I need warn you about your element powers. You might hold them inside, but until you know each one, like all things, has two parts to it, negative and positive. You wont be able to control them... That said, I want you to always believe in yourself and trust your heart will led you right. Be safe, and I'll see you again when the time calls for you to return." As soon as Gaia stepped back from London, the element sisters all rush in to give London a hug, saying their goodbyes.

"Take care mommy London." Aqua said, being the first to reach London, hugging her.

"Have a safe journey London." Said Aira, once Aqua was done with giving London a hug, the air spirit gave her one, but not as strong as the water spirit's. However London was still able to feel the embrace in Aira's hug.

"I wish you could stay longer...mother." Terra said slightly pouting, but avoiding hugging the heiress. That's when London recalled Terra's greeting hug. Therefore London pulled the wood spirit into a hug this time instead.

Once Terra moved from London, the heiress was facing the fire spirit.

"You know I'm not all on touchy feely like my other sisters."

"I was aware of this..." London said, with smiling eyes towards the yellow woman.

"Good." Pyra said, before hugging London, making the hug remind the heiress of Terra's hugs. Fortunately before London could run out of air, Pyra let go of the hug and stepped back over to her fire plate as her and her sisters watched, with a way of Gaia's hand, as London, in a blink of light, was gone.

As Pyra's sisters slipped into their plate to rest, and Gaia left the temple, Pyra stared up at the sky.

"Goodbye mother...may we meet again soon." Whispering this to the sky, the fire spirit finally slipped in her own plate and went to sleep...

* * *

**To be continued... Have Happy New Year! **


End file.
